Realidad
by Aline S.V
Summary: Kagome regresó y todo cambió, ya no es la misma y jamás lo será. La herida sigue abierta y aunque trate de cicatrizar siempre vuelve a sangrar Capítulo XVIII UP!
1. I

Bueno, lectores, he decidido que editaré la historia para que se vea mejor y ¡no se preocupen, juro que la terminaré!

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi a excepción de los que nunca aparecieron en su historia.

* * *

**I**

Dos meses…dos meses antes de las vacaciones de verano, Kagome había vuelto para jamás regresar a Sengoku. Terminada su travesía en la época de las guerras civiles en Japón y con sus poderes totalmente sellados, Higurashi Kagome, la sacerdotisa que atravesaba las barreras del tiempo dejó atrás a sus más fieles compañeros y al hombre que amaba.

Había perdido su característica sonrisa y ese brillo peculiar en sus ojos, eso todos lo decían, sus amigas preguntaban e intentaban subirle el ánimo, su familia intentaba sacarla adelante y Hojo , como siempre, regalándole cosas para que mejorara, pero no volvió a ser la misma Kagome.

Ahora, empezando su primer año en la preparatoria, Higurashi Kagome, solo decía las palabras necesarias y solo callaba, amigas no tenía y, con respecto a los hombres, ella ni se inmutaba.

―Que tengas un buen primer día, hija―le dijo su madre, le sonreía como siempre.

―Nos vemos a la tarde, mamá―contestó ella, ni una palabra más ni una menos. Salió de la casa con su rostro apagado, sin ánimos.

―Kagome, hija…―suspiró la señora Higurashi. Apretó la ropa sobre su pecho sintiéndose impotente. Todo había cambiado, su niña ya no existía, Sengoku se la había llevado y ella no podía hacer nada.

"_No hay manera de volver atrás y evitar todo, ojala jamás hubiera ido a Sengoku, quizá así no me sentiría como me siento ahora… tan vacía. He alejado a todos de mí, así lo quiero, quiero estar sola, porque jamás podré sobrellevar lo que me pasó. Perdí todo porque yo así lo quise, ahora no tengo y no dependo de nadie, solo de mi misma._

_Jamás volveré a ser la misma"._

―Aquí es―dijo para sí. La preparatoria se erguía frente a ella, tres años pasaría en ella; encerrada en los cuadernos, practicando para la universidad. Su vida era tan aburrida.

Kagome entró al patio de la preparatoria, como muchos lo hacían. Hombres y mujeres iban de un lado a otro y se agrupaban frente a una pizarra de anuncios, allí buscaban sus nombres para saber en qué salón habían quedado. La chica hizo lo mismo, se acercó al grupo con la intención de mirar.

Poco a poco la gente se iba y otra llegaba, cuando Kagome estuvo lo suficientemente cerca comenzó a buscar su nombre entre los papeles pegados en la pizarra.

**Primer Año.**

**Salón B.**

**Higurashi Kagome.**

Leyó.

Un empujón, su cuerpo se movió un poco hacía adelante y luego volvió a su posición, solo que un paso más allá.

―Lo siento, no fue mi intensión―dijeron a su espalda. Ella volteó.

―No se preocupe―contestó. La pelirroja de ojos verdes la miraba sonriente e hizo una reverencia a medias. Kagome abrió un poco los ojos, desconcertada.

― ¿Sucede algo?, ¿tengo algo en la cara? ―preguntó la pelirroja, confundida y alarmada.

―No, sólo me pareciste conocida―contestó escuetamente y luego se hizo a un lado para que la chica pudiera ver los anuncios.

―Gracias―dijo la joven.

―De nada―contestó antes de darse media vuelta para hacerse paso entre el gentío que se acumulaba a su alrededor.

Suspiró, había pensado; por un momento, que esa chica era Ayame, la prometida de Kouga, pero luego se dio cuenta de que no lo era, esa chica tenía el cabello rojo y los ojos verdes, pero era totalmente distinta a Ayame, ella tenía el cabello suelto, largo, y una manera más sencilla y sin apuros para contestar a la gente. Ayame era todo lo contrario. O quizá se trataba…

― ¿Te vas a mover o te quedarás parada en la entrada todo el día sin dejar pasar a nadie? ―preguntaron nuevamente por detrás. Ella giró la cabeza.

―Disculpa―dijo mientras volteaba a ver. Esa chica era alta y de ojos castaños, de piel blanca y cabello negro con un extraño brillo verdoso.

Se movió dentro del salón.

'**Que tonta'.**

'**A la próxima no te quedes pasmada, niña'.**

Eran algunos de los comentarios que salían de la boca de las personas que habían estado esperando a que ella avanzara. Poco le importó, después de todo ya no le importaba lo que pudieran pensar de ella, ya se había convertido en una anti-social ¿Qué mas le podía importar?

Se sentó en uno de los puestos de más atrás en el salón, al lado de la ventana y se dedicó a mirar el cielo completamente aburrida.

―Oye… ¿no te molestaría si me siento detrás de ti? ―preguntaron. Y, nuevamente, ella giró el rostro para ver quién era. La pelirroja la miraba sonriente, esperando una respuesta.

―Siéntate, no hay problema―le contestó. La chica sonrió aún más.

―Soy Tani Yuriko―se presentó mientras colgaba su mochila― ¿Tú cómo te llamas?

―Higurashi Kagome―contestó suavemente, mientras fijaba su vista en cualquier otra parte del salón.

―Kagome. Es un bonito nombre―comentó― Significa estrella de cinco puntas ¿no?― Ella la miró.

―Tienes varios significados. También es un juego de niños―contestó sin interés―Por eso no me gusta mi nombre.

―Creo que es bonito―repitió―Además, ese otro significado no importa mucho.

―Para mí sí.

"_Un juego, eso era. En el momento en que me di cuenta de que yo solo era el segundo plato, que yo era sólo un juego para él. Jamás llegué a decirle lo que realmente sentía. Que estúpida me siento al recordarlo, es tan ridículo"._

―Lo siento―musitó.

Ella no dijo nada.

―Entonces, ¿de dónde eres? ―preguntó, tratando de amenizar la conversación.

―De Nerima―contestó.

―Oh.

―Oye escucha, yo quiero que tú**…**―quiso decir que dejara de hablarle, pero la muchacha pasó por alto esto y la interrumpió.

―Te presentaré a unos amigos ¿te parece?

― ¿Qué?

―Les caerás bien, ellos son de segundo año―seguía sin notar el rostro descolocado de la joven frente a ella―Pero antes iban en la misma secundaria que yo.

―No quiero conocerlos―dijo tajante después de salir de su estado de sorpresa.

―Vamos, en serio que te caerán bien―insistió.

―Apenas te conozco y no pienso conocer a nadie más.

― ¡Oh, vamos!

― ¿Qué a caso no aceptas un **no** por respuesta?

―En realidad… no.

―Eres desesperante―susurró.

―Después me dirás: _Gracias por presentármelos_―enfatizó.

Kagome frunció el ceño. Maldito el momento en que dejó que se sentara atrás.

―Kagome, ¿siempre has sido tan cortante? ― preguntó.

―Eso no te importa.

―Eso quiere decir que no―sonrió.

―Como ya dije, **no** te importa―dijo visiblemente enojada.

―Pero no te enojes―musitó contrariada―Era tan sólo una pregunta.

"_Creo que estoy comenzando a actuar como Kikyou. Ahora soy tan lejana, justo como ella. Quien lo diría y eso que yo detestaba su carácter"._

― ¿Y?, ¿me dejarás presentarte a unos amigos?

―Ni si quiera te conozco y me vas a presentar a tus amigos―bufó sin mucho ánimo. ¿Es que acaso la chica no iba a parar de insistir?

―No tiene nada de malo conocer gente nueva―comentó.

―Lo tiene… si la gente que conoces termina haciéndote daño―susurró más para sí, pero eso no evitó que la chica sentada tras ella la escuchara.

―La vida no es color de rosa ¿sabes?

―Lo sé.

―Entonces ¿antes te pasó algo para que fueras así?

―Cállate―le dijo y, antes de que Yuriko dijera una palabra más, la campana había tocado. La clase comenzaba.

El salón estaba completamente lleno, no había cupos. En un sector, un grupo de chicas murmuraba cosas mientras miraban a Kagome y luego se reían, la chica estaba segura de que la estaban fastidiando por lo de haberse quedado estática en la entrada.

La profesora, una mujer de aspecto joven, escribía en el pizarrón sin prestar mucha atención a lo que ocurría tras ella. Pronto, la tiza dejó de moverse y ella dio media vuelta, mirando a la clase.

―Mi nombre es Mine Natsumi, seré su profesora jefe durante los próximos tres años y su profesora de Historia―anunció. El murmullo no cesó―Es bueno ver caras conocidas por aquí, pero también veo caras nuevas, así que haremos una pequeña presentación. Así nos conoceremos rápidamente―el salón se convirtió en un hervidero de palabras mientras algunos reían y otros pensaban en qué decir.

―Ella es la madre de uno de mis amigos―le susurró Yuriko desde atrás. Kagome entornó los ojos pensando en qué parte no había sido clara y luego fijó su vista hacía la ventana, emitiendo un _ajá_ como respuesta.

― ¿Algún voluntario? ―preguntó. Rápidamente se alzó una mano―¡Aya, que gusto! ―dijo la profesora―Comienza…―varios chicos le silbaron cuando se levantó de su asiento.

―Es Utsukushii Aya, es insoportable―susurró Yuriko desde atrás. Kagome suspiró, dándose por vencida y fijando la vista hacia la muchacha que se había levantado. Aya, así se llamaba la chica de la puerta.

―Mi nombre es Utsukushii Aya, tengo dieciséis años. Mi padre es el jefe de la compañía de ropa _Sky Castel_ y mi madre es trabajadora social. Me dedico a hacer diseño de vestuario y a salir con mis amigas. Deseo estudiar diseño o teatro. Por ahora no tengo pareja, pero si quieren conocerme pueden hacerlo―sonrió.

―Diseño, entonces ¿qué hace en clase de historia**?** ―pensó Kagome.

― ¿Algún otro? ―preguntó la sonriente profesora. Nadie contestó― ¿Nadie? Bueno, lo haremos a la antigua―anunció-y tomando la lista buscó al azar un nombre―Higurashi Kagome.

―Lo que me faltaba―se dijo antes de ponerse de pie. Varios se le quedaron viendo y algún que otro le silbó, poniéndola nerviosa. Ella no era de estas cosas.

―Comienza, Higurashi―la instó la profesora.

Kagome suspiró.

―Soy Higurashi Kagome, tengo quince años. Soy la sucesora del Templo Higurashi. No tengo muchos pasatiempos, tal vez ninguno―se sentó rápidamente.

―Oye, eso estuvo mal―Yuriko le tocó el hombro. Ella apretó el lapicero junto al cuaderno que había sacado.

― ¿Qué cosa? ―gruñó suavemente.

―Pues tu presentación. Ya sabes, la primera impresión…

―Hacetiempo que me da lo mismo la primera impresión y lo que piensen de mí―contestó suavemente.

― ¿Higurashi, podrías ser un poco más explícita? ―preguntó la profesora.

―No tengo mucho más que contar―contestó ella con simpleza―No hay nada importante.

La profesora la miraba como diciéndole: _Esta niña traerá algunos problemas con su actitud_.

―Nose preocupe profesora, es una anti-social. Se nota a leguas―Aya Utsukushii, y algunos otros, rieron.

―Utsukushii, por favor―respondió la susodicha―Bueno, sigamos―anunció―Matsuri Takato.

Kagome se dejó ir a su mundo interno, las voces de sus nuevos compañeros ni los de la profesora no existían, sólo miraba el cielo como si fuera a pasar algo indescriptible o, tal vez, a la misma nada. Parte de ella se preguntó si su vida seguiría tan monótona como ahora.

―Kagome…―la llamaron.

― ¿Qué?

―Ven, ya han tocado―Yuriko estaba junto a ella, la miraba ansiosa.

― ¿A dónde?

― ¿Cómo que a dónde? ―dijo ella, frunciendo el ceño―Voy a presentarte a unos amigos.

―ya te dije que no, Tani―contestó―pienso quedarme aquí.

― ¡No seas aburrida, vamos! ―le dijo mientras jalaba de ella para que se levantara del asiento.

― ¿Sólo así me dejarás de molestar? ―preguntó.

―Sí.

―Ya…―suspiró―Voy contigo

Yuriko sonrió más amplio sabiendo que le había ganado, la jaló fuertemente para que se levantara de una vez y la llevó, prácticamente a rastras, hasta el patio.

―Te van a caer muy bien―le decía―ellos son geniales.

―Ajá―contestó ella.

Se detuvieron un instante, Yuriko miró de un lado para otro, al parecer, buscándolos.

― ¡Ahí están! ―exclamó sorpresivamente y luego volvió a jalarla de brazo para ir hasta un pequeño grupo de chicos― ¡Hey! ―saludó mientras con su mano libre les hacía señas.

Ellos voltearon a ver y sonrieron. Eran dos hombres y una mujer.

― ¡Hola Yuriko! ―exclamó la chica cuyo cabello era castaño y sus ojos violetas.

― ¿Qué tal? ―saludó el chico de cabello negro y ojos azules oscuro.

―Hola―saludó simplemente el otro, su cabello era castaño tan oscuro que parecía casi negro y sus ojos eran del mismo color.

Yuriko se paró en seco frente a ellos y Kagome se detuvo también.

― ¿Quién te acompaña? ―preguntó el de ojos azules.

―Es una amiga―respondió animada―Higurashi Kagome―la presentó rápidamente.

Kagome, quien hasta entonces no había mirado detenidamente al grupo, se espantó. ¿Por qué las miradas de ese trío les recordaban a sus amigos? Sintió un extraño vacío en su estomago al imaginar la cara de aquellos a los que quiso.

―Kagome…―Ella reaccionó―Kagome, ellos son Shinju, Zen y Taka―le dijo señalando a los tres. Shinju era la chica. Zen era el pelinegro. Taka era el chico que se cruzaba de brazos en esos momentos.

Kagome palideció aún más. Sus manos temblaron.

―Inuyasha…―susurró. La pose le daba escalofríos.

― ¿Dijiste algo? ―preguntó Yuriko, extrañada.

―No, nada―le contestó al darse cuenta de que estaba empezando a preocupar a la pelirroja.

―Esun gusto conocerte, Higurashi―dijo Shinju amistosamente.

―Gracias…―dijo ella. En esos momentos se sentía tan insegura.

―Usted es una señorita muy bonita ¿sabía? ―instantáneamente las manos de Kagome fueron tomadas por el pelinegro.

― ¿Qué cosa? ―su mente recordó a Miroku y sus mañas.

― ¡Hey, Zen, suéltala! ―exclamó Shinju, el chico rápidamente la soltó―Disculpa, Nori siempre hace lo mismo, empieza amistosamente y luego sus mañas afloran―le dijo algo molesta― ¿No te asustaste, verdad? Es que estás algo pálida

―No, yo estoy bien―contestó suavemente y dio un paso atrás por inercia―Yo debo irme, fue un gusto conocerlos―dijo repentinamente. Zen y Shinju la miraron extrañados y abrieron la boca para decir algo, pero de ellas no salió nada.

―Pero Kagome―reclamó Yuriko.

―En serio, tengo que irme―fue lo que le dijo y acto seguido dio media vuelta y salió huyendo como si se tratara de una criminal.

― ¿Qué sucedió? ―comentó Shinju, preocupada por la reacción de la muchacha aquella― ¿Se habrá sentido mal?

―No lo creo―fue lo que contestó la de cabellos de fuego―Ella estaba bien hace unos momentos, lo juro.

―Déjenla, que arregle sus cosas solita―Taka seguía cruzado de brazos sin tomarle mayor importancia al asunto.

―Taka, no seas así―le reprochó la castaña.

― ¡Keh!

― ¡Ay, amigo, pero que falta de tacto! ―suspiró.

― ¡Déjame en paz, Zen!

Cerró la puerta de un sólo golpe y se sentó debajo de la ducha, llorosa. Acto seguido, llevó sus rodillas bajo su mentó y dejó escapar un par de sollozos.

"_Han pasado cuatro meses ¿Y todavía no puedo superarlo?, ¿Por qué sus miradas me recuerdan a las de ellos? Se suponía que no debía pensar en ellos, ya suficiente he pasado. No es justo que pase esto. _

_Vamos Kagome, tienes que superarlo"._

¿A quién quería engañar?, no tenía la fuerza suficiente para seguir, por eso se había convertido en lo que era ahora. Una ostra. Aquella que se cierran al mundo y que no comparten nada con nadie.

Escuchó la campana sonar, pero ella no se movió, su intención era quedarse el resto del día encerrada en una ducha, agregando otro minuto más a su lista de minutos en los que se lamenta.

Yuriko seguía mirando hacia delante, hacia el puesto vacío donde se sentaba Kagome. Se estaba preocupando, ¿Dónde se había metido la chica?

Tocaron la campana para salir, el primer día había terminado. Mientras todos los demás salían, ella se mantuvo pensativa, sentada y con la vista en frente sin prestar la mas mínima atención a lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Ella no había vuelto a clases en lo que quedó de día y su mochila, seguramente, seguiría colgada en su asiento.

―Yuriko, vamos al WcDonalls―comentó Shinju quien la miraba desde la puerta del salón con una sonrisa― ¿Vienes?

―Sí―contestó suavemente.

― ¿A alguien se le quedaron las cosas? ―preguntó Zen con la vista fija en la mochila de Kagome.

―Es de Kagome, ella no volvió―contestó―No tengo idea de dónde se habrá metido.

―Laverdad es que esa chica es muy extraña―comentó Taka.

― ¿A qué te refieres con eso, Mine? ―preguntó Yuriko mientras fruncía el ceño.

―No lo sé―se burló―¿Será por su forma de actuar? ―preguntó irónico.

Kagome dejó de respirar por un momento al llegar a la entrada del salón y verlos en frente de ella, pero, luego de decirse unas palabras de apoyo psicológico, se calmó y sin decir nada caminó hasta su puesto.

― ¡Kagome! ―exclamó Yuriko― ¿Dónde te habías metido?, ¿pasó algo malo?

―No hay nada que contar―fue lo que ella respondió.

Salió del salón sabiendo que ellos la seguían mirando, se estremeció al pensarlo. No quería tenerlos cerca, la hacían sentir mal.

Pediría una transferencia, no quería permanecer allí. No con ellos recordándole a sus amigos de antaño.

Ella paró en seco a los pies de la escalera del Templo Higurashi y apretó los puños.

― ¡¿Hasta cuando me vas a seguir?! ―dijo volteándose bruscamente― ¡Tú y tu maldita moto han estado detrás de mí todo el camino!

Paró la moto frente a ella y se quitó el casco para dejarlo sobre el manubrio.

― ¡¿Por qué me sigues?! ―preguntó molesta.

―Ellos me pidieron que te buscara―contestó con simpleza, haciéndose el desentendido. Taka miró hacía otra dirección, aburrido―Soy el único con vehículo―agregó luego.

―Claro―contestó molesta―Ya me buscaste, me encontraste y ahora… ¡me dejas tranquila y te vas por donde viniste!

―Oye, tranquila―dijo él mientras ponía sus manos frente a él como barrera―No es para que te enojes ¿sabes? ―él se dio vuelta y rebuscó algo colgado en el otro extremo del manubrio y luego se lo lanzó a la chica. Era un casco.

― ¿Para qué me lo pasas? ―preguntó mientras lo extendía a su dueño.

―Vendrás con nosotros al WcDonalls―le informó y no era una sugerencia, era una orden.

― ¡¿Estás loco?! ―dijo ella― ¡Yo no pienso ir con ustedes a ninguna parte! ―exclamó. Lanzó de vuelta el casco y luego se giró con la intención de subir las escaleras.

―Vas a venir ¿escuchaste? ―le dijo en un tono sombrío. Acto seguido, sintió como él le tomaba el brazo y la hacía retroceder con fuerza, chocando contra el pecho de él.

― ¡No tengo por qué ir a…!―Kagome dejó de hablar, el arranque de furia que la estaba dominando desapareció tan rápido como había aparecido. Lo estaba mirando a los ojos. Su mirada… _esa _mirada―Inuyasha―susurró ella. Los ojos dorados de él aparecían en su mente cuando miraba a Taka ¿Por qué?, no podía estar pasando esto. Taka alzó una ceja.

―Lamento informarte que yo no soy el tal Inuyasha―se burló, el tono de su voz hizo que ella se despertara de ese pequeño ensueño.

Ella hizo ademán de hablar, pero de ella sólo escapó un suspiro de frustración.

―En serio, no quiero ir―le dijo más tranquila.

―No te vamos a comer―contestó de la misma forma.

―Ni siquiera los conozco y no quiero conocer a nadie―reclamó, desvió la mirada sabiendo que en esos momentos lo único que quería era llorar.

― ¿A qué le temes tanto? ―le dijo certero.

― ¡Eso no te importa! ―exclamó. Al instante, ella se alejó de él subiendo un escalón.

―Y volvemos a la defensiva ¿no?

―Mira, no quiero ir con ustedes así que deja de hostigarme―bajó el tono de voz. Sabía que si seguía así no llegaría a ninguna parte.

― ¿Por qué? ―preguntó y sonrió altivo― ¿Tienes miedo o qué? ―Kagome palideció al instante y sus mejillas enrojecieron, pero no por los nervios sino por furia―No me digas que eres cobarde―siguió, sabiendo que sus palabras estaban causando efectos en la chica que tenía al frente.

― ¿Cobarde? ―dijo mientras sus puños temblaban― **¡**Mira niño, no tengo por qué aguantarte así que lárgate o te juro que…!―tenía unas ganas de estrangularlo, de tirarle una flecha, de amordazarlo y tirarlo en la bahía. Sí, eso quería hacer.

― ¿Jurarme qué? ―le preguntó ante el repentino mutismo de ella― Vamos, dilo.

Tan solo verlo ahí parado, con esa sonrisa de superioridad y con la mirada puesta en ella, ansioso, la hacía estremecer.

―Eres insoportable―le dijo por lo bajo.

―Sabía que no te atreverías a seguir.

― ¡¿Y tú qué sabes?!

―Vamos, no cuesta nada―contestó eludiendo la pregunta.

― ¿No me dejarás en paz aunque entre a mi casa? ―le dijo sin mucha paciencia.

―No―contestó―Yuriko me pidió que te llevara, sino no estaría aquí-agregó.

―Tani. No puedo creerlo―dijo para sí― Está bien, pero será la única vez que vaya con ustedes.

―Eso lo veremos―contestó. Ella alzó una ceja.

―Sí, claro―contestó de mal humor y se dio vuelta.

―Toma―el castaño le ofreció el casco extra que tenía. Ella lo miró y luego lo tomó, poniéndoselo.

Él montó en la moto y se puso su propio casco.

―Sube y sujétate fuerte―le dijo, ella simplemente hizo lo que le pedía, se sentó tras él y lo abrazó por detrás para afirmarse. Seguramente la falda se le iba a volar durante el trayecto, sería vergonzoso.

"_Lo que me faltaba. Vaya suerte la mía"._

La moto arrancó rápido, ella cerró los ojos y se aferró mas a él, nunca se había subido a una máquina como aquella y, sinceramente, la sensación que le producía andar en ella no le gustaba. ¿Y qué pasaría si chocaban? No quería ni pensarlo.

"_¡Oh, Dios que no pase nada!"_

Rogaba una y otra vez que nada malo pasara en el trayecto. Definitivamente, le aterraban las motos.

**Continuará… **

* * *

¡Hola, el primer capítulo está editado, ojala quede bien!

Aquí les dejo la ficha de los personajes XP, como siempre.

**Kagome:** Ustedes ya la conocen, la chica que viajaba a través del tiempo. En ésta historia conoceremos otra faceta de ella después de haber regresado de Sengoku dejando a sus compañeros atrás. Los motivos y lo que sucedió lo sabrán más adelante.

**Taka Mine:** "Taka" significa "**Halcón u Honorable"** y "Mine" significa "**Un resuelto protector"**. Ya verán, ya verán de él no quiero comentar nada, creo que su forma de ser a quedado un poco clara en este capítulo.

**Yuriko Tani:** "Yuriko" significa "**La niña del Lirio" **y "Tani", que es su apellido, significa **"Valle"**. Ella es compañera de Kagome y como ya se habrán dado cuenta… es demasiado alegre y habladora.

**Shinju Yasu:** "Shinju" significa "**Perla"** y "Yasu" significa **"Serena"**. El apellido… pues no se me ocurrió otro así que le puse ese. Ella es más tranquila con las cosas, pero también tiene su carácter.

**Zen Nori:** "Zen" significa **"Religioso"** y "Nori" significa **"Doctrina"**. Las advertencias lo dicen todo ¿no creen?, si es algo raro…cuando quiere, más detalles adelante.

**Aya Utsukushii: "**Aya" significa "**Tejer seda"** y Utsukushii significa **"Hermosa"**. Pues verán…si es la típica popular que pasa a llevar a todas las otras chicas. Detesto a esa clase de gente.

**Natsumi Mine:** "Natsumi" significa **"Bonito Verano"**, el apellido ya lo saben, para que volver a decirlo.

No tengo mucho más que decir, sólo que dejen reviews para comentar y que espero que hayan disfrutado el primer capítulo.


	2. II

**II**

―Miedosa―escuchó que le decía de manera burlesca.

Hizo una mueca de desagrado y luego lo piñizcó para que él supiera de su molestia.

― ¡Ah! ―se quejó él antes de removerse un poco en el asiento de la moto―¡No hagas eso**!** ―le dijo, molesto.

― ¡Entonces deja de molestar! ―espetó ella. Él, en cambio, aceleró la motocicleta; haciendo caso omiso de las palabras de ella.

Kagome entró en pánico y soltó un chillido que hizo que él sonriera divertido y riera por lo bajo, afortunadamente, ella no se dio cuenta de esto.

―Ya estamos llegando, no te pongas tan nerviosa.

―Cállate.

―Cállate tú, tú eres la que está gritando.

― ¡No estoy gritando! ―contestó subiendo la voz. Inmediatamente después, se quedó callada y trago fuerte al darse cuenta de que si estaba gritando. Maldita sea.

― ¿Ves que sí tenía razón? ―dijo con arrogancia.

Ella simplemente se quedó callada, ahora sí estaba molesta. Quiso pegarle un buen golpe en la cabeza para que dejara de molestarla, pero temió caerse del vehículo en el proceso, así que descartó la idea.

La moto fue bajando la velocidad, Kagome dejó de apretar con fuerza el torso de él ya a sabiendas que iba a detener el '_bendito_' aparato.

Estacionó la moto frente al WcDonalls, tres personas los esperaban a la entrada, Kagome suspiró y se soltó por completo. Bajó de la moto con resignación mientras se quitaba el casco y lo dejaba sobre el manubrio.

― ¡Kagome! ―Yuriko se acercó a ella con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

― Hola―saludó ella mientras levantaba su mano derecha en forma de saludo.

―Tardaron demasiado―comentó Zen a su amigo.

Taka se sacó el casco. Miró a su amigo con el rostro serio y luego desvió fugazmente la mirada hacía aquella chica extraña.

―Nos demoramos porque cierta persona es muy terca y cuesta hacerla cambiar de parecer―dijo tranquilo, como si aquello no tuviera la menor importancia. Taka sonrió, quería verla enojada, aquella niña enrojecía a tal punto que parecía un tomate. Era realmente gracioso verla así, parecía un adorno de navidad o algo así.

― ¡Ya!―fue lo que ella respondió, volteando el rostro hacía otra dirección.

"_Es un engreído, idiota"_

―Taka, no la molestes―le advirtió Shinju con una mirada amenazadora. Taka tragó duro y asintió con la cabeza―Bueno, vamos, sino se nos hará más tarde―anunció ella. Kagome posó sus ojos en la joven de ojos morados, realmente la mirada de Shinju le recordaba mucho a la de Sango― ¿Sucede algo, Higurashi? ― preguntó al notar que la muchacha la miraba.

Ella negó sonriente.

Si, por primera vez en cuatro meses, sonreía de verdad.

Taka abrió los ojos al ver la sonrisa de Kagome, fue una sorpresa después de estar casi todo el camino amurrada.

―Sonríe…―susurró Yuriko― ¡Ya entremos! ―exclamó ella.

Los demás asintieron. Taka terminó de asegurar la moto y se reunió con los demás.

Pidieron papas fritas, cuatro hamburguesas dobles y una simple, y cinco bebidas antes de ir a sentarse a una de las mesas. Kagome tomaba su coca-cola cuando Zen habló.

―Cuéntanos algo sobre ti, Kagome―ella se sobresaltó ante el pedido del muchacho.

― ¿Cómo qué? ―preguntó ella, nerviosa, mientras dejaba la bebida sobre la mesa.

―Pues como en qué secundarias ibas**.**

―Iba en la secundaria Elemental de Tokio**-**comentó suavemente.

― ¡Ah, pero si esa secundaria es muy difícil! ―saltó Yuriko―Papá trató de que entrara en ella, pero no pude pasar el examen de ingreso―comentó más para sí que para los demás.

―Sí, lo es―afirmó, obviando el último comentario de su compañera de salón.

―Vaya y ¿Cómo es tu familia? ―preguntó Yuriko, entusiasmada.

Respiró hondo.

―Vivo en un templo, mi mamá es ama de casa, mi abuelo es sacerdote, por así decirlo…―dijo ella con inseguridad―… Y tengo un hermano menor algo odioso.

―Yo también tengo un hermano menor―comentó Shinju sonriente―Su nombre es Takara, va todavía en primaria. Es un chico tranquilo…―decía con suma ligereza.

―Souta también va en primaria―comentó ella. Inmediatamente después mordió su hamburguesa y luego prosiguió―Pero él no es muy tranquilo.

― ¿Cómo es vivir en un templo? ―preguntó Zen.

Shinju y Yuriko rieron. Kagome alzó una ceja.

― ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

―Zen es aficionado a los templos―le respondió Shinju―Tiene un álbum lleno de fotos de ellos. Creo que su hubiera tenido oportunidad de elegir, él hubiera nacido en un templo.

― ¿Ah, sí? ―dijo ella.

―La verdad es que ni yo sé por qué me gustan tanto―comentó entre risas y moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro en gesto negativo.

Ella volvió a sonreír y bajó la vista, nerviosa. Lo estaba pasando bien, relativamente, que tal si…

― ¿Después de comer…?―empezó a decir con los nervios a flor de piel― ¿… quisieran venir a ver el templo?

Taka seguía callado, comía y escuchaba la conversación, atento a las reacciones de la muchacha que parecía un pez fuera del agua entre todos ellos. La sorpresa lo invadió de nuevo cuando la joven de ojos azules los invitó a su hogar. Esto era completamente extraño.

― ¿En serio? ―preguntó Yuriko.

―S-sí―respondió suavemente antes de volver a beber de su bebida.

― ¡Fantástico! ―exclamó, chocando las palmas de sus manos.

―No tienes que gritar…―reprochó Kagome. Yuriko rió nerviosa.

― ¡Oye, Taka! ―llamó Yuriko― ¡¿Acaso no piensas hablar nada?!

Él la miró un instante y luego volvió a su tarea, comer.

― ¡Taka! ―gritó ésta vez, odiaba cuando él la ignoraba, ni que fuera un fantasma.

― ¡Cálmate, Yuriko, y baja la voz! ―le ordenó Shinju.

― ¡Ay, Dios! ―suspiró Zen.

― ¡Taka! ―pero él seguía sin inmutarse.

En un acto desesperado para que su amiga se callara y dejara de armar escándalo por nada, Shinju tomó lo que quedaba de una hamburguesa y se la asestó en la boca mientras seguía parloteando por lo que salían sonidos raros y, definitivamente, graciosos que los hicieron estallar en risas.

Yuriko mascó el pedazo de comida, sumisa, y luego tomó de su bebida para despejarse mientras escuchaba, levemente sorprendida, las risas de Kagome.

Cuando el aire comenzó a faltarle ella acompasó su risa hasta que desapareció. Sonrió y se volvió sobre las papas, avergonzada.

―Bonita sonrisa**-**―ella casi se atraganta con una papita―Deberías sonreír más a menudo―Taka le hablaba con esa sonrisa arrogante que le molestaba.

―Cállate―escuchó que le decía. Él sonrió más.

―A una chica le juega en contra siempre estar amurrada. Así no consiguen nunca un chico.

Kagome dejó caer el paquete de papitas que sostenía en la mano y abrió la boca, tratando de decir algo, mientras los demás parecían haber entrado en estado catatónico.

― ¡Imbécil! ―exclamó irritada.

Cuando sólo papeles y embases vacíos quedaban en la mesa, llevaron las cosas al basurero y salieron de la tienda para ir a casa de Kagome.

― ¡¿Iremos caminando?! ―preguntó Yuriko.

―Sí―contestó Kagome rápidamente.

―Corrección, ustedes irán caminando, porque yo me iré en moto―dijo altivo, Taka, mientras palmoteaba el manubrio de su vehículo.

― ¿Yquién te ha invitado? ―preguntó molesta, Kagome.

―Yo mismo―contestó. Ella enrojeció de enojo.

―Idiota―susurró..

―No le hagas caso―Zen colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Kagome―Él es así.

― ¡Vamos, vamos! ―soltó la de ojos verdes moviendo sus manos de un lado a otro― ¡Vamos en autobús, es más rápido!

― ¿Hay un autobús hasta tu casa? ―preguntó Shinju.

―Sí, pero no me gusta usarlo―contestó simplemente―Es ese de allá―señaló un vehículo en la esquina del cual bajaban y subían bastantes personas.

Taka por su parte, echó a andar su vehículo y comenzó la marcha hacia el Templo Higurashi.

Al verlo pasar sobre su moto, lo único que hiso fue hacer una mueca de fastidio, apretó los puños y luego se giró hacia los otros que la miraban extrañados.

―Vamos―dijo ella, los demás simplemente la siguieron hasta subirse en el bus.

_"Tonto y engreído... "_

Cerró los ojos con enojo y luego suspiró.

― ¿Kagome? ―Yuriko la trajo a tierra de nuevo.

― ¿Qué? ―reaccionó ella bruscamente.

― ¿Te encuentras bien? Estás distraída.

―Estoy bien―le respondió rápido y luego desvió la vista hacia el exterior. El trío se miró, extrañados por los cambios de actitud que tenía la joven. En un momento, divertida y amena y, al segundo, seria y enojona.

Cuando bajaron del autobús, lo primero que vio fue a '_ese tipo'_ apoyado en su moto y con los brazos cruzados, esperándolos.

―Ya era hora―dijo él, al ver como el grupo bajaba del autobús a unos metros de él. Caminó hasta ellos sin dejar de mirarla, ella tenía el ceño fruncido y una expresión de molestia al verlo. Graciosa, nuevamente, el enojo no le venía en absoluto.

― ¡Cállate, Taka! ―dijo Shinju dándole un golpe en la cabeza, ya harta de su altanería.

― ¡Yasu! ―exclamó molesto.

―Te lo mereces por presumido-le dijo con las manos en la cintura.

―Tonta...

― ¡Ay, amigo, si fueras más modesto!-suspiró Zen. Él lo miró, fulminante.

Kagome miró al escena, era realmente delicioso ver como los demás lo retaban.

―Vamos―anunció ella. Pasó al lado de él sin mirarlo hasta las escaleras y luego volteó hacia atrás sabiendo que todavía seguían parados― ¿Se quedarán ahí?

― ¡No! ―contestó Yuriko y rápidamente avanzó hasta ella, siendo seguida por los demás.

Teniéndolos a su lado, ella siguió su trayecto en silencio hasta subir las enormes escaleras. Las subía sin muchos problemas, al igual que casi todos. Yuriko daba suspiros de cansancio cuando ya llegaba a la mitad del recorrido.

Ella se detuvo y se giró para ver a la muchacha que estaba apenas subiendo y que se había quedado más atrás de los demás.

― ¿Nunca has subido a un templo? ―preguntó Kagome.

― Sí, pero todas las que había subido eran más…―decía con dificultad.

― ¿Pequeñas, cortas? ―terminó la frase.

―Sí…

―Eres una floja…―Taka caminó un poco más arriba.

― ¡Engreído! ―le gritó con dificultad.

―Tranquila… ¡Taka, deja de molestar! ―decía Shinju mientras posaba su mano derecha en el hombro de la chica.

― ¡Keh! ―salió de su boca.

Kagome se paralizó. Volteó a verlo con los ojos abiertos, estaba unos escalones más arriba que ella, era una figura imponente desde su vista.

"― _¡Deja de molestar!_ ―_el hanyou no le prestaba ni la más mínima atención a lo que ella decía._

― _¡Inuyasha, eres tan insoportable!_ ―_le gritó exasperada hacia lo alto del árbol._

― _¡Keh!_ ―_fue lo que salió de su boca como respuesta._

― _¡ABAJO!_ ―_gritó ella, furiosa."_

Su mirada se oscureció al recordarlo. Fría y distante, encerrada en su mundo como una ostra… cubierta por una cáscara que, quería, nunca se rompería.

―Muévanse―dijo cortante. Pasando a su lado, le dedicó una mirada tan fría como el hielo que provocó que el castaño se estremeciera.

Cuando por fin llegaron a la cima de la escalera, Zen habló, entusiasmado.

― ¿Qué dios tiene tu templo, Higurashi**?** ―la susodicha lo miró y alzó una ceja.

―Shikon no Tama―contestó―La perla de las cuatro almas…

― ¿Una perla? ―preguntó Shinju, extrañada―Pensé que sería un dios…

―Vengan―dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar rápido―La leyenda es algo larga, pero hay muchas cosas que omite… como el hecho de que una niña atravesó el tiempo para llegar a la época feudal. En realidad creo que está bien que el público no se entere de todos los detalles.

― ¿Cómo es eso? ―saltó Zen.

―Como ya dije… la historia es muy larga.

― ¿Nos la contarás algún día? ―Yuriko se adelantó un poco para quedar en frente de ella y la miró, ansiosa por el sí.

―Quizá. No lo sé.

― ¡Oh, vamos Kagome! ―reprochó. Pero ella no le prestó mayor atención.

Ella, siguió caminando hasta toparse con el árbol sagrado. Goshimboku.

―Aquí es donde terminó y comenzó todo―dijo ella, los demás solo ponían atención a sus palabras.

¿Era su imaginación o esa niña estaba triste? Taka miró el imponente árbol.

―Es muy grande―comentó Zen.

―Es milenario.

―De todas maneras… es enorme.

―ese hanyou… murió y volvió a vivir bajo éste árbol―comentó―hace quinientos años.

―Hanyou…

―El amor que se tenían fue tan frágil que, con solo una trampa, terminaron matándose mutuamente… luego llegó ella y lo liberó del encierro, pero la felicidad no les duró mucho.

― ¿La leyenda es de amor? ―Shinju la miraba expectante.

―es de dolor… sólo de eso―contestó.

―Parece trágica―comentó Yuriko.

―Y no te imaginas cuanto―suspiró―dicen que esa niña sigue sufriendo por todo lo que pasó. A veces pienso en lo que hubiera pasado si ella no hubiera podido viajar a ese lugar…

― ¿En serio?

―Sí…

Después de hacer las compras, la señora Higurashi se dirigía a su casa, con cuatro bolsas en cada brazo, cuando oyó voces cerca de Goshimboku.

― ¿Kagome? ―se dijo al ver a su hija con un grupo desconocido de chicos. Sonrió al pensar que quizá su pequeña volvía a ser la misma chica que gustaba de hacer amigos, pero al ver la expresión que tenía en su cara, sus esperanzas se vinieron abajo. Estaba tan triste…

Se quedó mirándolos a lo lejos por un lapso grande de tiempo, pensando en las posibilidades de que ese grupo le devolviera a su pequeña.

― ¡Kagome, hija!-la llamó con una sonrisa, caminando hasta al grupo que había volteado a verla.

―Mamá, hola-le contestó al verle.

― ¿Quiénes son tus amigos? ―le preguntó al estar frente a su pequeña.

―Ellos no son…

― ¡Ah!-gritó Yuriko, encandilada ― ¿Usted es la madre de Kagome? ―preguntó ansiosa.

―sí―contestó sonriente.

― ¡Usted es muy bonita! ―exclamó entusiasmada.

―Gracias, eres muy amable-contestó― ¿Cómo te llamas?

―Eh… soy Tani Yuriko.

―Tienes un bonito nombre, pequeña―comentó― ¿Y ustedes…?

Kagome simplemente suspiró.

―Ellos ya se iban―dijo rápido al ver como su madre les metía conversa.

―Pero, hija…

―Enserio, ya deben irse―en el acto, tomó la mano de Shinju.

―No tenemos nada que hacer, Higurashi―espetó ésta.

―pero se está haciendo tarde, así que… por favor―decía mientras llevaba a la castaña de la mano―vamos―le dijo a los demás.

Se miraron extrañados por la actitud de esa chica y luego, haciendo una reverencia se unieron a las dos chicas.

La señora Higurashi dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración.

― ¡¿Higurashi, qué sucede?! ―prácticamente estaban corriendo hacia la salida― ¡Kagome!

Pero ella seguía sin contestar. Sólo cuando se detuvo en la cima de la escalera principal, ella volteó a verlos, los cuatro estaban con la intriga en la cara.

― ¡¿Por qué actuaste de esa manera?! ―Shinju se había liberado del agarre de la pelinegra.

―Ya salí con ustedes, ahora les pido que se vayan―salieron las palabras de su boca como una daga.

―Pero…―trató de hablar la de ojos verdes.

―Se los pido, déjenme tranquila―les dijo.

―Higurashi… ¿no crees que estás siendo injusta con nosotros? ―trató Zen de hacerla recapacitar sobre su conducta.

―Yo sé cómo soy―contestó ella―No solo lo digo por mí, sino por ustedes también, no se metan conmigo.

― ¡Pero Kagome! ―exclamó Yuriko.

― ¡Lárguense! ―gritó.

Silencio.

―Como quieras―la castaña se alejó rápidamente hacía las escaleras. Zen la siguió al instante.

― ¿Por qué eres así, Kagome? ―le preguntó Yuriko―Sólo queremos ser tus amigos.

―Por eso mismo soy así con ustedes―dijo tajante. A la pelirroja le empezaron a temblar los labios, tenía ganas de llorar y simplemente se alejó corriendo y bajó las escaleras sin mirar atrás.

―Eres diferente a lo que aparentas―fue lo que le dijo Taka. Ella se sobresaltó, pero no dijo nada y solo dejó que siguiera a los demás.

Vieron a Taka bajar de último, se mantenían callados, por un breve momento todos miraron sus pies.

―Ella no es mala…―salió Yuriko del mutismo.

― ¿Por qué crees tanto en ella? ―le preguntó Shinju, visiblemente molesta.

―porque así lo siento―tan simple como eso fue su contestación.

―Creo que te has equivocado―comentó Zen―No creo que sea como tú piensas que sea.

― ¡Quizás ella era muy feliz! ―le contestó―Quizás pasó algo para que fuera así.

―Tani, tienes que dejar de pensar cosas que no son―le decía la castaña.

― ¡¿Pero si es verdad?! ―espetó― ¡¿Qué tal si Kagome en realidad le pasó algo y por eso es cómo es?!, ¿Qué tal si tiene miedo y por eso se comporta así con nosotros?

―Sea como sea, Yuriko, no podemos hacer nada―contestó Zen.

― ¿realmente piensas eso? ―le preguntó.

No dijo nada.

―vamos, ya se hace tarde―dijo Shinju al ver como un autobús se acercaba.

Yuriko asintió sin decir nada.

―Nos vemos mañana amigo―se despidió Zen. Taka tomaría otro camino para llegar a su casa.

Puso a andar la moto, se colocó el casco y; antes de marchar, dirigió una mirada a la persona que los había estado observando mientras discutían. Tan sólo suspiró al verla alejar.

―Eres diferente a lo que aparentas―dejó que el viento se llevara sus palabras.

Volvió al Goshimboku sabiendo que su madre había ido a la casa. Se le quedó mirando por un tiempo largo antes de traspasar la cerca y palpar el lugar donde un hanyou había estado dormido por cincuenta largos años.

"― _¿Es lo único que te interesa?_ ―_le preguntó dolida. _

―_Así es_―_le respondió frío y distante._

― _¡Entonces tu avaricia jamás despareció!_―_le gritó._

― _¡Eso no te incumbe, niña!_ ―_contestó aún más alto._

― _¡Nos has utilizado, Inuyasha!_ ―_le gritó_― _¡Todas tus palabras son mentiras!_

― _¡Ser un youkai es lo que quiero!_

― _¡Acosta de tus amigos!_

― _¡No sabes nada!_

― _¡Tú sabes bien que no distinguirás entre amigos y enemigos!_

― _¡Ese será mi problema!_

― _¡Podrías matar a los chicos… matarme!_

_Inuyasha se quedó callado._

― _¿Realmente es lo que quieres?_ ―_le preguntó, lagrimas surcaron sus mejillas, la perla estaba en sus manos_― _¿Qué soy… para ti?_

― _¿A qué te refieres con eso?_

―_La verdad de las cosas… es que yo no significo nada para ti_―_le dijo con una sonrisa mientras daba un paso hacia atrás._

_Él no respondió. Su silencio confirmó lo que ella había dicho._

―_Yo no te voy a convertir en una bestia_―_negó con la cabeza._

― _¡¿Por qué no?!_ ―_gritó él. Ella se mordió el labio al ver lo fácil que reaccionaba con ese tema._

― _¡Porque yo no puedo hacer nada!_ ―_gritó_― _¡Ya no tengo poder y aunque lo tuviera no cumpliría ese estúpido sueño tuyo!_

― _¡¿Qué quieres decir, niña?!_

―_Y ahora tampoco te atreves a decir mi nombre_―_dijo para sí_― _¡Que te quedarás con las ganas porque yo no pienso darte la perla para eso, no voy a pedir ese deseo porque ya no siento nada!_ ―_exclamó y poniendo la perla sobre su pecho dejó que ésta actuase y se convirtiera en lo que antes era… parte de ella._

― _¡¿Qué has hecho?!_

― _¡Lo que debí haber hecho en el momento en que la perla salió de mi cuerpo!_ ―_contestó_― _¡Yo no pienso quedarme, no pienso verte… no quiero estar cerca de ti!_ ―_gritó_― _¡ABAJO!_ ―_y esa fue su oportunidad de escapar y dejar todo atrás._

_Cruzó el pozo sabiendo que las palabras de él, que ese momento, quedaría grabado en su memoria para siempre. Un juguete… todo era una farsa."_

― ¿Por qué me atormentas? ―se dijo, abriendo los ojos― ¿Acaso nunca me dejarás en paz? ―y como si el árbol pudiera responderle, cayó de él una flor… la única que había dado durante el verano. Al verla, sólo dejó que una lágrima cayera al suelo, se sentía tan mal―Eres un idiota, Inuyasha… mi tonto Inuyasha.

― ¿Higurashi?

Kagome abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y volteó a ver quién la llamaba, dejó de respirar al verlo. Taka estaba a unos metros de ella con una expresión seria en su rostro.

**Continuará…**


	3. III

**III**

**-¿Qué haces aquí?-**dijo ella. Sus manos temblaban con tanta fuerza que no había pasado de ser percibido por el chico.

**-pensé que podríamos hablar un poco… antes de que las cosas queden mal-**contestó sin parar de mirar las manos de ella.

**-no tenemos nada de que hablar-**contestó. Tenía miedo, miedo de que hubiera escuchado lo que decía.

**-¡OH, vamos, Higurashi!-**replicó él**-¿por qué no dejes de lado tu mascara un rato, quieres?-**

**-¿Qué mascara?-**pregunta ella tratando de eludir la respuesta.

**-necia…-**le dice él.

**-¡sal de aquí!-**le ordenó.

**-es un templo, puedo ir y venir cuando quiera-**

**-¡es el templo de MI familia y a hoy no está abierto así que te vas o…!-**

**-¿o qué?-**

Se sintió tan péquenla lado de él, como una niña que hubiese sido pillada in fraganti comiendo una galleta antes de almorzar.

**-mi vida no te incumbe… no somos nada para que vengas a pedirme explicaciones de mis actos-**

**-yo no te pedí ninguna explicación-**dijo él**-solo quiero conversar contigo-**

**-ya dije lo que tenía que decir-**contestó-**no quiero que se acerquen-**

**-disfrutaste estar con nosotros antes de venir al templo-**comentó su ojos subieron hasta posarse en el árbol**-cuando nos trajiste aquí, tu actitud cambio por completo-**y otra vez su mirada se fijó en ella.

**-son cosas mías… no les importan a nadie más que a mí-**

Él dejó escapar un nuevo suspiro y se acercó a ella, con paso firme. Kagome se movió hacia atrás con una enormes ganas de escapar, pero se vio atrapada entre el Goshimboku y él.

**-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?-**preguntó lo suficientemente cerca para darse cuenta de que, sobre sus mejillas, habían rastros claros de lágrimas.

Ella no contestó.

**-Yuriko dice… que tú eras muy feliz antes de que fueras así-**Kagome abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Su boca comenzó a temblar. Tenía ganas de llorar**- y que te pasó algo para que terminaras siendo como eres; y, sinceramente, yo lo creo igual-**para cuando terminó de hablar se dio cuenta de que ella estaba llorando. Se maldijo.

**-n.no ustedes…-**decía, hipando**-…no s.se met.tan-**decía. Lo que le faltaba… empezar a llorar frente a un extraño**- … no importa… mi vida es una m.miseria-**y no pudo hablar más simplemente resbaló por el tronco hasta quedar sentada y lloró como no lo había en meses.

Odiaba ver a las mujeres llorar. Y pensar que él provocó esa reacción en ella.

"_¡Pensé que lo tenía superado… lo pensé. Yo lo odio… odio todo, mi vida y mi forma de ser. No me soporto!"_

**-es tan difícil… aparentar algo que no eres-**dijo al fin, cuando su llanto había disminuido. Lo sentía ahí, tan cerca de ella, frente a ella, arrodillado, mirándola desahogar. Ella levantó su rostro para verlo, era la primera persona que la hacía sentir así.

**-Kagome… ¿Por qué te aterra la idea de tener amigos?-**preguntó mientras secaba sus mejillas con su mano.

**-me duele…-**fue lo que respondió. Y no mentía, le aterraba por que le dolía. Le dolía la idea de sufrir de nuevo.

**-las cosas no tienen que repetirse-**dijo él**-ahora eres solo tú la que se hace daño con tu forma de ser-**

**-lo perdí todo… y no quiero volver a pasar lo mismo-**cerró los ojos sintiendo el tacto de él.

**-no haz perdido a todos, tú mamá está contigo-**le contestó.

**-no, ya no… yo me alejé de ella y también la perdí-**contestó**-yo fui la que tomó la decisión… todo fue su culpa… por su avaricia… nos hizo daño a todos… fue el culpable… todo…-**

**-Higurashi… eres una buena niña-**le dijo antes de abrazarla. Iba a llorar de nuevo y ella solo se dejó abrazar por él, ocultando su rostro en uno de sus hombros.

No sabe cuanto tiempo estuvo llorando, ni cuantas veces volvían a su mente esas palabras, el último y horrible momento que compartió con el hanyou. Muchas veces había imaginado la despedida. Con los abrazos de sus amigos, con sus lágrimas y quizá con un beso por parte de él o talvéz un pedido de quedarse a su lado, pero no. Todo se esfumó con esa discusión, ilusiones, risas, sueños, todo.

Se sentía tan miserable.

Taka seguía abrazándola, oyendo como lloraba. Un avaro, un hombre le había hecho todo esto, por la forma en que hablaba… ese sujeto formó parte importante de su vida y la decepcionó. Y por vez primera se preguntó como sería haber vivido lo que ella vivió… y eso que ni siquiera sabía l oque ocurrió realmente.

**-Kagome… tienes una bonita sonrisa-**le susurró para tranquilizarla. Ella dio un pequeño brinco ante el comentario y apretó con sus manos la tela de su uniforme.

Kagome levantó el rostro. Ya era de noche.

Él volvió a secar su rostro con sus manos. Tenía los ojos hinchados y su nariz estaba un poquito roja. Que vergonzoso, ahora se daba cuenta que se había desahogado con un completo extraño.

**-yo… tengo que irme-**le dijo, esquivando su mirada.

**-yo también… se ha hecho tarde-**comentó, sabiendo que ahora la estaba incomodando. Se separó de ella y se levantó tan solo para tenderle la mano.

Ella dudó unos instantes antes de tomar su mano. Se levantó presurosa y atravesó la pequeña cerca, junto a él.

**-Higurashi…-**

**-buenas noches-**dijo ella antes de dar media vuelta y correr lejos de él.

Taka se quedó con las palabras en la boca. Volvió a suspirar. Puso sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón y antes de marcharse dio un vistazo rápido al árbol y se marchó.

Kagome entró a su casa tan rápido como pudo, con el corazón desbocado y temblando de pies a cabeza.

**-¿te encuentras bien, hija?-**preguntó su madre, quien se encontraba en el pasillo. Souta estaba a su lado con un paquete de galletas.

**-oye hermana, tienes los ojos hinchados-**comentó su hermanito.

Kagome dio un brinco y simplemente pasó a su lado a toda prisa.

**-¡¿Kagome, no vas a cenar?!-**preguntó su madre, al verla salir 'disparada' a su habitación.

**-¡no mamá, no tengo hambre!-**contestó y subió las escaleras prácticamente corriendo.

Cerró la puerta de su habitación con seguro. Estaba todo oscuro y no veía nada

"_**-Kagome… tienes un bonita sonrisa-**_**"**

Se tiró a la cama con la luz apagada y se quedó ahí, pensando en las palabras de él.

"_No, Kagome, saca sus palabras de tu cabeza. Él es un engreído y no vale la pena, es igual a él"_

Se repitió esa frase durante horas, tratando de tranquilizarse, pero, cuando pensaba que ya todo estaba controlado y que esos momentos no volvería a molestarla, regresaban. ¡Y con más fuerza!

Así estuvo, dando vueltas arriba de su cama tratando de sacar a 'ese' de su cabeza hasta que finalmente se quedó dormida sobre las tapas y con el uniforme puesto.

"_**-¡rápido, Kagome!-**__Inuyasha mantenía una ferviente batalla con Naraku mientras los demás cubrían su espalda._

_**-¡ya casi!-**__le contestó, estaba reuniendo todo su poder en la flecha, debía ser lo suficientemente potente para destruirlo._

_**-¡ilusos, realmente piensan ganarme!-**__decía Naraku en tono de burla. Cosa que a Inuyasha enfureció más._

_**-¡cállate, bastardo!-**__lo escuchó gritar._

_**-¡está lista!-**__gritó. Sango, Miroku y Shippou se apartaron para darle más libertad de tiro__**-¡Inuyasha!-**_

_**-¡Keh!-**__de un salto se apartó de Naraku y alzó a Tessaiga suspendido en el aire._

_**-tiene que darle-**__se dijo y dejó escapar la flecha. Nunca pensó poder hacer una flecha tan fuerte como esa ni tampoco sabía si fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para terminar con Naraku, pero era su última opción, lo último que podía hacer._

_**-¡MEIDOU!-**__gritó él. Y todo se encegueció. Cuando pudieron abrir los ojos Naraku ya no estaba y la perla yacía completamente oscura en el suelo árido. Inuyasha la tomó rápido y se acercó al grupo. Sango se abrazó al houshi mientras este revisaba su mano derecha, completamente sana. Shippou saltaba junto a Kirara y Kagome solo estaba de rodillas en el suelo esperando a que se acercara a ella. _

_**-lo logramos-**__le dijo cuando estuvo junto a ella. Él solo sonrió y le entregó la perla, que a su tacto volvió a su tono normal. Inuyasha no dijo nada más y se acercó a los demás con una sonrisa. Ella no entendería por qué no decía nada hasta dos días después. Pero ahora, solo sintió sola.__**"**_

Kagome se despertó cubierta en sudor. Respiraba agitada y sentía los ojos tan pesados como en la noche anterior. Miró a un lado el reloj, ya estaba lo suficientemente claro como para distinguir la hora.

**7:00 AM**

Kagome se levantó de la cama, dándose cuenta que había dormido con el uniforme puesto. Sacó del armario otro uniforme y una toalla y marchó a la ducha.

Él agua caía sobre ella, relajándola, estaba tan tensa que le dolían los músculos, pero no le importó. En esos momentos solo le importaba el hecho de haber soñado con ellos. Eso era lo que le importaba…

**-¿Cuándo saldrán de mi cabeza?-**se preguntó mientras fruncía el ceño. Pero luego se dijo así misma que no quería que salieran de su cabeza. Una parte de ella no quería olvidar.

Tomó la toalla y comenzó a secarse. ¿Y si Taka tenía razón? El pasado es pasado… no significa que lo mismo vuelva a pasar.

Pronto, la idea de hacerse de amigos y volver a sonreír como lo hacía antes la embargó. Extrañaba su forma de ser, a veces tan mandona, otras veces tan humilde, otras, tan enojona y otras tan comprensiva… extrañaba ser Kagome.

Cuando estuvo vestida salió del baño, llevándose el secador con ella.

Se secó el cabello mientras ordenaba sus cuadernos para ir a la preparatoria. Dejó que sus pensamientos tontos se fueran un instante de ella. Ahora se preocupaba de tener todo guardado y de no haberse equivocado con las materias… después de todo ni siquiera sabía que le tocaba hoy día. Puesto que las materias debieron darse en alguna de las horas en las que ella no estuvo presente.

Tomó sus cosas y bajó las escaleras, nadie estaba despierto. Su madre no despertaba a Souta hasta las 7:30 puesto que su primaria estaba muy cerca, pero sabía que ella estaba en pie, se escuchaba el agua de la ducha correr. Kagome solo bajó las escaleras y salió de casa. Su madre sabía que a veces no tomaba desayuno y aunque ella le suplicara comer Kagome solo le decía que no tenía apetito… y en cierta manera, era cierto.

Las calles estaban repletas a esa hora y, a pesar de que el tiempo jugaba en su contra, seguía caminando tan tranquilo y pausado como si no fuera a la escuela.

Para cuando cruzó el umbral de la entrada ya solo faltaban cinco minutos para que tocaran la campana. Apretó con más fuerza las riendas de su mochila. Y siguió caminando hasta estar lo suficientemente cerca del hall y ver... a ese pequeño grupo al lado de la entrada. Se paró en secó.

Ellos la miraron. Shinju desvió la mirada, completamente molesta, Zen solo giró la cabeza y Yuriko se le quedó mirando y bajo el rostro, completamente triste. Kagome se sintió mal por haberles dicho todo eso, pero el tenerlos cerca la hacía recordar y le dolía. Entonces… por la extrañeza de ver a sus amigos desviar sus miradas y cambiar su actitud, dio media vuelta. Kagome se pasmó.

"_**-Kagome… tienes un bonita sonrisa-**_**"**

La frase volvió a su mente como un rayo. Él le sonrió, cosa que sorprendió a los demás. Sintió sus mejillas arder como no lo habían hecho desde hacía tiempo. Desvió la mirada y caminó un poco más alejada para poder entrar en el edificio, pero no dejó de estar nerviosa hasta que desapareció detrás de las puertas. Lo sentía, el la siguió con la mirada hasta entrar.

Suspiró. Fue hasta su casillero y sacó de él un par de zapatos blancos, se los cambió por los suyos y luego lo cerró. Ahora se dirigía a su salón.

La campana sonó y ella apresuró el paso, solo lo disminuyó cuando estuvo al lado de su escritorio. Colgó la mochila y se sentó apoyando los codos sobre la mesa y sus manos sobre sus mejillas en forma de V.

"_**¿Por qué…?"**_

Yuriko se sentó tras ella, pero no intentó hablarle. Kagome lo sabía, ella le había hecho mucho daño con sus palabras… después de todo ella intentó ser su amiga y ella solo la rechazó fríamente, después de darle una grata compañía durante la tarde.

Giró un poco su cabeza para verla. Yuriko estaba mirando hacia el exterior, completamente desanimada.

-buenos días, clase-dijo un hombre mayor. Todos se pusieron de pie, inclusive ella.

'**-buenos días, profesor-' **

Saludaron.

Tomó nota de lo que el profesor decía, pero no entendía absolutamente nada, ni le importaba. Tomo un pedazo de hoja y lo arrancó con cuidado para no llamar la atención. Escribió algo en él y disimuladamente lo pasó hacia atrás.

No esperó respuesta, solo quería sentirse más aliviada. Remediar lo que había causado.

La campana volvió a tocar, anunciando el receso. Volvieron a levantarse y se despidieron del profesor. Kagome se volvió hacia la salida y salió tan rápido como pudo al patio, sin mirar atrás. Que estupida se sentía.

Se dejó caer en una banca bajo una pequeña arboleda. Se relajó, no había nadie ahí solo ella y los momentos felices que pasó con ellos.

**-Kagome…-**la llamaron. Ella reaccionó y giró su vista a quien la llamaba. Yuriko se acercó y se sentó a su lado**-¿realmente lo sientes?-**preguntó sin mirarla.

Kagome no respondió en un largo rato.

**-si-**fue lo que contestó.

**-¿si no querías hacernos daño, por qué dijiste todas esas cosas?-**preguntó ella. Kagome la miró, le dolía.

**-ustedes me hacen recordar a unos amigos…-**contestó**-…me duele recordarlos… éramos muy unidos, de hecho me enamoré de uno de ellos-**

Yuriko se sobresaltó por aquella confesión.

**-me sentía a gusto con ellos, era feliz… pero todo cambió de la manera más dolorosa y por eso soy como soy-**contestó**-por eso no me hago de amigos y soy tan…fría, por que tengo miedo-**

**-nunca quisiste decir lo que dijiste ¿verdad?-**

**-no, nunca quise-**

Yuriko sonrió.

**-gracias, Kag-**dijo ella. La pelinegra solo emitió un por qué**-porque fuiste sincera-**respondió**-no es necesario que me cuentes el resto sino quieres, pero al menos ya se por qué eres así-**

**-a ti también te doy las gracias-**esta vez la sorprendida fue la pelirroja**-por defenderme cuando los traté tan mal-**

**-¿estuviste escuchando?-**

**-estaban gritándolo- **

Yuriko rió y unos momentos después Kagome tambien lo hacía. Ahora todo estaba mejor, al menos ella quería creerlo así, pero su pasado la seguía rondando y no sabría hasta que punto podría atormentarla hasta más adelante.

**-creo que también deberías arreglar las cosas con los demás-**le dijo y la sonrisa se borró de su rostro**-¿Kag?-**

**-no… creo así estará mejor-**

**-¡No, Kag, no está bien!-**la encaró**-sería bueno que ellos supieran eso, para que no tengan una mala impresión de ti-**

**-ayer te dije que no me importaban las impresiones-**

**-como también dijiste que no querías tener amigos-**dio en blanco. Era cierto toda ella era un fachada, un cascarón**-¿vamos?-**Yuriko se levantó y la miró expectante, ansiosa por la respuesta.

-quizás tengas razón-dijo ella y se levantó, dispuesta a disculparse o algo así.

-Higurashi Kagome, tomaste la decisión acertada-le dijo y, tomando de su mano derecha, corrieron al encuentro del grupo.

Kagome sol ose dejó guiar por ella, no sabía lo que les iba a decir. ¿Lo mismo que a Yuriko? No lo sabía, pero no le importaba, se sentía mas tranquila.

-¡Shinju, Zen, Taka!-llamó la pelirroja.

El pequeño grupo dirigió sus miradas hacia la voz, dos de ellos estaban molestos y el otro simplemente tranquilo.

-¿Qué haces con ella?-preguntó Shinju claramente enojada.

-tranquila-le dijo al ver como Kagome se intimidaba-Kagome debe decirle algo… ¿cierto, Kag?-la miró.

¿Cómo empezar? Dirigió la mirada a los tres, dos de ellos lo miraba con una de sus cejas alzadas y el otro solo sonreía.

"_**-Kagome… tienes un bonita sonrisa-**_**"**

¡Otra vez! Ya se estaba hartando de ese recuerdo y más se estaba hartando de que su mejillas…

Desvió la mirada, visiblemente incomoda.

**-¿Kag, por qué estás tan roja?-**le preguntó Yuriko completamente confusa. Ella se sobresaltó.

**-¡¿Qué?!-**exclamó ella.

"_¡OH, Kami ayúdame!"_

**-¿Kag?-**

**-n.no pasa nada-**dijo ella, tratando de tranquilizarse.

**-¿y bien, qué tenías que decir?-**preguntó la castaña. Sus ojos violetas seguían fijos en ella.

Kagome suspiró.

**-solo quería… pedirles perdón-**Yuriko sonrió ampliamente**-me he comportando como una tonta, lo sé… es solo que ustedes me recuerdan tanto a unos amigos, que me duele-**dijo tan rápido como pudo.

**-¿Por qué te da miedo recordarlos?-**preguntó Shinju, más tranquila.

**-porque… uno de ellos me hizo mucho daño y nunca pude despedirme de los demás…-**contestó tratando de no llorar.

**-pero eso no te da derecho a tratarnos como lo hiciste-**le reprochó la chica.

**-lo sé… pero me he encerrado tanto que no sé como reaccionar-**contestó.

**-¿Cuándo pasó todo eso?-**Kagome se sobresaltó.

**-¡Hey, Shinju no le preguntes más!-**reprochó Yuriko.

**-hace cuatro meses-**contestó, cosa que sorprendió a algunos, era demasiado pronto. Para Kagome las heridas no habían sanado por completo.

Solo hubo silencio.

**-Yuriko… tengo que irme-**anunció. La susodicha sonrió.

**-¿estás segura?-**Kagome asintió-entonces nos vemos en clases-

La pelinegra dio media vuelta y se alejó, para dirigirse al baño nuevamente, pero esta vez… solo para mojarse la cara y pensar si se retiraba de esa preparatoria y postulaba a otra.

Zen sonrió.

**-por mi, tiene mis disculpas-**

**-yo no tengo nada que decir, ella lo sabe-**dijo Taka.

**-¿Qué sucedió entre ustedes?-**preguntó Yuriko.

**-nada-**contestó.

**-¿entonces por qué…?-**

**-no seas entrometida Yuriko-**

**-¿y tu Shinju?-**preguntó la pelirroja.

Shinju no respondió por un buen rato.

**-me parece que tenías razón-**contestó**-fue sincera-**

**-¿entonces?-**

**-que también la disculpo-**

Yuriko dejó escapar un gritito de alegría, todo estaba bien.

Kagome dejó de echarse agua a la cara y se miró al espejo, estaba algo pálida, pero nada preocupante, solo estaba algo nerviosa.

"_¿lo pido o no…? Y ¿Yuriko, ella es mi amiga no? No sería justo irme."_

Pensaba mientras ahora se secaba con un poco de papel, de esos que se ponen en maquinitas en los baños públicos para que se sequen las manos.

Entonces escuchó risas y la perilla girar, al segundo tres chicas entraron al baño una de ella era la insoportable, al menos para ella… especialmente por su voz, Utsukushii Aya.

**-miren a quien tenemos aquí-**comentó ella-pero si es la anti-social-

**-¿como te llamas niñata?-**le preguntó una tipa con pecas y cabello rojo eléctrico.

Kagome no respondió. No le interesaba entablar conversación con 'esas'.

**-¿te comió la lengua el gato?-**preguntó otra. Kagome la miró asqueada, como se notaba que había usado un mal tinte para el cabello, era de piel tostada y tenía el cabello rubio, mala combinación, parecía como si hubiese tomado sol mas de la cuenta.

**-en realidad no-**habló al fin**-solo no quería hablar con gentuza-**

Horror.

**-¡¿pero que te crees?!-**gritó Aya, escandalizada.

**-solo soy una chica que no soporta a las presumidas y casi prostitutas-**contestó tan simple y ligero mientras botaba el papel dentro de un basurero.

Escuchó a Aya gruñir, poco le importó hasta que le cerraron el paso a la salida.

**-¿Qué quieren?-**preguntó, aún sin tomarle importancia.

**-¡¿realmente piensas que vas a salir de aquí sin un castigo por haber dicho lo que dijiste?!-**

**-dicen que sino eres capaz de aceptar lo que eres, entonces eres un estupido-**dijo y luego añadió**-en este caso, estupidas-**

**-¡maldita ramera!-**exclamó ella antes de tirársele enzima.

Esa tipa prácticamente la estaba asfixiando con su peso, ya estaba harta. Y las otras dos tan sol ose reían y apoyaban a la tipeja de Utsukushii.

**-no eres tan linda, harpía-** le dijo y la empujó a un lado. Tanto tiempo en el Sengoku la habían vuelto una chica bastante fuerte y no se iba a dejar pisotear como miles de veces había hecho antes**- si no tienes nada mejor que hacer, échate por el inodoro**-y después de eso simplemente salió del baño con las otras dos con la boca abierta.

Se arregló la ropa y el cabello mientras iba al salón. Volvieron a tocar la campana. Kagome apresuró el paso hasta que.

Taka la tomó del brazo haciéndola detener.

**-¿Qué quieres?-**le preguntó.

**-bájale, no te he hecho nada-**

**-lo siento-**dijo tratando de no ponerse nerviosa.

**-¿Qué te paso?-**preguntó al ver su cabello algo desordenado.

**-tuve una discusión con esa niña Utsukushii-**

**-¿hablas de Aya?-**preguntó**-ella es muy linda-**algo hirvió dentro de ella.

**-es una prostituta y una presumida… una engreída… igual que tú-**contestó molesta.

**-¡Hey!-**exclamó**-¿en que parte se parece a mí?-**

**-en lo presumido y engreído-**contestó mientras se soltaba de su agarre.

**-si quizás tengas razón, pero ella es muy bonita-**dijo.

**-eres un tonto-**contestó.

**-¿te molesta?-**preguntó.

**-¡claro que no!-**exclamó-¡hasta luego!-dijo y se alejó lo más rápido que pudo.

**Continuará...**

Ya!!! aquí traje el tercer. cap ojala les haya gustado en verdad que hoy no estoy para decir más cosas solo espero sus reviews.

Bye.


	4. IV

**IV**

En ese entonces él no sabía por qué amaba tanto hacerla enojar, pero no tardaría mucho en descubrirlo, especialmente por lo que pasaría más adelante.

Taka la vio alejarse tan rápido como sus firmes piernas podían. Kagome no era una chica fea y, a su gusto, podría competir con la misma Aya. Él conocía a esa chica desde los seis años, además de ser vecinos, pero a pesar de ser muy bonita no tenía mucho cerebro. En cambio Kagome era bonita y tenía sus principios, pero también tenía un pasado oscuro que cada vez más quería descubrir.

Entró al salón solo cuando Zen y Shinju lo llamaron.

**-¿sucedió algo?-**preguntó su amiga.

**-¿Por qué lo preguntas?-**

**-es que estás algo distraído-**contestó ella.

**-no, no ha pasado nada importante-**mentira, ayer abrazó a Kagome. Sonrió.

**-¿a éste que le pasa?-**preguntó Zen a su amiga.

**-ni idea-**contestó ella. Taka seguía en las nubes**-no creerás que se trate de una chica ¿verdad?-**

**-podría ser, pero con Taka nada se sabe…-**

La castaña dejó escapar un suspiró antes de ir a su asiento.

Kagome entró al salón, agitada. Allí, Yuriko la recibió con una sonrisa.

**-¿Dónde estabas?-**le preguntó**-¿Por qué tienes el cabello tan desordenado?-**

**-tuve una discusión con Utsukushii-**contestó dulcemente.

**-¡¿en serio?!-**contestó ella, ilusionada**-¡¿Qué le dijiste?!-**

**-como se nota que no te cae bien-**comentó sonriente**-lo que le dije es un secreto, pero ni sus golpes pudieron conmigo, soy bastante fuerte-**presumió orgullosa. Yuriko dejó escapar una risita.

**-te vez bien cuando sonríes Kagome… atraerás a muchos chicos-**comentó Yuriko.

**-¡AH, no digas tonterías!-**contestó. Si, esa era la verdadera Kagome, la que ella siempre ha sido y que rehusaba salir, supongo que esa pequeña y no tan profunda confesión había servido de algo para que dejara escapar algo de sí.

**-¿tendría algo de malo?-**preguntó la pelirroja.

**-absolutamente nada… pero me apenas-**le dijo con total calma. En esos instantes entró Aya y sus dos 'amigas'. La Top Model del salón estaba furiosa y completamente desordenada.

Lo chicos se le quedaron mirando y por un momento se espantaron al verla.

**-¡Higurashi!-**gritó.

Kagome la miró, tenía unas ganas de reírse, pero se aguantó.

**-no hagas tanto escándalo-**le dijo.

**-¡maldita ramera!-**exclamó.

**-¿a caso son las únicas palabras que sabes decir, mi apellido, ramera y maldita?-**preguntó. Aya tembló, furiosa.

**-¡Ay, Aya, eres una exagerada!-**le dijo Yuriko al verla.

**-¡cállate Tani!-**

**-¡aquí no callas a ninguna amiga mía!-**contestó Kagome**-¡si dice lo que piensa es su problema y si tu no lo aceptas eres una estupida, como lo dije en el baño!- **

**-¡Higurashi!-**exclamó, ahora caminó hacía ella.

**-no eres tan linda, realmente-**volvió a decir**-mira la escenita que haz armado-**

Aya reaccionó unos instantes y miró a su alrededor, todos la miraban completamente anonadados.

**-creo que perdiste a muchos pretendientes con el numerito-**le comentó**-sino eres capaz de controlarte es por que eres una niñita mimada y no llegarás a ninguna parte con esa actitud. Yo creo que ya tienes una reputación del asco entre los hombres**-y con eso puso fin a la 'pequeña discusión'. Tomó del brazo de la pelirroja y caminó hacia su asiento.

**-me gustó la manera en que le hablaste-**Yuriko se sentó y Kagome tambien, ésta última tenía apoyada la espalda sobre la pared del ventanal y solo sonreía.

**-aprendí de una persona que no me caía ni bien ni mal-**le dijo. Inmediatamente la imagen de su encarnación se formó en su mente.

**-¿a sí?-**

**-si… era una persona fría, pero en el fondo, muy en el fondo, tenía un corazón muy delicado-**le dijo.

**-¿era una amiga?-**

**-no-**contestó rápido**-era así como un pariente-**

**-¡OH!-**

Kagome solo volvió a sonreír y dejó escapar un pequeño 'loca'.

**-buenos días, alumnos-**su profesora a cargo entró en el salón.

'**-buenos días, profesora-' **

**-¿oye, después me prestas la lista de clases?-**preguntó tan rápido como pudo mientras se sentaban.

**-claro-**contestó.

**-este semestre empezaremos con algo mas didáctico o atractivo para ustedes-**comentó.

**-ella es la madre de Taka-**le dijo suavemente. Ella dio un brinquito en su asiento al escuchar su nombre.

**-no pensé que fuera la madre del tonto-**le susurró como respuesta.

**-Kagome…-**le dijo suavemente. Kagome rió por lo bajo.

**-¿les parece si empezamos con las leyendas?-**con eso bastó. Toda la atención de la pelinegra estuvo puesta en ella.

**-¿te gustan esa clase de cosas?-**le preguntó la pelirroja**-a mí, historia me aburre-**le susurraba. Por supuesto que le aburría, ella solo quería estudiar dibujo.

**-a mi no…-**le dijo sin dejar de mirar hacia delante, los ojos le brillaban**-historia es una de las cosas que me fascinan-**contestó.

-**Kitzune-Nyôbô**,** página 63-**dijo la profesora. Kagome tomó de debajo de su asiento uno de los libros que había en un lote. Lo abrió y buscó la página indicada. Kagome estaba más que fascinada al ver el dibujo mítico del un zorro mágico.

"_Hace mucho tiempo existía una pequeña y solitaria casa en lo profundo de los bosques del Norte de Japón. La casa era el hogar de un cazador, quien solía alimentarse con los conejos, aves y otras presas que se encontraban en aquellas montañas y bosques.  
Como cabría esperar de un hombre viviendo sólo en las profundidades de uno de los ya, de por sí, más solitarios parajes de Japón, el cazador vivía al día; si no era capaz de encontrar algún ave, un jugoso conejo o algún otro animal, no tendría nada que comer a excepción de algunos magros vegetales que él mismo cultivaba.  
Un día de otoño, muy parecido a cualquier otro, el hombre se encontraba cazando en los bosques, en una montaña llamada Shinoda-ga-mori. Él podía sentir que algo no andaba bien. Desde hacia varias semanas las manadas de animales habían estado escaseando, al igual que las aves, lo que le hacía cuestionarse '¿A dónde habrán ido todos los animales?'  
Consternado continuó su camino hasta llegar a un arrollo donde se encontró con un zorro. Los zorros no son muy buenos para comer por su puesto, su carne es poca, pero ante tanta necesidad poca carne era mejor que no tener carne alguna.  
Al igual que el cazador, el zorro se veía hambriento y delgado, aunque no por eso perdía su magnificencia: su piel era gruesa y su cola -de un rojo intenso- era prueba de que éste ejemplar había visto ya varios inviernos. El cazador preparó su rifle…" _

Kagome leía al compás de la profesora, enamorada totalmente de esas leyendas antiguas. Y eso que antes no les prestaba ni la más mínima atención, pero cuando vivió una de ellas todo cambió.

**-…los dos conversaron mientras comían, y se extendieron hasta ya entrada la noche. A la mañana siguiente la mujer le dijo que le agradaba mucho el hogar del cazador, rodeado de montañas y ríos y bosques…-**la voz de la profesora se apagó.

Kagome ojeó el libro cuando terminó de leer, en él había varias leyendas como la de Kaguya Hime y el nacimiento de Japón. Cuando vio la imagen de la princesa de la luna lo primero que vino a su mente fue al monstruo de apariencia de Tennyo que había intentado comerla y el primer, y único, beso que se dio con Inuyasha. Apretó los dientes y luego cambió la página bruscamente para disipar esos recuerdos.

**-¿alguno conoce alguna leyenda que no sea una de las más comunes?-**preguntó la profesora. Se dirigió a su asiento y dejó el libro sobre el escritorio**-¿alguien?-**dirigió su mirada al salón.

Yuriko le susurró algo. A lo cual ella…

**-¡NO!-**exclamó. Las miradas se posaron en ella.

**-¿algo que quiera decir, señorita Higurashi?-**la profesora la miraba fijo.

Kagome se puso nerviosa. Mataría a Yuriko por eso.

"_Cuenta tu leyenda bla bla bla…si claro."_

**-¿y bien?-**preguntó.

**-pues…-**

**-Kagome tiene una leyenda muy buena-**habló Yuriko**-me la contó a medias, pero es buena-**

"_La mato."_

**-¿a sí?-**dijo**-¿podría contárnosla?-**

**-pues… la verdad…-**

La profesora alzó una ceja. Kagome suspiró, iba a matarla en el receso.

**-es la leyenda de la Shikon no Tama-**dijo al final.

**-parece interesante-**dijo ella**-¿por qué no cuentas todo lo que sepas?-**

**-es algo larga…-**

**-no importa-**contestó**-lo importante es la leyenda, no lo larga que sea-**

Kagome volvió a suspirar.

**-la Shikon no Tama era una joya preciada en las épocas feudales, había nacido del alma de una sacerdotisa de noble corazón que tras siete días y siete noches ocupó todo su poder para mantener al margen a cientos de espíritus malignos, al ser consumida por ellos, liberó lo último que le quedaba de fuerza y su alma explotó y se encerró dentro de una pequeña joya, arrastrando con ella, muchas almas de aquellos seres. Midoriko fue retenida por cientos de ellos y su cuerpo momificado aún persiste dentro de una cueva que quizás nadie conoce a excepción de los que saben de su existencia. La joya, nacida en una aldea de exterminadores, fue a parar al líder de ésta y al no poder controlarla la llevó y la dejó en manos de Kikyou, la única sacerdotisa que podía mantenerla pura…-**descansó un poco la voz. No se sentía bien, todos la estaban mirando.

**-sigue-**incitó la profesora.

**-…Kikyou era una sacerdotisa que anhelaba ser como cualquier chica de su tiempo, sin embargo, ese privilegio no se le dio, no solo no podía amar tampoco podía estar con las defensas bajas, un día, Kikyou conoció a un hanyou del cual se enamoró. Este hanyou quería la perla para convertirse en un monstruo poderoso, pero con el paso del tiempo terminó ayudando a proteger la perla y se enamoró de la sacerdotisa, así pactaron que ambos vivirían juntos y que ella pediría a la perla el deseo de que el hanyou se transformara en un humano, pero ese amor fue maldito y tras el nacimiento de Naraku, un hombre que había sido quemado y que luego reunió a todos los monstruos para que se lo devoraran y así poder poseer a la sacerdotisa Kikyou, tomó la forma del hanyou y atacó a la sacerdotisa, hiriéndola de muerte, de mismo modo lo hizo con el hanyou, tomando la forma de Kikyou lo obligó, sintiéndose decepcionado y traicionado, a que robara la perla y finalmente… fue sellado con una flecha en un árbol sagrado, mientras Kikyou caía muerta y como último pedido decía a su hermana que quemara la joya junto a su cuerpo. Así el hanyou durmió cincuenta años, hasta que…-**Kagome tomó aire. Sintió una presión en el pecho al llegar a esa parte**-…la reencarnación de esa sacerdotisa fue transportada a la época de las guerras civiles, sin entender nada, liberó al hanyou de su sueño, solo por que no sabía que más hacer al estar atrapada por un monstruo. Esa chica, hizo despertar al hanyou, y la perla, que por tanto tiempo no había aparecido, salió del interior de ella. Tiempo después la perla se rompería y a regañadientes tendría que buscar los fragmentos de ella…-**se detuvo. Quería llorar, salir corriendo de ese lugar.

Yuriko la miró extrañada, los ojos de Kagome se había vuelto vidriosos, señal de que quería llorar. ¿Por qué?

**-…la sacerdotisa se fue enamorando del hanyou y el de ella, o al menos eso pensaba, en el camino conoció a una exterminadora, a un monje y a un kitzune, que se convirtieron en sus grandes compañeros de viaje, pero tambien Naraku estaba allí y quería la perla, así que se desató una carrera, se perdieron muchas vidas y muchos amigos hasta que por fin la perla estuvo completa y en las manos de su nueva dueña-**pausa**-y cuando todo estuvo bien y había regresado todo a la normalidad, el hanyou pidió algo que ella creyó había cambiado, la sacerdotisa se quebró, la avaricia de él no había desaparecido después de todo lo que pasaron juntos. Ella había perdido todos sus poderes cuando la perla estuvo en sus manos y lo único que hizo fue devolverla a su cuerpo, donde pertenecía. El hanyou se enfadó, pero ella no dijo nada y, como aún tenía control sobre él, lo mantuvo lejos mientras ella volvía a su época. Jamás volvió a ser la misma y dicen que todavía llora por dentro lo que pasó ese día-**terminó, por fin terminó.

**-es una interesante leyenda-**dijo la profesora. El salón estaba en completo silencio**-¿de donde la sacaste?-**

Kagome tardó en contestar.

**-es… la leyenda de mi templo-**contestó**-los Higurashi éramos custodios de la perla hasta que desapareció, o algo así me explicaron-**trató de arreglar el asunto.

**-entonces tu historia tiene una base real-**

"_¿Base real? La historia es completamente cierta, yo la viví, al menos parte de ella."_

**-se podría decir-**contestó.

**-Kagome, sería maravilloso si pudieras investigar un poco más del tema-**dijo risueña**-sería un excelente comienzo para el año-**

Kagome sobresaltó.

**-¿a q.que se refieres?-**

**-a que sería bueno si expusieras la leyenda con más detalles… si puedes, claro-**

**-la verdad es que no tengo muchas ganas de hablar sobre eso-**contestó rápido para zafarse de ese lío. ¿Contar la historia con detalles? Eso nunca.

La profesora iba refutarle cuando la campana sonó. Kagome se sintió aliviada y salió rápidamente de allí, sin esperar a Yuriko, a quien por supuesto quería matar.

Kagome se dirigió a la azotea, al menos allí, quizás, no la encontrarían, después arreglaría algunas cosas, ahora solo quería estar tranquila.

**-¡Kagome me va a matar!-**exclamó Yuriko a sus amigos.

**-¿Por qué?-**preguntó Shinju.

**-¡OH, porque prácticamente la obligué a decir la leyenda de su templo!-**

**-¿y eso qué, no les tocaba clase de historia?-**contestó la castaña.

**-la hubieras visto… Shinju ella no estaba bien cuando contó la historia-**le dijo.

Zen alzó una ceja, sin entender absolutamente nada.

**-¡sus ojos estaban vidriosos!-**exclamó.

**-¡cálmate, enana!-**gritó Zen al ver como pelirroja subía el tono.

**-¡TAKA!-**

El castaño hizo una mueca.

**-me va a matar… me miró feo…-**decía ahora más para sí. Era cierto, en un pequeño periodo de tiempo Kagome le había lanzado una mirada amenazadora.

**-si ella no quería no debías obligarla-**esta vez habló Zen con su voz calma.

**-lo sé…-**hizo un puchero**-¿la han visto?-**

**-no-**contestó Taka**-¿no estará en el baño?-**

**-¡hablando de baño!-**exclamó la pelirroja**-¿sabían que Kagome se enfrentó a Aya?-**

**-¿Qué cosa?-**Shinju se sobresaltó y los ojos le brillaron.

**-¡si!-**exclamó la otra. El par de chicos solo las miraba ajenos a todo y con una sonrisa idiota en el rostro**-¡Kagome se enfrentó a ella en el baño y luego Aya vino y la encaró en el salón, fue muy divertido!-**

**-¡que le dijo!-**

**-mujeres y chismes-**soltó el castaño. Ambas lo miraron fulminantes.

**-¡Aya le dijo: '¡Higurashi, maldita ramera!'-**imitó a Aya**-y Kagome contestó: ¿a caso es lo único que sabes decir…mi apellido, maldita y ramera?'-**imitó a Kagome**-Aya se enfureció más, yo le dije que era un exagerada y me calló, Kag me defendió y le dijo algo de que si no puedes aceptar lo que eres entonces eres una estupida o algo así-**Shinju dio un brinquito de **alegría-Kagome dijo que no era tan linda como parecía y que había perdido a varios partidos con el numerito y la remató diciendo que era una niñita mimada y que seguramente tenía una reputación del asco entre los hombres-**

**-duro para reina-**comentó Shinju con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

**-¿terminaron?-**preguntó Zen.

**-si-**dijo Yuriko.

**-que bueno-**

**-así que eso le dijo Kagome a Aya-**comentó Taka**-bastantes agallas tuvo que haber tenido. Aya es algo dura con las chicas que se le enfrentan-**

**-sabes que se hace la linda pero es una harpía-**dijo Shinju**-desde niña que ha sido así-**

**-claro, se cree la reina y que todas las demás somos basura-**dijo Yuriko**-es molesto-**se cruzó de brazos**-que bueno que Kag le paró los carros-**

**-ahora se le va a venir pesado-**comentó Shinju**-Aya va a hacerle la vida imposible-**

**-si quizás, pero con ese carácter yo creo que la derrumba en un instante-**Yuriko silbó ante lo que había dicho y luego siguió**-además… creo que con lo que hizo se ganó a varios chicos del salón, la estaban mirando con unos ojos… a cualquier chica le gustaría que una parvada chicos la mirasen así-**dijo sonriente.

Taka gruñó ante el comentario.

**-¿a ti que te pasa?-**preguntó Zen.

**-nada-**gruñó.

Zen lo miró y varias ideas se le vinieron a la mente. O Taka le atraía Aya, cosa que cree poco, o le atrae su nueva amiga Kagome… la segunda era más segura.

**-¿tú que me vez?-**le preguntó molesto.

Zen hizo un paso hacia atrás.

Kagome siguió mirándolos desde lo alto, en la azotea. Sonreía mientras los observaba. Podía distinguir el cabello de Yuriko a un kilómetro de distancia, además era la única pelirroja, natural, en toda la escuela. Especialmente la distinguía por que él otro punto rojo tenía el cabello algo corto y pertenecía a una de esas tipejas que acompañaba a Utsukushii. Los otros tres puntos debían ser Zen, Taka y Shinju. Ésta última parecía muy contenta. Miró hacia la derecha y fijó su vista esta vez en un edificio algo lejano, su secundaria.

Kagome suspiró.

"_A pesar de todo, amo ese lugar"_

Entonces Kagome volvió su vista a sus nuevos amigos, aunque aún no sabía si la habían perdonado. Ella misma se lo decía, a veces era una pedante. Ella dejó de respirar. Él la miraba, estaba segura, no había nadie más ahí. Comenzó a sonrojarse. ¡Maldición!.

Y, sin embargo, ella no hizo nada para evitar su mirada, simplemente se quedó allí, mirándolo… él era bastante atractivo, debía admitirlo. Tampoco parecía un mal chico…

Sacudió su cabeza con fuerza y luego se apartó de la orilla. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta que no estaba sola.

Era un chico, de cabello negro y ojos de color, ya saben… azules. Era alto y de tez morena, muy atractivo por cierto.

**-no sabía que había alguien más aquí-**dijo él**-perdona si he interrumpido algo-**

Kagome simplemente parpadeó y movió la cabeza en forma de negación.

**-¿eres nueva?-**preguntó él.

**-¿Por qué lo preguntas?-**

**-porque la mayoría de las chicas que me ven gritan mi nombre y ponen ojos de corazón-**contestó.

"_Otro engreído…"_

**-pues yo no-**contestó sin demora, pero tampoco cortante.

**-entonces si eres nueva-**afirmó.

Ella levantó una ceja.

**-si-**contestó al final.

**-soy Kiba Okami, un gusto-**saludó de lo más cortés. Kagome se sorprendió, por un momento pensó que hablaría igual que Taka.

**-Higurashi Kagome-**dijo ella, entonces se dio cuenta que él se parecía a cierto muchacho de cabello negro y ojos azules que la había raptado hace ya tiempo.

**-tienes un bonito nombre-**

**-gracias-**pero ella, por dentro, quería suicidarse… o algo así.

**-soy de 2°-**dijo de repente**-te vi hablando con Mine ¿eres su amiga?-**

**-¿Mine?-**

**-si… Mine Taka-**dijo; y esta vez parecía algo molesto al pronunciar el nombre de él.

**-en realidad… solo somos conocidos-**o al menos eso pensaba.

**-¡OH!-**exclamó**-él es un chico muy tonto… a veces-**

Kagome se quedó callada unos minutos, era cierto que Taka era un tonto… y también un engreído, pero ¿Qué tenía que decirle eso a ella?

**-parece que te molesté con ese comentario-**

**-¿Qué?-**

**-te quedaste callada-**

**-lo lamento…-**contestó.

**-supe que te enfrentaste a Utsukushii-**

**-¿Cómo sabes eso?-**

**-tengo muchos amigos tanto en cursos mayores como en menores-**dijo él**-uno de tus compañeros de salón me contó-**

**-¡OH!-**

**-la verdad es que yo le pedí a ese amigo que te describiera…-**

Ella abrió la boca, queriendo hablar.

**-… no te encontré en el patio así que pensé que podrías estar aquí-**

**-¿entonces lo que dijiste al principio…?-**

**-era para no asustarte-**le contestó.

**-tan solo quería advertirte-**le dijo, y esta vez sus facciones se volvieron serias**-Utsukushii parece una princesita, pero no lo es, eso creo que lo tienes claro, solo ten cuidado… siempre a sido una chica resentida, la conozco bien, empezará a hacerte la vida imposible- **

Kagome se cruzó de brazos.

**-que lo intente… yo no dejaré que mi pisotee-**contestó fuerte y claro. Okami sonrió.

**-valla, chica fuerte-**

Kagome relajó sus facciones.

**-gracias por la advertencia-**dijo ella**-ahora debo irme-**

**-de nada-**

Ella se despidió y cruzó la puerta. Por alguna razón se sonrojó cuando dejó de estar frente a él.

Su vida daba vueltas y vueltas… cada día aparecía alguien nuevo que la hacia revivir su pasado y a veces le hacían palpitar con fuerza el corazón. Quizás no entendiera los motivos ahora, pero los entendería pronto y cuando llegara ese momento, quizás, el pasado se quedaría en el presente. ¿Quién sabe? Kagome no lo sabría aún… pero él se acercaba y cada día… estaba más cerca de ella.

Taka dejó de mirar el cielo un instante antes de que tocaran la campana.

Shinju se abrazó a Yuriko y rieron juntas. Zen las miraba entretenido, mientras ellas saltaban y se carcajeaban.

**-oigan ya basta-**le dijo Zen tranquilamente.

Ambas rieron de nuevo y cuando se cansaron comenzaron la marcha a sus clases.

Kagome corrió la silla para sentarse. Aún no eran las doce del día, quizás aún tenía sueño, porque lo que escuchó la perturbó.

_**-Kagome…-**_

Ella miró hacia todas direcciones, ella era la primera en llegar, no había nadie más. La voz había salido de la nada.

_**-Kagome…-**_

Volvió a escuchar.

Ella recordó a quien pertenecía aquella voz. Dos lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos.

Era un susurro lejano, algo que no venía de este mundo. Lo sabía.

**Continuará…**

¡Hola! Estoy de vuelta, con este capitulo me tarde menos jajajaja. Bien comencemos con algunos detalles.

La esposa del Kitzune, una antigua leyenda japonesa.

**Personaje nuevo: **

**Okami Kiba:** 'Okami' significa **'Lobo'** y 'Kiba' significa **'Colmillo'**.Es el eterno rival de Taka, siempre compitiendo por todo. También es un gran centro de atención para las chicas. Segundo de preparatoria.

¡Si, no están pensando mal, tendremos triangulo amoroso… quizás se transforme en cuarteto más adelante jujuju… o más! Ya creo que se habrán dado cuenta quienes lo conformarán y sino… bueno ya lo sabrán.

**Reviews:**

**Citus:** siempre mandando reviews desde el principio, fuiste la primera en mandar reviews. ¡Muchas gracias!

**Shinichi:** tus dudas sobre ellos se disiparán más adelante… ya verán lo que tengo planeado jujuju.

**Marcia B.:** gracias por tu apoyo, el resto lo he respondido en un reviews por que andaba corta de tiempo XD.

**Christy:** Ya te he dado el tercer capitulo y como ahora estaba con bastante inspiración he subido el cuarto capitulo.

**Cattita:** Jajaja. Si la hice pedante, será… pero ya sabrás por qué y a pesar de que muchos le tengan mala a Inu por ahora la cosa va a cambiar XD. Mmm en realidad no sé si darles parentesco, pero lo pensaré, eso de las reencarnaciones es muy lioso y solo en carácter más que todo se parecen, por que en físico, hasta ahora solo Okami se parece a cierto lobito…

**Mununita**: bueno cumplí lo que pediste, lo he continuado. Gracias por el apoyo.

Bueno, saludos a todos, ya saben que espero sus reviews.


	5. V

**V**

Quizá había sido su imaginación, habían pasado prácticamente un mes desde el pequeño 'incidente' con la voz y no había ocurrido nada fuera de lo común, a excepción de que ya habían comenzado con los molestos exámenes y ella no entendía absolutamente nada de matemáticas… y que, para empeorarla, era el examen que le tocaba en tres días.

Kagome ya comenzaba a golpearse la cabeza por lo desesperada que estaba, se mordía el labio y el portaminas ya lo tenía molido de arriba por tanto morderlo.

**-¡me rindo!-**exclamó bajo y luego se levantó de su escritorio y se tiró su cama, boca abajo.

"_¿Cuándo llegará el día en que entienda algo de matemáticas?..."_

Kagome giró su cuerpo para mirar el techo, suspiró y cerró los ojos.

"_**-Kagome…-**_

_Ella miró hacia todas direcciones, ella era la primera en llegar, no había nadie más. La voz había salido de la nada._

_**-Kagome…-**_

_Volvió a escuchar._

_Ella recordó a quien pertenecía aquella voz. Dos lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos._

_Era un susurro lejano, algo que no venía de este mundo. Lo sabía._

_**-¡Hey, Kag!-**__escuchó como Yuriko entraba al salón. Kagome se secó el rostro y volteó a verla._

_**-dime-**__le dijo, fingiendo tranquilidad._

_**-¿te sientes bien?-**__Kagome ladeó la cabeza, haciéndose la desentendida._

_**-claro que me siento bien¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?-**_

_**-¿en serio?-**_

_**-estoy bien Yuriko, solo estoy algo distraída-**__pero ella lo sabía, había pasado algo extraño y se maldecía por haber escuchado. Se negaba internamente lo que había oído y se decía que solo había sido un sueño, eso, nada más."_

Abrió los ojos, tenía el ceño fruncido, estaba molesta y cansada de todo este asunto.

"_¿Hasta cuándo? No es justo, ahora que quiero rehacer mi vida tú vienes y me llamas, eres un estorbo ¿Por qué no me dejas tranquila? Yo lo he hecho ¿Por qué tú no?"_

Kagome volvió a voltearse, ésta vez hacia su mesita de noche.

**00:05 AM**

**-es tarde…-** dijo en un susurro y volvió a cerrar los ojos para quedarse dormida.

El reloj volvió a sonar a la hora de siempre, a las siete de la mañana, despertando a Kagome. Era miércoles, le quedaban dos días para entender aunque fuera una jota de lo que entraba en el examen de matemáticas.

**-ya me voy-**anunció cuando abrió la puerta.

**-no llegues tarde hoy, hija-**escuchó que le decía su madre desde la cocina.

**-¡si, lo sé!-**le contestó y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas.

La sra. Higurashi sonrió para sus adentros, hace tanto tiempo que esperaba que su hija volviera a sonreír y hablar con ese tono especial que solo ella poseía.

**-¿es mi imaginación o mi hermana está volviendo?-**preguntó Souta a su madre.

**-no es tu imaginación Souta-**contestó dulcemente.

**-ya era hora, por un momento pensé que mi nieta se quedaría así de por vida-**comentó el abuelo mientras bajaba el diario.

Kagome bajó las escaleras del templo Higurashi prácticamente corriendo, sostenía su bolso en un hombro y su mirada, ahora más alegre, demostraba algo de cansancio. Odiaba cuando no podía dormir bien, pero al menos tenía la suficiente energía para mantenerse en pie pues había otras veces en que no se podía ni levantar de la cama.

Miró su reloj de muñeca y advirtió que le faltaba solo media hora para llegar a la preparatoria así que comenzó a apresurar el paso.

**-¡Hey, Kagome!-**escuchó que la llamaban. Como odiaba a veces esa voz, se decía, y más aún odiaba el sonido de la motocicleta.

**-¿Qué quieres Taka?-**contestó mientras se giraba. Taka Mine detuvo la moto al lado de ella.

**-vas tarde-**le dijo.

**-igual que tú-**contestó ella.

**-¿Por qué siempre a la defensiva conmigo?-**preguntó alzando una ceja.

**-será porque eres un engreído-**le contestó e hizo ademán de irse.

**-valla…-**dijo él**-oye esto-**

**-¿Qué cosa?-**preguntó ella y al instante sintió que algo cubría su cabeza**-¡¿ESTÁS LOCO?!-**exclamó mientras se sacaba el casco, ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta de que varias personas se habían detenido a ver.

**-valla chillona-**dijo él mientras se reía. Kagome se sonrojó por el hecho.

**-cállate-**le dijo más suave y luego agregó**-no pienso subirme a tu moto ni a ninguna otra-**

**-¿sigues teniéndole miedo?-**esta vez se le quedó mirando fijo, escudriñando lo que ella pensaba.

**-si ¿y qué?-**entonces dio media vuelta.

**-pues que ahora te quedan quince minutos y no llegarías ni aunque tuvieras alas-**Kagome se sobresaltó y miró su reloj. ¡Era cierto!, tenía quince minutos y contando.

"_Valla suerte la mía"_

**-a veces te odio, hubiera llegado a tiempo si no me hubieras detenido-**se quejó.

**-aún puedes llegar si te vienes en moto-**

**-no me subiré en esa cosa-**

**-OH, vamos Kag, no te pasará nada-**Taka sonrió.

**-no me llames 'Kag'-**gruñó bajito, para que nadie más oyera. ¿Y ahora qué? Kagome volvió a mirar su reloj. No había remedio**-esta bien… esta bien-**contestó. Y deseo que no se le fuera a levantar la falda. Volvió a colocarse el casco y se sentó detrás de Taka, abrazándolo por la espalda para no caer, y cerró los ojos. Taka hizo andar la maquina.

**-miedosita-**lo escuchó decir cuando estuvieron frente a un semáforo. Kagome se había estado acostumbrando al hecho de que el tonto de Taka se la pasara molestando, pero seguía sacándola de sus casillas.

**-vuelve a decir algo y yo… ¡AH!-**no alcanzó a decir nada más porque la moto había acelerado, pobre de él si se le había llegado a ver algo, como lo odiaba, bueno… ni tanto.

**-¡tranquilízate, me vas a dejar sin aire de tanto que te aferras!-**se quejó él. Era cierto, ella era una miedosa con creces, pero como disfrutaba hacerla enojar y sentir miedo**-mira, ya bajo la velocidad-**le dijo para que lo dejara respirar. Ya estaban casi a las puertas ¿Qué más daba?

Taka estacionó en el momento justo en el que la campana sonó en la preparatoria, justo a tiempo, ahora solo tenían que correr y llegar a sus respectivos salones.

**-¿no me vas a agradecer, Kag?-**dijo él al verla alejarse.

Kagome se detuvo, estaba completamente tensa y algo nerviosa. Dio media vuelta para mirarlo a la cara y dijo:

**-gracias, la próxima vez me vengo caminando aún cuando esté contra el tiempo-**le dijo y caminó tan rápido como pudo, hasta perderse de la vista de él.

Taka aseguró la motocicleta y, tras haber maldecido la actitud de ella, marchó a la entrada, sin apuros, ya estaba acostumbrado a llegar tarde y le restaba importancia. Aunque su madre le volvería a dar una reprimenda por eso, siendo hijo de una profesora debía dar el ejemplo. Lo daba, pero para ser un irresponsable.

**-¿Por qué te tardaste tanto?-**la pelirroja preguntó tan pronto se sentó en su puesto. El profesor no había llegado, que suerte la suya.

**-he salido muy a la hora-**contestó algo cansada.

**-estás cansada ¿hasta que hora te quedaste despierta anoche?-**preguntaba suave mientras acariciaba el cabello de Kagome, quien había recostado la cabeza hacia la mesa de su amiga y la masa de cabello negro había quedado regada por todo él.

**-mmm… pues hasta más de la medianoche-**contestó con los ojos cerrados.

**-¿aún no consigues entender matemáticas?-**dio en el blanco. Kagome suspiró.

**-si, hace más de una semana que le doy vuelta al asunto y sigo sin entender-**

**-¿Por qué no dijiste nada?-**Yuriko sonó algo molesta, cosa que a Kagome le extrañó**-me hubieras dicho antes, te quedas callada hasta el último momento, Kag, eso no está bien, tu hubiera ayudado… bien creo que es hora de pedirle ayuda a Taka-**Kagome se sobresaltó.

**-¿Qué cosa?-**Kagome levantó su rostro y la miró-**yo no pienso pedirle ayuda a ese… tonto-**

**-Kagome… es el mejor de su curso y Zen está ayudando a Shinju a preparar unos trabajos, Kagome te ayudará Taka y punto-**

**-¿Desde cuándo tienes autoridad sobre mí?-**Kagome estaba algo molesta.

**-bueno, si quieres sacarte un cero en la primera prueba de matemáticas es cuestión tuya- **

Kagome relajó las facciones. Odiaba cuando ella tenía razón, entre sacarse un cero y tener que soportar a Taka prefería lo segundo, suficiente había tenido con las deplorables calificaciones que había obtenido en secundaria, casi se había quedado sin entrar a la preparatoria. En ese momento se acordó de que había sido el tonto de Inuyasha el que la había ayudado cuando su mochila se había quedado en el metro y que él había sido quien la había llevado hasta la sede cuando solo le quedaban unos minutos para entrar. OH, como odiaba ese recuerdo…

**-¿me estás escuchando?-**Yuriko movía una mano de un lado otro frente a su cara.

**-si… te estoy escuchando-**dijo distraídamente.

**-¿y bien¿Qué decides?-**

**-está bien… solo por el hecho de que quizá me saque un cero-**dijo en tono molesto y luego se volteó.

Inglés era lo que le tocaba ese día como primera clase. Kagome no anotó nada, simplemente comenzó a hacer un dibujo de Goshimboku y a alguien atrapado en él. Y entonces la voz del profesor, el rasgar de los lápices contra el papel, el voltear de las hojas, se volvió lejano, ahora estaba de pie junto al Goshimboku, llorando como una tonta… si, una tonta, así se había llamado cuando volvió.

"_Cayó de rodilla al suelo, ahogando los gritos y los lamentos en su garganta y con una mano tapando su boca para que de ella no saliera absolutamente nada._

_**-¿Por qué?-**__fue lo que de repente dijo. Y, tan rápido como había emitido esas dos palabras, un sonoro relámpago llenó el silencio en la distancia y la lluvia comenzó a caer, a pesar de estar en verano, era un día tan gris, tan oscuro para ella__**-maldito… maldito…-**__ lo odió por haberla ilusionado, lo odió por haberle demostrado que quizás la amaba, lo odió por haberle dicho todo eso, lo odió por su actitud y se odió a sí misma por haber sido tan tonta… tan ingenua._

_Kagome se dejó caer de costado, llorando como un perro abandonado, dejó que la lluvia la empapara y que la luz de los relámpagos la iluminaran de vez en cuando y, aunque cayeran muy cerca de donde estaba, no se inmutó._

_**-¡Kagome!-**__escuchó que alguien gritaba su nombre. ¿Quién podría interesarse por ella__**?-¡Kagome, hija!-**__escuchó y luego las cálidas manos de su madre la abrazaron y dejó de sentir el agua contra su piel, el paraguas la cubría__**-¡Souta, papá!-**__llamaba su madre, pero ella seguía sin reaccionar, sin decir una palabra, solo lloraba__**-¡por Kami, apúrense!-**__nunca había oído a su madre tan desesperada como en esos momentos._

_**-se acabó…-**__emitió, pero el susurró no llegó a los oídos de su madre. Y simplemente cerró los ojos, quedándose dormida o quizás… no lo sabía._

_A la mañana siguiente estaba en su habitación, cubierta por grandes sábanas, aún sentía el cabello húmedo. Giró la cabeza a un lado y vio a su madre sentada en una silla junto a ella, estaba despierta y la miraba, pero no decía nada._

_**-gracias a Kami-**__dijo ella, pero Kagome no contestó__**-pensamos que no ibas a despertar, hija-**__y Kagome siguió sin hablar__**-estabas tan fría…-**_

_Pero Kagome no se inmutó al escucharla ni al ver su rostro ahora más tranquilo, pero igualmente preocupado, de su madre. No le importaba nada. Su vista se volvió al techo y no habló durante dos semanas. Se había dicho que no dejaría que nadie más le hiciera daño, jamás volvería a ser la misma Kagome.__**" **_

"_Así me lo pusiste Inuyasha… no es justo que me atormentes… no es justo que tú recuerdo siga vivo en mí, eres un maldito… un maldito."_

No se había dado cuenta de nada hasta que los ojos le comenzaron a arder y fue traída a la realidad. Se tocó las mejillas y, para su horror, estaban tan húmedas como si se hubiera hecho agua a la cara. ¡Había estado llorando! Kagome secó su rostro y las lágrimas que estaban apunto de salir a dar vueltas por ahí y miró cautelosamente hacía los costados y al frente. Para su alivio, nadie se había dado cuenta de su llanto.

La campana sonó segundos después de que hubiese despertado. Kagome guardó sus cosas tan rápido como pudo y, sin mirar a Yuriko, salió del salón.

Caminó en dirección opuesta, hacia la azotea, al mirador. Allí iba cuando estaba confundida, Yuriko había aprendido a darle su espacio cuando necesitaba estar sola y se lo agradecía, igual que a Shinju y a Zen que le daban algunas palabras de apoyo cuando sus recuerdos venían a atormentarla, no le preguntaban nada solo le decían las cosas que pensaban como: _**El pasado en el pasado se queda, aunque venga atormentarte sigue tu vida no mires atrás.**_Había sido la frase celebre de Shinju, la que le había dado ánimos el viernes pasado, cuando dio la prueba de historia, la cual ella había encontrado tan fácil como comer un helado o salir con sus amigos.

Chocó de frente con alguien. Kagome sobó su cabeza y miró hacía la persona con la que había chocado lamentosamente.

**-¡lo siento, Kiba-Kun!-**dijo mientras sonreía.

**-no pasa nada, no me ha dolido, Higurashi-**Kiba le sonrió. La miraba con esos ojos que a veces la derretían.

**-de todas maneras, fue mi culpa, no me prestaba atención por donde iba-**se disculpó y luego advirtió la presencia de otras dos personas.

Kiba había notado la expresión curiosa de Kagome cuando se fijó en el par de muchachos que había tras él.

**-él es Futago Kin-**le dijo mientras indicaba a un chico de cabello gris, si gris, con ojos de mismo color**- y él es Futago Gin-**señaló a otro de misma apariencia que el primera pero con una diferencia de que sus ojos eran negros**-son mis amigos, nunca te los había presentado ¿verdad?-**Kagome negó la cabeza y les sonrió.

**-Higurashi Kagome-**dijo ella. Gin y Kin le sonrieron.

**-¿tú eres la famosa, Kagome?-**dijo Kin y sonrió ampliamente. Kagome se extrañó.

**-Okami habla todo el día de ti-**dijo Gin**-eres una chica con agallas, dice Okami, como debe ser una mujer. Hacerse respetar-**Kagome enrojeció deliberadamente.

**-¡cállense par de tontos!-**Kiba los miró fulminantes, con el ceño fruncido y los brazos sobre el pecho algo incómodo.

**-eres muy bonita Higurashi, por eso muchos están tras de ti y eso que eres de primer año-**dijo el de ojos más claros, Kin**-no había visto a tantos babosos por una chica desde que Haruko salió de la preparatoria el año pasado-**

**-¿h.hablan enserio?-**dijo Kagome, visiblemente nerviosa.

**-nosotros no mentimos, Higurashi, eres muy popular entre los chicos, especialmente entre los de segundo y tercero-**habló Gin. Kagome se sintió algo intimidada por aquella confesión abrupta.

**-¡cierren el pico, par de loros!-**exclamó Kiba y luego les dio, lo que a Kagome le pareció porque en esos momentos no tenía los pies completamente en la tierra, un par de golpes en la cabeza a los gemelos.

"_popular… entre los chicos… debe ser una broma ¿cierto?"_

**-lo siento, Higurashi, a veces estos dos no paran de hablar-**le dijo.

**-n.no te preocupes-**dijo tratando de articular bien las palabras. Kiba la miró unos instantes y luego dijo con voz ronca y seria…

**-Higurashi… ¿haz estado llorando?-**fue como un balde de agua fría, Kagome abrió los ojos que aún se le hacían pesados y miró al chico.

**-la verdad… es que me he golpeado la cabeza contra el muro en la mañana y me ha dolido demasiado, no es nada de lo que debas preocuparte, Kiba-Kun-**y ahí iba otra mentira más.

**-¿te golpeaste la cabeza?-**repitió Kiba**-¿y no haz ido a ver a la enfermera para que te vean el golpe? Son peligrosos-**Kagome se tensó.

**-no ha sido nada, enserio Kiba-Kun-**y luego sonrió nerviosa.

**-¿estás segura?-**

**-por supuesto, no ha sido nada, ya pasó-**dijo rápidamente.

**-si bueno, Higurashi…-**

**-¿Kag?-**

Kagome miró más allá de Gin y Kin. Taka la miraba con el ceño fruncido y con una expresión de visible molestia.

**-ah, hola Taka-**saludó ella. El castaño frunció a un más el ceño.

**-¿Qué haces con él?-**gruñó.

**-hablaba con Kiba-Kun-**contestó y luego agregó**-¿tiene eso algo de malo?-**

**-¡si!-**exclamó él. Kagome alzó una ceja.

**-¡pues yo hablo con quien quiero, Mine!-**le contestó.

**-eres un escandaloso, pulguiento-**Kiba se había dado la vuelta para mirarlo.

**-¡no estoy hablando contigo, sarnoso!-**

**-¡hablas conmigo si hablas con ella!-f**ue la respuesta de Kiba.

**-¡Kiba-Kun, no te alteres, luego hablamos!-l**e dijo ella tratando de no sonar molesta por que lo estaba**-tengo que hablar con un tonto-**le dijo. Kiba la miró más tranquilo. Kagome se apresuró y le dio un beso en la mejilla en señal de despedida y se despidió de Kin y Gin con la mano.

Taka sostuvo la mirada aún cuando ella estuvo a su lado. Kagome comenzó a caminar hacia la azotea, ella estaba molesta, muy molesta.

**-¡¿QUIÉN TE CREES?!-**le gritó al cerrar la puerta.

**-¡ESTABAS HABLANDO CON EL TONTO DE KIBA!-**le gritó él. Ésta era la primera vez que ambos se gritaban.

**-¡¿Y QUÉ?!-**contestó ella, se había puesto roja**-¡Kiba-Kun es muy simpático!-**

**-¡¿SIMPÁTCIO?!-**estalló él. Taka agarró del brazo tan fuerte a Kagome que ella dio un pequeño grito**-¡TÚ NO TE VAS A JUNTAR CON ÉL!-**

**-y ¿Quién me lo va impedir¿Tú?-**dijo ella mientras se tragaba un poco el dolor**-¡escúchame bien, Mine, tú no tienes ningún derecho a decirme con quién o con quién no me junto!-**

**-¡no…!-**

**-¡cállate!-**le dijo y se soltó del agarre**- ¡que te caiga mal alguien no significa que me también me tenga que caer mal!-**se sobó un poco el brazo y luego lo miro**- ¡eres igual a él, un engreído, un tonto, un estúpido que piensa que todos están a sus pies, eres igual al maldito de Inuyasha!-**

Taka se le quedó mirando sin entender nada. ¿Lo estaba comparando?

**-a veces pienso que eres él… eres un idiota, igual que él-**decía y volvió a sentir los ojos arder.

"_**-¿es lo único que te interesa?-**__le preguntó dolida._

_**-así es-**__le respondió frío y distante._

_**-¡entonces tu avaricia jamás despareció!-**__le gritó._

_**-¡eso no te incumbe, niña!-**__contestó aún más alto._

_**-¡nos haz utilizado, Inuyasha!-**__le gritó__**-¡todas tus palabras son mentiras!-**_

_**-¡Ser un youkai es lo que quiero!-"**_

**-es lo que quería… lo que quería…-**comenzó a temblar de rabia y de miedo.

**-¿Kagome?-**

"_**-entonces…-**__Kagome tenía una sonrisa enorme en el rostro y miraba al hanyou que sostenía un brazalete de diamantes._

_**-¿te quedarías a mi lado?-**__Inuyasha tomó la muñeca derecha de ella y colocó dulcemente el brazalete en ella._

_Ella tardó unos minutos en contestar y luego de dejar escapar un pequeño grito se lanzó a sus brazos._

_**-¡Kagome, no tan fuerte que me vas a dejar sin aire!-**__le dijo mientras intentaba aflojar el agarre de ella sobre su cuello._

_**-lo siento-**__le dijo mientras se soltaba un poco. Inuyasha la alzó en el aire, sonriendo._

_**-y ¿Qué me dices?-**_

_**-no podría alejarme de ti aunque quisiera-**__le contestó, dándole a entender que se quedaría a su lado para siempre.__**"**_

**-mentiroso… mentiroso-**comenzó a agarrarse la cabeza y negar con ella. Taka se asustó al verla de esa manera.

**-¡Kagome, cálmate!-**le dijo tratando de tomarla de los hombros.

**-¡maldito!-**gritó. Estaban comenzando el año, recién iniciaba el otoño, estaba despejado, era un bonito día y sin embargo nubes oscuras cubrieron el cielo repentinamente.

**-¡Kagome!-**llamó Taka de nuevo. Había alcanzado a sujetarla y trataba de devolverla a la realidad.

"_**-todo estará bien mientras estemos juntos-**__Inuyasha tomó del brazo derecho de ella para darle seguridad. Estaba oscuro, valla lugar en el que habían caído__**-¿estás segura de que no te duele?-**__preguntó._

_**-no te preocupes, es pequeña, no duele-l**__e aseguró mientras tapaba un poco más su mano bajo el pañuelo que ya estaba llenándose de sangre._

_**-cuando salgamos de aquí curará esa herida o se infectará ¿entendido?-**_

_**-eres un mandón, Inuyasha-**__se quejó ella__**"**_

**-¡mentira… mentira!-**gritó de nuevo. Y empezaron a caer relámpagos cerca de la preparatoria, abajo todos corrían a buscar refugio dentro del edificio y entonces comenzó a llover.

_**-perdóname...- **_

Taka abrió los ojos ante la voz que había sonado por sobre los relámpagos. Estaba completamente empapado y temblaba mientras trataba de llevar a la pelinegra bajo techo, pero estaba seguro de que no lo había imaginado.

_**-perdóname Kagome…-**_

Kagome abrió los ojos tan rápido, lo escuchaba, era él y también… creía verlo en la distancia, realmente era Inuyasha… ¿Por qué?

Todo comenzó a volverse negro y una sensación fría y oscura comenzó a tomarla, la misma sensación de abandono que hace casi cinco meses la había consumido y la había convertido en lo que era.

Ella lanzó un último grito al aire y se desplomó siendo sujetada inmediatamente por Taka. No recordó nada más, solo la sensación de que alguien la cogía y un golpe seco.

Kagome abrió los ojos lentamente, veía borroso, parpadeó y luego se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola. Yuriko tenía los ojos llorosos y la miraba esperanzada. Shinju sonrió al verla despertar. Zen lanzó un suspiro de alivio y luego se aparto. Kagome escuchó que alguien se sentaba rápidamente, dedujo que había sido Zen.

**-¡nos tenías preocupados!-**dijo la pelirroja.

**-¡gracias a Kami que no te pasó nada más!-**comentó Shinju.

Kagome no contestó, su mirada estaba fija en el techo blanco. Se sentía igual de tonta, igual de vacía. Escuchó como alguien tiraba algo en algún lugar y luego una fuertes zancadas.

**-¿despertó?-**alguien hablaba, era una voz familiar.

**-si, amigo, ve a verla, pero no digas mucho-**escuchó que Zen hablaba.

Otras zancadas y luego pudo verlo.

**-¿Kagome?-**Taka se inclinó para verla, tenía el cabello mojado y se había puesto un buzo. Vio a Yuriko y a Shinju alejarse un poco.

**-Inu…-**dejó escapar dos grandes lágrimas de su rostro y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

**Continuará...**

Ésta vez me tarde mucho, estaba en periodo de pruebas así que no podía meterme mucho al computador. Bien este es el quinto capitulo, espero reviews.

**Personajes nuevos:**

**Gin y Kin Futago:** sus nombres significan **"plata"** y** "oro"**, respectivamente, y su apellido significa **"gemelo"** XD. Bueno como verán son Ginta y Hakaku del futuro XD.

Cuidense y gracias por el apoyo


	6. VI

**V****I**

Taka la miró de nuevo con inseguridad. Ella seguía llamándolo por ese nombre en los momentos en que parecía entrar en desesperación, pero lo que le intrigaba era el hecho de haber escuchado, porque estaba completamente seguro de que no se lo había imaginado, esa voz proveniente de la nada misma, pero, fuera lo que fuera, había provocado tal reacción en Kagome que lo había aterrado, por un momento pensó que a ella le estaba dando un ataque o algo. Pero ahora, ella estaba allí, durmiendo en la enfermería, con rastros de lágrimas en su rostro y los ojos notablemente hinchados. Kami… ¿Cómo había ocurrido todo eso?

**-ya es tarde muchachos, deberían ir a sus clases-**había entrado una mujer mayor en la habitación, rompiendo el silencio fúnebre. Ella era bajita y de cabello gris, tenía arrugas por toda la cara y una expresión entre severa y compasiva**-preparé unos pases para excusarlos-**

**-está bien, Kaede-sama, creo que no quedaremos aquí-**contestó Shinju suavemente. Ni Shinju ni Yuriko habían apartado la mirada de la pelinegra desde que volvió a cerrar los ojos.

**-Shinju, querida, se meterán en problemas-**contestó de igual forma la enfermera**-ella no se moverá de donde está, pueden venir a verla en el receso- **

**-lo sé, pero es que…-**volvió a decir Shinju, pero su voz disminuyó su volumen hasta desaparecer, antes de que terminara la frase.

-**¿Qué sucedió, Taka?-**preguntó repentinamente Zen. Taka desvió la mirada de la pelinegra hasta la de su amigo que estaba tras la silla que ocupaba. Por un momento se mantuvo en silencio.

**-¿no lo oyeron?-**preguntó él. Yuriko alzó la vista mirándolo dubitativamente.

**-¿Qué cosa?-**preguntó.

**-la voz… la que pedía perdón-**contestó ronco. Ahora le dolía la garganta.

**-solo escuchamos los truenos, Taka, no había ninguna voz-**contestó la pelirroja.

**-¿segura****?-**preguntó él. Shinju asintió con la cabeza. Taka entonces pensó que se lo había imaginado, pero si eso fuera así… ¿Por qué esa reacción de Kagome? Él había escuchado perfectamente como esa voz la llamaba y además si él hubiera sido el único que lo hubiera escuchado ¿Por qué Kagome había reaccionado ante la voz de ese sujeto o quién fuera que fuese?

**-muchacho, creo que lo sonidos y los gritos cuando empezó la tormenta te confundieron-**habló Kaede**-¿te sientes bien, te ves algo pálido?-**

**-me siento bien-**contestó rápido-**estoy seguro de no habérmelo imaginado también… estoy seguro de que Kagome lo oyó-**

**-¿a sí?-**Zen lo miraba ahora con total interés y apretaba con firmeza el respaldo de la silla.

**-si… porque la voz le pedía perdón a ella-**

Y se hizo un silencio sepulcral, rápidamente las miradas volvieron a posarse en Kagome, que seguía durmiendo tranquila.

**-Cuando Kagome colapsó...-**

Se escucharon en el pasillo pasos acelerados. Taka dejó de hablar en el instante en que la puerta de la enfermería se habría velozmente. Una mujer de cabello castaño claro y de ojos de mismo color entró en la habitación.

**-¿Taka?-**llamó.

**-hola madre-**contestó suavemente. La profesora Mine dio un largo suspiro.

**-pensé que te había pasado algo malo, cuando el profesor Ishida regresó diciendo que ni tú, ni Zen y ni Shinju habían regresado del receso-**

**-pero estamos a mitad de la clase ¿Por qué regresó?-**preguntó Shinju.

**-OH, si, eso-**dijo la profesora Mine**-la tormenta está empeorando, así que ustedes van a volver a casa-**contestó.

**-¿Qué tan mal está?-**preguntó Zen.

**-según las noticias la calles han comenzado a inundarse poco a poco-**contestó, entonces notó que había otra persona en la enfermería**-¿Qué le ha pasado a Higurashi?-**

**-por lo que s****é… pudo ser un colapso nervioso, Natsumi-**contestó Kaede.

**-¿colapso nervioso?-**repitió**-pero parece una chica bastante saludable ¿Por qué le daría un colapso?-**

**-aún no sé lo motivos, pero parece estar muy estresada, quizás sean los estudios o lo exámenes-**contestó.

**-exámenes…-**dijo Taka, casi inaudible. Él muy bien sabía que no era por eso, había sido su culpa que colapsara, él había armado la pelea por el tonto de Okami y eso había terminado con Kagome en la enfermería.

**-¿Qué haremos con Kag?-**preguntó Yuriko sin quitarle el ojo de encima a Kagome-ella no puede irse en estas condiciones-

**-llamaremos a sus padres, ellos podrán venir a buscarla-**contestó la profesora.

**-llevémosla nosotros-**

Hubo un silencio largo. Taka se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a donde se encontraba ella. Respiraba tranquila, eso lo tranquilizaba.

**-su madre no tiene auto-**dijo**-y enviarla bajo la lluvia en este estado, no creo que sea muy bueno-**nadie habló**-además…-**

Hubo un fuerte estruendo, supuso que otro rayo había caído.

**-además, fue ****por mi culpa que Kagome se sintió mal, yo la hice colapsar… sin querer-**terminó de decir con aire culpable.

**-si así quieres, hijo-**contestó su madre suavemente.

En la entrada el alumnado ya comenzaba a salir. Muchos, protegiéndose con la mochila puesta sobre la cabeza, corrían hacia todas direcciones, directo a sus casas mientras la lluvia arremetía contra Tokio.

**-cui****dado con su cabeza-**dijo la profesora Mine mientras supervisaba que Taka y Zen no fueran golpear a Kagome contra el techo del auto.

Shinju y Yuriko también tenían las mochilas sobre sus cabezas, pero eso no evitaba que se mojaran. Ya casi todo el uniforme lo tenían empapado.

Taka subió las piernas de Kagome con cuidado dentro del auto y luego cerró la puerta.

**-Zen, llévate la moto-**le dijo mientras sacaba de uno de sus bolsillos la llave de su maquina.

**-de acuerdo-**contestó el susodicho.

**-¿niñas, no quieren que las lleve?-**

**-no se preocupe, profesora-**contestó Shinju, sonriente**- nos las arreglaremos-**

**-¿seguras?-**preguntó**-pescarán un resfriado-**

**-absolutamente-**contestó Yuriko suavemente**-mi casa no queda muy lejos de aquí… Shinju se quedará conmigo-**

**-bien-**dijo**-será mejor que se vayan ya, se están empapando; y lo mismo te digo, Zen-**

**-no se preocupe-**dijo él**-iré en moto así que el viaje será rápido-**

**-de todas maneras ten cuidado, las calles deben estar llenas de agua o estarán muy resbalosas, no vayas a mucha velocidad-**

**-si, señora-**

**-¡cuando llegues a casa de Kag, llámanos Taka!-**le exigió Yuriko.

**-lo haré, no te preocupes-**contestó**-ya váyanse, antes de que terminen enfermos-**el grupo asintió, hicieron una reverencia hacia la profesora y luego se despidieron, presurosos, de su amigo. Shinju y Yuriko se fueron corriendo hacia la salida que daba más cerca de la casa de la pelirroja y Zen corrió directo a los estacionamientos delanteros, donde estaba la moto de Taka.

**-sube rápido, hijo-**le dijo su madre.

Taka hizo un rodeo al auto rápidamente y se subió en el asiento trasero junto a Kagome.

**-debajo del asiento hay una frazada-**dijo su madre al subirse. Taka buscó debajo y miró una frazada gruesa. Kagome estaba algo mojada, pero seguía dormida a pesar de todo el movimiento. Eso lo preocupó. Acercó su propio cuerpo al de ella, sin importarle que su madre lo estuviera observando detenidamente; mientras encendía el auto; por el espejo retrovisor, y la apegó a él. Entonces puso la frazada sobre ellos y la arregló de tal forma que diera más cobijo a Kagome que a él.

**-ojala que no se afiebre-**le dijo a su madre.

**-espero**** que no-**contestó su madre mientras trataba de salir con sumo cuidado a la calle, puesto que había demasiada agua corriendo y eso era perjudicial para el auto**-no habían pronosticado lluvia para hoy, se suponía-**

**-el reporte del clima no es exacto, madre-**contestó él con solemnidad.

**-Taka…-**

**-dime-**

**-¿Por qué dijiste que había sido tu culpa que Higurashi esté así?-**

Hubo un silencio incómodo entre ambos. Taka dio un suspiro y luego habló.

**-Kagome y yo estábamos discutiendo en la azotea por…-**se habían peleado por Okami Kiba, que estupidez era esa**-… una tontería y de repente comenzó a… sentirse mal-**dijo suavemente**-y entonces oímos algo y ella gritó y… se desmayó-**contestó ronco mientras acariciaba el cabello de la chica.

**-¿se sintió mal de repente?-**dijo su madre con un tono curioso.

**-si, ahí comenzó a… colapsar y bueno ya sabes… se desmayó…-**

**-dime, hijo¿Qué cosa oyeron allá arriba?-**

**-¿Qué?-**

**-dijiste que oyeron algo ¿no?-**

**-si, bueno…-**

**-¿y?-**

**-pues no sé si me lo imagine o fue real, pero estoy seguro de que Kagome también lo oyó, por como reaccionó… yo creo que si-**decía más para si mismo que para ella**-era una voz que pedía perdón, que le pedía perdón a Kagome-**dijo ahora en voz alta.

Los limpiaparabrisas iban de un lado a otro sobre el cristal, limpiándolo, tratando de sacar el exceso de agua sin éxito pues la lluvia seguía cayendo tan tormentosamente como al principio. El auto paro frente a la luz roja del semáforo. La profesora Mine no hablaba, simplemente miraba al frente.

**-es extraño… ¿De dónde vino esa voz?; ¿Alguien más estaba con ustedes?-**dijo al fin, parecía como si recién hubiera procesado aquella información.

**-solo estábamos los dos-**contestó**-si alguien hubiera entrado lo hubiéramos sabido… estábamos frente a la puerta-**

Otro silencio.

**-hacia la izquierda-**le dijo a su madre para salir de la incomodidad. Doblaron a la izquierda cuando el semáforo dio verde. Taka reconocía el camino hacia el templo higurashi, había ido dos veces, pero lo recordaba a la perfección.

"_Todo estaba negro, no sabía en que clase de superficie estaba parada, pero lo único que veía hacia abajo, arriba y a los lados era solo oscuridad, solo negro y más negro. Se preguntó qué hacia ahí y porqué no estaba en la preparatoria. Entonces cerró los ojos con fuerza esperando que al abrirlos se encontraba en el salón de clases. Pero no fue así._

_**-esto es frustrante-**__se dijo y al tiempo algo se unió al negrusco paisaje. _

_Era un árbol, que por supuesto ella reconoció de inmediato. Cómo no hacerlo si pasaba por su lado casi todos los días. Ese árbol era el que traía consigo su peor pesadilla. Kagome inhalo con fuerza. El árbol parecía brillar._

_**-Kagome…-**__llamaron._

_**-¿Qué quieres?-**__contestó con frialdad. Intentando tomar fuerza de donde no tenía._

_**-Kagome… ven…-**_

_**-no-**__contestó cortante__**-no estoy a tu servicio, ya no más, no puedes obligarme a nada-**_

_**-Kagome… ven…-**_

_**-¿Tú crees que voy a perdonarte?-**_

_**-Kagome… por favor…-**_

_**-cinco meses… ya me haz hecho mucho daño-**_

_**-Kagome, perdóname… ven conmigo…-**_

_**-¿Contigo¡Ja!-**__dijo burlesca__**-ya no guardo ningún sentimiento por ti… tú hiciste añicos lo que yo llevaba dentro… ¿Y ahora quieres que vaya contigo?-**__pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a amontonarse en sus ojos._

_**-Kagome…-**__su figura apareció bajo el árbol, tenía la mano derecha extendida hacia ella y la miraba seriamente._

_**-me haces daño… lo único**__** que quiero es que me dejes en paz… ¿¡porqué no lo entiendes!?-**__decía, había comenzado a temblar con fuerza y las lágrimas acumuladas habían empezado a recorrer su rostro__**-¡me utilizaste todo ese tiempo, me hiciste ilusiones, pensé que en realidad yo era algo más para ti, pero no… me utilizaste, Inuyasha, y por eso TE ODIO!-**_

_Y él desapareció abruptamente junto al árbol y volvió a quedar en la más profunda oscuridad._

_**-¡Inuyasha… te odio!-**__dijo mientras caía de rodillas__**-me traicionaste… Inuyasha…-**__sentía como su cuerpo iba helándose lentamente. Se sentía vacía._

_**-Kagome…-**__alguien la llamaba. Algo comenzó a darle el calor que tanto necesitaba__**- Kagome… reacciona-**_

_**-¿Qué?-**__dijo más bien en un susurro. Miró hacía arriba, había un resplandor cada vez más intenso, de ahí venía la luz y se voz tan cálida que parecía tenerla al oído._

_**-Kagome… reacciona-**__volvió a decir. Ella alzó la mano para tratar de tocar aquella luz. ¡Pero no podía!_

_**-¡no alcanzo!-**__chilló desesperada. Se puso de pie y trató de nuevo, no alcanzó. Entonces se puso de puntillas, pero seguía sin alcanzar__**-¡no alcanzo!-**__gritó._

_**-vamos, Kag… reacciona-**__entonces reconoció la voz._

_**-¿Taka?-**__dijo suave y la luz se intensificó hasta que la cegó por completo"_

Kagome abrió los ojos lentamente, se sentían pesados, seguramente estaban hinchados.

**-menos mal… despertaste, Kag-**le dijo ronco. Ella no contestó, simplemente miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que llevaba una frazada encima, miró a un costado, estaban en movimiento y veía las gotas de agua resbalar a los costados. Estaba en un auto. Luego volvió a mirar a Taka, éste tenía un pañuelo desechable y había comenzado a limpiarle la cara. Sentía la presión suave que hacía sobre sus mejillas y supuso que estaba limpiando lágrimas. Entonces se dio cuenta de porqué la había despertado, seguramente se había puesto a llorar entre sueños y él quiso sacarla de esa pesadilla. Y se sintió agradecida por eso.

**-gracias-**dijo ella débilmente. Taka se detuvo y le sonrió.

**-de nada-**contestó.

**-por un momento pensé que no despertaría****s, Higurashi-**era la voz de una mujer. Kagome quiso enderezarse para saber quién era, pero al hacerlo se dio cuenta de que estaba prácticamente abrazada a Taka. Los colores se le subieron a la cara**-nos tenías preocupados, estabas muy alterada… ¿tuviste una pesadilla, Higurashi?-**

**-¿p-profesora Mine?-**dijo al reconocer la voz.

**-si-**contestó ella alegremente.

**-pensamos que era mejor que no estuvieras bajo la lluvia-**le comentó Taka sin perder la sonrisa**-así que le pedí a mi madre que nos trajera a tu casa-**

A su casa. Las palabras parecían no entrar en su cabeza. Hasta que hubo un clic o sus neuronas volvieron a tomar su ritmo normal dentro de su cabeza. Entonces pensó…

**Casa + Goshimboku Inuyasha**

**-¡NO!-**fue lo primero que atinó a decir o mejor dicho, gritar.

**-¿no qué?-**fue lo primero que Taka le preguntó, extrañado por su comportamiento.

**-p-por favor no me lleven a mi casa-**dijo avergonzada por su atrevimiento.

**-¿Qué cosa?-**Taka parecía no conectar las palabras.

**-¿de qué hablas Higurashi? Tienes que ir a tú casa, tu madre estará preocupada sino regresas-**dijo, con tono de desaprobación, la profesora Mine.

**-l-la llamaré de un teléfono público… le diré que iré a la casa de una amiga… seguramente Eri podrá dejarme quedar y… ¡por favor, no quiero regresar a casa… hoy no!-**exclamó casi en una súplica. Sabía que Eri, quizá, no querría ni hablarle, pero en una situación así podría haber una esperanza.

**-¿hay algún motivo por el que no quieras regresar? Estamos muy cerca de tu…-**

**-¡si… pero no es por mi familia sino… por algo más!-**decía con dificultad.

Ambas mujeres quedaron en silencio. Kagome esperaba que la profesora Mine aceptara llevarla a casa de una de sus amigas, en verdad que no tenía ganas de regresar a casa, por lo menos esa noche.

La madre de Taka dio un suspiro.

**-bien-**dijo suavemente**-pero no te llevaré a casa de tus amigas, quedarás bajo mí cuidado esta noche, vendrás a nuestra casa-**

Eso fue mucho más de lo que pudo esperar. Kagome casi se quedó sin aire y, aunque hubiera querido quedarse en la casa de una de sus amigas, sintió que le quitaban un peso de encima. Ladeó un poco la cabeza hasta quedar apoyada en el pecho de Taka y suspiró con alivio.

**-no te acostumbres… no usarás mi pecho como almohada siempre, Kag-**hasta entonces había permanecido callado, pero ahora que había abierto la boca y que, para hacerla sentir muy cohibida, había dicho ese comentario, aún a sabiendas de que su madre estaba conduciendo en frente, quería simplemente estrangularlo por idiota.

_**-idiota-**_movió los labios sin decir ni una sola palabra.

**-¿sabes que entendí lo que dijiste?-**dijo sonriendo con esa expresión egocéntrica en su rostro. Kagome mordió su labio inferior, reprimiendo un montón de palabras que quería soltarle en ese momento.

**-si pues…-**quiso decirle algo que le doliera, pero luego se calló. Él había sido muy bueno con ella, al menos antes de ese comentario y después de todo lo que paso en la azotea… la había traido en su auto y… bueno, debía estar más que agradecida.

Taka esperaba un ataque duro por parte de ella, pero no llegó, así que sonrió de soslayo y la abrigó más con la frazada.

**-cuando lleguemos, quiero que te saques esa ropa, te prestaré uno de esos pijamas que nunca uso y llamaremos a tu madre para que no se preocupe-**la madre de Taka era muy simpática, siempre la había considerado muy cercana a los alumnos, la mayoría de los profesores no lo eran; mantenían ese rango del cual tú no podías ser más que un alumno y no podías entregar más confianza que esa que hay entre alumno-profesor.

**-de acuerdo-**dijo suavemente.

Kagome se acurrucó aún más en el pecho de él, quería sentir esa calidez que la había traido de vuelta a la realidad, se sentía más segura con él a su lado, por lo menos así sentía en ese momento. Cerró lo ojos teniendo la sensación de que aún si dormía no volvería tener ese sueño porque él estaba allí.

Entonces sintió como el la abrazaba por la cintura y la acercaba más a él haciendo el gesto aún más intimo de lo que ya era. Él corazón de Taka latía muy rápido, podía sentirlo. Entonces se quedó dormida.

Y no tuvo _'pesadillas'_.

**-Hey… Kag, despierta-**la zarandeó un poco.

**-estoy despierta-**dijo casi inaudible.

**-si, claro, abre los ojos y te diré si estás despierta-**

**-Taka… estoy despierta-**le dijo y se alejó casi dolorosamente de su lado hasta quedar bien sentada en el asiento.

**-cúbrete bien, sino vas a enfermarte-**le dijo mientras él se destapaba y le pasaba el resto de la frazada.

Kagome hizo lo que él decía y se cubrió bien. La puerta a su lado se abrió y dejó ver a un hombre muy bien vestido que traía un paraguas.

**-su mano por favor, señorita-**Kagome se quedó mirándolo unos segundos y, aún con una extraña expresión de sorpresa, tomó la mano del hombre y salió del auto lentamente. A fuera hacia un frío infernal, el viento y la lluvia no cesaban. Rápidamente fue cubierta con el paraguas y caminaron hacia… el equivalente de casa le quedaba corto a ese edificio, más bien era como una mansión, muy bonita por cierto.

**-gracias Ishida-**escuchó que Taka decía a su espalda. Ella miró hacia atrás, otro hombre estaba junto a Taka y, al igual que a ella, lo cubría con un paraguas.

**-a su servicio, joven amo-**respondió aquel hombre.

Ahora entendía por qué era tan presumido, altanero y egocéntrico. Él era rico.

**-los peldaños están resbalosos, señorita, tenga cuidado al pisar-**le anunció su acompañante antes de subir el primer pie en la escalinata.

Cuando estuvo cubierta, limpió la suela de sus zapatos en un felpudo frente a la puerta y luego caminó dentro junto a aquel hombre que ni siquiera había dicho su nombre y que supuso era un mayordomo.

**-muchas gracias, Saki-**escuchó hablar a la profesora Mine.

**-como que te haz quedado sin habla, Kag-**apoyaron una mano en su hombro derecho y supuso que había sido Taka**-apuesto a que no te lo esperabas-**

"_¿Qué no me lo esperaba? Bueno, no me lo esperaba, pero eso explica muchas cosas… pero más le vale que no me moleste con esto o yo…"_

**-Kotaro, ahora yo me haré cargo, gracias-**volvió a hablar Taka. El hombre que estaba junto a Kagome hizo una reverencia y se alejó del vestíbulo.

**-así que… ésta es tu casa-**dijo despacio**-es una buena manera de no decir **_**'Mi Mansión'**_**-**dijo**-no eres tan presumido como pensaba… a menos que, ahora que sé que eres rico, se te suban los humos a la cabeza y comiences a alardear de todo lo que tienes-**

**-con lo del dinero, Kag, yo soy muy modesto… créelo-**contestó él, parecía como si no se hubiera enojado por el comentario**-no me gusta andar alardeando que tengo todo esto… es más, prefiero que nadie lo sepa, solo los chicos saben de esto-**

**-OH…-**musitó.

**-ven-**Taka comenzó a caminar delante de ella. Que por cierto aún llevaba la frazada encima. Siguieron a la habitación contigua, donde había una chimenea con grandes leños quemándose en su interior, parecía una sala de estar con repisas llenas de libros, sillones y sofás, mesitas donde habían lámparas con adornos de cristal y ventanales por todas partes. La voz de la señora Mine se hizo más audible. Taka tocó la puerta.

**-pasa-**era la voz de un hombre.

**-hola, padre-**dijo al abrir la puerta. Luego miró hacia atrás e hizo una seña, a Kagome, con la cabeza. Ella caminó rápido hasta llegar a su lado y juntos entraron en lo que era más parecido a un despacho.

**-hola, hijo-**era un hombre de ojos dulces y sonrisa especial. Definitivamente era un hombre de negocios. Pero a pesar de sus gentiles facciones, Kagome pudo darse cuenta de que también poseía cierta dureza en el semblante. Estaba sentado tras un escritorio con un montón de papeles y carpetas abiertas**-tu madre acaba de decirme que tendremos un huésped ésta noche-**

**-¡espero no ser una molestia, Señor!-**apresuró a decir Kagome, algo cohibida con la situación, agachándose en una reverencia. Definitivamente, hubiese preferido quedarse en la casa de una de sus amigas.

**-¡OH, niña, tranquila, no eres una molestia, es un placer recibir visitas que no sean de esos locos de la bolsa de vez en cuando!-**contestó amablemente y luego soltó una risa pequeña.

**-de todas formas, disculpen la molestias-**contestó mientras volvía a su posición normal.

**-Saki, llevó ropa seca a tu cuarto-**comentó la señora Mine con una sonrisa maternal**-pero antes debes llamar a casa para que no se preocupen por ti-**Kagome asintió.

El señor Mine se levantó del asiento que estaba ocupando tras su escritorio y descolgó el teléfono inalámbrico para alcanzárselo a Kagome. Ella se acercó tímidamente y lo tomó.

**-gracias-**dijo suavemente y marcó el número de su casa. Luego puso el auricular en su oreja y esperó.

_**-¿Aló?-**_

**-¿mamá?-**

_**-¡Kagome!-**_

**-hola-**dijo tímidamente.

_**-¡por Kami, me tenías muy preocupada!-**__contestó._

**-estoy bien, mamá, no te preocupes-**

_**-lo sé, pero de todas formas…-**_

**-lo sé-**le dijo suavemente.

_**-no vuelvas a darme un susto así, no vez que todavía llueve con fuerza, casi me da un infarto no verte entrar a casa… tú no te demoras tanto en llegar…-**_

**-mamá, me quedaré en casa de la profesora Mine esta noche… por… bueno quizá te cuente más tarde-**

_**-¿hija, pasó algo malo?-**_

**-se podría decir que… Inuyasha ha estado atormentándome de nuevo-**esto último lo dijo en voz baja.

_**-entiendo, de todas formas, agrádesele a tu profesora su hospitalidad- **_

**-si, mamá-**

_**-cuídate hija, nos vemos mañana-**_

**-si, nos vemos mañana-**entonces ella colgó y miró a la familia.

Ellos la miraban expectantes.

**-ella les agradece mucho que me hayan acogido- **

**-no hay de qué, Higurashi… Kagome-**contestó la madre de Taka**-entonces ve a cambiarte, tu también Taka, o se enfermarán-**

Taka sonrió irónicamente.

**-otra cosa, Kagome, cuando te cambies pásale la ropa a Saki, ella estará esperando fuera de tu habitación para ir a lavarla, para que tengas algo que ponerte mañana-**

**-muchas gracias-**le dijo y volvió a hacer una reverencia. Taka la miró con una sonrisa aún más amplía y la guió fuera de la habitación.

**-eres bastante exagerada, Kag-**le dijo mientras cerraba la puerta.

**-¿y qué si lo soy?-**contestó ella.

**-nada, no tiene nada de malo-**contestó**-ven, por aquí-**le dijo mientras atravesaba la habitación, Kagome le siguió al paso, volvieron al vestíbulo y subieron por la escalera que había en el centro**-seguramente te habrán preparado la habitación que está frente a la mía-**comentó mientras daba vuelta hacia la izquierda al llegar arriba.

**-¿a sí?-**

**-si-**contestó él.

**-entonces veré tu cara de perezoso cuando salgas mañana por la mañana-**le dijo.

**-mmm quizá no tengas esa oportunidad… querida-** Kagome se paró en seco.

¿Cómo la había llamado?

**-Kag, no te quedes atrás-**ella obedeció.

**-buenas tardes, joven-**era la voz de una muchacha. Kagome miró por sobre el hombro de él. Era una mucama joven.

**-hola Saki-**le devolvió el saludo**-ésta es-**le dijo señalando a su lado izquierdo.

**-gracias-**le dijo.

**-señorita, présteme la frazada por favor-**la joven hizo una reverencia y extendió los brazos.

Kagome miró a Taka. Él asintió.

**-gracias****, señorita-**dijo al recibir la frazada que había cubierto a Kagome todo ese trayecto. Entonces miró de soslayo al chico y entró en la habitación.

Definitivamente, era mucho más grande que una habitación de huéspedes. Era tan amplía que parecía casi vacía, seguramente dónde nadie dormía en ese lugar. Kagome miró, en la cama había un pijama muy sutil, de color perla. Era un pequeño vestido de tirantes que solo se solía usar para verano.

Kagome se quitó entonces la ropa mojada y se puso inmediatamente el pijama, se sentía algo pegajoso porque su cuerpo aún estaba algo húmedo y el pijama se pegaba aún más a su piel. Entonces, antes de entregar la ropa, quiso ver si…

**-si… tiene baño incluido-**ya sabía ella que la puerta, que se encontraba a mano derecha, era un baño, muy lujoso por cierto.

Decidido, después de entregar la ropa se daría un baño caliente para entrar en calor.

La puerta se abrió. Kagome vio que la joven mucama daba una reverencia y le extendía los brazos donde aún llevaba la frazada que le había dado.

**-muchas gracias-**le dijo Kagome. Ella dio una reverencia y caminó en dirección de las escaleras.

**-y yo que pensaba que ya eras bonita, Kagome-**

Kagome dio un pequeño saltó y miró con horror que Taka estaba mirándola desde la puerta de su habitación con una sonrisa.

¡El idiota había estado esperando que saliera a dar la ropa a Saki para verla en… en pijama, de eso no había duda!

**-¡eres un…!-**

**-cálmate-**le dijo**-yo no te he insinuado nada-**

**-¡no, pero eres un… pervertido!-**le dijo e intentó taparse lo más que pudo la parte de arriba**-¡no se mira a una señorita cuando anda pijama!-**

**-lo sé, pero no tiene nada de malo ver a una amiga en pijama-**le dijo.

**-tú y yo no…-**pero Kagome sentía tan incómoda la situación que dio media vuelta y cerró la puerta completamente roja.

**Continuará…**

Me tarde demasiado ¿verdad? Si creo que van más de dos meses desde que publiqué el quinto capítulo, pero ahora por he traido el sexto. Bueno espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Por favor, y como siempre digo¡Reviews!


	7. VII

**V****II**

"_Otra vez esa horrible oscuridad que la atemorizaba. Estaba sola en la nada misma, en lo más recóndito de su mente. Su cuerpo extendido estaba sobre ese manto negro. Tenía los ojos abiertos y miraba con la vista perdida todo ese lugar._

_**-¿Por qué?-**__dijo casi imperceptible. Y, al instante, ya no estaba sola. Había hierba fresca bajo ella. Se levantó levemente para mirar hacia arriba. El Goshimboku se alzaba junto a ella y sus ramas la proveían de una pequeña sombra, y aún así no dejaba de brillar, pero con un brillo frío, y la hacía estremecer. _

_**-Kagome…-**__él se agachó a su altura. Su cabello plateado cayó por sobre sus hombros._

_**-aléjate…-**__le advirtió. Se enderezó hasta quedar sentada, mirándolo con la mirada más fría que pudiese tener, para intimidarlo. Pero él ni se inmutó._

_**-Kagome… escúchame-**_

_**-no voy a escucharte… Inuyasha ¿Qué no lo entiendes? Yo te di todo de mí… y tú simplemente me utilizaste-**__contestó con tono cáustico__**- no te pienso dar la Shikon, si es lo que pretendes-**_

_**-yo no te pido la Shikon-**_

_**-entonces déjame vivir- **_

_**-no… no hasta que me escuches-**__le dijo está vez con un tono menos pasivo._

_**-yo no soy una muñeca, Inuyasha-**__le contestó__**-no tengo porque obedecerte-**_

_**-¡Kagome, quiero que volvamos a estar juntos!-**__exclamó al fin. _

_**-¡ESTAS LOCO!-**__gritó mientras se ponía completamente de pie._

_**-¡Kagome, regresa conmigo… puede explicarte todo, yo…!-**__intentó tocar su mejilla derecha, pero ella lo rechazó._

_**-vivo atormentada por ti… ¡déjame tranquila!-**_

_**-¡no, Kagome!-**__dijo por sobre ella y por fin tocó su rostro suave._

_Kagome sintió que la fuerza se le iba, empezó a llorar, podía sentir las lágrimas caer por sus mejillas. Comenzó a temblar, pero no era por él sino por el frío que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos. ¡Se estaba congelando viva!_

_**-¡HEY!-**__alguien diferente a ellos gritó__**-¡Kagome!-**_

_Inuyasha dejo de tocar el rostro de ella y miró con enojo a quién los había interrumpido. Kagome se alejó unos pasos de él y miró hacia atrás._

_**-Taka…-**__dijo ella y caminó un poco hacia él. Buscaba el calor que irradiaba, sentía la necesidad de abrazarlo antes de morir congelada en esa pesadilla. Entonces, algo se cerró sobre su brazo derecho y lo había hecho con tanta presión que sintió una punzada de dolor. Miró hacia atrás._

_**-¡SAL DE AQUÍ!-**__bramó Inuyasha. Él la sostenía y miraba con furia desmedida al intruso__**-¡NO DEBES ESTAR AQUÍ!-**_

_**-¡EL QUE NO DEBERIA ESTAR AQUÍ ERES TÚ!-**__gritó Taka__**-¡SUELTALA, FENÓMENO!-**__bramó exasperado mientras avanzaba cada vez más hacia ellos._

_**-¡KAGOME…!-**__intentó decir con igual fuerza, pero entre sus gritos el agarre que ejercía sobre la chica se había aflojado y ella se separó abruptamente de él__**-¿Kagome?-**_

_**-m-me haces daño-**__había abandonado su fuerza y ahora solo luchaba por retener las demás lágrimas que intentaban salir de sus ojos__**-¡p-por favor, Inuyasha, déjame en paz!-**__le gritó mientras se sobaba el brazo y daba vuelta para correr._

_**-Kagome, no…-**__dijo débilmente. Pero ya estaba hecho, ella se refugió en los brazos de aquel chico tan parecido él. _

_**-márchate-**__sentenció Taka. Mientras rodeaba la cintura de ella, tratando de calmarla._

_Él desapareció y ella simplemente se abrazó más a Taka._

_**-ya pasó, Kag, ya pasó-**__le dijo al oído"_

Abrió los ojos de golpe. Se aterrorizó, inmediatamente empezó a alejarse al otro extremo de la cama.

**-¡Inuyasha!-**exclamó con miedo. Esos ojos dorados la miraban con tristeza y furia a la vez. La escudriñaban en la oscuridad. ¡Era imposible! Él no podía estar allí, no podía.

Oyó que alguien movía la perilla de la puerta con insistencia. Él pareció alarmarse. Kagome miró como el le dirigía una última mirada. Ella cerró los ojos, no quería verlo, esto era una pesadilla, definitivamente. Y al abrirlos, él ya no estaba.

La puerta se abrió de un tirón. Kagome vislumbró la figura de un hombre.

**-¡¿Kag, estas bien?!-**era la voz de Taka. Él se acercó a zancadas**-¡¿estas bien?! Te oí gritar-**

**-Taka…-**fue lo que dijo. Estaba temblando**-estuvo aquí… estuvo aquí…-**repetía.

**-¿Quién estuvo aquí?-**preguntó mientras la acercaba y acariciaba su cabello.

**-él… él… Inuyasha…-**

Taka la siguió abrazando con fuerza. Otro rayo cayó. Entonces se dio cuenta de que la ventana estaba abierta. Rápidamente y con suavidad dejó a Kagome y fue a cerrarla.

Kagome sostuvo su brazo derecho con fuerza, le ardía. Supuso que mañana tendría un gran morado en el mismo sitio en el que, en su sueño, Inuyasha la había agarrado con fuerza.

Taka volteó a verla, después de asegurarse de que la ventana quedara bien cerrada, la razón por la que había ido a verla no era solamente por haberla escuchado gritar sino por el sueño que había tenido. Quería asegurarse de que ella estuviese bien, pero al escucharla gritar el nombre de ese tipo pensó que algo no andaba bien.

En el sueño, él se enfrentó a palabras con aquel tipo extraño, extraño porque tenía orejas de perro y cabello plateado y, además, porque Kagome parecía estar apunto de colapsar de nuevo.

**-no hay nadie, Kag… tranquila-**le dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado. Kagome lo miraba fijo, como si no escuchara lo que él decía. Afuera, aún llovía con fuerza**-recuéstate, kag-**le dijo mientras la empujaba suavemente por lo hombros para que se recostara.

Ella seguía mirando al vacío.

**-duerme, Kag, ya es tarde-**le susurró mientras la abrigaba más con las sábanas. Entonces se dispuso a irse, se levantó del asiento y...

**-no…-**le dijo en tono suplicante. Le agarró una mano para que no se alejara.

**-¿Qué pasa?-**preguntó.

**-quédate-**le dijo. Taka la miró con ojos sorprendidos por un instante y luego, una dulce sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Ella parecía una niña pequeña suplicándole a su padre que no se marchara.

**-¿quieres que me quede?-**ella asintió.

**-bueno… no me voy-**le contestó, pero ella lo miró con incredulidad**-lo prometo-**agregó. Él rodeo la cama y corrió las sabanas para poder acostarse, y cuando lo hizo, miró a Kagome y dijo**-¿vez? Ya estoy acostado-**Kagome le sonrió tímidamente y se acurrucó más a su lado**-no te acostumbres, porque…-**

**-lo sé-**contestó ella mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho de él y cerraba los ojos. Taka acarició su cabello por una hora más, sonriendo ampliamente. Una idea loca había cruzado su cabecita al estar acostados los dos juntos en una misma cama. Inmediatamente después pensó que debía dejar de hablar con Zen sobre esos temas.

Kagome seguía dormida. Él miraba preocupado el suelo de la habitación. Había salido el sol, estaban de mañana y Taka había notado manchas en el suelo. Eran pisadas, pies bien marcados, muy grandes para ser de Kagome y muy sucios para ser los de él. Eso no le agradaba nada.

**-¿Taka?-**llamó Kagome, su voz parecía afligida.

**-aquí estoy-**le contestó. Disimuló y puso sus pies descalzos sobre las pisadas para que parecieran que él las había dejado.

Se sentó junto a ella y la miró con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

**-emmm… gracias-**le dijo tímida.

**-de nada-**contestó y besó su frente. Sonrió para sus adentros al ver que ella se había sonrojado**-ahora ve a bañarte… yo volveré a mi habitación antes de que Saki venga a dejarte tu ropa-**le comentó y volvió a levantarse.

**-Taka…-**

**-dime-**

**-gracias por traerme de vuelta-**

**-¿Cómo?-**preguntó extrañado. Ella simplemente le sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

Eran las siete con quince minutos, Kagome sonrió, se estaba secando el cabello con una toalla. Esa mañana parecía una mujer nueva y eso también lo sentía ella.

**Toc, Toc…**

**-¿Quién es?-**preguntó mientras se sujetaba con fuerza la toalla que cubría su cuerpo.

**-soy Saki, señorita, traigo su ropa-**dijeron desde el otro lado de la puerta.

**-pase-**le dijo tranquila. La mucama entró suavemente y dejó sobre la cama el uniforme.

**-el desayuno está servido, señorita-**Kagome se sentía incómoda.

**-gracias… Saki-**le dijo algo avergonzada. Era extraño que una mucama la llamara 'Señorita', no estaba acostumbrada, él único que la llamaba así con frecuencia era Miroku, pero él era su amigo, pero ahora…

**-con su permiso-**hizo una reverencia y se retiró, cerrando la puerta.

El señor Mine seguía mirando con cierta incredulidad a su hijo. Ambos estaban sentados en la mesa, al frente de ellos había grandes tasas de leche caliente y algunas otras cosas.

**-es imposible-**le dijo.

**-padre, la ventana estaba abierta y había huellas en la habitación de Kagome-**insistió.

**-pudo haberlas dejado ella-**le dijo tranquilo.

**-no padre, esas huellas eran demasiado grandes para ser de una mujer-**

**-¿quieres decir que alguien entró sin que las alarmas se activaran?-**

**-si-**

Silencio.

**-¿y Kagome?-**preguntó.

**-asustada, padre, yo creo que a ella la están acosando-**

**-…-**

**-cuando fui a verla estaba temblando…-**añadió. Le había contado lo que había ocurrido anoche a su padre, omitiendo el hecho de que habían dormido juntos, claro.

**-habrá que poner una denuncia-**dijo por fin el hombre**-espero que Kagome este de acuerdo-**

**-yo también espero que lo este- **

**-¡oficialmente!-**su madre entró en el comedor**- la preparatoria esta cerrada por el resto de la semana, se inundó de noche y algunas cosas quedaron inservibles-**

**-entonces no tenemos clases-**habló Taka. Esa noticia le agradaba mucho.

**-no cantes victoria, debes estudiar para tu último examen-**contestó su madre.

**-lo sé-**contestó mientras la sonrisa que se había formado desvanecía antes el comentario.

**-por aquí, por aquí…-**era la voz de una pequeña. Taka alzó la vista a más allá de la entrada. Era una pequeña de cabello castaño y ojos de igual color que sostenía un conejo de peluche en su mano izquierda y tiraba con la otra a…

**-te encontraste a mi hermana-**le dijo cuando entraron a la habitación.

**-buenos días…-**saludó. La niña no soltaba su mano. Se había topado con ella cuando salía de la habitación y ella le había guiado hasta el comedor.

**-buenos días, Kagome-**sonrió la madre de Taka.

**-buenos días-**saludó el padre de este.

**-¡¿Taka, es tu novia?!-**preguntó abruptamente mientras soltaba la mano de la chica y corría adonde se encontraba su hermano. A Taka le había causado gracia el comentario mientras Kagome simplemente se sonrojaba.

**-quizá…-**contestó.

**-¡¿lo es?!-**preguntó la niña, extasiada.

**-mmm… quizá, Rini, quizá-**le dijo más bien para que ella lo averiguara. Kagome había abierto la boca casi anonadada.

**-siéntate, Kagome-**le dijo sutilmente la señora Mine.

**-s-si-**contestó. Ella se sentó junto a Taka, aún nerviosa por sus palabras no quiso ni mirarlo a la cara.

**-Kagome, hay un asunto que desearía discutir contigo-**Kagome dirigió su mirada al señor Mine. La señora Mine mientras tanto le alcanzaba un panecillo a su hija.

**-si, claro, dígame señor-**le dijo. El señor Mine dio un largo suspiro.

**-Taka me contó lo que pasó anoche…-**Kagome abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y su boca se abrió y cerro rápido sin saber que decir. Miró Taka, ahora si estaba nerviosa**-… encontró huellas extrañas en tu cuarto-**

**-¿huellas?-**quizá habían, ella no había reparado en mirar el suelo de la habitación.

**-dijo que te despertaste a mitad de la noche y que le dijiste que alguien había estado allí-**la Señora Mine la miraba fijamente aunque incrédula de lo que decía su marido mientras la pequeña Rini no entendía ni una letra de lo que estaba hablando su padre.

**-si… es cierto-**dijo casi inaudible.

**-¿tu madre está al tanto de ésta clase de cosas que te suceden?-**le preguntó. Kagome temía responder, pero no podía mentirle porque hacerlo era mentirse así misma y negar todo lo que vivió.

**-si… ella lo sabe-**

**-¿y han puesto la querella? El acoso es…-**

**-no, señor Mine-**

**-¿no?-**contestó él con incredulidad. Taka la miró atónito, el había pensado que respondería con un si.

**-¿Cómo que no?-**preguntó la señora Mine**-¡Higurashi, si te acosan tu debes ir directo a la policía, es muy peligroso!-**

**-aunque interpusiera una denuncia no serviría de nada, todo seguiría igual-**contestó ahora en un tono más frío y distante**-nunca podrían acercarse ni a un metro de él, se los aseguro... Inuyasha, es muy diferente a lo que ustedes creen… muy diferente-**

**-Kagome, te estas arriesgando-**comentó Taka.

**-él… no van a acuchillarme ni dispararme, si es lo que piensan-**les dijo al ver la expresión de preocupación en sus rostros**-él no sería capaz de hacerme daño… lo único que quiere es que vuelva con él-**y automáticamente sobó su brazo derecho.

**-Kagome sería mejor que…-**

**-él será un cretino y un idiota, pero… no sería capaz de hacerlo, primero se suicidaría-**les dijo con una seguridad que ni ella misma sabía de dónde había sacado, porque segura de que él no le haría daño… no lo estaba.

**-¿es tu última palabra?-**preguntó el señor Mine con seriedad.

**-si-**contestó ella con firmeza. Y el resto del desayuno fue silencioso y solo los inocentes comentarios de la pequeña Rini hacían más ameno el momento.

"_Él no me haría daño ¿verdad?... ¿verdad?"_

Trataba de convencerse de que así sería, pero ya no estaba segura. Desde el momento en que hablaron por última vez, se dio cuenta de que jamás conoció realmente a Inuyasha… nunca lo comprendió realmente. Por eso, no sabía si sería capaz de hacerle daño, por lo menos físicamente, porque mentalmente ella ya estaba destrozada. Entonces a su mente vino el fragmento de su sueño en el que él tomaba su brazo con tanta fuerza que le hacía daño. Ya no estaba segura de nada y si realmente lo que vio en el cuarto era cierto, significaba que Inuyasha estaba en su época y que la buscaba y eso no le agradaba nada.

Miró el reloj que estaba en la pared. Anunciaba las siete cincuentaicinco.

**-¿no deberíamos…?-**empezó a decir al dejar la tasa sobre el plato.

**-no hay clases en lo que queda de semana, la preparatoria se inundó durante la noche-**le dijo de lo más jovial. Como se notaba que a él no le agradaba ni un céntimo ir a estudiar.

**-ah…-**estudiar era la única cosa que mantenía su cabeza lejos de sus recuerdos.

**-¿quieres que te lleve a tu casa?-**

**-¿Qué?-**no había prestado atención.

**-¿Qué si quieres que te lleve a tu casa?-**volvió a preguntar.

El silencio aún permanecía en aquella habitación. Rini había bajado de la mesa y disfrutaba la mañana jugando en la alfombra, a los pies de su madre que no había emitido comentario alguno y que de vez en cuando miraba a su marido que a la vez le devolvía la mirada, hablando sin decir nada.

**-si… claro-**dijo despacio mientras miraba con fascinación sus manos.

**-es temprano ¿no querrías quedarte más tiempo?-**preguntó, saliendo de su mutismo, la madre de Taka.

**-no, señora, creo que ya he molestado bastante por una noche y… creo que mi madre ya estará esperando por mi-**

**-¿segura? A nosotros no se nos hace ningún problema, es un placer tenerte aquí en casa, Higurashi-**le contestó con una sonrisa maternal.

**-se lo agradezco, pero no gracias-**dijo lo más sutilmente posible.

**-de acuerdo-**le contestó con simpleza**-pero antes de que te marches quisiera oír una cosa de ti-**

**-¿si¿Qué cosa?-**

**-quisiera que me contaras la leyenda de la Shikon no Tama con detalles, si es posible, claro-**le dijo.

Kagome se quedó de una pieza. Su mano izquierda volvió a sobar su brazo derecho y un sin fin de imágenes, una cascada de recuerdos volvió a ella como si hubiese abierto un cofre y éste dejara a la luz todo su centelleante tesoro.

**-¿Kagome?-**llamó la señora Mine.

**-¿Qué?-**dijo automáticamente.

**-¿podrías contarnos esa interesante historia?-**

**-bueno, yo…-**y su mano izquierda se aparto de su brazo derecho y fue directo a tocar su pecho, como temiendo que el secreto que guardaba en su interior saliera en esos momentos.

**-¡¿una historia?!-**la pequeña Rini se levantó del lugar de dónde estaba y se quedó mirándola fijo, con ojos centellantes a la espera de que contaran un cuento.

**-¿y bien?-**preguntó la señora Mine con expresión entusiasmada.

**-la leyenda de la Shikon no Tama-**dijo ella en un suspiro. El señor Mine puso toda su atención en ella, al igual que el resto de la familia**-Todo ocurrió hace más de mil años, una sacerdotisa llamada Midoriko, con increíbles poderes espirituales, se enfrascó en una guerra entre humanos y monstruos que en ninguna época podría verse. Midoriko peleó sin descanso siete días y siete noches, sin bajar ni un poco las defensas, contra esos seres, pero; llegado el último día; sus energías estaban al límite y la llevaron al borde de su existencia y fue consumida por más de mil demonios que tan solo querían detenerla antes de que, para ellos, fuera demasiado tarde, pero en esa lucha entre poderes benignos y malignos, Midoriko liberó de su cuerpo, en un estallido, una joya tan preciada que nada ni siquiera un diamante o el oro podría compararse porque en su interior no solo habitaba el alma de ella sino de cientos de demonios y; gracias a esto; quién poseyera aquella joya podría cumplir su más anhelado deseo. Y con el transcurso de los años la joya siguió en el mismo lugar donde había caído Midoriko. Y a su alrededor se formó una cueva que muy pocos conocen, pero que existe y solo los que saben de su existencia y son de buenos sentimientos pueden entrar-**ahora que había comenzado, las palabras surgían casi sin problemas de su boca**-la perla fue descubierta en una aldea de exterminadores de monstruos, donde su líder, al ver los peligros que podía traer esa joya y lo delicado de su equilibrio dejó en manos de una sacerdotisa su cuidado, aquella sacerdotisa se llamaba Kikyou. Ella podía hacer lo que ningún otro podía, mantener pura la joya con tan solo mantenerla cerca de sí. Kikyou era una mujer que anhelaba ser como cualquier otra joven de su época, pero permitirse amar o bajar la guardia era impensable para ella. Pero sus principios no duraron mucho, dos años después de que le entregaron la joya, conoció a un hanyou que intentaba apoderarse de la perla para convertirse en un demonio completo, pero que siempre fallaba en obtenerla. Kikyou muchas veces lo acorraló, pero jamás lo mató, por que por una parte era humano y eso le impedía acabar con su existencia. Con el paso del tiempo, Kikyou y ese hanyou… ese hanyou…-**calló por unos instantes y apretó su manos con fuerza**-… se convirtieron en aliados y juntos protegieron la perla, aunque los deseos de convertirse en demonio seguían dando vueltas en su cabeza, pero de esa relación de amigos y enemigos nació el amor. Y el hanyou desistió en convertirse en demonio porque su nueva ambición era transformarse en un humano y quedarse al lado de la sacerdotisa. Sin embargo, un bandido enamorado de Kikyou, incapaz de moverse por la cantidad de heridas que poseía, llamó a un centenar de espíritus y se transformó en un horrible monstruo capaz de tomar la apariencia de los otros y así hirió de muerte a Kikyou, habiendo tomado la forma del hanyou, y luego toma la forma de la sacerdotisa y atacó al hanyou. Eso hizo que su amor se hiciera añicos y que ambos se hirieran. El hanyou quedó clavado al Goshimboku y Kikyou murió pidiendo que la perla se quemara consigo…-**ahora venía la parte en que ella aparecía en la historia**-… pero luego, la perla volvería a aparecer en la tierra. Quinientos años en el futuro una joven había nacido, siendo la reencarnación de la sacerdotisa y llevando en su interior; sin saberlo; la Shikon no Tama… por lo que, tras un ataque, sería transportada a la época feudal donde liberaría al hanyou y la joya se partiría en mil fragmentos que ambos, que por cierto se llevaban mal, deberían recolectar. Pero esos fragmentos eras tan codiciados por todos los monstruos que deberían pelear miles de batallas y enfrentar muchos horrores y también conocerían muchos amigos en el camino. Y el grupo de dos se convirtió en cinco. Naraku, el ser que había nacido del bandido, volvía a estar tras la perla y por eso mató a millares de personas en el camino, sin importarle aliados ni enemigos. Fue una de las épocas más oscuras y aunque la balanza estaba a favor de Naraku… ellos salieron victoriosos-**tomó aire-**ella estaba feliz hasta ese momento, pero entonces él le dijo algo que ella jamás imaginó, se habían prometido permanecer juntos, ella lo amaba y ella creía; y él se lo había jurado; que él también la amaba, pero él le rompió él corazón y ella se sintió tan utilizada que resguardó la joya en su interior y tras hacer que él se mantuviera al margen por unos minutos, volvió a su época dolida y sintiéndose una estúpida. Ella jamás podría ser la misma y maldijo haberlo conocido y maldijo su vida y sus sentimientos. Ella jamás volvió a ser la misma y aún puede escuchar su voz dentro de su cabeza, aterrorizándola y haciéndole más daño, pronunciando él nombra de él entre sueños-**finalizó**-esa es… la Leyenda de la Shikon no Tama-**

**-es realmente trágica-**comentó la señora Mine.

**-así que esa es la leyenda de tu templo-**comentó Taka**-es interesante, pero como todas las leyendas… poco creíble-**Kagome le dirigió una mirada fulminante.

**-es una historia interesante, realmente-**comentó el señor Mine.

**-¿Por qué no se quedó con el chico?-**preguntó algo desilusionada, Rini. Kagome le sonrió.

**-es bueno creer en cuentos de hadas, que todo tendrá un final feliz, pero no siempre es así, hay millones de vidas y todos tienen finales diferentes unos más lindos que otros…-**le dijo**-… a veces la vida te pega tan fuerte que tú dejas de creer en ti mismo y en lo que te rodea, por eso es tan difícil encontrar un final feliz-**

**-¿es decir que lo finales felices no existen?-**le dijo esta vez un poco enojada.

**-existen, pero debe saber buscarlos y encontrarlos-**contestó**-los finales felices son de dos, pero para llegar a ellos debes pelearlos porque nada se te dará en bandeja de plata, por eso los finales felices son tan escasos… porque muy poco saben buscarlos, perseguirlos y encontrarlos, pero eso no significa que tú no seas una afortunada, quizá si tengas la suerte de tener un final feliz como muchos desearían-**

**-¿existen?-**

**-existen, pero tu los haces… con tiempo-**le contestó y luego bajo la vista con mirada nostálgica.

**-un bonito punto de vista, Higurashi-**le dijo la señora Mine.

**-gracias-**contestó.

**-bien, Kag, creo que ya es hora de llevarte a casa-**le dijo mientras se levantaba**-pero antes voy a cambiarme, no pienso salir con el uniforme puesto-**comentó alto, pero aún así, más para si mismo que para la familia**-con permiso-**dijo y fue directo a las escaleras.

**-me agradas y a Jaken también, tienes respuestas muy profundas a veces-**le dijo extasiada mostrándole su conejo de peluche. ¿Había dicho Jaken? Inmediatamente pensó que ese nombre no le venía bien al conejo. Luego miró a la niña y por unos instantes creyó ver un semblante más maduro en ella**-¡permiso!-**exclamó y se fue corriendo hacia, quién sabe dónde.

**-es una leyenda increíble, con muchas formas de percepción-**comentó la madre de Taka.

**-si… es increíble pensar que realmente pasó-**le contestó**-con su permiso, muchas gracias por su hospitalidad-**les dijo mientras se levantaba.

**-¿no piensas esperar a Taka?-**preguntó el señor Mine. Kagome abrió la boca levemente para dejar escapar un suspiro sin intención.

**-creo que será mejor que me marche sola-**contestó con calma**-¿Podría usted decirle que lo lamento pero que preferí irme sola?-**

**-¿estás segura?-**Kagome asintió.

Entró en el parque, necesitaba relajarse.

Había grandes charcos por todas partes. Kagome, debía saltar por sobre ellos para no mojarse los zapatos.

Miraba hacia ambos lados, el parque estaba prácticamente vacío, y eso era obvio, por la lluvia, los juegos y los asientos estaban mojados y los negocios habían cerrado. Kagome buscó entre miles de asientos, por así decirlo, palpando para saber cual estaba más mojado, pero parecía que ninguno estaba apto para apoyarse siquiera.

**-estarán todos igual de mojados, Kag, estás perdiendo el tiempo-**Kagome dio un brinco. Miró hacia atrás y frunció el ceño.

**-¿Qué haces aquí?-**preguntó.

**-te seguí-**contestó**-eres mal agradecida, cuando baje ya no estabas y tuve que correr para alcanzarte-**pero no lo decía con un tono molesto.

**-le dije a tus padres que…-**

**-lo sé, Kag-**contestó.

**-…-**

**-¿Quieres conversar sobre lo que sucedió anoche?-**le preguntó. Kagome llevó su mano a su pecho automáticamente. Él se acercó y le tomó un hombro**-¿Por qué rechazaste la idea de poner una denuncia?-**

**-ya expliqué el porqué, Taka-**contestó rápido.

**-no, insinuaste algo poco coherente, él ya te está haciendo daño-**

**-tú no sabes nada…-**contestó**-no entiendes-**

**-me encantaría entender y también entenderte, Kag-**le dijo**-¿Por qué dices que ese tal Inuyasha no te haría daño?-**

**-porque él me protegió de cosas que no te imaginas… él arriesgo su vida por mi más de mil veces…-**contestó. Su pecho hacía presión.

Taka la miró desconcertado. Ninguno se atrevió a hablar, sin embargo ambos comenzaron a caminar, saliendo del parque.

**-¿tú lo amabas?-**preguntó después de un largo rato de silencio.

**-yo jamás me había enamorado de alguien, él fue el primero al que le entregué mi corazón-**contestó, sus ojos estaban ocultos tras su flequillo. Taka hizo una mueca**-pasé noches en vela esperando que él sanara, él siempre se hería para poder protegerme… siempre usaba su cuerpo como escudo entre lo que fuera y yo, por mi culpa, muchas veces estuvo al borde de la muerte-**le decía.

**-¿y porqué terminó todo?-**preguntó con la voz apagada.

**-él alimentó mis ilusiones, yo le entregué todo de mi, mi cariño, mi fuerza… todo… pero él menospreció todo eso, por un momento pensé que la avaricia que lo había movido por tanto tiempo había desaparecido, pero no fue así…-**contestó**-… supongo que me utilizó para llegar a lo que quería-**y paró en seco**-pero yo soy la dueña de lo que él tanto anhela y no se lo pienso dar por un capricho suyo. No. Y si por eso me busca, está muy equivocado… no voy a perdonarlo, lo que hizo no tiene perdón-**

**-entonces… estás resentida-**le dijo suavemente, para que no sonara como una afirmación.

**-no es resentimiento… no es odio… no lo sé, quizá el me mantiene agónica con su recuerdo y su presencia… y eso es lo que me mantiene tan fría-**

**-Kag, no eres fría… es solo que te hicieron mucho daño-**contestó**-le haces daño a la gente por defenderte, porque no quieres que te hagan lo mismo. En otras palabras, tienes miedo-**

"_Miedo…"_

Si quizá tenía miedo y por eso era como era.

**-oye… ¿y de dónde sacaste esa leyenda?-**preguntó, desviando el tema, por lo menos para él.

**-de mi templo… ¿recuerdas?-**contestó bajo.

**-cierto…-**dijo él.

Kagome se detuvo frente a la escalera.

**-bueno… aquí me despido, emmm… gracias, otra vez-**le dijo mientras daba media vuelta, sin esperar respuesta de él. Pero, antes de subir un escalón, recordó algo importante**-emmm… Taka-**

**-dime-**dijo él. No se había movido ni un centímetro de su lugar.

**-¿podrías enseñarme matemáticas?-**le preguntó con timidez. Él sonrió ampliamente.

**-claro-**contestó. Ella le sonrió agradecida mientras él se acercaba más a ella.

**-bueno entonces… ¿Cuándo podrías enseñarme?-**preguntó.

**-el sábado ¿te parece?-**

**-si… claro-**contestó.

**-bien…-**dijo él. Y acercó su rostro a la frente de ella. Kagome aguantó la respiración, no debía ponerse tan nerviosa, iba a darle un beso en la frente ¿no?... ¿NO? Pero no fue así, el contacto fue mucho más debajo de la frente, más abajo de la nariz, ni en los pómulos ni en las mejillas sino en los labios.

Fue un roce pequeño, pero Kagome se quedó estática mientras él acariciaba sutilmente sus labios con los suyos y luego se separaba.

**-cuídate, Kag-**y ésta vez la besó en la frente y le sonrió dulcemente. Luego, simplemente, se alejó dejando a Kagome sin habla y hecha piedra.

**Continuará...**

Bien, ésta vez no he tardado mucho ¿ven? jajaja. Este es el séptimo capítulo de la historia, lo termine ayer que andaba con exceso de imaginación en el cerebro. Espero les guste, especialmente el último trosito de capítulo. La verdad es que fue más como un '_piquito_' que un beso propiamente tal ¿verdad?. Aquí empiezan a verse las primeras luces de la relación Taka-Kagome, jo pero les tengo preparadas muchas dificultades, ya verán, están en mi cabeza todavía, pero tengo más o menos pensado como va a ser.

**Personaje nuevo [que puede que tenga más relevancia **

**Rini Mine: ** **'Rini'** significa **'Pequeño conejito'**, de ahí que tenga un conejo de peluche. De nombre Jaken, ya se imaginarán porqué Kagome peinsa que no es un buen nombre para un conejo. Tiene nueve años y es la menor de los hermanos Mine.

Ya conocen a Taka y Rini, pero aún falta el tercero, el hermano mayor, ya se imaginarán a quién se parece ¿no?

Bueno, los dejos, muchos besos y gracias por lo Reviews.


	8. VIII

**V****III**

**-¿besaste a Kagome?-**volvió a preguntar por enésima vez. Ahora se estaba cuestionando si el cerebro de Zen funcionaba correctamente puesto que aunque dijera una y otra vez lo que había ocurrido con Kag a él no parecía entrarle en la cabeza.

**-ya te dije que si-**bufó**-pero no fue un beso en todas sus reglas-**

-**¿y cómo reaccionó después?-**Zen estaba sentado sobre la cama mirando con la boca entreabierta a su amigo.

**-no hizo nada, la tomé desprevenida-**contestó alzando los hombros**-después de todo, yo quería besarle la frente y terminé dándole… bueno, un 'piquito'-**le dio una media sonrisa y cerró los ojos recordando la cara que ella había puesto después de besarla.

**-¿y ella no te gritó ni te golpeó?-**

**-no-**contestó**-simplemente se quedó como piedra, así que aproveché y me escapé antes de que mi gritara- **

**-OH, amigo, pero mañana no te salvarás de los reproches de ella-**le dijo con tono divertido**-debe estar echando humo por las orejas por haberle robado un beso- **

**-no lo sé, estaba como en otro mundo ayer, quizá ni se acuerde-**contestó.

**-las mujeres tiene muy buena memoria con eso… no creo que se le haya olvidado, Taka-**contestó mientras llevaba una mano a su barbilla y empezaba a fruncir el ceño, pensativo**-dime, tú que conoces a Shinju desde que era una niña… ¿Cómo reaccionaría si yo hiciera lo mismo?-**Taka sonrió amplio y lo miró pícaramente.

**-¿quieres saber?-**preguntó. Zen asintió rápidamente con los ojos brillosos**-pues te daría el golpe de tu vida-**contestó. A Zen no le hizo gracia y empezó a jugar con sus dedos índices diciendo cosas por lo bajo que el otro no entendía bien**-ya te dije… si quieres que Shinju se fije en ti deja de andar babeando por cada chica linda que se atraviesa por tu camino-**Zen dio un suspiro**-pero podría intentarlo… quizá le pase lo mismo que a Kagome y no reacciona-**

**-en una de esas…-**soltó**-dime amigo¿Qué le vas a decir a Kagome cuando te pregunte por qué la besaste?-**

Y pareció que un balde de agua fría le había caído encima. Hasta ese momento no había pensado en lo que le diría a Kagome cuando se vieran. ¿Qué le iba a decir¿Que la beso porque sí, que simplemente había tenido ganas de besarla o que no sabía por qué lo había hecho? No, definitivamente no le diría nada de eso porque estaba seguro de que si lo hacía ella lo echaría de su casa a patadas y no le dirigiría la palabra nunca más.

Entonces ¿Por qué lo había hecho? Se preguntó. Iba a besarle la frente, como amigos nada más, como cualquier persona hacia con su gente cercana ¿no?, pero luego… simplemente no pudo contener las ganas de besar esos labios carnosos y rosados que ella poseía. No pudo detenerse y cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hacía ya la estaba besando.

Levantó su mano derecha e inconscientemente tocó sus labios, recordó cada detalle de esos dos días. Desde que la vio desmayarse hasta después de regresar a su casa y encerrarse en su habitación sin poder creer que había besado a Kagome Higurashi.

Zen sonrió para sus adentros al ver a su amigo sumido en sus pensamientos y tocando ligeramente su boca. ¿Por qué estaba tan seguro de que esos dos terminarían juntos? Entonces pensó que sería bueno darles un empujoncito y para ello pediría ayuda a sus queridas amigas. Si, un plan estupendo se creaba en la mente de nuestro amigo Zen.

Kagome volvió a mirar su brazo derecho, el moretón casi desaparecía por completo. Aún no podía creer que fuese real, no podía entender como había vuelto a su época, no tenía la perla, nada los unía… no pudo haber cruzado, era simplemente descabellado pensarlo.

Entonces recordó esos ojos que la miraban desde la oscuridad con furia y tristeza reprimida. En ese instante estaba tan asustada, pero a la vez se sentía ¿feliz?... ¿feliz por qué¿Por verlo? Kami, eso era imposible, eso sí era imposible.

Hizo una pequeña mueca al tocar el morado. Aún recordaba la presión en su brazo y la sorpresa que se llevó al cambiarse el uniforme de la preparatoria, en la mañana no había encontrado nada, para su fortuna, y cuando llegó a casa apareció de la nada.

Respiró hondo y dejó escapar un suspiro.

-Inuyasha…-¿Cómo era posible? Los ojos le comenzaron a arder y la nariz le comenzó a picar. Miró su rostro en el espejo. OH, genial, se iba a poner a llorar ¿Qué más faltaba, que justo llegara Inuyasha y la besara y la tomara entre sus brazos como lo había hecho antes?

Besar...

Besar…

Una imagen se le vino a la cabeza y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo y sus ojos le brillaron como nunca. Inmediatamente llevó un par de dedos a sus labios y los tocó y recorrió como no lo había hecho nunca antes. Él la besó, Taka Mine la besó y el contacto no le desagradó, de hecho era todo lo contrario, y a pesar de que ella no había correspondido por la impresión del momento el simplemente siguió besándola suave y cariñosamente.

"_Mine me las va a pagar ¿Con qué derecho me besa? Por Kami, él es un idiota y… y… ¿me las va a pagar, verdad¿Verdad?..."_

E inconscientemente sonrió ensimismada en sus más locos pensamientos.

OH, nunca pensó ansiar tanto una clase de matemáticas como la que iba a tener mañana.

_**-¡Te dije que me llamaras!-**_

**-tranquilízate Yuriko-**le dijo con un tono que mostraba por completo su desagrado**-ni que se fuera a acabar el mundo-**

_**-¡estaba preocupada, Shinju y yo esperamos casi toda la noche tú maldita llamada y no llamaste, luego esperamos todo el día, se suponía que…!-**_

**-¡Keh, ya te dije que ella está bien!-**

_**-¡pero…!-**_

**-ya cálmate, la veré mañana y le diré que llamaste ¿de acuerdo?-**le dijo mientras hacía una mueca exasperada.

_**-bien-**__dijo al fin con un tono más calmado._

**-bien, cuídate y nos vemos-**y colgó el teléfono dando un gran suspiro de exasperación.

Entonces volvió a centrarse en lo que había estado haciendo antes de que su querida amiga Yuriko lo hubiera interrumpido.

**-¿encontraste algo?-**preguntó mientras se acercaba a la computadora. Zen lo miró y negó con la cabeza un par de veces.

**-he hecho y deshecho búsquedas, pero en Japón no hay nadie con el nombre de Inuyasha-**dijo y volvió a enfocar su vista en la pantalla que decía: _0 Resultados de búsqueda._

**-¿intentaste con China?-**preguntó.

**-sí y nada, es como si ese tal Inuyasha nunca hubiera existido-**

Taka hizo una mueca de disgusto y se pasó la mano izquierda por el cabello.

**-¿y en occidente?-**preguntó.

**-nos tardaríamos un milenio en revisar todos los países, Taka, además no creo que sea del exterior-**le dijo mientras volvía atrás en las páginas web**-si hubiera salido o entrado al país su nombre estaría en los registros por lo del pasaporte, pero revisé y no hay nada… te lo digo ese tipo es muy sospechoso-**

**-definitivamente-**contestó**-no hay nada que tú no puedas encontrar en la web y si no está es porque no existe-**dijo él.

**-pero si no existe eso querría decir que Kagome delira o tiene un problema mental-**Taka golpeó la cabeza de su amigo con tal fuerza que un gran chichón se formó en la cabeza del pelinegro.

**-ni se te ocurra decir eso-**gruñó después.

**-ya lo dije-**contestó en tono lastimoso.

**-si no fuera real no hubiera encontrado las huellas en la habitación, tuve que pisar encima para que ella creyera que eran mías si las veía-**le dijo en un tono tan serio que hasta él mismo se sorprendió. Zen esbozó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y lo miró con una cara que asustó a Taka.

**-es una suposición lo que voy a decir ahora, pero ¿ustedes dos acaso durmieron juntos?-**preguntó. Y la reacción que tuvo su amigo le confirmó lo dicho, Taka se sonrojo y desvió la mirada, y él sonrió con más ganas**-vas muy rápido querido amigo ¿Qué estuvieron haciendo los par de cochinos?-**

**-pues nada de lo que piensa tu mente libidinosa-**le contestó con enojo**-ella tenía miedo y no quería quedarse sola ¿Qué esperabas?... idiota-**le dijo. Pero aún así Zen seguía sonriendo con ganas**- ya pon la otra ventana ¿quieres?-**desvió la conversación y se centró en la pantalla de la computadora. Zen no paró de sonreír mientras minimizaba la ventana en la que habían estado buscando al acosador de Kagome.

**-valla… solo tenemos un resultado-**habló extrañado**-que extraño… normalmente las leyendas siempre tienen una gran cantidad de páginas que hablan de ellas-**

**-bueno, éste no es el caso-**

**-sí, bueno… a ver-**movió el mouse hasta la altura del link e hizo doble clic. Inmediatamente una modesta y pequeña página se abrió**-valla…-**

**-¿Qué?-**

**-¿estás ciego o qué?-**le dijo Zen, obviamente no se dio cuenta que Taka le había lanzado una mirada asesina.

Taka miró la pantalla nuevamente, era una sola línea, no tenía ningún autor, nada y el dominio parecía estar en completo abandono.

_**La Shikon no Tama existe y está junto al corazón de la princesa del tiempo.**_

Rezaba la frase.

**-pero qué demonios… eso es basura-**bufó, tanto que habían buscado para obtener como resultado la misma nada.

**-pues yo no opino que sea basura-**comentó Zen**-¿Qué tal si lo que dice la frase es cierto¿Qué tal si la joya existe de verdad?-**

**-no seas ingenuo, Zen, esas son patrañas para que los idiotas empiecen a buscar algo que ni siquiera existe mientras el otro tipo se muere de la risa-**comentó y luego se sentó en su cama.

**-¿y por si las moscas le preguntas a Kagome?-**dijo después de un largo silencio.

Tocó la puerta y esperó pacientemente. Miró su reloj, eran las 17:45, pensó que debió haber llegado un poco más temprano, pero ya qué… de todas maneras había tenido que hacer muchas cosas y se había desocupado hace muy poco.

**-buenos tardes-**la madre de Kagome abrió la puerta con una sonrisa.

**-buenas tardes, señora-**saludó él**-¿Está Kagome?-**preguntó.

**-OH, sí claro, ella está arriba, te estaba esperando-**le dijo mientras le daba la pasada**-¡Kagome, hija, tu amigo ya llego!-**exclamó.

**-¡ya voy!-**respondieron desde la planta alta. Taka comenzaba a ponerse nervioso ¿Y si le preguntaba, qué le iba a responder? Kagome lo iba a matar.

**-¡Inu no nii-chan!-**exclamaron. Taka bajó la vista, un hombrecito estaba parado junto a él, más bien era un niño.

**-¡Souta!-**exclamó suavemente la madre de la azabache. Taka lo miró con una ceja alzada ¿le acaba de decir perro?

**-es que se parece mucho a Inuyasha, mamá-**le dijo bajito. Taka retuvo las ganas de fruncir el ceño ¿se parecía al bastardo que perseguía a Kagome? Bueno… eso hasta la misma Kagome se lo había dicho.

**-Taka, hola-**saludaron. El susodicho dejó de prestar atención al pequeño niño y miró a la dueña de esa voz. Kagome estaba parada unos metros más allá y caminaba tranquila hasta donde se encontraba. Iba vestida con unos jeans y una pollera y un chaleco que se ceñían mucho a su cuerpo y dejaban apreciar muy bien sus curvas. Y con respecto al cabello, lo lleva recogido en un moño sencillo.

El corazón de Taka comenzó a bombear con fuerza.

**-hola…-**dijo casi embobado.

**-ven, mi habitación está arriba-**le dijo al estar a su lado.

**-sí, claro…-** dijo él**-con permiso-**le dijo a la señora Higurashi, ella simplemente sonrió.

Y cuando desaparecieron escaleras arriba, el anciano que hasta entonces había estado mirando desde la salita de estar se acercó a su familia.

**-el muchacho se parece mucho a Inuyasha-**comentó.

**-si… pero eso no significa que sean iguales-**contestó la señora Higurashi sin perder ni por un instante su sonrisa.

No sabía por qué se había esmerado tanto en arreglarse si solo iban a estudiar matemáticas, pero había sentido la necesidad de hacerlo y al ver la cara de bobo que había puesto Taka se sintió más que satisfecha. Digamos que simplemente había tenido ganas de ver la reacción del chico al ver que ella se había arreglado como para ir a una cita.

Cuando entró se dio cuenta de que la habitación era bastante pequeña en comparación con la suya y que tenía cosas sencillas en todo el cuarto. Lo que le llamó más la atención era ver que muchas de las cosas que había ahí eran rosadas… el cubrecama, por ejemplo, era color rosado… valla esa habitación era bastante infantil pero sin dejar de tener esa connotación madura, o sea no quería decir que Kagome fuera una niña de cinco… de hecho la habitación tenía una fachada así como de transición.

Algo se movió a sus pies, él miró hacia abajo y vio a un gato regordete caminar entre sus piernas frotándose contra él y ronroneando.

**-je, le agradas a Buyo-**comentó la azabache con una sonrisa. ¿Era su imaginación o ella estaba siendo demasiado amable con él?

**-eso parece-**comentó vagamente. Kagome se agachó y tomó al gato.

**-voy a estudiar ahora Buyo, ve a jugar afuera-**le dijo suavemente mientras lo sacaba de la habitación y cerraba la puerta tras ella.

**-¿Qué es lo que necesitas aprender?-**le preguntó mientras trataba de esquivar las miradas de ella.

**-logaritmos-**contestó mientras acercaba una silla más a su escritorio.

**-pero si eso es fácil-le** dijo mientras se sentaba en la silla que ella había acercado.

**-para mí no-**le contestó seco. Bien, hasta ahí había llegado la amabilidad de la chica.

**-no quise ofenderte-**le dijo lo más rápido posible.

**-no lo hiciste-**contestó ella sin mirarlo mientras habría su cuaderno de matemáticas.

Bueno, hasta ese momento no le había preguntado nada sobre el beso y eso lo hacía sentir más tranquilo, sus pensamientos y todas sus neuronas se pusieron a trabajar en la manera más sencilla de explicarle a Kagome como hacer los benditos logaritmos. Ella también parecía más atenta a lo que estaban estudiando que de cualquier otra cosa que hubiera pasado entre ellos.

Y así pasaron una hora, sin dirigirse una sola mirada y ni una sola palabra que no fuera referente a matemáticas. Kagome realizando los ejercicios que Taka le ponía de ejemplos al reverso de su cuaderno para que él los revisara y le dijera sus errores. Y él simplemente viéndola trabajar.

**-valla… hasta que lo comprendiste-**comentó suavemente**-tienes todos buenos-**le informó con una sonrisa, pero aún sin despegar la vista del cuaderno.

Kagome sonrió también mientras dejaba el lápiz que había usado hasta entonces sobre el escritorio.

**-Taka…-**lo llamó.

**-dime…-**le dijo aún mirando el cuaderno. Kagome no lo miró pero inhaló profundo.

**-¿Por qué me besaste?-**hubo un largo silencio. Taka abrió la boca pero de ella no salió ningún sonido y tampoco volvió a verla, deseaba esconderse dentro del cuaderno para no poder responderle porque él tampoco sabía qué responder.

Kagome frunció el ceño y bajó de un tirón el cuaderno que Taka sostenía entre sus manos, ahora se veían fijamente pero sin decirse nada.

**-me besaste por que sí ¿verdad?-**dijo ella mientras fruncía aún más el ceño.

**-Kagome…-**musitó y se abalanzó sobre ella como si se tratara de un animal que se iba en contra de su presa.

El movimiento fue tan rápido que ella no alcanzó a hacer nada para detenerlo y para cuando se dio cuenta de que algo pasaba él ya la estaba besando.

¿Y esas ganas de besarla de nuevo de dónde habían salido? La pregunta quedó en el aire, no tenía la intención de responderse, solo la besaba.

Seguía besándola ahora con menos fuerza, más pausado y con cariño mientras entrelazaba una de las manos de ella con una de las suyas, esperando la ansiada respuesta.

Kagome no supo por qué, pero cerró los ojos y abrió un poco su boca para aumentar el contacto. Le respondió, aún sin saber porqué lo hacía… simplemente le respondió.

Taka sonrió al sentir como ella correspondía a su inesperado beso. Aprovechó cada oportunidad que ella le daba para ahondar la caricia hasta que cada boca estuvo reclamando a la otra y aún con la inminente necesidad de aire ninguno quería ceder y romper la caricia tan exquisita que se profesaban.

Finalmente, y casi a regañadientes, ambos se separaron para poder respirar.

Kagome tomó una bocanada de aire y miró hacia otra dirección completamente avergonzada, con las mejillas rojas y su respiración agitada mirando a un punto fijo en la pared.

Taka también miró hacia otra dirección sin saber qué hacer o qué decir. Si antes hubiera sido difícil responder su pregunta ahora lo era más… pero ella también tendría que responder la misma pregunta. ¿Por qué me correspondiste? Era la pregunta que se formuló.

**-lo siento…-**Kagome retuvo el aire en sus pulmones al escuchar esas palabras**-…creo que fui muy brusco contigo-**continuó. Kagome miró un poco hacia al lado, sin ser demasiado obvia, y observó que su mano aún estaba entrelazada con la de él**-pero no pude evitarlo… yo quería…yo…-**las palabras se le atragantaban.

Su corazón parecía un auto de carreras por como bombeaba, cada palabra de él la dejaba sin aliento y la ponía con los pelos de punta.

**-no… no lo tengo claro aún, pero yo… creo que tu y yo…-**maldita sea ¿Por qué no podía decir las cosas de una? Había salido con un montón de chicas en esos diecisiete años de su vida ¿Por qué no podía decirle a ella que le gustaba? Porque le gustaba ¿verdad? No podía continuar, se formó un nudo en su garganta y el nerviosismo no lo dejaba hilar bien las oraciones.

**-no… no te preocupes…-**dijo ella al fin. Retiró su mano y la puso sobre su regazó junto a la otra. Ella no quería verlo a la cara**-no volverá a pasar… lo prometo…-**

¿No volverá a pasar? Fue como si le hubieran golpeado en la cabeza¡¿Cómo que no iba a pasar de nuevo?! Si él lo que más ansiaba ahora era comérsela a besos.

**-¡Kagome…!-**pero no llegó a articular la frase porque ella le dio un ligero beso en los labios y se alejó hacia la ventana lo más rápido que pudo.

**-el último… ¿está bien?-**le dijo mientras apretaba sus manos sobre su pecho.

"_¿Por qué a mí, Kami…qué te hice?"_

**-no… no está bien-**dijo él como retomando la compostura.

**-¿te ha llamado Yuriko?-**dijo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

**-…si… si…-**contestó él escuetamente, por una parte estaba contento y por otra estaba enojado… esa mujer era tan complicada**-quería saber cómo estabas… casi me mató por el teléfono por no haberla llamado-**comentó.

**-ya me imagino-**dijo ella mientras cerraba los ojos y esbozaba una sonrisa burlona mientras interiormente comenzaba a calmarse.

Él se levantó del asiento y caminó hasta ella silenciosamente. Kagome tenía los ojos cerrados, lo sabía por el reflejo en la ventana, así que la apresó en un abrazó rodeándola por la cintura y atrayendo el cuerpo de ella hacia el suyo, tomándola completamente desprevenida mientras él hundía su rostro en su cuello y aspiraba profundamente el aroma de la azabache.

Kagome abrió los ojos de inmediato al sentir como él la asía hacia él, sus mejillas que había comenzado a tomar su color original volvieron a adoptar un furioso color rojo. Sentía la respiración de él sobre su cuello y eso la hacía sentir bien, cerró los ojos y se acomodó aún más contra él.

Entonces el subió su rostro a la altura de su oreja y susurró algo que le robó el aliento.

**-me gustas, Kag-**dijo ronco y profundo.

¡Le gustaba, realmente le gustaba! Él se lo había dicho, no lo podía creer... pero… ¿a ella le gustaba?...

Entonces la soltó suavemente y se alejó hacia el otro lado de la habitación con las mejillas igual de rojas que las de ella.

**-emmm… Kagome ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?-**

**-s-si-**lentamente volteó a verlo, estaba al otro lado de la habitación, muy lejos de su alcance.

**-¿Kagome, la princesa del tiempo y la Shikon no Tama realmente existen?-**el rostro de Kagome palideció notoriamente de un momento a otro y su mano fue a parar directo a su pecho**-¿te sientes bien?-**preguntó al ver la reacción de la azabache.

**-¿Quién te contó sobre la princesa del tiempo?-**preguntó visiblemente asustada.

**-nadie, estaba en internet-**contestó mientras se acercaba a ella visiblemente preocupado por la palidez que había adoptado la chica.

**-¿en internet?-**repitió**-imposible… no es posible…-**decía más para sí que para él.

**-¿Por qué?-**le dijo ya estando a su lado, entonces tocó la frente de ella con su mano para comprobar la temperatura de la chica y con la otra tocó la suya.

**-nadie sabe… nadie podría saberlo…-**retiró su mano con una expresión de duda en su rostro. La temperatura de ella estaba en perfectas condiciones, entonces volvió a mirarla a la cara y pareció que estaba aún más pálida que antes.

**-¿Por qué nadie puede saber eso de la princesa del tiempo?-**preguntó mientras la sostenía con una mano por la cintura, dispuesto a impedir que se cayera, y con la otra tomó su hombro para empujarla suavemente hacia la cama para que pudiera sentarse.

**-porque el resto de la historia solo mi abuelo, mi mamá, Souta y yo lo sabemos… de hecho yo soy la que conoce mejor esa leyenda… nadie puede saberlo… es imposible-**le contestó.

**-pero se pudo haber filtrado-**le dijo para tranquilizarla, pero eso pareció preocuparla aún más.

Kagome parecía mirar al vacío, ensimismada en su mundo, pensando, mientras él la sentaba lentamente en la cama.

"_No es Inuyasha"_

**-alguien más busca la joya, no solo él, maldición-**sus pensamientos se vieron exteriorizados, pero ella no se percató de ello, simplemente siguió meditando mientras su respiración se agitaba más. Taka la quedó mirando casi sin poder creer lo que sus oídos captaban. Si Kagome se ponía así porque quién sabe quién puso algo en la web sobre una princesa era por algo y no le gustaba nada.

**-Kagome, dime ¿la joya existe, si o no?-**eso pareció traerla al mundo de nuevo. El semblante preocupado y su palidez pareció nunca haber existido, el color volvió a sus mejillas y lo miró seriamente.

**-la Shikon no Tama… -**decía suavemente**-...la joya vive en mí, yo soy la princesa del tiempo-**confesó con total seriedad mientras sus manos se aferraban con más fuerza a su pecho y arrugaban su ropa.

**-¿Cómo?-**creía haber escuchado mal.

**-¡que la Shikon no Tama existe, Taka, la leyenda es cierta… yo la viví!-**contestó**-yo soy la chica que atravesaba el tiempo, a la que el hanyou traicionó…-**pero Taka parecía no procesar la información que ella le daba.

**-¿quieres decir que tú… viajabas a través del tiempo?-**preguntó al fin, tratando de asimilar todo lo que ella le decía. Ella asintió**-¿estás bromeando?-**Kagome frunció el ceño.

**-si mis poderes no estuvieran sellado te haría pedazos-**le dijo de muy mal humor.

**-perdóname Kagome, pero es imposible que tú… o sea no crees que quizá te lo estás imaginando-**lo que la faltaba eran que la trataran como loca.

**-puedes preguntarle a mi familia… todo te responderán que es cierto-**le dijo**-Inuyasha… el chico que me persigue, él es el hanyou de la leyenda-**Taka aún no podía asimilar lo que ella le decía**-no me creas, no me importa… tengo cosas más importantes de que ocuparme-**le dijo ya completamente irritada. Se levantó de golpe y caminó hacia su armario**-vete si quieres, no te prestaré mucha atención ahora, estaré muy ocupada-**le dijo mientras abría las puertas del armario de par en par y del fondo sacaba su arco y el carcaj lleno de flechas. Ahora debía buscar la manera de liberar su poder, aún no llegaba comprender cómo se había sellado, pero debía volver a liberarlo antes de que llegaran a ella, antes de que supieran que la Shikon no Tama podía volver a este mundo.

**-Kagome…-**llamó él.

**-Taka… estoy ocupada-**le dijo frívolamente. Su concentración estaba en el arma que tenía en frente. Oyó la puerta cerrarse tras de sí. Kagome soltó un largo y sonoro suspiro ahora el ambiente volvía a ser frío.

**-¿ya te vas?-**preguntó la señora Higurashi.

**-sí, señora, ya se me hace algo tarde-**contestó, entonces, antes de llegar siquiera a la mitad del pasillo para marcharse, él volteó a verla**-señora… quisiera saber algo sobre la princesa del tiempo-**

La señora Higurashi pareció palidecer y luego asintió seriamente.

**-ven-**le dijo. Taka la siguió en silencio hasta la salita donde se encontraban el hermano de Kagome y el abuelo de ella**-siéntate por favor-**le dijo suavemente. Taka obedeció y se sentó en el tatami junto al abuelo.

**-¿Qué pasa, mamá?-**preguntó Souta mientras tomaba un panecillo de la mesa.

**-quiere saber sobre la princesa del tiempo-**contestó con seriedad. El abuelo, que estaba tomando té, casi se ahoga al escucharla.

**-¿Qué quieres saber de mi nieta?-**preguntó después de haberse recuperado.

**-¿es cierto?-**preguntó bobamente.

**-¡por supuesto que sí!-**le contestó Souta**-mi hermana era capaz de viajar entre épocas y peleaba con monstruos a diario-**

**-escucha…-**dijo suavemente la madre de la chica, pero no continuó.

**-Taka-**le dijo él. La madre de Kagome le sonrió.

**-bien, Taka, escucha… Kagome no es una chica ordinaria y sé que esto es difícil de creer-**le dijo con total calma**-yo no sé todos los detalles, solo los que mi hija me ha contado y los que yo he visto… pasé noches en vela pensando si ella estaría bien, Kagome tiene un valor increíble cualquier jovencita de su edad hubiera preferido morir antes de ir a ese lugar-**le dijo**-Kagome, llegaba a veces con heridas por todas partes, otras veces llegaba como si nunca hubiera salido de casa, siempre estaba sonriente cuando las cosas entre Inuyasha y ella estaban bien, pero se ponía muy triste… aún no tengo claro todas las causas así que no podría decirte porqué llegaba tan triste-**

**-Inu no nii-chan amaba a mi hermana, siempre la protegía de todo peligro-**continuó Souta**-un día mi hermana contó que la habían nombrado la princesa del tiempo en el Sengoku-Jidai, así le comenzaron a llamar los aldeanos de todas partes hasta Inuyasha le decía a veces princesa-**

**-Kagome se ponía muy nerviosa cuando Inuyasha le decía princesa-**acotó la madre de Kagome.

**-la cuestión es que no sabemos a cuántos monstruos se halla enfrentado o cuántas muertes haya visto… la cuestión es que un día regresó siendo otra persona, ya no era nuestra Kagome de siempre, era frívola-**siguió el abuelo**-Kagome nunca nos contó por qué ese cambio de actitud…-**

**-Kagome regresó un día, estaba lloviendo y ella estaba en el suelo junto a Goshimboku, parecía… muerta…estaba muy helada y no reaccionaba a nada, estaba despierta pero no reaccionaba y perdió luego el conocimiento… OH, por Kami, cuando ella se despertó no volvió a ser la misma, parecía que todo le era indiferente… como si nada importara. Lo único que nos dijo era que la perla estaba en un lugar seguro y que se aseguraría de que no volviera a este mundo- **

Taka los miraba casi sin aire en sus pulmones.

**-¡abuelo, necesito tu ayuda!-**gritaron y entonces ella apareció en la habitación con el arco y el carcaj colgando del hombro derecho y un ropaje de sacerdotisa más moderno que el de Kikyou. Se quedó plantada en la entrada**-¿sigues aquí?-**dijo en tono descortés y con total irritación.

**-Kag…-**dijo él.

**-abuelo, necesito que me ayudes-**lo ignoró**-¿podrías averiguar si hay alguna manera de volver a liberar mis poderes?-**

**-pero, Kagome, ni siquiera sabes cómo se sellaron-**le dijo el anciano.

**-por favor abuelo, es urgente-**le dijo.

**-está bien-**le contestó y terminó de tomarse su taza de té lo más rápido que pudo y salió de la habitación.

**-gracias-**le dijo antes de que desapareciera de su vista, Kagome.

**-¿Qué sucede, hija?-**

**-después te cuento mamá, tengo que volver a practicar con el arco-**le dijo suavemente para no sonar descortés con su progenitora.

**-como quieras, cariño-**le dijo su madre**-bueno, creo que ustedes dos tienen que hablar-**dijo mirando de soslayo al castaño**-vamos Souta-**su hermano se levantó casi al instante y junto a su madre salieron de la salita.

**-si te ofendí… no quería ofenderte, Kag, es solo que soy algo escéptico a veces-**le dijo.

**-tú oíste su voz, lo sé-**le dijo ella.

**-¿Qué?-**

**-en la azotea de la escuela-**le dijo**-la voz que me llamaba era la de Inuyasha-**continuó con su tono serio**-yo sé que tú también lo oíste-**

**-si… si lo oí-**le dijo él**-¿y qué tiene eso?-**

**-una voz de un ser sobrenatural de otra época que atraviesa el tiempo no lo puede escuchar cualquiera-**le contestó**-tú tienes relación con Inuyasha-**sentenció.

**-yo no tengo ninguna relación con ese tipo-**le dijo con tono molesto mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

**-con el tiempo sabremos si es porque tienes relación con él o porque tienes poderes sobrenaturales-**le contestó. Taka abrió la boca sin decir nada. Kagome suspiró**-no quiero meterte en problemas, Taka-**le dijo ella**-si alguien quiere la Shikon en esta época es porque sabe que existe y de sus poderes ilimitados, una persona que quiera poseer esta joya puede ser tan buena como mala y en ambos lados corre un riesgo enorme, la perla no favorece a nadie... por eso la alejé de todos y si alguien sabe sobre el secreto de la princesa del tiempo es mucho peor, porque sabe la localización exacta de la joya-**le dijo.

**-la frase que salía en la página esa decía que la perla estaba junto al corazón de la princesa del tiempo-**le dijo más tranquilo.

**-ahí tienes la respuesta textual de dónde se encuentra la perla-**le dijo ella. Taka la miró alarmado y se levantó brusco hasta quedar junto a ella y la miró con un semblante serio.

**-¿guardas la perla…?-**

**-en mi corazón-**termino ella**-la perla de Shikon vive en mí ¿recuerdas?-**

Taka la miró un momento y volvió a abalanzarse sobre ella.

Kagome soltó la ropa y dejó que el carcaj y el arco se deslizaran de su hombro hasta caer al suelo cuando sintió el contacto de los labios de él. Kami, iba a matarla con tanto beso y eso que eran solo amigos ¿verdad?

Él la miró con devoción y recorrió su rostro con una mano, aún no había aclarado nada… ella no le había dicho nada sobre sus sentimientos y él se había precipitado, quizá en el fondo ella seguía amando al hanyou, a Inuyasha. Pero qué más daba, él se las iba a jugar, la ayudaría aún estando en el fin del mundo.

**-deberías decirle a los demás-**le dijo un tiempo después de haberse separado.

**-no los voy a poner en riesgo a ellos también-**contestó en forma negativa mientras recogía las cosas que había tirado al suelo.

**-son tus amigos-**le dijo.

**-lo sé y por eso no diré nada y tú tampoco lo harás-**le dijo.

**-Kagome…-**

**-ya te dije, no-**

**-se los diré yo-**

**-¡ni se te ocurra!-**

**-entre más seamos quizá logremos encontrar la forma de liberar todo tú poder… abarcaremos más en menos tiempo, Kagome, piensa-**

**-tengo cerebro, Taka-**le dijo mordazmente**-he tratado con mucha gente que ha querido a la Shikon algunos de ellos eran buenos pero el odio de la perla terminaba consumiendo su alma, no me arriesgaré a que ellos sean consumidos si la perla vuelve a…-**

**-¡¿Y tú sí?!-**

**-la perla no me hará daño si no es consumida por completo por la maldad, yo soy su guardiana puedo mantenerla pura con solo tenerla en la palma de mi mano-**

**-tienes solución para todo ¿no?-**

**-no-**

**-como sea… sería mejor decirles, quizá mi madre también podría…-**

**-¡no metas a tu madre, Mine!-**exclamó enojada.

**-OH, vamos, Kag-**le dijo mientras jugaba con uno de los risos que se formaban en su cabello**-te daré una semana para que lo pienses-**

**-pues será mejor que te vayas haciendo a la idea del no-**

**-yo no cantaría victoria-**

**-no te daré en el gusto-**

**-pues me has dado el gusto como tres veces y media, Kag-**Kagome enrojeció hasta la punta de su cabello y luego miró hacia otra dirección.

**-esos solo fueron…-**pero antes de que terminara la frase un sonido desvió por completo la atención de ambos chicos. Taka sacó de bolsillo un celular y contestó la llamada con una cara de poco amigos.

**-ya lo hice-**le dijo al teléfono celular**-no te voy a contar, idiota-**siguió hablando. Kagome se centró de nuevo en las cosas que había traído de arriba**- ¡¿QUE TE IMPORTA LO QUE PASE ENTRE KAGOME Y YO?!-**Kagome se heló ante las palabras y el gritó de furia de Taka**-idiota-**dijo más calmo**-no tengo mente libidinosa como la tuya-**seguía hablando. Kagome supuso que el que estaba hablando con Taka era nada más ni nada menos que Zen**-¿qué? No lo sé, voy a preguntarle… ¡no seas imbécil, yo no le propongo esa clase de cosas a las mujeres, no como tú!... si… si, ya, adiós-**ahora estaba molesto y se le veía sacar chispas por los ojos.

**-era Zen ¿verdad?-**

**-si-**dijo él de mala gana**-pregunta que si te gustaría ir de camping-**

**-¿de camping?-**repitió.

**-dice que se las arregló para obtener todas las cosas y hasta el idiota de Okami va a ir, es mañana-**

**-¿Kiba-Kun va a ir?-**preguntó. A Taka no le agradó nada la reacción de la chica.

**-¿no te gusta ese idiota, verdad?-**

**-eso no te incumbe-**le dijo ella.

**-claro que me incumbe, tu y yo…-**

**-tú y yo no somos nada más que amigos-**

**-amigos con ventaja-**

Kagome volvió a enrojecer.

**-idiota-**le dijo**-voy a preguntar si me dejan ir-**dijo y dio media vuelta saliendo de la habitación.

Taka sonrió, con lo del campamento a Kagome se le había pasado un poco la preocupación o al menos eso dejaba a entender. Taka miró el carcaj lleno de flechas y el arco que Kagome había dejado apoyados contra la pared. Kagome, quién lo diría, una princesa. Así la habían llamado ¿no?

Entonces recordó que quién llamaba princesa a Kagome era ese hanyou, pero Kagome ya no era nada de él, Kagome era… era… ¿Qué era Kagome para él? Tenía claro que le gustaba, por lo menos ahora lo tenía claro, pero quería que ella le correspondiera con la misma devoción con la que él la… ¿amaba? No se podía amar a una persona en un mes de conocerse ¿o sí?

**Continuará...**

Bien, debo decir que no tenia planeado que la historia avansara tan rápido, bueno al principio fue bastante lenta en mi opinion, pero ya ven. Como se habrán dado cuenta los sentimientos de necesidad que siente Kagome por Taka van mucho más allá, de hecho nuestra protagonista está algo confundida por el chico no sabe si le gusta o es simplemente atracción o la necesidad de tener un poco de calor humano, no piensen mal mentes libidinosas XD. Ya saben al estilo Usagi/Mamoru, ella sentía desolada y fría cuando Mamoru no estaba.

Kagome ahora tendrá que volver a tomar su deberes como miko, el problema es que sus poderes están sellados y no sabe como volver a liberarlos, ni siquiera sabe como se sellaron, simplemente ocurrió.

Y de ahora en adelante los demás personajes inventados comenzarán su aparición y nuestros queridos y más amados personajes wiii tendrán un papel mucho más importante. --

Bien los dejo.

Ojala les haya gustado este octavo capítulo. Wiii ya tengo pensado el final y les aviso, hospitales, maquinas para respirar, una despedida dolorosa y una verdad no muy bonita están dentro de mis planes y todo incluye un revolver. - jajajaja.

Bye.


	9. IX

**IX**

Kagome se levantó temprano esa mañana, no estaba por completo tranquila, había un montón de cosas que la perturbaban, una de ellas era su sospecha de que alguien iba tras la joya que llevaba dentro de sí. Seguramente vendrían tiempos oscuros y se preguntaba por qué había aceptado ir a ese camping.

Su mochila estaba hecha, lista para llegar y salir con ella. Pero había algo que no le cabía en la cabeza… ¿Por qué a Zen se le había ocurrido ir de camping en otoño? Luego miró hacía un lado de su cama, allí estaban el arco y el carcaj lleno de flechas, los tomó, estaba segura de algo y es que aunque fuera de camping no significaba que abandonaría esa práctica tan necesaria.

Taka alzó una ceja, estaba cruzado de brazos y apoyado en la pared de su habitación, miraba fijamente a otro hombre de aspecto más maduro, su cabello era castaño oscuro, igual al de Taka, pero su mirada era más oscura y seria que la de él.

**-¿y para qué quieres venir?-**preguntó al fin.

**-solo quiero conocer a tu **_**'nueva amiga'**_**-**le contestó.

**-no me agrada nada como dijiste esa frase, hermanito-**le dijo igual de serio.

**-Taka, no te voy a quitar a tu noviecita-**afirmó.

**-ella no es mi novia-**contestó mordazmente, aunque por dentro moría porque lo fuera.

**-pues como hablas de ella, parece otra cosa-**contestó**-también vendrá Suzume, Yukiko y nuestro primo Yoshi-**le informó.

**-¡que mierda! Se suponía que era una salida entre amigos-**contestó.

**-tranquilízate hermanito, no vamos a hacer el camping con ustedes, estaremos cerca de ustedes… llevare a Rini para que juegue con Yoshi y punto-**contestó. Taka gruñó molesto y se acercó a donde se encontraba su mochila.

**-como detesto que te metas en mis planes-**le dijo.

**-de todas maneras sé que me quieres-**

**-si… te quiero pero matar-**

**-sí, claro-**le dijo con simpleza.

**-¡Seishi, ya llegué!-**era la voz de un niño. El hermano de Taka se levantó y fue hasta la puerta, sonriendo al reconocer la voz.

**-Yoshi ya llegó, entonces Suzume y Yukiko también deben estar por llegar-**comentó a su hermano**-más vale que te comportes con Yoshi, él es menor que tú y le pegas cuando quieres, no olvides que es un niño-**Taka bufó**-no pongas esa cara que sé que te crees el madurito pero eres un…-**

**-¡ya cállate, que seas el mayor no te da el derecho de sermonearme!-**gritó.

**-en realidad, ser el mayor me da algo de autoridad-**contestó y salió de la habitación. Taka gruñó y se volvió hacia la ventana, ya casi era hora, en cualquier momento Zen aparecería y… el idiota de Okami también aparecería por ahí. ¿A quién demonios se le ocurrió invitar a ese idiota que seguramente vendría con el par de pelmazos de Kin y Gin Futago?

Gruñó de nuevo y se centró en esperar a esa persona que tenía la vida más interesante que hubiera conocido. Sonrió al pensar que quizá terminaría besándola de nuevo y que luego la haría enfadar y ella le gritaría mil y un insultos. Pero algo ensombreció esas locas fantasías, en realidad eran varias cosas. Primero ayer, cuándo le dijo lo de Okami, la chica tuvo una reacción que a él no le gustó nada y pensar que a ella le gustaba ese tipejo mientras lo besaba lo hacía enfadar. Segundo, eso de que era la princesa del tiempo, eso lo tenía consternado, ¿cómo era posible que toda esa historia fuera cierta? Era tan descabellada que nadie se la tragaría. Siempre le habían dicho que las leyendas tenían una base real, pero que con el tiempo se iba tergiversando, pero de ahí a que una leyenda hubiera ocurrido tal cual se contaba a él le parecía tan… increíble. Tercero, que Kagome guardara la Shikon no Tama en su cuerpo… ¿si alguien sabía de su ubicación querría eso decir que tendrían que matar a Kagome para obtener la joya?

Había tantas cosas que no entendía que le llegaba a doler la cabeza dándole vueltas al asunto, tratando de darle respuestas a cada cosa, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que la única que podía darle todas esas respuestas era nada más ni nada menos que la misma Kagome, pero para llegar a esa conclusión tuvo que desvelarse hasta las cuatro de la mañana, que cabeza dura ¿no?

Kagome volvió a mirar dentro de la mochila para asegurarse de que el arco, que estaba lo más bien acomodado que podía, aunque aún sobresalía una parte de él, y el carcaj con flechas no se rompieran con el movimiento mientras iba saltando ya los pequeños charcos que quedaban de la lluvia de hace dos días atrás.

Dobló en una esquina y miró de nuevo un papelito arrugado que tenía en la mano izquierda, esa era la calle. Subió la vista y se encontró con una gran calle llena de mansiones, unas más grandes que otras. Había llegado al barrio de los ricos.

Soltó un largo suspiro y caminó de nuevo mirando de vez en cuando las paredes, buscando el número de la mansión de los Mine.

"_Número 2490… número 2497…número 2508, aquí es"_

Kagome se plantó frente a las grandes rejas que impedían el paso hacia el interior, miró el timbre, era de lo más moderno con camarita incluida, si que eran ricachones, pero ella aún no se atrevía a tocar.

**-¿Qué haces tú aquí, Higurashi?-**era la voz pedante y chillona de la persona que hasta ese momento sabía que quería estrangular, empaquetar y tirar al mar para que se la comieran los tiburones, era la voz de Aya Utsukushii. Kagome volteó con la intención de no decir nada, pero sus ojos tiraban maldiciones a esa chica**-las pobretonas no tienen porqué estar en un lugar tan exclusivo como éste-**le decía mientras contoneaba las caderas de un lado a otro de una forma tan ridícula que Kagome tuvo que morderse la lengua para no reírse.

**-la verdad… no creo que sea tan exclusivo si harpías como tú están paseando por aquí-**le contestó mordazmente. Y eso que no quería decir nada.

**-para tu información, yo vivo en este barrio… mi familia es una de las más…-**

**-que bueno, puedes ir a decírselo a alguien que le interese porque a mí no me importa-**le contestó y volteó para tocar el timbre.

Aya la miró con odio.

**-vete de una buena vez, no creo que haya nadie aquí que le importe una pobretona como tú-**cada palabra que ella decía era veneno para cualquiera, pero ella no era cualquiera y ninguna niña huequita de cabeza iba a ir a intimidarla, así que solo la ignoró sabiendo que eso la haría enfadar aún más. Eso hacía que sonriera para sus adentros.

_**-buenos días, señorita-**__dijeron por el altavoz, era una voz conocida._

**-buenos días, Saki-**contestó por cortesía.

_**-pase señorita, el joven Mine la ha estado esperando-**__dijeron y las rejas emitieron un leve chirrido mientras se abrían._

**-gracias, Saki-**contestó.

Kagome miró hacia atrás y le sonrió con burla al ver la expresión de la cara de Aya. Y luego se volvió y caminó dentro. Pero no contaba que la chica de brillo verde en el pelo la seguiría.

**-¿enserio no tienes nada mejor que hacer?-**le preguntó mientras caminaba más rápido por el sendero que daba a la mansión. Aya no le contestó simplemente avanzó más rápido, como si quisiera competir con ella.

La puerta de entrada se abrió rápidamente y salió de ella nadie más que Taka, que caminaba a zancadas hacia ellas. Kagome le sonrió nerviosa y desvió un poco la vista, afirmando con más fuerza su mochila.

**-¡Taka!-**exclamó la chica y se abalanzó sobre él, rodeando su cuello y levantando sus pies para que él estuviera obligado a sostenerla y asirla a él para no caerse.

**-¿Qué haces aquí, Aya?-**le dijo alejando su rostro de ella.

**-no tiene nada de malo venir a verte, Taka-kun-**le dijo cariñosamente. Kagome frunció el ceño, molesta de todo ese espectáculo.

**-entraré a ver a tu madre, he traído mi arco… es muy antiguo y sé que le fascinará-**le dijo. En realidad, era una excusa porque no quería ver a ese par. Así que caminó a paso firme y con la barbilla en alto para darse dignidad al pasar a su lado.

**-¿Kagome?-**llamó él, pero ella no le hizo caso**-¡oye, Kagome!-**llamó de nuevo mientras trataba que Aya lo soltara de una vez por todas**- Aya, suéltame ¿quieres?-**le dijo mientras tomaba con fuerza una de los brazos de ella y lo jalaba con fuerza hasta zafarse del agarre por completo**-¡princesa!-**gritó casi inconscientemente. Kagome se detuvo a medio camino de la escalinata.

**-¡¿quisieras no llamarme princesa?!-** le dijo volteando a verlo enojada.

**-Kag, no te enojes…-**le dijo mientras se acercaba a ella, comprendiendo inmediatamente el porqué de su enojo, pero aún así…**-¿no te habrás puesto celosa, verdad?-**Kagome enrojeció un poco.

**-eso querrás-**contestó mirando hacia otra dirección y cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

**-entonces estás celosa-**afirmó él mientras una sonrisa socarrona se formaba en su rostro**-estás celosilla-**molestó.

**-no lo estoy-**contestó.

**-lo estás… pero yo sé como quitarte esos celos-**le dijo.

**-sé lo que estás pensando y ****NO****… ****NO QUIERO****-**recalcó.

**-¿enserio no quieres?-**le preguntó sosteniéndola de los hombros con suavidad.

**-amigo, para mí eres un amigo y ****NADA**** más-**le dijo, soltándose del agarre.

**-recuerda… amigo con ventaja-**contestó él. Kagome se sonrojo hasta la raíz del cabello y dio media vuelta y despareció tras la puerta de entrada.

Taka se rascó la cabeza y dio un amplío suspiro antes de entrar a la casa y cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

Aya apretó los puños y gruñó audiblemente mientras daba media vuelta para marcharse tras ver tal espectáculo, furiosa por haber sido ignorada y rechazada de aquella manera. Caminó a zancadas gruñendo maldiciones a Kagome Higurashi, pero al entrar su hogar, la mansión vecina de la de Taka, una sonrisa se formuló en su rostro. Ya iba a ver.

**-¡Kag!-**llamó tratando de atraer su atención mientras avanzaban hacia la sala de estar. Kagome simplemente siguió con la vista al frente, haciendo caso omiso a su acompañante**-se me salió, no era mi intención llamarte así, solo pasó ¿de acuerdo? No era mi intención-**se excusaba, pero ella no le prestaba atención**-sé que él te llamaba así, pero te juro que no volverá a pasar… lo prometo-**

**-¿mi mamá te contó que él me llamaba así?-**preguntó saliendo de su mutismo y mirándolo por primera vez en cinco minutos. Kagome se sentó en uno de las butacas y buscó entre su mochila.

**-en realidad, fue tu hermano- **contestó. Él se quedó estático frente a ella, observando cómo revolvía sus cosas.

**-valla…-**musitó mientras sonreía de medio lado. Souta, ese niño… siempre tan atento con ella, siempre pendiente de lo que le ocurría, preocupado más por ella que por sí mismo. Ese era su hermano, cómo lo amaba, lo quería tal cual era, pero a veces decía comentarios poco necesarios…

**-tu familia se preocupa mucho por ti…-**comentó.

**-por todas las cosas que tuve que vivir y todas esas aventuras… es obvio que estén pendiente de lo que me pasa-**dijo antes de sacar una cinta de la mochila y con ella atarse el cabello-**a veces yo llegaba tan triste y abatida, otras veces llegaba como si nada… todo dependía de los sucesos que ocurrían en Sengoku-**su voz se fue apagando cada vez más al sentir que los ojos comenzaban a arderle. Odiaba cuando su debilidad salía a flote, pero ya se estaba acostumbrando a dejar que sus sentimientos salieran a la luz cuando estaba con Taka. Era como si pudiera gritar a los cuatro vientos todo lo que sentía sin temores ni reprimendas, sin que la juzgaran.

**-eso lo hace cualquier familia… preocuparse por los suyos, digo-**acotó él mientras se agachaba a su altura y se disponía a observarla con más detenimiento. Kagome le sonrió tímidamente y dejó que sus ojos se encontraran con los de él**-no te diré **_**'Princesa'**_**, pero ¿puedo llamarte **_**'Preciosa'**_**?-**

**-¿Qué?-** musitó ella mientras sus mejillas se teñían de un leve color rosa.

Taka iba a contestarle cuando un sonido parecido a una toz forzada les llamó la atención, ambos levantaron la vista en dirección al sonido y se encontraron cara a cara con el hermano mayor de Taka, Seishi, que iba acompañado de una mujer y tres niños.

**-¿interrumpo?-**dijo él sonriendo divertido.

**-si…-**gruñó por lo bajo, pero al parecer su hermano no lo escuchó.

-** ¿tú debes ser la **_**'nueva amiga'**_** de mi hermano, verdad?-**le preguntó. Kagome frunció levemente el ceño al escuchar el _'nueva amiga'_ de aquel hombre, ¿Qué significaba ese tono que había usado para decir esas dos palabras? Kagome miró de soslayo a Taka con la más fría y asesina mirada que tenía, pero fue tan fugaz que solo él se dio cuenta y luego dirigió una mirada más suave al grupo que los observaba más allá.

**-soy Higurashi, Kagome-**se presentó**-¿y usted?-**

**-Mine, Seishi, el hermano mayor de Taka-**contestó escudriñándola con la mirada**-Taka habla bastante de ti…-**

**-¿ves que la novia de mi hermano es bonita?-**Rini hablaba tan alto que parecía gritar mientras tiraba de la mano de un niño más pequeño que ella, aquel pequeño tenía unos enormes ojos azules y el cabello castaño claro y por su estatura, se podría inferir que no superaba los 8 años.

Kagome le sonrió a la pequeña Rini y negó con la cabeza lentamente.

**-soy su amiga, nada más, Rini-**aclaró sonriente.

**-entonces lo serás-**siguió. Kagome comenzó a ponerse nerviosa y miró hacia otro lado para tranquilizarse**-mira, Kagome, él es Yoshi, es mi primo… ¿verdad?-**decía la niña jalando de la ropa de la chica. Kagome volteó de nuevo el rostro y observó al niño con una sonrisa.

**-hola-**saludó con simpleza mientras se acercaba más a ella.

**-hola, Yoshi-**le contestó y acarició el cabello del pequeño niño mientras recordaba las veces en que le había hecho lo mismo a cierto kitzune.

**-eres bonita, igual que Suzume-san-**comentó mientras miraba hacia un lado y la mujer que se encontraba junto a Seishi sonreía por el cumplido.

**-Kazegafuku, Suzume, ese es mi nombre-**le dijo mientras sonreía a la azabache. Ella era una mujer de buen porte, con figura esbelta, su piel era blanquecina, su cabello era largo, ondulado y de color negro y sus ojos eran color castaño brillante**-y ella es Nanimo, Yukiko, mi prima-**siguió, mirando a la niña que tenía a su lado izquierdo, ella era un poco más seria, tenía el cabello rubio platinado y los ojos castaño oscuro, todo lo contrario a su prima. Kagome sintió el parecido a las extensiones de Naraku, Kanna y Kagura, ambas murieron en busca de su libertad, una lo demostraba a flor de piel, pero la otra solo demostró sus deseos en la última de sus batallas, antes de su muerte.

**-un gusto-**dijo ella sonriendo casi inconsciente a esas dos chicas.

**-¡hola, primo!-**decía el niño mientras Kagome seguía observando a las primas.

**-hola, enano-**gruñía Taka.

**-te ganaste el premio, hermano, es muy bonita-**comentó Seishi. Taka detuvo los maliciosos planes para asustar a su primo que iban y venían en su cabeza para mirar a su hermano y a Kagome con una cara de terror.

**-disculpa, pero yo no soy ningún premio-**gruñó Kagome completamente molesta**- no soy un objeto para que me traten como cualquier cosa y aunque esta sea su casa no tiene ningún derecho a hacer esos comentarios de mal gusto-**su voz fue tan potente que hasta los más pequeñas se asustaron. Seishi le sonrió de medio lado.

**-créeme, no ha sido mi intención ofenderte, Kagome-**contestó Seishi. Kagome alzó el rostro ofendida.

**-lo que espero es que no vuelva a suceder. ****NO SOY UN JUGUETE NI UN PEMIO NI MENOS UN OBJETO****-**recalcó y sus facciones tensas se suavizaron al instante en que calló.

**-de acuerdo-**rió. Kagome sonrió de igual manera, de medio lado, y alzó una ceja sintiéndose todopoderosa.

Taka sintió que sus pulmones se llenaban de oxigeno cuando Kagome volvió a sonreír, que susto se había llevado, por un momento pensó que lo estrangularía… pero no estaba seguro si luego lo aniquilaría a él por los comentarios de su hermano. Frunció el ceño.

**-creo que los asusté, no era mi intención, niños-**les dijo a los más pequeños que se hallaban en la habitación.

**-no, está bien… ya pasó-**contestó Yukiko tranquilamente. Kagome asintió.

**-¡hemos escuchado voces conocidas!-**exclamó la madre de Taka. Venía acompañada con el padre de este y ambos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

**-¡OH, Suzume, que gusto verte, hace un mes que no te veíamos!-**dijo él.

**-he estado algo ocupada, señor, pero es un gusto volver a verlo-**contestó ella con cortesía mientras se inclinaba levemente al verlos.

**-deja las formalidades, muchacha, es fin de semana-**contestó él, riendo. Kagome sonrió al ver la energía de un chico de doce años en el hombre.

**-¿Kagome, cómo has estado?-**preguntó la mujer a la azabache. Kagome le sonrió.

**-muy bien, gracias-**contestó suavemente, entonces se volvió sobre sus cosas y empezó remover su mochila**-he traído algo que quizá le interese-**comentó. La señora Mine se acercó curiosa y observó como la chica tiraba de algo cuidadosamente.

**-¡Woao, es un arco!-**exclamó Rini mientras corría a tocar el arma. Pero Kagome la alzó un poco para que no la tocara.

**-tiene 500 años… hay que ser cuidadosos-**acotó al ver la expresión desilusionada de la pequeña.

**-¿quinientos?-**repitió la madre de Taka**-¡Kami!-**exclamó. Kagome rió levemente.

**-mi familia lo ha conservado muy bien-**contestó mientras lo miraba hipnotizada**-la última vez que lo use casi se rompió-**comentó para sí misma, sonriente. Nadie la escuchó. Recordaba el incidente. Aún sentía el calor que emitió el arco cuando lo lleno de su energía espiritual, la última vez que lo usó contra Naraku, que vibró bajo sus manos y que sintió que si lanzaba la flecha se rompería en mil pedazos. Pero gracias a Kami… no fue así.

**-parece nuevo a excepción de esa magulladuras…-**decía mientras miraba con atención la madera**- ¿Qué las provocó?-**

**-no estoy segura, pero este arco a estado en muchas batallas en las cuales siempre su propietaria salió victoriosa-**contestó. Taka la miró de reojo.

**-¿lo manejaba una mujer?-**Kagome asintió.

**-una sacerdotisa-**contestó.

**-¿y lo sabes usar?-**preguntó Yoshi.

**-sí, ¿quieres ver?-**preguntó.

**-¿harías una demostración?-**preguntó la señora Mine con cierto tono de anhelo.

**-al menos así acortaremos el tiempo mientras esperamos a los demás-**comentó Taka.

**-es una buena opción para entretenernos un rato-**habló Seishi. Suzume y él se miraron de reojo un buen rato y luego miraron a la niña que tenían a su lado. La pequeña pareció entender lo que ellos le decían con los ojos.

Kagome tensó la cuerda del arco sosteniendo con fuerza la flecha y apuntando directo a un árbol. Al contrario de como se sentía siempre al usar su arco, insegura de si iba o no acertar, esa vez se sentía la más segura de las personas en la tierra y es que estaba confiada completamente de sus habilidades y de que no fallaría el tiro. Sonrió ampliamente y soltó la flecha que surcó la distancia hasta clavarse en medio de un punto rojo dibujado toscamente en un árbol. Entonces bajó el arco para descansar los hombros.

Hubo un aplauso generalizado detrás de ella. Miró hacia atrás y miró a la familia y a los amigos sonriéndole.

**-¿puedes hacerlo al estilo Robin Hood?-**preguntó Yoshi.

**-¿a lo Robin Hood?-**repitió**-nunca lo he intentado, pero lo haré bien-**presumió. Yoshi saltó en su puesto y se acercó corriendo hasta su lado para tener el mejor puesto en el espectáculo. Kagome sacó otra flecha de su carcaj y la colocó en la misma posición que la anterior. Ésta vez tardó más tiempo en apuntar hasta tener la cola de la flecha en la mira. Entonces la soltó y se quedó estática, esperando el resultado, un segundo después la nueva flecha partió la anterior a la mitad. Hubo otra ola de aplausos y Yoshi corrió directo hacia dónde se encontraba el árbol que habían utilizado como blanco.

**-¡fue en el medio!-**exclamó mientras tiraba de la ultima flecha para sacarla. Rini corrió a su lado y juntos comenzaron a jalar con fuerza para que saliera del tronco. Kagome rió levemente y puso el arco en su hombro izquierdo junto al carcaj.

**-eso sí es buena puntería-**habló Suzume.

**-gracias-**contestó.

**-es excelente a pesar de su antigüedad-**dijo la señora Mine.

**-si…-**musitó levemente.

**-¡¿Kagome, podemos quedarnos con la flecha?!-**preguntaron Rini y Yoshi al unísono cuando estuvieron a su lado. Kagome frunció el ceño y los miró con severidad, igual que los señores Mine más atrás.

**-de ninguna manera, las flechas no son ningún juego, son parte de un arma y podrían hacerse daño-**extendió la mano derecha y espero a que los niños, que la miraban con caritas de perrito abandonado, se la devolvieran. Rini la colocó en la mano de la azabache que la cerró automáticamente para llevarla al carcaj dónde la colocó juntó a las demás.

Escucharon un chirrido a lo lejos, alguien había llegado a la mansión. Se escuchó un auto acercarse y un minuto después el 4x4 estaba estacionado.

**-¡hola!-**bajó del auto Zen con una sonrisa de oreja. Lo siguieron Shinju y Yuriko.

**-¡Kagome!-**saltaron las dos amigas y fueron al encuentro de la azabache.

**-¿te encuentras bien?- **

**-¿no estás mareada?-**

**-¿estás segura de venir? Sino lo cambiamos para más adelante-**

**-¿cómo está tu cabeza?-**

**-¡Taka no llamaba, Shinju y yo estuvimos esperando toda la noche!-**

**-¡no llegaban noticias!-**

**-casi lo maté por el teléfono-**

**-¿por qué andas con un arco? ¿Vas a matar a alguien o qué?-**

Hablaban de manera atropellada mientras la examinaban y buscaban algo que pudiera hacer sentir mal a la azabache. Kagome ladeó la cabeza y las miró nerviosa.

**-les diré que ahora si me están mareando-**les dijo y ambas amigas dejaron de hablar.

**-lo siento-**dijeron al unísono.

**-estábamos preocupadas porque no teníamos noticias tuyas-**comentó Yuriko.

**-no te preocupes ya estoy bien-**le contestó.

Zen le dio unas palmadas en la espalda a Taka y lo miró con cara de cómplice.

**-ahora sí, ¿me podrías decir por qué ideaste el camping a mitad de otoño?-**preguntó Taka con seriedad.

**-¡ay, amigo, créeme que todo tiene una buena razón y sé que después del camping me lo agradecerás!-**le contestó sonriente. Taka alzó una ceja.

**-¡Higurashi!-**llamaron. Kagome alzó la vista. Del auto bajaban Okami y sus dos amigos, Gin y Kin.

**-¡Kiba-Kun!-**respondió ella**-¡qué gusto verte!-**

**-lo mismo digo-**dijomientras se le acercaba,luego miró por sobre las cabezas de las tres chicas**-buenos días-**saludó inclinándose levemente igual que sus dos amigos tras él. Los señores Mine se inclinaron levemente.

**-buenos días para ti también-**contestó el señor Mine.

**-gracias, señor-**y volteó a ver a Kagome**-Zen me dijo que tuviste un incidente y que te desmayaste en la azotea… te dije que debías verte ese golpe en la cabeza-**le dijo.

**-¿Qué golpe?-**preguntó.

**-ya sabes, el que me dijiste cuando tenías los ojos hinchados-**

**-¡Ah, ese golpe!-**reaccionó ella. Había olvidado por completo la mentirilla que le había dicho a Kiba-Kun en esa ocasión**-no, no fue el golpe, creo que fue el estrés-**dijo mientras reía nerviosa.

**-¿estás segura?-**Kagome sintió**-tienes que cuidarte, no quiero que te hagas daño-**

**-OH, no te preocupes, no me haré daño-**le contestó.

Taka gruñó molesto y miró hacia otra dirección. Zen sonrió, perfecto, pensó, todo está saliendo de acuerdo a lo planeado.

Kagome le sonrió más amplio, luego se percató de algo que le llamó la atención. Yuriko, a su lado, estaba sonrojada y los ojos le brillaban al mirar a Kiba-Kun, pero luego de un instante se dio cuenta de que la mirada de la pelirroja se entristecía lentamente y la respuesta del porqué de esa reacción le vino como un rayo. Por la forma que miraba al oji-azul ella podía decir que a su amiga le gustaba, pero por su segundo reacción supo que se entristecía al ver que él le prestaba más atención a ella que a la pelirroja. Eso no estaba bien, esa situación podría prestarse para muy malos entendidos y definitivamente no quería pelearse con su amiga, eso lo tenía claro.

**-¡bien, ya dejen de coquetear!-**gritó con fuerza**-¡larguémonos ya!-**

**-¡Taka, por favor!-**clamó su madre molesta por la reacción violenta de su hijo. Taka bufó.

**-siempre tan imprudente ¿no?-c**omentó el oji-azul**-pero tiene razón, se nos hará más tarde así que vamos ya-**

El resto estuvo de acuerdo.

**-Ya se está haciendo tarde, iré por el auto-**comentó Seishi mientras daba media vuelta. Taka giró sobre sus talones y tras ver repetitivas veces hacia atrás desapareció al doblar en una esquina.

**-¿te vienes conmigo?-**preguntó a la azabache.

Kagome lo miró y negó con la cabeza.

**-iré con Taka-**le contestó. Okami frunció el ceño y luego le sonrió.

**-de acuerdo-**accedió. Entonces volteó y fue corriendo en dirección a la mansión donde había dejado su mochila.

**-así que te gusta Kiba-Kun-**dijo suavemente ella de repente a mitad del viaje. La pelirroja se sobresaltó y la miró sorprendida**-me di cuenta por cómo lo mirabas-**

**-¿tan obvio es?-**preguntó avergonzada.

**-sí, pero no te preocupes por eso…. los demás no se han dado cuenta-**le contestó bajito**-¿Quién más lo sabe?-**

**-Shinju-**dijo ella.

**-¿alguien dijo mi nombre?-**respondió la castaña que hasta ese entonces había estado observando el paisaje.

**-nosotras-**contestó Kagome**- hablábamos de Kiba-Kun y Yuriko-**

**-¡Ah, el dilema!-**dijo suavemente. A Yuriko se le tiñeron las mejillas de un rojo idéntico al de su cabello.

Taka miró por el espejo retrovisor a las tres mujeres que venían en el asiento trasero, las tres cuchicheaban tan bajo que no entendía nada de lo que decían. Mujeres, seguramente estaban hablando de chismes o algo por el estilo. ¿Y si estaban hablando de chicos? Se le vino a la cabeza. Frunció el ceño mientras miraba al frente dónde se encontraba el auto de su hermano avanzando. Y si miraba por el espejo retrovisor estaba el auto de Okami.

**-¿entonces, quedamos?-**le dijo Kagome en tono normal. Yuriko asintió y ocultó su rostro entre sus manos riendo nerviosa**-lo tomaré por un sí-**

**-¿Qué te pasa, Tani?-**preguntó Zen mientras se doblaba un poco en su asiento para mirar mejor.

**-no seas metiche Zen, son cosas de mujeres-**le dijo Shinju.

**-Ah… le van a hacer gancho con alguien-**dijo instintivamente. Yuriko saltó en su asiento y pegó un gritó leve**- creo que di en el blanco-**contestó mientras sonreía.

**-métete en tus asuntos, Zen-**dijo Shinju.

**-a cierto que si tengo un asuntito en que meterme-**

**-pues bien, céntrate en eso-**

**-estoy centrado en eso, es que eres tú **_**'Perlita'**_**-**le dijo. Shinju se sonrojó levemente y giró su rostro hacia otra dirección.

**-no estoy para tus pavadas, Nori-**contestó ella.

**-OH, pero si no eres ninguna pavada-**

**-¡cállate y date vuelta!-**Zen le dirigió una última sonrisa y se sentó bien en su asiento, regocijándose por el efecto que había causado en la castaña.

Taka lo miró de soslayo y sonrió burlón. Desde que conocía a Zen, hace ya diez años, sabía que le gustaba Shinju, pero Shinju nunca le tragó ni una sola palabra a su amigo y eso era porque Zen era un mujeriego a todo dar, desde pequeño que le encantaba mirar a las chicas mayores que él y chiflarles cada vez que podía o hacerle propuestas indecorosas a las chicas, ¿qué chica en su sano juicio le creería a un chico así? Por eso mismo Shinju no se lo tragaba ni en broma aunque él bien sabía que a ella le atraía su amigo.

Dejaron los autos bajo un conjunto de árboles que parecían puestos de estacionamientos, poco tiempo después todos los vehículos estarían cubierto por una capa delgada de hojas secas que caían de todas direcciones. Luego los hombres comenzaron a buscar leña en los alrededores. Kagome entretenía a los más pequeños tirando flechas a un árbol, mientras Shinju y Yuriko buscaban la comida que cocinarían cuando llegaran los chicos y Suzume armaba el lugar dónde se sentarían a comer.

**-sube éste hombro un poco más-**le dijo a Rini.

**-me queda muy grande, me cuesta-**le dijo mientras intentaba mantener el arco en la posición que la azabache le indicaba.

**-no te lamentes por tu estatura, solo céntrate en el blanco ¿de acuerdo?-**le dijo mientras la ayudaba a colocar bien los brazos**-tira un poco más de la cuerda-**le dijo suavemente. Rini sacó levemente la lengua por un costado y frunció el ceño concentrada mientras jalaba más y más**-ahora… ¡suelta!-**exclamó y la pequeña soltó al instante. La flecha dio en uno de los cuatros extremos de la equis que Kagome había tallado.

**-¡no fallé!-**gritó**-¡no fallé, no fallé!-**repetía mientras saltaba una y otra vez sosteniendo el arco con fuerza**-¡¿vieron?! No fallé-**dijo a los otros dos niños que la vitoreaban alegremente.

Taka recogió un par de leños secos que había tras un montón de piedras y se enderezó mirando seriamente a su amigo que caminaba un metro más allá que él.

**-ahora, me vas a decir por qué planeaste todo esto y por qué invitaste al cretino de Okami-**le dijo con autoridad. Zen le devolvió la mirada y sonrió.

**-ya te lo dije, todo tiene una razón… y es mucho más que obvia, es cuestión de que ladees un poco la cabeza para que tus neuronas choquen y puedas pensar y te darás cuenta de la respuesta-**dijo bromeando.

A Taka le palpitó la vena de la frente y un segundo después un grito atronador sacudió el bosque.

**-¿Qué le hiciste?-**preguntó Seishi observando el chichón sobre la cabeza de Zen.

**-¿yo? Nada en absoluto ¿Qué le podría hacer yo?-**contestó Taka mientras contaba los leños que habían reunido.

**-pues podrías cometer un homicidio contra un amigo-**masculló Zen.

**-¡Keh! No es mi culpa que te hayas golpeado-**

**-eso no te la crees ni tú mismo, Mine-**Okami lo miraba con una ceja alzada con una expresión de completa incredulidad a lo que decía el castaño.

**-no creo que te dure por más de un día-**comentó Kin.

**-pero puede que necesites ir a un médico por el golpe-**siguió Gin.

**-los golpes en la cabeza no son muy buenos-**dijeron al unísono.

**-¡Ah, que le dan vuelta al asunto, si no tiene nada, es solo un chichón!-**exclamó**-además se lo merecía-**gruñó por lo bajo**- ya muévanse, deben estar esperándonos-**

**-deberías controlar tus instintos animales, bestia-**comentó Okami.

**-¡cállate imbécil, por mí te hubieras quedado en la ciudad… pero el idiota de Zen te invitó… que mierda!-**gruñía y gruñía, entonces levantó una buena cantidad de leña del montón que habían recopilado y se dirigió directo al camping sin mirar atrás.

**-parece una mujer en sus días-**comentó Gin.

El resto asintió fervientemente con la cabeza y luego todos tomaron un montón de leña y se dirigieron al camping caminando prudentemente alejados de Taka que iba sacando chispas y maldiciones por el trayecto.

Kagome volvió a poner el arco en posición, concentrando cada partícula de su ser en la flecha que iba a lanzar. En sus intentos anteriores, a excepción de los que usó como demostración a sus amigos, había fallado en irradiar su energía espiritual y solo quería que ésta fuera la vencida. No podía sentirse más desesperada por volver a tener sus poderes como ahora, sabiendo que alguien buscaba la joya que ella resguardaba temía por la seguridad de sus cercanos y por sí misma al no poder defenderse como realmente debía una sacerdotisa. Soltó la cuerda y la flecha fue directo al árbol, sin irradiar ningún tipo de energía, nada, y se clavó en el medio de la equis.

Soltó un largo suspiro, frustrada por los intentos fallidos. Caminó directo al árbol y tomó con fuerza la flecha para sacarla de un tirón del tronco.

**-¿Por qué te lamentas?-**preguntó una vocecita suave y pausada. Kagome miró hacia un lado mientras guardaba la flecha en el carcaj**-no deberías lamentarte-**

**-Yukiko-chan, hay cosas que no entiendes, por eso no puedes saber porqué me lamento-**le contestó suavemente.

**-si quieres recobrar tu poder debes saber que nunca lo perdiste-**dijo ahora más alto y dio media vuelta para correr hasta su prima dejando a una Kagome con la boca medio abierta.

¿Qué había dicho?, ¿Qué nunca perdió su poder?... ¿Cómo sabía que ella tenía poderes?, ¿Quién era realmente esa niña? Se preguntó al ver como ella conversaba animadamente con su prima. Y Rini y Yoshi iban de un lado a otro siguiendo a Yuriko.

"_¿Nunca perdí mi poder?... pero si no lo perdí ¿Por qué no lo puedo exteriorizar?"_

Kagome miró el arco sagrado con interés, como pensando que quizás por sus sentimientos corrompidos habían hecho que el arco no reaccionara con ella como antes. Su corazón se había corrompido con la traición de Inuyasha, ya no era _'La única humana de sentimientos puros y corazón cálido'_… quizá por eso ella no podía utilizar sus poderes espirituales. Porque se había vuelto tan fría y distante porque el dolor hizo que odiara a todas las cosas vivientes del mundo. No, eso no era verdad, ella no odiaba a todas los seres vivientes de ese mundo. No. Ella no era capaz de ello, porque quería a sus amigos y a su familia, a los que la rodeaban, aunque ella no lo demostrase por completo. No era el odio lo que la había corrompido sino el despecho y el sentimiento de haberse sentido utilizada por aquel al que amaba.

La seguridad que la había embargado desde todo ese tiempo se desvaneció como humo y se sintió inútil por no poder hacer que sus flechas se convirtieran en purificadora o selladoras. Se lamentaba ser débil de espíritu.

**-¿se lo has dicho?-**preguntó Suzume sonriendo para disimular ante los demás.

**-sí, creo que se impactó por ello…-**contestó**-¿no me precipité, verdad?-**

**-en absoluto, es bueno que ella sepa que aún posee su poder-**

**-sí, pero temo que está tan corrompida por el dolor que no puede manifestar su poder espiritual-**dijo seriamente.

**-yo creo todo lo contrario, su corazón sigue siendo cálido aunque esté protegido por una coraza, yo creo que ella, muy en el fondo e inconscientemente, esta insegura de sí misma y eso le impide canalizar su poder, lo que ella debe hacer es, simplemente, tener fe y confianza y logrará que sus poderes vuelvan a fluir normalmente-**le dijo mientras miraba una que otra vez de soslayo a la azabache que se mantenía con la cabeza gacha observando detenidamente el arco**-y hasta que ella no se dé cuenta de eso, el arco sagrado no la aceptará como su dueña y jamás podrá exteriorizar su fuerza-**Yukiko miró a su prima con detenimiento.

**-solo espero que lo descubra antes de que sea demasiado tarde-**dijo ella. Suzume fue quien miró a la pequeña con detenimiento y escudriñó sus ojos por unos segundos antes de hablar.

**-sé lo que estás pensando, Yukiko y no puedes, mejor dicho, ****NO DEBES**** interferir, no debes contarle nada más con respecto a sus poderes, ella debe buscar la solución por su cuenta, nosotras solo podemos darle pistas, creí que Seishi te lo había explicado detalladamente-**

**-lo hizo-**contestó**-pero aún así quisiera hacer algo más por ella, Kagome estuvo el día de mi muerte y pudo ver mucho más dentro de mi cascarón vacío. Puedo ver mi deseo de libertad… y yo sentí su corazón, no sabes cómo estaba herido en ese momento-**continuó.

**-aún así, Yukiko, es mejor que ella descubra las cosas por su cuenta-**la pequeña asintió.

**-de todos los que estuvimos en batalla… solo nosotros tres recordamos claramente los sucesos que ocurrieron, claro, cada uno hasta cierto punto-**

**-¡Seishi, Taka!-**exclamó Rini de repente. En sus brazos llevaba su conejo de peluche favorito, Jaken. Y fue corriendo junto a Yoshi hacia el grupo de hombres que salía del bosque llevando consigo un montón de leña que usarían para cocinar.

Kagome alzó la vista al escuchar el grito de la pequeña y dejó sus confusos pensamientos de lado para centrarse de nuevo en el camping. Ya había hecho nada por mucho tiempo, ahora iba a ayudar a cocinar y después… después no sabía qué hacer. Entonces volvió a dirigir la vista a su arco. Preguntándose cuándo podría utilizar de nuevo su poder espiritual.

**-¡Taka, dame, quiero llevar!-**exclamó Rini alzando los brazos a su hermano, mientras Yoshi hacia lo mismo, pero con Seishi.

**-solo no te vayas a astillar los dedos-**le dijo Taka mientras le pasaba un pequeño montó para que llevara.

**-¡claro que no me voy a astillar, no soy tonta!-**le reclamó.

**-yo no he dicho nada de eso, pequeña-**le contestó suavemente y pensar que minutos antes estaba echando maldiciones a lo primero que se atravesaba por su camino.

**-se han tardado-**les reclamó Shinju**-¿Zen, porqué tienes un chichón en la cabeza?-**preguntó al tomar parte de la leña que llevaba el oji-azul.

**-pregúntale al troglodita de Taka-**dijo bajo para que solo la chica le escuchara.

**-dame un poco, Okami-**le dijo suavemente la pelirroja con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas al acercarse al chico. Okami le dedicó una sonrisa y le dio un poco de leña para que llevara.

Suzume y Yukiko también se acercaron a ayudar a los gemelos. Apilando en dos montones la leña, un montón era para usarlo en la comida y el otro para la tarde, para tomar un poco de once.

**-¿Por qué Kagome no está con ustedes?-**preguntó Taka al ver que la chica aún se encontraba observando su arco.

**-¿Kag?-** dijo Yuriko**-ella le enseñó a los niños a utilizar el arco… luego ella comenzó a practicar, parecía muy concentrada por eso no la molestamos-**

**-¡Si, sí, yo le di a una de las puntas de la equis!-**decía la pequeña mientras se abalanzaba sobre Seishi**-no podía sostenerlo bien, pero lo logré-**

**-valla, que talentosa hermanita, tengo-**dijo Seishi mientras acariciaba el cabello de su hermana.

**-yo no pude ni darle al árbol-**se lamentaba el más pequeño, Yoshi.

**-pero usar el arco debes practicar mucho, a Rini también le faltó por mucho, igual a mí-**contestó Yukiko para confortarlo**- además por ser el más pequeño te costaba sostener más el arco, casi no lo podías levantar del suelo, era lógico que no lo lograrías, pero cuando vayas creciendo se te hará más fácil a menos que te compren un arco pequeño-**

**-si…-**decía el pequeño.

**-OH, vamos enano, no te desanimes, Seishi te comprará un arco pequeño y empezarás a practicar-**

**-¿Por qué no te comprometes tú?-**

**-porque tú eres el mayor-**contestó con simpleza. Luego se volvió hacia la chica que se había mantenido aislada**-¡preciosa, ven aquí!-**llamó.

Kagome volvió a la tierra con el grito de Taka. Giró sobre sus talones y lo miró fulminante, sabiendo que él estaba sintiendo el ambiente frío a su alrededor.

**-¡no me llames **_**'preciosa'**_**!-**exclamó mientras avanzaba al grupo.

**-te rechazan duro, Taka-**se burló Okami mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

**-la verdad no me rechaza para nada, de hecho su boca sabe a miel-**le contestó de igual forma.

¡Golpe bajo! El rostro de Okami palideció un poco por la sorpresa, pero recompuso la compostura al instante y frunció el ceño, mientras el resto los miraba atónitos.

**-mentiroso-**dijo él. Taka sonrió ante la reacción de su rival.

**-en realidad es verdad-**contestó mientras se cruzaba de brazos**-yo he besado a Kagome-**

**-me besaste, pero me tomaste desprevenida, idiota presumido-**habló Kagome tras él. Taka giró en sus talones y la observó nervioso**-un par de besos no significan nada-**lo miró con severidad.

**-mentirosa-**dijo él**-te habré besado desprevenida, pero tú me correspondiste-**contestó. Pero Kagome no se inmutó.

**-yo no tengo la culpa de que seas un impulsivo-**contestó ella.

**-¡oigan, no queremos saber nada de sus problemas amorosos!-**exclamó Shinju con molestia**-¡¿podríamos centrarnos en preparar el almuerzo?!-**

**-claro, yo no tengo ningún problema-**dijo ella.

El resto del día fue de lo más normal con Okami y Taka compitiendo por todo, los niños jugando por todas partes, las chicas… hablando cosas de chicas y Seishi, Zen y los gemelos tratando de colgar mentalmente al par de idiotas que parecían nunca cansarse de competir y competir y gritarse a cada segundo diciendo las estupideces más grandes del mundo.

**-son unos inmaduros-**comentó Shinju mientras sorbía un poco de leche achocolatada y miraba de reojo sin perder su seriedad, igual que todas las mujeres que se encontraban a su alrededor y es que Taka y Okami estaban haciendo una ridícula competencia de quién ponía la cara más chistosa. Y de todo el grupo, que era numeroso, los únicos que se reían del espectáculo eran Yoshi y Rini.

Kagome dejó a un lado el vaso vacío y siguió mirando al par de chicos que se desfiguraba la cara con las manos y hacían muecas raras. Sonrió levemente y miró el arco junto a ella. No sabía qué hacer… todo eso era tan difícil.

Abrió los ojos tanto como pudo y se levantó como un rayo de la manta que habían extendido para sentarse. Kagome miró la espesura del bosque con detenimiento, hipnotizada.

**-¿Kag?-**preguntó Shinju. Habían parado de reír, de mirar las estupideces, de hacer caras raras y de hablar porque todos se habían centrado en mirar extrañados a la azabache.

Pequeñas lucecitas comenzaban a emanar de los árboles, luces que parecían niños pequeños y que movían sus cabezas de un lado a otro al son del viento.

**-kodoma…-**susurró.

**-¿Qué has dicho?-**preguntó Yuriko con extrañeza.

_**Él se lo lleva…**_

…_**al pequeño asesino que jamás quiso ser asesino…**_

…_**se odia por haber asesinado…**_

…_**y el dolor lo ha cegado…**_

…_**dejó el tiempo pasar…**_

…_**no quiere marchar al infierno…**_

…_**pide ayuda a aquel que pueda escucharlo…**_

Kagome entendió cada palabra que parecía simplemente el sonido del viento al pasar a través de los árboles.

**-¿tatarimokke?-**dijo en voz alta. Kagome recordaba a aquel ser que cuidaba de las almas de los niños para llevárselas al infierno.

**-¿Kagome, te sientes bien?-**preguntó Okami. Pero ella no le respondió, simplemente se agachó a buscar el arco y el carcaj y salió corriendo hacia el bosque.

**Continuará…**

Éste es el noveno capítulo, ojala les haya gustado, me tarde un poquito porque andaba sin inspiración y algo estresada por un montón de cosas que me han pasado últimamente, pero bueno.

Primero que todo decirles que tengo escrita la parte final del último capítulo y definitivamente es algo dramática, serán ustedes los que juzguen que tan dramáticos es XD. Y además del último capítulo tendremos un epilogo que aún no he escrito, pero que más o menos ya tengo planeado jojo.

**Personajes de relevancia**

**Seishi Mine:** Es el hermano mayor de Taka, ya adivinarán a quién se parece ¿no? Todo lo contrario a lo que conocemos de cierto personaje del manga y el anime, él es más cariñoso con las personas y le gusta molestar a su hermano menor y cuidar y velar por la seguridad de su hermanita, Rin. Estudia en la universidad de Tokio para Ingeniero Civil y además de todo eso le agregamos que le gusta Suzume. El nombre Seishi significa _'Vida o muerte. Quietud, reposo'._

**Suzume Kazegafuku:** ella es amiga de la familia Mine y está enamorada de Seishi, es de carácter tranquilo, pero fuerte cuando se necesita. Tiene muy claras sus metas y sigue al pie de la letra todo lo que se le pide. Estudia en la misma U que Seishi, pero ella estudia Teatro. Su nombre significa _'Gorrión. Sopla el viento'_, respectivamente.

**Yukiko Nanimo: **es la prima de Suzume, tiene 11 años, es una chica tranquila, es algo distante cuando la gente no la conoce, pero en el fondo es una niña tierna y juguetona como todos a esa edad. Su nombre significa _'Niña de la nieve. Nada'_.

**Yoshi Ureshï:** es el primo pequeño de los Mine, tiene 7años, es juguetón y le gusta molestar a Taka para sacarlo de quicio, por lo que siempre termina con un chichón en la cabeza o llorando por ahí. Su nombre significa _'Mejor. Contento'_. Este nombre salió idiota XD.

Bueno aclarando ciertos puntos de la historia, no todos saben qué son los Kodoma. Kodoma son espíritus de la naturaleza que habitan en los bosques, en los troncos de árboles, pueden cambiar su forma y normalmente se presentan como hombrecitos o lucecitas y son semitransparentes color verdusco. Pueden cambiar de árbol cuando desean o pueden resurgir en la semilla de otro árbol. Estos espíritus son muy sensibles y se disgustan si alguien no tiene respeto por el medio ambiente y pueden ser vengativos, pero normalmente están tranquilos y buscan traspasar su sabiduría a quién pueda entenderlos, y a pesar de su apariencia son bastante fuertes y poderosos y poseen una larga vida. Tatarimokke, ya ustedes lo conocen porque salió en la serie, Tatarimokke es un demonio que cuida las almas de los niños que se portan mal y se los lleva al infierno cuando sus ojos se abren por completo.

Bien ahora si me voy. Dejen reviews, por favor.

¡Cuidense!


	10. X

**X**

**-¡¿trajiste las bengalas de emergencia?!-**preguntó Zen. Kin venía corriendo a través del bosque a toda máquina.

**-había un par de linternas bajo el asiento del conductor del auto de Seishi, las he traído también… y el encendedor-**contestó mientras jadeaba una y otra vez por el esfuerzo.

**-bien-**dijo Zen mientras quitaba las cosas de los brazos del chico y empezaba a repartirlas.

Taka miró el cielo, gruñó al ver que casi estaba completamente oscuro. Hace más de una hora que debían haber vuelto a casa.

**-vuelve con Gin, quédense con los niños-**ordenó el castaño. Kin asintió.

**-no se separen, es peligroso-**miraba el cielo con el ceño fruncido**-tengan cuidado y suerte-**les dijo antes de dar media vuelta y regresar por el mismo camino por el que había llegado.

**-vamos, antes de que se oculte el sol-**apresuró a decir Zen, esperando encontrar a Kagome antes de tener que internarse en el bosque de noche.

El resto asintió. Okami y Taka tomaron las linternas y el resto las bengalas, deseando no usarlas se separaron levemente los unos de los otros buscando en el suelo del bosque algo que les indicara el camino que había tomado la azabache.

**-¿Qué tan lejos pudo haber ido?-**preguntó en voz alta sintiéndose inútil.

**-ojala no tan lejos-**le contestó Okami. Ambos se miraron unos instantes, sin ese brillo competitivo sino que con viva preocupación.

**-¡¿Kagome, dónde estás?!-**llamó Yuriko, pero no hubo respuesta.

**-¡Kagome!-**gritó Shinju esta vez.

Kagome saltó sobre un arbusto siguiendo los cuerpecitos flotantes de los Kodoma sin mirar atrás ni prestar atención a las voces lejanas de sus amigos que la llamaban insistentemente.

**-¿hacia dónde me llevan?-**les preguntó mientras apartaba las ramitas de un arbusto para no arañarse la cara.

_**Ya casi…**_

Respondieron con suavidad. Kagome no los cuestionó pues sabía que sus intenciones eran totalmente buenas. Intentaban salvar el alma de un pequeño, le habían traído su mensaje y lo único que podía hacer ella era confiar ciegamente.

Tomó su arco con más fuerza, si tatarimokke se volvía contra ella utilizaría su fuerza… ¿Qué fuerza? Kami, en el lío que se había metido, sabía que si se metía con él podría arrastrarla al infierno… esa idea no le agradaba, pero solo esperaba que la situación no se saliera de control y que la conciencia de aquella pequeña criatura no hubiera sido absorbida por completo por la maldad.

Y de repente se oyó un sollozo leve. Kagome puso sus sentidos alerta ante cualquier cosa que no fueran los Kodoma y aquel espíritu que vería en cuestión de segundos.

_**Aquí es…**_

Kagome se detuvo un par de metros más lejos que los Kodoma. Miró el cielo al escuchar que nuevamente la llamaban, pero ella no tenía pensado volver hasta que solucionara éste asunto. Ya se podían distinguir una gran cantidad de estrellas en el cielo. Se hacía tarde. Entonces avanzó con paso decidido, no debía perder tiempo.

**-deberían haber vuelto ya-**comentó la Señora Mine, caminaba de un lado a otro murmurando cosas y mirando el reloj de la sala de estar. Un grupo de adultos se encontraba sentado y miraba de igual forma el reloj. Dos niños, unos de ellos era Souta, apartados en una esquina hacían lo mismo y apretaban las mandíbulas nerviosas, tensos por el ambiente.

**-deberíamos llamar a la policía-**comentó una señora de cabellos rojizo.

**-deberíamos ir allá-**dijo otro adulto.

**-Seishi y Suzume están con ellos… abrían puesto orden….-**decía la Señora Mine.

**-llamemos a la policía-**volvió a repetir la misma señora.

**-tranquilos… ¿Qué tal si se entretuvieron un poco?-**la voz suave y cándida de la madre de Kagome llamó la atención de los demás**-deberíamos asegurarnos que están bien primero, no sea que llamemos a la policía por nada… vamos allá-**los demás parecieron de acuerdo.

**-bien… entonces mi mujer y yo iremos con usted, el resto quédese aquí por si llegan noticias de los chicos o algo por el estilo-**dijo el Señor Mine saliendo de su mutismo anterior.

Parecían nerviosos, afuera el sol se había ocultado por completo y la noche estaba bastante oscura… no había luna.

**-luna nueva-**susurró el niño. Sus ojos estaban abiertos hasta los límites, no emitían brillo alguno ni siquiera de maldad, parecían simplemente ausentes. Sus manos, su rostro y sus ropas estaban cubiertas de sangre y suciedad y en el costado derecho de su cabeza tenía un agujero pequeño, un agujero que sin duda era de bala.

**-es cierto… es luna nueva-**dijo Kagome mirando el cielo. Inuyasha debía haberse convertido en humano. Su corazón se encogió**-dime… ¿Cómo te llamas?-**preguntó. El niño bajo la vista la miró fijo.

**-¿no le tienes miedo a mi apariencia?-**

**-¿Por qué habría de tenerle miedo?-**preguntó ella**-debiste morir de una manera horrible, pero eso no te hace un ser terrible-**

**-m-mi nombre es Ha-Haru-**dijo entrecortado.

Las manos del niño comenzaron a temblar, su cabello oscuro ocultó su mirada.

**-él me llevará… después de lo que hice…-**

**-tatarimokke no te llevará a ninguna parte si tú no lo deseas…-**

**-no puedo revertirlo… ya está sellado…-**

**-si tu destino está sellado no me hubieras traído aquí... tu corazón sigue vivo aún después de la muerte-**contestó.

**-tú no entiendes… ¡yo asesiné, soy un asesino!-**exclamó mientras un dedo acariciaba el borde de la herida en su sien.

**-… no entiendo, es cierto, debes contarme tu historia para poder entenderte-**la distancia entre ambos seres era corta, Kagome podía sentir claramente el temblor del alma de aquella criatura.

**-… fue ese maldito… él me obligó… él me obligó…-**Kagome lo miró, estaba definitivamente muy traumatizado.

**-¿aquel sujeto… te obligó a hacer daño a un ser querido?-**preguntó casi por inercia.

**- mis padres… estábamos bien… estábamos acampando y él llegó… llegó… me obligó… él me obligó…-**Kagome no lo miró con lástima, lo miró con comprensión, poniéndose en su lugar, pues ella sabía perfectamente lo que era ser obligado a hacer algo que no se quiere**-…los maté… los maté… yo vi sus rostros me pedían que no lo hiciera y lo hice… los maté…-**

**-¿asesinaste a tus padres?-**él asintió levemente**-ya veo… ¿pero ese no es el fin de tu historia, verdad?-**el niño negó esta vez.

**-después de eso… me suicidé…-**Kagome no perdió la calma, necesitaba escucharlo para poder guiarlo.

**-¿tenías miedo y quisiste reunirte con ellos, verdad?-**

**-me sentía culpable… por eso… no pude cruzar y sentí odio… quería matarlo-**la voz suave y triste del niño comenzó a tener un tono malicioso. Kagome se preocupó, eso no estaba bien**- nadie hizo nada, lo pasaron por alto… me culparon a mí… yo soy la víctima… él me obligó, pero todos me culparon… todos…-**decía mientras enmarcaba su cara con sus manos y sonreía como desquiciado.

**-Haru, tranquilízate… tienes que tranquilizarte o él vendrá-**le advirtió al ver las actitud del niño.

**-… nadie se acordó de mí y los odié por eso… él me hizo esto y fui a por él…-**

**-Haru…por favor, ten calma-**

Seishi miró hacia otra dirección, parándose en seco.

**-¿lo han oído?-**preguntó a sus compañeros que también se habían detenido.

**-no, nada-**dijo Shinju**-¿Qué escuchaste?-**

**-la voz de Kagome-**contestó sin rodeos.

**-¿por dónde?-**preguntó Yuriko, alarmada.

_**-¿asesinaste a tus padres?-**_

Era leve, pero todos lo escucharon claramente, la voz de Kagome venía del norte. Se miraron extrañados por la frase y asustados. ¡Kagome estaba conversando con un asesino!

**-¡muévanse, rápido!-**bramó Taka mientras echaba a correr con la linterna encendida hacia donde provenía la voz.

El grupo encendió rápidamente las bengalas y fueron tras Taka. El miedo los consumió lentamente ¿y si para cuando llegaban Kagome estaba…?

_**-¿tenías miedo y quisiste reunirte con ellos, verdad?-**_

Seguía hablando Kagome, pero parecía que nadie le respondía, o él tipo hablaba muy bajo o estaba sola.

_**-me sentía culpable… por eso… no pude cruzar y sentí odio… quería matarlo-**_

Entonces se escuchó claro y bajo la voz de un niño. Taka se alarmó ante la última dos palabras _'quería matarlo'_. ¿Qué mierda hacia Kagome hablando con un niño desquiciado? La iba a matar. Entonces corrió más rápido.

_**- nadie hizo nada, lo pasaron por alto… me culparon a mí… yo soy la víctima… él me obligó, pero todos me culparon… todos…-**_

La voz se hizo cada vez más clara.

_**-Haru, tranquilízate… tienes que tranquilizarte o él vendrá-**_

La voz de Kagome ahora era más fuerte. Estaba calmada se sentía al escucharla hablar, seguramente trataba de tranquilizar a aquel sujeto. Entonces la pregunta afloró en la mente de cada uno de los que estaban corriendo a través del bosque ¿Quién vendría?

_**-… nadie se acordó de mí y los odié por eso… él me hizo esto y fui a por él…-**_

_**-Haru…por favor, ten calma-**_

Kagome no perdió el contacto visual y se mantenía tranquila para darle seguridad. Sin embargo, el niño tomaba cada vez más una expresión diabólica en el rostro.

**-… y lo encontré… y acabé con él… lo manipulé de la misma manera en que él lo hizo…-**

**-¿a quién hiciste que él matara?-**preguntó mientras apretaba el arco con más fuerza. Su cerebro estaba trabajando a toda máquina buscando la manera de hacerlo entrar en razón.

**-no soy tan cruel… pero hice que se disparara el mismo-**contestó sonriendo. Kagome cerró los ojos.

**-Haru, contra tatarimokke yo no puedo hacer nada… eres tú el que debe hacer algo-**le contestó. El niño se sobresaltó y le dirigió su inexpresiva mirada**-él reta tu alma, la lleva al infierno porque está corrompida… yo no puedo hacer que no vallas, eres tú el que debe tomar la decisión…-**decía.

**-¡pero se supone que debes ayudarme!-**exclamó. Kagome sintió una leve onda expansiva chocar contra ella.

**-lo sé, pero no puedo hacer mucho… es un reto a tu alma, no a la mía-**contestó sin desviar su mirada ni un centímetro**-…solo tú puedes hacer algo por ti-**

**-¡ERES LA PRINCESA DEL TIEMPO!-**bramó enojado. Kagome sintió como sus pies se elevaban unos centímetros de la tierra y era expulsada unos metros hacia atrás**-¡SE SUPONE QUE DEBES AYUDARME!-**

**-Haru… no puedo hacer nada por ti… debes ser tú el que se dé cuenta, solo tú puedes controlar tus sentimientos-**dijo mientras recuperaba el aliento y se levantaba del suelo.

Taka y Okami se detuvieron. Vieron a la figura de la chica levantarse pesadamente del suelo y mirar directamente a los ojos a la figura de un niño semitransparente que la miraba con furia y odio. Yuriko y los demás se quedaron helados al ver como la chica era expulsada hacia atrás y golpeaba contra un árbol.

**-¡Kagome!-**exclamó Taka y tan pronto dio un paso la chica volvió a hablar.

**-son tus sentimientos los que te están condenando Haru, no yo… si no te das cuenta no podré ayudarte a cruzar… ¡tatarimokke te llevará al infierno si no dejas de irradiar maldad!-**

**-¡CREÍ QUE PODRÍAS!-**

**-¡es tu decisión no la mía, date cuenta!-**le rogó. La situación estaba fuera de control.

**-¡ME CREES CULPABLE, ERES IGUAL A ELLOS!-**su rostro estaba desencajado.

**-¡es lo que tú quieres creer, pero no te he juzgado!-**contestó rápido**-él no tenía derecho a hacer lo que hizo, eres un niño a pesar de todo… no es justo lo que pasó, pero por la venganza que tomaste… ¡cometiste un error!-**

**-¡NO LO COMETÍ, EL MERECÍA MORIR Y MUCHO MÁS!-**

**-¡la vida es dolorosa, pero tarde o temprano hay justicia, él debió pagar en vida y luego en muerte!-**contestó mientras se incorporaba y se sobaba el brazo izquierdo**-no puedo hacer nada… entiéndelo, contra tatarimokke lo que vale son tus sentimientos no tu poder-**

**-¡NO!-**chilló y Kagome salió disparada hacia atrás dándose de lleno en la cabeza.

**-¡KAMI, KAGOME!-**gritó Shinju. El grupo se abalanzó hacia donde estaban. Kagome lo miró con los ojos abiertos como un par de platos y luego miró el rostro enfurecido de aquel niño. Kagome se levantó del suelo lo más rápido que sus piernas respondieron.

**-¡Haru, no, cálmate!-**le rogó mientras se colocaba enfrente de ellos. Él niño soltó un grito atronador y poco después una fuerza invisible volvió a expulsar a Kagome hacia atrás.

Okami y Taka la sostuvieron antes de que su cuerpo volviera a golpearse contra cualquier cosa. Kagome no les miró ni les dio las gracias, ignoró a cada uno de ellos porque su atención estaba fija en la criatura que acaba de aparecer y que tocaba su flauta.

**-tatarimokke…-**susurró cuando estuvo bien parada. Los ojos de aquella aparición se abrieron por completo y cadenas se ataron a las manos del ensangrentado fantasma.

**-¡NO!-**bramó el niño al verse atrapado.

**-¡no te lo lleves!-**clamó Kagome antes de que la aparición despareciera y se llevara al niño con él. Kagome respiró con dificultad susurrando maldiciones. Entonces se apartó unos metros de sus compañeros y los miró furiosa**-¡NO DEBIERON HABERME SEGUIDO!-**bramó. Eso estaba mal, muy mal… debía salvarlo antes de que se convirtiera en un espíritu maligno y que ese sujeto se lo llevara al infierno.

**-¡estábamos preocupados por ti, saliste corriendo sin decir nada!-**exclamó Yuriko. Los otros seguían callados. Kagome seguía mirándolos furiosa.

**-volveré sola… váyanse antes de que él pueda llevárselos al otro mundo-**les dijo con más calma mientras ajustaba su carcaj que estaba medio caído de su hombro.

**-¿Qué es todo esto, Kagome?-**preguntó Zen.

**-una vez les dije que no se metieran conmigo-**miró de reojo a Shinju, Yuriko, Zen y Taka**-ésta es una de las razones… ahora váyanse, no quiero saber que les ha pasado algo por mi descuido-**les dijo mientras miraba hacia los árboles**-¿dónde murió?-**preguntó al aire. Los Kodoma salieron de los troncos de los árboles y le miraron.

_**En el río… síguenos…**_

**-el camino debe ser rápido esta vez, no tenemos mucho tiempo-**les dijo.

Taka le miró seriamente y se posó a su lado.

**-iré contigo-**le dijo.

**-no-**dijo ella mientras comenzaba a caminar rápidamente.

**-¡iremos contigo, te guste o no!-**clamó él. Kagome no le prestó atención y echó a correr tras sus guías.

La luz de un auto llamó la atención de los hermanos. Ambos bajaron de la camioneta de Okami para mirar a quienes habían llegado y se detenían unos metros más lejos que los demás autos.

**-¡Kin, Gin!-**una mujer bajó del vehículo.

**-¡Mine-sensei!-**exclamaron al verla.

**-¿Dónde están los demás?-**preguntó angustiada mientras su marido y la madre de Kagome bajaban del auto.

**-en el bosque… aún no regresan-**contestó Gin**-los niños están aquí en la camioneta-**agregó.

**-¿fue Kagome?-**preguntó la señora Higurashi con seriedad.

**-Higurashi salió corriendo al bosque… no sabemos por qué y no la hemos vuelto a ver-**contestó Kin.

Kagome soltó sobre un tronco caído seguida por sus compañeros que le llevaba el paso silenciosamente.

**-¿por dónde?-**preguntó a los Kodoma.

_**Por aquí…**_

**-realmente les entiende…-**comentó Shinju que mantenía la bengala en alto**-yo solo oigo un par de silbidos-**le comentó a Zen, quien iba a su lado.

**-eso es por que de seguro ella es una médium o algo…-**comentó este.

**-una médium no le alcanza ni a los talones-**habló Taka. Su vista estaba fija en la chica que iba corriendo delante de él y que de vez en cuando le hablaba a aquella pequeñas criaturas luminosas que flotaban a su alrededor.

Kagome se detuvo de un momento a otro frente a un claro, no había rastros de aquel río en donde había muerto Haru.

**-¿Por qué nos detenemos?-**escuchó que preguntaba Suzume. Kagome no los miró, había algo allí adelante, entonces dirigió sus ojos cafés a los Kodoma sobre ella.

**-¿hay un campo de energía, cierto?-**las criaturas asintieron levemente ante la pregunta de la chica. Lo sabía, el río estaba oculto porque él recordaba cómo había ayudado a Mayu a reencontrar su alma, evitando que fuera al infierno.

Kagome tomó una flecha del carcaj. Se puso en posición. Tensó el arco y apuntó hacia adelante, aparentemente sin ningún objetivo al qué tirar. Y lanzó, la flecha rompió la calma del aire haciendo en leve ruido y fue a parar unos metros más allá, cuando chocó contra una barrera invisible que se distorsionó un poco ante el contacto y luego… la flecha se convirtió en cenizas.

"_justo ahora que más los necesito…"_

Apretó su mandíbula y volvió a coger otra flecha.

Nuevamente, la flecha no emitió su energía espiritual y al igual que su predecesora terminó hecha polvo. Kagome soltó aire pesadamente y volvió a tomar otra.

Tomó aire y cerró los ojos esperando que eso funcionara, el tiempo estaba en su contra, debía hacer algo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde y que la pobre alma de Haru terminara torturada en el fuego eterno. La flecha se deslizó siguiendo el mismo camino que las anteriores, teniendo el mismo final.

**-por qué…-**dijo antes del caer de rodillas al suelo, impotente.

**-Kagome…-**la llamó Okami. Pero ella solo miró fijo el arco.

"_¿Por qué justo cuando más te necesito te rehúsas a ayudarme?... ¿tan inútil soy?"_

Los ojos ausentes de aquel niño volvieron a su mente. Haru, fue obligado a asesinar y su apariencia delataba su edad, no tenía más de diez años… tan pequeño… tan inocente y fue obligado a hacer algo atroz. Fue arrastrado y el odio que lo consumió estaba a punto de marcar el destino que llevaría por el resto de la eternidad.

Ella realmente quería ayudarlo… realmente quería guiarlo al Cielo, su alma era tan pequeña, no tenía porqué sufrir un destino como ese. Entonces recordó.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par,_ 'nunca los perdí'_… esas tres palabras. Kami, la verdad estaba surgiendo frente a sus ojos, sus poderes habían dejado de fluir el mismo día en que derrotaron a Naraku, el mismo día en el que el hanyou la ignoró, el mismo día había empezado a desaparecer… durante esos dos días siguientes no sintió nada ni siquiera la presencia de algún monstruo o algo en los alrededores y luego ocurrió la pelea con Inuyasha… el día que se marchó a casa.

Kami, la palabra que se estaba formando en su cabeza no le agradaba nada.

**MIEDO**. Ella tenía miedo, la confianza que se había creado durante todo el viaje en Sengoku-Jidai se desmoronó el mismo día en que derrotaron a Naraku y se destruyó por completo el día en que ella regresó. Tenía miedo a que volviera a ocurrirle lo mismo, por eso…

Kagome se levantó de repente y miró hacia atrás con determinación.

**-aléjense lo más rápido que puedan… cuando la barrera se rompa, él se llevará a cualquier alma humana al infierno-**les advirtió con determinación.

**-¿y tú? ¿Qué pasará contigo, Kag?-**preguntó Yuriko mientras apretaba sus manos sobre su pecho-**él te arrastrará ¿no?-**Kagome sonrió y volvió a tensar el arco.

**-es cierto, seré arrastrada, pero esa es la idea… si todo sale bien, volverán a verme-**contestó mientras apuntaba.

**-¿a qué te refieres con eso de **_**'si todo sale bien'**_**?-**preguntó Zen, alarmado.

**-que si hago un movimiento en falso pasaré el resto de mi eternidad en el infierno-**contestó sin rodeos.

**-¡¿estás loca?!-**Taka la miró alarmado y avanzó hasta ella en tres zancadas.

**-Taka, es mi trabajo… es lo que hago, mi deber es este y no pienso dejarlo… no ahora-**le dijo sin mirarlo a la cara**-vamos, aléjense antes de que sea tarde-**ordenó, sus manos comenzaron a temblar por el cansancio de estar en una misma posición por tanto tiempo.

**-¿pero… vas a…?-**

**-no te prometo nada, Tani…-**contestó**-¡VALLÁNSE, YA!-**bramó. El grupo se alejó rápido hasta perderse de vista, susurrando cosas que seguramente eran palabras de anhelo y aliento**-que sea lo que deba ser-**dijo para sí antes de soltar la flecha. Una luz la envolvió, Kagome sonrió levemente al verlo, sentía el calor que el arco tenía bajo sus manos y se sintió en parte satisfecha. La flecha chocó de lleno contra la barrera y al contacto con ella se desvaneció rápidamente y pareció que nunca hubiese existido. Entonces soltó y el arco y dejó que el carcaj se deslizara al suelo.

**-¿Qué fue eso?-**el señor Mine apuntó hacia arriba, una luz rosada contrastó contra el cielo nocturno y se difuminó hasta desaparecer.

La señora Higurashi sonrió levemente para sí y apretó sus manos contra su pecho, todo estaría bien, lo sentía. Ellos iban a regresar con bien.

La niña sonrió al ver el resplandor, bien, no tardó tanto, se dijo, mientras se acomodaba en el asiento para conciliar el sueño, todo saldría bien.

**-¡Es hora!-**exclamó antes de sentir que algo la envolvía y la transportaba a alguna parte.

**-d-desapareció…-**dijo levemente Zen mientras asomaba levemente la cabeza por un lado del árbol.

**-Kagome… ¿va a regresar, verdad?-**soltó Yuriko levemente mientras se abrazaba a sí misma.

**-tranquila, Tani… Kagome regresará, no creo que se deje arrastrar al infierno-**le dijo Okami mientras posaba una mano sobre el hombro izquierdo de la pelirroja.

Yuriko lo miró con ojos llorosos al sentir el contacto de su mano sobre su hombro y se abalanzó hacia él y ocultó su rostro en su pecho mientras temblaba de pies a cabeza. Okami le abrazó y le dio leves palmaditas en la espalda para que se calmara.

**-¿y si algo sale mal?-**preguntó Shinju mientras su rostro mostraba lo asustada que estaba.

**-téngale confianza ¿quieren? Ella regresará estoy seguro-**les dijo mientras apretaba sus puños con fuerza.

Suzume y Seishi se miraron fijamente por unos instantes. Había muchas cosas que solo ellos podían transmitir sin que los demás se dieran cuenta.

**-ya estoy…este es el fin…-**decía el niño mientras apretaba la pistola contra su sien y miraba los cuerpos ensangrentados y sin vida de sus padres frente a él.

**-Haru…-**lo llamó. El niño no le prestó atención. Empezaba a jalar el gatillo**- ¡Haru, detente de una buena vez!-**exclamó mientras tomaba bruscamente el brazo del niño y arrebata de un tirón el arma de fuego.

**-¡eres tú!-**exclamó al verla por fin cuando sus ojos inexpresivos se posaron en los caoba de ella. Kagome lanzó a un lado el arma que se desvaneció en el aire como si nunca hubiera existido.

**-¡Haru, lo único que puedo hacer por ti es esto!-**exclamó mientras soltaba suavemente su brazo**-sino te das cuenta pronto de la realidad, de que veas las cosas como realmente son y no como crees entonces no podrás salvarte-**

**-¡eres una sacerdotisa, deberías poder guiarme!-**exclamó enojado.

**-no puedo hacer nada por ti si te rehúsas a ver las cosas como son-**contestó.

**-¡¿ENTONCES POR QUÉ HAZ VENIDO?!-**bramó furioso, el sonido de la corriente del río fue aplacado por lo que parecía ser el sonido de un terremoto. Pronto la tierra se abrió bajo sus pies y las cadenas comenzaron a jalar a Haru hacia el agujero.

**-¡no!-**exclamó Kagome antes de abrazarlo instintivamente y jalarlo lejos de aquel agujero del demonio, pero su fuerza no era nada comparado con lo que estaba jalando la cadena y sus pies fueron desliándose lentamente por la superficie**-¡Haru, escúchame, por favor!-**el niño había cerrado los ojos y gritaba por el dolor que le producían las cadenas**-¿realmente piensas que todos te odian?-**le preguntó mientras daba un paso atrás buscando de qué sostenerse.

**-¿Qué?-**dijo él suavemente.

**-lo que pasó… tu no querías hacerlo y estoy seguro de que tus padres lo saben-**le decía, buscaba la luz en aquella alma, tenía que encontrarla antes de que fuera demasiado tarde**-por sobre todas las cosas eres su hijo… ellos te aman, estoy segura… ellos no te odian, ni yo… no es tu culpa nunca lo fue ¡entiéndelo!-**exclamó mientras sus pies dejaban de tocar el suelo y ambos eran arrastrados hasta el borde del abismo.

**-pero ellos... yo los traicioné…-**

**-no pienses en eso, eres un niño… no tienes la culpa de lo que ese tipo te hizo… solo él…-**decía mientras intentaba llevarlo nuevamente lejos. Entonces gritó al sentir que parte de su cuerpo ya estaba suspendido sobre el borde**-dime ¿ellos estarían orgullosos de verte así? ¿Piensas rendirte tan fácilmente? ¿No pelearás por alcanzarlos?... ellos te están esperando… ve con ellos, crea tu propio destino-**le decía. Kagome resbaló por el borde hasta que solo su mano izquierda estuvo fuera del abismo sujetándose como fuera y la otra sostenía al niño que estaba gritando por el dolor.

**-mi papá… yo quiero a mi papá y a mi mamá-**dijo sutilmente y su rostro ensangrentado fue limpiándose lentamente mientras gruesas lágrimas caían por sus ojos**-¡yo no quería hacerles daño! ¡Jamás quise que eso pasara!... ¡QUIERO IR CON ELLOS, QUIERO IR CON ELLOS!-**gritó y las cadenas se rompieron y al igual que la primera vez, Kagome vio como se hundían en lo profundo del abismo.

Ambos parecieron flotar en ese lugar puesto que el borde del que Kagome se había estado sujetando había desparecido y la tierra se unía bajo sus pies. Ya estaba arreglado.

**-ya todo está bien-**le susurró mientras su alrededor volvía a tornarse como antes. El niño alzó la mirada, la herida en su cabeza ya no estaba y su cuerpo y sus ropas estaban completamente limpias. Los ojos del niño habían vuelto a tomar ese brillo que representaba la inocencia y la jovialidad de aquella edad. Kagome le sonrió.

**-gracias… por hacerme entrar en razón-**le dijo suavemente mientras le devolvía la sonrisa y su figura iba desintegrándose.

El grupo se acercó temeroso e impresionado al ver como de los brazos de Kagome una gran cantidad de pequeñas esferas salían y subían hacía el cielo perdiéndose en la oscuridad.

**-de nada, Haru…-**dijo ella en voz alta sin dejar de observarlo hasta que la última pequeña esfera de alma desapareció en la oscuridad.

**-¡Kagome!-**la voz de Taka hizo que volviera a la Tierra. Ladeó la cabeza un poco para observarlos y sonrió.

**-él ya descansa en paz… no era un niño malo solo estaba traumatizado-**les dijo mientras se levantaba lentamente del suelo.

**-si… pero, no estás herida ¿verdad?-**preguntó mientras se acercaba a ella preocupado. Kagome negó con la cabeza.

**-¿y tatarimokke?-**preguntó Shinju.

**-se ha marchado, como el alma de Haru fue salvada… el no pudo llevársela al infierno y por eso ahora debe estar tocando su flauta para las almas de los niños que aún no han cruzado al otro lado-**su expresión estaba serena mientras iba y recogía su arma**-él no es malo… solo cumple con su deber-**terminó.

El resto la miro seriamente, la mayoría de ellos incrédulos de todo ese espectáculo que acaban de vivir.

**-volvamos al campamento-**dijo Taka al notar como las facciones de la azabache se tensaban**-ya es muy tarde-**

Kagome sonrió internamente, agradecida por el oportuno comentario. Pero Kagome no pudo dar ni un paso más, llevó una de sus manos rápidamente a su pecho, parecía como si le estuviese oprimiendo el corazón, le faltaba el aire y sentía como su sangre hervía…

**-Tak-ka… no pued-do… respirar…-** forzó la voz. El chico la miró alarmado.

El brillo de sus ojos se perdió y su cuerpo se ladeó, iba a caer.

Taka se precipitó hasta ella y la atrajo hacia sí antes de que golpeara el suelo.

**-¡Kami!-**exclamó Yuriko.

La madre de Kagome corrió a su encuentro al ver a su hija en brazos de Taka, inconsciente, la examinó con la mirada buscando alguna herida, con los nervios de punta, mientras las subían al auto y todos volvían a casa.

**-Kagome, hija, tus amigos vinieron a verte-**dijo con la mirada fija en la puerta.

**-que pasen, mamá-**le dijo suavemente del otro lado.

La señora Higurashi giró sobre sus talones y les asintió levemente. Taka, Yuriko, Shinju, Zen y Okami sonrieron tímidamente.

**-gracias-**dijo Taka mientras la madre de Kagome se apartaba para darles el paso. Giró la perilla y abrió la puerta.

Kagome estaba sentada sobre su cama, cubierta por las sábanas hasta la mitad, miraba fijamente la ventana, observando el cielo.

Yuriko cerró la puerta tras ella suavemente.

**-¿Cómo te sientes?-**preguntó la pelirroja. Kagome les miró y sonrió ampliamente.

**-bien, pero mamá no me ha dejado ir a la preparatoria… por si tengo una recaída-**contestó.

**- ¿segura?-**preguntó Shinju con sus ojos morados mirándola de arriba abajo buscando algún signo de malestar en la azabache.

**-sí, estoy bien-**volvió a afirmar.

**-¿Cuándo vuelves a clases?-**preguntó Zen mientras se sentaba en la silla giratoria del escritorio.

**-mañana si no hay ningún inconveniente-**

**-que bueno…-**dijo Okami sin dejar de mirarla.

**- les voy a pedir un gran favor-**dijo firme**-no le digan a nadie sobre lo que vieron anoche, podría ser peligroso-**les dijo mientras apretaba las sábanas.

**-no te preocupes, no pensamos decírselo a nadie… además ¿Quién nos creería?-**contestó Zen. Kagome volvió a mirar la ventana y sintió la nostalgia crecer en su interior.

**-será un secreto de amigos y estoy segura que Seishi-san y Suzume-san no dirán nada-**continuó Yuriko.

**-por esa ventana, él venía a buscarme-**dijo mientras se levantaba cuidadosamente y ponía en vilo a sus amigos**-siempre venía por mí… al tercer día y yo, de cierta manera, estaba feliz… cuando no lo hacía realmente me preocupaba-**continuó mientras una lágrima se escapaba de sus ojos.

**-Kagome…-**Taka frunció el ceño e hizo una mueca al escucharla hablar de esa manera.

**-no puedo volver atrás…-**comentó mientras apoyaba su frente contra el cristal**-…tendré que pelear sola esta vez…-**

"_¿Y ahora por qué? ... ¿Por qué me pongo nostálgica, por qué extraño tanto tu compañía? ¿Por qué no me dejas ir?"_

La imagen de Inuyasha vino a su cabeza como un relámpago. No entendía que estaba pasando con ella. No entendía lo que estaba sintiendo su corazón. ¿Qué debía hacer? Y ¿Por qué, cuando nada de esto tenía que ver con él, venía a su mente su imagen y su sonrisa y sus ojos… y su todo?

Nada de eso tenía que ver con la primera conversación y eso lo hacía enojar hasta cierto punto, por qué simplemente no se olvidaba de él y comenzaba de nuevo. Claro, para él era fácil decir eso pero en la práctica no era tan sencillo. Quizá Kagome nunca amaría a nadie tanto como amó a ese estúpido hanyou.

Hizo una mueca y sus ojos fueron a parar directo al suelo, la situación era incómoda.

**-Taka… perdóname, si te he hecho sentir mal-**habló ella. Parecía como si le hubiese leído la mente, ambas miradas se cruzaron, Kagome lo miraba de una manera extraña, en sus ojos se veía un mar de emociones confusos… no podía, simplemente no lograba descifrar los sentimientos que ella trasmitía con esa mirada. De lo único que estaba seguro es que ella estaba triste.

**-todo está bien… **_**'preciosa'**_**- **le dijo suavemente y sus ojos se dirigieron hacia un costado de la habitación, incapaz de sostener su mirada.

"_Mentira… no todo está bien, lo veo en tus ojos…"_

Kagome cerró los ojos y volvió a abrirlos solo cuando su rostro apuntó hacia el exterior. A lo lejos podía ver al Goshimboku…

"_Nada está bien…"_

**Continuará…**

Bien, bien, hoy no tengo muchos comentarios, solo que lamento haber tardado tanto en poner el décimo capitulo XD.

Agradeciendo todos los reviews que he recibido hasta ahora, les dejo el adelanto del onceavo capitulo:

_**Y en su silencioso sollozo dirigió su vista nublada por las lágrimas hacia la ventana. Estaba abierta, como la había dejado la noche anterior, esperando como una estúpida que él viniera a verla desde hace ya una semana. Llevó sus manos a su boca y reprimió un pequeño quejido que amenazaba salir de su boca y se encogió para seguir llorando ahora con más fuerza.**_


	11. XI

**XI**

"_Alguien la sostenía entre sus brazos, aferrándola con fuerza y delicadeza a la vez, sentía su respiración chocar contra sí, sabía quién era, pero a diferencia de otras ocasiones su tacto no se le hizo frío y desesperante… en esa ocasión sentía una calidez y una paz inigualable. Kagome abrió los ojos suavemente y subió su rostro para encontrarse con un par de soles mirándola y Goshimboku dejando caer sus flores sobre ellos._

_**-Inuyasha…-**__dijo suavemente mientras en su rostro se formaba una sonrisa._

_**-pensé que no despertarías-**__contestó de igual forma__**-pensé que no volverías a hablarme de esta manera… pensé que querías echarme de tu vida…-**__giró su rostro para no verla. Kagome dedujo el motivo de aquella acción, estaba dolido._

_**-quería seguir mi vida… sin tu recuerdo…-**__contestó ella__**-…pero no puedo evitar pensar en ti… aunque esté furiosa o te anhele como nunca… en ningún momento puedo quitarte de mi cabeza, Inuyasha-**__confesó y sintió como un gran peso se le quitaba de encima__**-… no puedo evitarlo...-**__sin embargo, y aunque su voz se quebró, él no le dirigió la mirada__**-… tus palabras me hirieron tanto… me hicieron cambiar tanto…-**_

_**-¿me amas?-**__preguntó al final. Kagome dejó de respirar por un momento y su cuerpo se tensó. Inuyasha sintió aquellas reacciones y el cambio de aroma, a uno que definitivamente demostraba su nerviosismo, de la chica, entonces frunció el ceño._

_**-y-yo… no lo sé…-**__dijo tan bajito que para un oído humano sería difícil escuchar, pero para las orejas sensibles del hanyou fue muy sencillo._

_**-ya veo…-**__contestó él. Kagome lo miró detenidamente, sintió dolor y se odió así misma por decirle todo aquello. Los ojos del hanyou había perdido su brillo y la tristeza y el enojo se reflejaban en ellos._

_**-perdóname…-**__susurró bajando la vista, mordiendo su labio inferior._

_**-¿aún lo conservas?-**__Kagome volvió a mirarlo, él había vuelto su rostro hacia ella y la miraba con seriedad._

_**-¿Qué cosa?-**__preguntó suavemente._

_**-el brazalete…-**__contestó. Kagome abrió los ojos de par en par y luego volvió a bajar la mirada y asintió con la cabeza._

_**-quise… deshacerme de él, pero no fui capaz… en el fondo, no quería olvidarte-**__contestó__**-…me hiciste tanto daño, Inuyasha…-**__y gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a bajar de sus ojos. El chico sonrió levemente y la abrazó con más fuerza._

_**-Kagome, mírame-**__le ordenó. Ella obedeció mansamente__**-cuando estuvimos juntos… jamás tuvimos la oportunidad de besarnos-**__las lágrimas dejaron de fluir y las mejillas de la chica tomaron un color carmesí. Sabía lo que él estaba insinuándole. Ella sonrió mientras se mordía el labio inferior._

_Sus rostros se fueron acercando lentamente, ninguno de los dos podía cerrar los ojos, en toda su alocada relación jamás tuvieron la oportunidad, en realidad las tenían pero siempre eran interrumpidos, de besarse… de besarse como era debido no como en esa ocasión en que Kaguya poseyó al hanyou, puesto que el beso fue un acto de desesperación. Ninguna de las partes quería evitar ese contacto de eso estaban seguros. Kagome cerró los ojos cuando sus labios se rozaron._

_**-¿Qué estás haciendo?-**__esa voz. Kagome abrió los ojos rápidamente y ambos se separaron como una ráfaga. Inuyasha gruñó furioso. La chica siguió la mirada del hanyou hasta encontrarse con un molesto Taka que apretaba los puños y la mandíbula._

_**-T-Taka…-**__dijo su nombre. Entonces sintió vergüenza de sí misma._

_**-¿ibas a besarlo?-**__preguntó enojado. Inuyasha mostró sus colmillos como lo hace un perro apunto de atacar__**-¡responde, Kagome!-**__le gritó._

_Kagome apretó entre sus manos el haori del hanyou y desvió la mirada._

_**-Kagome…-**__llamó el hanyou. Una de las manos de él se posó bajo su barbilla y alzó su rostro__**-…será en otra ocasión-**__le dijo mientras con la otra mano acariciaba su flequillo._

_Y todo se volvió oscuro"_

Kagome abrió los ojos de golpe, ya era de mañana. Sus manos se dirigieron directo hacia su rostro, estaba empapado, no solo por las lágrimas que de seguro había derramado en sueños sino también por una ligera capa de sudor frío que la cubría por completo y hacia que su pijama se pegara a su cuerpo, molestándola. Entonces se echó a llorar silenciosamente sobre su cama a espera de que alguien golpeara la puerta para decirle que se levantara.

Y en su silencioso sollozo dirigió su vista nublada por las lágrimas hacia la ventana. Estaba abierta, como la había dejado la noche anterior, esperando como una estúpida que él viniera a verla desde hace ya una semana. Llevó sus manos a su boca y reprimió un pequeño quejido que amenazaba salir de su boca y se encogió para seguir llorando ahora con más fuerza.

**Toc, Toc…**

**-Kagome, hija, levántate o se te hará tarde, cariño-**

Kagome se tragó las ganas de dejar escapar sus sollozos y aspiro fuerte mientras secaba sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano.

**-ya voy, mamá-**contestó tratando de que su voz sonara lo más normal posible. Pero no funcionó.

**- ¿Kagome, te sientes bien?-**preguntó su madre. La perilla de la puerta se movió e hizo un sonido que indicaba que la puerta estaba cerrada con seguro**-hija, abre la puerta-**

**-mamá, estoy bien, salgo en un instante… me estoy cambiando-**decía mientras saltaba de la cama e iba frente al espejo para encontrase con una chica que no reconocía, demacrada y con los ojos y la nariz rojas por llorar.

**-Kagome, si no te sientes bien puedo llamar a la preparatoria y avisar que no irás…-**insistía.

**-no, mamá, enserio estoy bien-**contestó mientras buscaba su ropa y se quitaba el pijama.

**-¿segura?-**

**-sí, segura-**contestó rápido mientras se ponía el sujetador.

**-de acuerdo… entonces te esperamos para desayunar-**anunció.

**-¡bien!-**exclamó y escuchó los pasos de su madre alejarse**-bien…-**habló más bajo y para sí mientras se subía la falda y luego abotonaba su camisa**-…bien…-**decía mientras sus manos temblaban. Sus manos buscaron su cepillo de cabello para peinarse.

Volvió a mirarse en el espejo. Su rostro deteriorado, el poco brillo en sus ojos, sus mejillas y sus labios descoloridos, su cabellos sin ese brillo azulado ¿en qué se había convertido?... ¿Qué había pasado con la Kagome que siempre estaba radiante de alegría?

**-muerta…-**se contestó mientras se mordía el labio inferior**-…está muerta en vida-**

Miró a su alrededor, la mayoría de los chicos y chicas reían con ganas en los terrenos de la preparatoria, sentados en bancas, en mesitas bajo los árboles sin hojas, sentados en el césped o parados en cualquier parte, todos parecían a simple vista felices y despreocupados, comiendo su almuerzo o simplemente haciendo nada…

**-¿Kagome?-**llamaron**-¿Kagome, me estás escuchando?-**la azabache volvió a la Tierra y miró a la castaña frente a él.

**-lo siento, ¿Qué decías?-**preguntó.

**-verás Sakura le dio un gran…-**

Pero no escuchó lo que Sakura había hecho, su atención estaba puesta en el recuerdo de su sueño. Había sentido el aliento tibio de Inuyasha sobre su rostro y sus labios aunque fuera solo por un segundo… había anhelado tanto un beso de él…un beso como Kami manda, solo de él.

**-Shinju, emmm debo… ir a hacer algo, luego me cuentas-**le dijo repentinamente y salió corriendo hacia el edificio sin decir nada más.

Shinju y Yuriko se miraron con tristeza y negaron levemente con la cabeza. Habían intentado todo para subirle el ánimo, pero nada había funcionado.

**-tenías razón, mamá… no me siento muy bien ¿podrías venir a buscarme?-**decía con el auricular del teléfono público, hecho solo para exclusiva utilidad para los estudiantes, en su oreja**-gracias, mamá… si, adiós-**y colgó suavemente dando un gran suspiro mientras su cabeza se apoyaba sobre el teléfono.

Tomó aire con fuerza y trató de ordenar sus emociones para volver a dónde estaban sus amigos. Entonces se puso en marcha y volvió sobre sus pasos.

**-¡cállate, Zen!-**escuchó a Shinju reclamar mientras sostenía la muñeca del pelinegro en su mano con una expresión de enojo en su rostro.

La sonrisa que Kagome había formulado para hacer aparentar que ya estaba bien se esfumó al verlo parado frente a Yuriko. Sus miradas se cruzaron y todo el grupo quedó en silencio.

Kagome desvió la mirada y dio media vuelta, directo al edificio. Taka giró el rostro hacia otra dirección, dolido.

**-¡esto es el colmo!-**exclamó Shinju soltando la mano de Zen con furia**-¡hace una semana que no se hablan siquiera para decirse buenos días!-**Taka la ignoró**-¡a caso no piensan volver a hablarse o qué, no hay motivos para que estén así… oich… desde la visita a su casa que apenas hablas o comes… evitan sus miradas como si hubieran hecho algo malo y no han hecho nada, ya me tienen harta con esa actitud!-**

Taka frunció el ceño y la miró de tal manera que la intimidó.

**-no sabes nada-**dijo en un tono sepulcral.

**-¡ah, crees que no sé nada!-**dijo ella recobrando la compostura**-¡¿crees que no me he dado cuenta de que te gusta Kagome?!-**exclamó, pero Taka desvió la mirada.

**-no hay nada que no sepamos de ti… te conocemos demasiado para darnos cuenta de cuando te gusta una chica-**agregó Zen.

**-¡¿y si tanto me conocen por qué no se dan cuenta de que es lo que me molesta?!-**exclamó enojado.

**-OH, claro que nos damos cuenta de qué es lo que te molesta… estas molesto porque en el fondo Kagome aún sigue enamorada de Inuyasha-**dijo Yuriko. Taka gruñó.

**-pasado es pasado, presente es presente, tenlo en cuenta, tú eres su presente y si no haces nada… bueno la perderás, aunque realmente no sé si la perderás porque nunca la has tenido-**continuó Zen, sentenciándolo.

Kagome dejó sus lágrimas caer mientras apretaba la rejilla que protegía el borde del edificio.

**-Inuyasha…-**sollozó**-…Taka…-**siguió. Ya no había sentido en su vida. Tenía tanto frío. Su mano izquierda fue hacia su muñeca contraría, subió la manga de su camisa y allí encontró, reluciente, aquel brazalete de diamantes que el hanyou le había regalado**-…siempre…-**decía al recordar la proposición que él le había hecho. ¿Por qué las cosas debieron pasar así… porqué no pudieron estar juntos? ¿Por qué?

OH, maldita nostalgia, maldito su recuerdo… malditos su sentimientos y maldita ella por seguir mirando hacia atrás. Ahora se daba cuenta de que era incapaz de seguir con su vida, no tenía la fuerza ni el valor para hacerlo. Sonrió, al descartar una estúpida idea que se le había cruzado por la cabeza. No, a ese límite jamás llegaría, de eso estaba segura, aunque estuviera así por el resto de su vida, jamás le haría pasar a su madre lo mismo que tuvo que vivir cuando la halló frente al Goshimboku o peor. Nunca.

**-¿Cómo es posible que no sea capaz de vivir?-**se preguntó en voz alta mientras enjugaba sus lágrimas.

Entonces sonó la campana para volver a clases, Kagome inhaló con fuerza y giró sobre sus talones, era hora de regresar a su salón y hundirse en los libros. Cosas que, a comparación de las aventuras vividas en Sengoku, no tenían nada excitante.

**-Kagome… ¿estás bien?-**preguntó la pelirroja cuando estuvo a su lado.

**-si… no te preocupes-**contestó mientras abría la puerta y ponía un pie dentro del salón. Kagome sintió que su pie tocaba algo a ras de piso y un momento después su vista se volvió oscura y un líquido espeso cubrió su cuerpo.

**-¡Kagome!-**exclamó Yuriko un segundo después y luego un estallido de risas por todas partes.

Kagome se quitó la cosa que tenía en la cabeza, era un balde, y lo tiró al suelo que también estaba cubierto por ese líquido espeso de color azul. Miró hacia adelante y lo primero que vio fue a Aya Utsukushii y a sus dos estúpidas amigas matarse de risa, apuntándola y burlándose de ella.

**-valla… ¿esto es lo único que pude idear tu cabecita, lanzarme un balde de pintura en la cabeza?-**preguntó frívola. La risa se detuvo**-valla, sí que tienes poco cerebro… ¿realmente piensas que esto me va a hacer sentir mal?-**preguntó mientras una sonrisa maliciosa se formaba en su rostro**-que pena que Taka no te mire como a mí, pero yo sé porqué… porque a pesar de ser muy bonita, aunque no sé porqué te consideran bonita, tienes un cerebro del tamaño de un maní y un carácter detestable, realmente yo pienso que eres una de las chicas más horribles que he conocido, creo que él se dio cuenta de que eres un monstruo por dentro y que no vales la pena-**se burló. Aya perdió el color de su cara y frunció el ceño.

**-¿y tú que eres? No eres nadie, solo una más del montón… Higurashi, tú eres la fea-**le contestó.

**-No eres nadie, solo una más del montón, Higurashi, tú eres la fea-**repitió mientras iba quitando la pintura de su cara lentamente**-veo que realmente no sabes cómo planear un buen insulto…bueno no podía esperar nada más de ti, pero ciertamente siendo de la alta sociedad esperaba algo más, mmm ¿Cómo se dice?, así… más elegante-**

**-¿Por qué están todos aquí afuera?-**era una voz conocida, la voz de la madre de Taka. Los alumnos comenzaron a hacerse a un lado para dejar pasar a la profesora.

**-¡por Kami, Kagome!-**exclamó al ver a la azabache pintada de azul**-¿Qué te paso, niña?-**preguntó mientras se acercaba a ella.

**-no se preocupe, Mine-sensei, Utsukushii me hizo una broma pesada porque la puse en su lugar, pero no le ha resultado como ella esperaba-**contestó mientras estrujaba un poco de cabello para sacar la pintura.

**-¿Utsukushii?-**repitió y frunció el ceño, miró a la chica**-Utsukushii y compañía, a dirección ¡ahora!-**dijo con tono severo mientras apuntaba hacia la salida.

**-¡pero…!-**

**-¡AHORA!-**

Las tres chicas salieron a regañadientes y mirando con odio a la azabache que solo sonrió al verlas. Disfrutando aquel momento.

**-Higurashi, ven conmigo, debes cambiarte esa ropa-**dijo mientras se daba vuelta hacia el alumnado**-vallan a sus asientos y lean la página 215 de su libro-**ordenó mientras salía de la sala con una Kagome goteando pintura por todas partes.

**-Kag-**escuchó a Yuriko, pero ella no la miró solo siguió de largo tras la profesora.

Dejo que el agua de la regadera le limpiara el cuerpo poco a poco, mientras se quedaba estática con los ojos cerrados y respirando el vapor.

Tomó una gran cantidad de Shampoo y se refregó con fuerza para que la suciedad saliera hasta de los lugares más difíciles y luego se enjuagó una y otra vez hasta que lo sintió igual de ligero como cuando se bañaba normalmente.

**-Higurashi, solo encontré un uniforme viejo ojalá no te quede muy ajustado-**comentaba la madre de Taka que estaba afuera de la regadera.

**-gracias, Mine-Sensei-**contestó mientras cerraba las llaves, entonces tomó una toalla que había colgado a un lado y se cubrió el cuerpo antes de salir**-se lo agradezco mucho-**le volvió a decir cuando estuvo fuera.

**-Utsukushii y sus compañeras tendrán un buen castigo por haberte hecho esto-**comentó.

**-OH, no se preocupe, he pasado por cosas peores-**

Pateo la pelota con tanta fuerza que casi decapitó al arquero, estaba furioso con todo y con todos por lo que hizo caso omiso a los reclamos que hacia su compañero al arco sobre un intento de asesinato. Gruñó y pidió cambio, él salió del juego sin mirar a nadie, ni a Zen que lo reprendía una y otra vez por su violencia.

Se agachó y tomó agua de una de las fuentes que había en el patio. ¿Por qué tenía que actuar como un idiota? Se preguntó mientras bajaba su cabeza por completo y dejaba que el agua mojara su cabello y su cuello.

Al alzar la vista logró ver una figura femenina que no pasó desapercibida por el muchacho. La madre de Kagome caminaba aprisa hacia el edificio. ¿Había pasado algo malo? Se preguntó mientras fruncía el ceño.

**-¡¿hija, estás bien?!-**preguntó al verla sentada en la banca con el cabello húmedo.

**-si… solo que debí quedarme en casa como tú dijiste-**contestó ella.

**-unas compañeras le hicieron una broma pesada, pero le aseguro que recibirán su castigo-**comentó la profesora con una mirada que demostraba su antipatía hacía aquellas que la habían convertido en un extraterrestre azul.

**-¿broma… qué broma?-**preguntó alarmada. Entonces escudriñó a su hija con más detenimiento, estaba pálida con los ojos entreabiertos y cansados y su uniforme más ajustado y pequeño de lo que ella recordaba.

**-Utsukushii… bueno no importa, no me ha afectado en absoluto-**le dijo ella mientras sonreía levemente.

**-¿Kagome?-**llamó su madre.

**-si desea puede retirarla, ahora… parece que no se encuentra muy bien de salud, está muy pálida-**dijo. Kagome desvió la mirada y buscó un punto fijo en el que interesarse.

**-OH, sí, por supuesto-**dijo la mujer.

**-sígame, firmaremos el libro y Kagome podrá ir a casa-**le indicó para entrar a la secretaria.

**-Kagome, hija, espérame un segundo-**la azabache asintió levemente. Entonces su madre desapareció tras la puerta.

Taka salió de su escondite, con las manos en puño y con la mirada seria clavada en la chica que miraba perdida algún lugar, sin siquiera darse cuenta de lo cerca que estaba él.

**-¿Qué te hizo?-**dijo ronco. Kagome se fijó en él por primera vez.

**-nada…-**dijo mientras desviaba la mirada.

**-mírame-**dijo mientras se ponía a su altura y tomaba su barbilla para obligarla a mirarlo**-yo soy tu presente-**le dijo mientras bajaba su mano.

**-tú no eres nada-**mentira.

**-nada… cierto, yo no soy nada… no te importo, que bah si tú solo añoras besar a ese idiota de Inuyasha-**Kagome se paralizó.

**-¿Cómo sabes…?-**

**-así que es cierto-**contestó él**-valla… parece que hemos estado soñando lo mismo-**le dijo mientras enmarcaba el rostro de ella con sus manos**-por eso no me has mirado… por eso yo he estado tan furioso-**

**-tú y yo no somos nada… no vengas a reclamarme-**

**-para mí… tu eres mi novia-**contestó.

**-no te tomes atribuciones que no son tuyas… yo no soy tu novia-**

**-cederás-**

**-no-**

**-lo harás, Kag, yo lo sé-**

**-ni lo sueñes-**

**-ya verás…-**le dijo. Entonces miró hacia otra dirección levemente.

**-así que estas celoso… detesto a los celosos-**comentó ella mientras se arrimaba más a su asiento.

**-no estoy celoso-**contestó mordaz.

**-¿en serio? Pues no se nota-**contestó de igual forma.

Taka se alejó de ella bruscamente. Le dio la espalda y apretó la mandíbula con tanta fuerza que los dientes comenzaron a dolerle por la presión.

**-lo que te haya hecho Aya, se lo voy a cobrar-**anunció al escuchar como su madre y la de Kagome regresaban al encuentro de la chica y simplemente se apresuró a desaparecer de escena.

**-¿hablabas con alguien, Higurashi?-**preguntó la profesora al salir.

**-con nadie, he estado sola-**contestó.

**-¿enserio? Es que juro haber escuchado la voz de mi hijo…-**comentó.

**-creo que habrá sido su imaginación, Mine-sensei-**contestó suavemente.

**-sí, quizá fue mi imaginación, Higurashi-**dijo de igual manera**-bueno, ya puedes retirarte y descansar todo lo que quieras-**

**-muchas gracias-**contestó la madre de Kagome por ella. Kagome se levantó del asiento y se inclinó levemente para despedirse de la profesora.

Miró hacia una esquina del pasillo por unos segundos, algo avergonzada, enojada y triste, no sabía cuál de esas tres emociones debía expresar así que hizo que florecieran las tres al mismo tiempo, confundiendo un poco al chico que se escondía de las tres mujeres.

**-¿y Kagome?-**preguntó Zen al ver que Yuriko salía del edificio sin la compañía de la pelinegra.

**-la retiraron-**contestó la pelirroja**-Utsukushii le hizo una broma pesada-**

**-Yuriko-**llamó con cierto tono de enojo en su voz.

**-¿Qué pasa, Mine?-**preguntó frunciendo levemente el ceño.

**-¿Qué le hizo Aya a Kagome?-**preguntó.

**-¿ahora te preocupas?-**preguntó Shinju con molestia.

**-no me vengan con sermones ahora que no estoy de humor-**contestó. Yuriko dio un gran suspiro.

**-Aya y sus amigas le tiraron un balde de pintura en la cabeza-**bufó**-pero no te preocupes, ella la puso en su lugar y tu mamá las envió donde el director así que… ¡Taka adónde vas!-**pero el castaño no escuchó y se fue a paso rápido al estacionamiento.

El grupo se miró incómodo.

Nunca sintió tanta rabia como en ese minuto, pero tampoco sabía el motivo. En realidad, estaba enojado por lo que Aya le hizo a Kagome, pero por otra parte estaba furioso por lo que ella y él habían soñado. Aún no llegaba a entender porqué tenía el mismo sueño que ella, no llegaba a entender cómo podía ella anhelar un beso de ese sujeto. ¡Si lo tenía a él! Por qué no podía olvidarlo y… bueno ellos dos convertirse en novios. Gruñó, odiaba cuando ella tenía razón. Estaba celoso de ese hanyou y sentía envidia al ver como Kagome se entregaba a él sin pensarlo dos veces y como su mirada se suavizaba al verlo. Pero de lo único que lo hacía sentir mejor era el de haber escuchado claramente como ella le decía a Inuyasha que no sabía si estaba enamorada de él, eso le daba una oportunidad, pero no amainaba su furia.

Dobló en una esquina a exceso de velocidad, pero no le importó, aunque muchos le gritaron un montón de palabrotas por eso. Entonces, fue como si se hubiera quedado ciego, por que todo se volvió negro a su alrededor, no se oía a la gente ni a los autos pasar. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Entonces la moto bajo él desapareció y quedó parado en la misma nada.

"_**-pensé mucho mientras estaba del otro lado… sobre ti, sobre Kikyou y… sobre mí-**_

_La voz de Kagome. Taka dio un respingo y comenzó a caminar rápido hacia la dirección en la que provenía la voz. Iba tan ensimismado que no se dio cuenta de que sus piernas golpeaban las ramitas de unos cuantos arbustos al pasar y que estaba en medio de un bosque y que el sol hacia que el lugar se viera casi místico._

_Se detuvo solo cuando salió a un claro y se encontró cara a cara con aquel hombre. Inuyasha estaba parado frente a Kagome quien llevaba su antiguo uniforme de secundaria. Ambos se miraban fijamente._

_**-Kagome… yo…-**__habló ronco._

_**-lo sé. Y es porque entiendo tus sentimientos que pensé que no podía quedarme aquí más tiempo-**__se sentó al borde del pozo. _

_**-Kagome… hasta que te conocí no podía confiar en nadie. Pero tú lloraste por mí, siempre estuviste a mi lado, por mí. Sin embargo me siento aliviado. Disfruto cuando estás aquí-**__Taka quiso gruñir, pero todo quedó en su garganta__**-no debo reír ni disfrutar las cosas. Kikyou murió siguiéndome. Tengo que arriesgar mi vida por Kikyou a cambio-**__siguió. Kagome tenía la vista fija en el suelo._

_**-si… no puedo competir con Kikyou, después de todo porque yo… estoy viva-**__su mirada se fijó en él__**-pensé mucho sobre Kikyou también, Kikyou y yo somos totalmente diferentes. Que aparentemente sea la reencarnación de Kikyou… también significa que no soy Kikyou. Mi corazón es mi corazón-**__su voz era suave y pausada, exteriorizaba todo aquello que sentía que debía decir__**-pero sabes, solo hay una cosa… acerca de lo sentimientos de Kikyou que entiendo. Como yo… quiero verte otra vez, Inuyasha-**__le confesó mirándolo a la cara__**-¿no son nuestros sentimientos de querer verte los mismos…? Me sentí un poco mejor. De alguna forma, cuando pensé **_**'los sentimientos de Kikyou y míos no son los mismos'**_** por eso es que reuní coraje y vine a verte-**__continuó__**-No hay forma de que pueda olvidarte, quería estar contigo, Inuyasha-**__el hanyou parecía nervioso y sorprendido por todas aquellas palabras mientras Taka observaba casi sin creerlo esa escena__**-Inuyasha déjame preguntarte una cosa más-**__dijo mientras se levantaba__**-¿puedo permanecer a tu lado?-**__preguntó al fin. Inuyasha abrió los ojos sin creerlo._

_**-¿tú estarías aquí por mí…?-**__preguntó incrédulo._

_**-si…-**__contestó ella suavemente. Se acercó a él y lo observó anhelante luego tomó una de las manos del hanyou y dijo__**-vamos, Inuyasha-**__ mientras tiraba suavemente de él._

_**-Ah… sí-**__dijo el hanyou por inercia mientras avanzaba a su lado y la miraba de soslayo. Taka los miró extrañado ¿a caso no se habían dado cuenta de su presencia? Ambos se alejaron tomados de la mano, adentrándose en el bosque._

_La nada nuevamente. Oscuridad solo por unos minutos más. Y la escena volvió, muy parecida a la anterior solo que el hanyou estaba arrodillado frente al pozo y miraba hacia abajo con las orejas caídas y los ojos medio cerrados._

_Taka se puso a su lado y lo observó unos minutos, luego pasó la mano mil veces frente a sus ojos pero nada, parecía que él no existía en ese mundo. Entonces se rascó la cabeza sin entender qué estaba pasando ¿había entrado en un universo alterno? ¿Estaba en el pasado o encerrado en algún recuerdo? ¿O simplemente era una ilusión o definitivamente estaba delirando? Entonces el hanyou pareció reaccionar. Taka volvió a centrarse en la figura del sujeto, sus orejas volvieron a su posición normal mientras se inclinaba más hacía adentro del pozo y lo miraba anhelante. Taka alzó una ceja y se inclinó levemente sobre el pozo para ver qué era lo que el hanyou veía tan detenidamente. Entonces lo vio, el fondo del pozo comenzaba a brillar de un color violáceo. Inuyasha se alejó sorpresivamente y se fue a parar unos metros más atrás, cambiando la expresión de su rostro al de uno más molesto. Taka lo miró con una ceja alzada sin entender el comportamiento de aquel sujeto._

_Algo amarillo cayó a un lado de él, una enorme mochila dio un golpe seco contra el piso. Se echó a un lado y observó como la chica pelinegra salía con algo de esfuerzo del pozo. _

_**-te tardaste-**__dijo el hanyou con fingida molestia mientras se cruzaba de brazos. La azabache lo miró y le sonrió._

_**-lo siento, Inuyasha, estuve algo enferma-**__contestó mientras tomaba la mochila y la cargaba con dificultad._

_**-¿enferma?-**__repitió y su aparente enojo se vio opacado por una preocupación creciente en él__**-¿estás bien? ¿No te sientes mal?-**__y avanzó rápido hasta ella para mirarla e inspeccionar cada rincón, dando vueltas alrededor y olisqueando el lugar donde estaba la chica. Kagome rió levemente mientras dejaba la mochila a un lado._

_**-estoy bien, solo fue un resfriado-**__le dijo mientras lo seguía con la mirada con un brillo que delataba su diversión._

_**-¿segura?-**__preguntó mientras se paraba frente a ella, demasiado cerca para el gusto de Taka. La chica sonrió y asintió con la cabeza__**-bien…emmm, vamos a la aldea-**__dijo con nerviosismo mientras tomaba la mochila amarilla del suelo y daba media vuelta._

_**-Inuyasha-**__llamó Kagome. El hanyou se volteó a verla y lo primero que vio fue a la chica aferrarse a su brazo y apoyar su cabeza con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa en el rostro__**-gracias por preocuparte por mí-**__el hanyou se sonrojó con fuerza mientras giraba su rostro hacia otra dirección para evitar que la azabache viera la reacción que el gesto de ella le había causado. _

_Apretó los puños con enojo._

_**-tonta, claro que me voy a preocupar por ti-**__dijo él con brusquedad. Kagome sonrió más. Inuyasha volteó su rostro hacia ella con las mejillas sonrojadas y la miró con ojos brillantes. Kagome alzó el rostro y sus mejillas se tiñeron del mismo color que las de él._

_**-te quiero, Inuyasha-**__le confesó suavemente y giró su rostro hacia otra dirección. Inuyasha sonrió y se soltó del agarre de la chica para tomarle la mano._

_**-yo también-**__contestó él._

_Oscuridad. Luego una nueva escena, ésta vez estaba completamente solo frente al pozo. Escuchó pasos rápidos, como si alguien estuviera corriendo. Taka miró hacia la dirección de dónde provenían y lo primero que vio fue a la azabache, a Kagome, con el rostro cubierto de lágrimas y una mano tapando su boca, reprimiendo los sollozos. Algo se detuvo dentro de él, sintiéndose completamente inútil. Ella tocó el pozo con una de sus manos, agachándose levemente. Dejó su boca libre mientras sollozaba y miró hacia atrás, como temiendo que alguien la estuviera siguiendo y luego un brillo rosado sobre su pecho hizo que reprimiera sus sollozos y frunciera el ceño._

_**-no hay vuelta atrás…-**__dijo ella mientras levantaba su pierna para ponerla sobre el pozo. La vio saltar dentro de él y la escena desapareció."_

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez. Supo que estaba detenido, se sacó el casco y observó con detenimiento a su alrededor, estaba al pie de la escalera del Templo Higurashi. ¿Cómo había llegado hasta allí? Se preguntó.

Miró hacia arriba, hacia a lo alto de la escalera. Ella estaba vestida como una sacerdotisa y traía su arco y carcaj con ella. Lo miraba con ojos tristes mientras el viento ondeaba su cabello negro.

No pudo seguir mirándola, se puso el casco y encendió la moto de nuevo. Partió sin mirar atrás, sin mirarla o dudar.

Kagome lo vio alejarse, algo en ella se resquebrajó en su interior. Giró sobre sus talones y volvió a centrarse en la práctica que había interrumpido.

Dejó la moto a un lado y la aseguró a un poste de la calle. Se acercó a la orilla del mirador, observando la ciudad mientras el sol se ocultaba lentamente y la noche comenzaba su ciclo.

**Continuará…**

Este capitulo es más corto que los otros, mátenme por eso, bueno ni tanto, es intermedio tiene casi ocho paginas y media, a comparación de los anteriores, algunos con siete u ocho paginas hasta doce.

En este capítulo se darán cuenta que Kagome no ha podido olvidar a nuestro tonto, pero querido, terco, idiota, enojón, cariñoso… emmm mucha descripción, hanyou. Kagome muy en el fondo lo sigue amando y muestra de ello es que no fue capaz de deshacerse del brazalete de diamantes que le regaló. Otra cosa que de seguro habrán quedado diciendo: ¿Cómo? Es que Inuyasha y Kagome jamás se hayan besado, a excepción de la vez en que ocurrió lo del castillo de espejos, decidí que ese privilegio de besar a Kagome le perteneciera a Taka, para poder mostrar a una Kagome anhelante por un beso del hanyou y a un Taka celoso al descubrir ese deseo que además fue revelado en un sueño. Si, ellos tienen sueños compartidos. La razón por la que Kagome no puede hablar con Taka es esa misma, por querer ver de nuevo a Inuyasha, de seguir enamorada de él y todo ese cuento, y Taka al darse cuenta le cuesta aceptarlo y tan si quiera mirarla, porque de alguna u otra manera ella está llegando muy profundo en él.

Luego los recuerdos que aparecen mientras Taka conduce su motocicleta, el primer recuerdo lo saqué del manga en español, en Foros Dz se encuentra para descargar, si es que le interesa, el resto son simples invenciones mías, el último como se darán cuenta es el momento en que Kagome decide jamás regresar a Sengoku.

Creo que ahora quedó todo claro, espero con ansias sus reviews y por supuesto agradeciendo a todos los que leen mí historia.

A todos, tanto los que dejan como no dejan reviews, muchas gracias. Y recuerden, los personajes, excepto los que son de mi invención, pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. ¡Viva, Maestra! XD.

Besos.

**Aline Greenslive**

PD: no sé que me dio, pero les dejo una frasecita.

'_Dicen que el tiempo lo cura todo, pero es mentira, las cicatrices y el dolor siempre quedan. No hay manera de borrar lo que ya ha pasado'_


	12. XII

**XII**

La nieve caía sobre Tokio esa noche. Kagome se apoyaba contra el frío vidrio de la ventana, cubierta con una manta, viendo hacia el exterior con la mirada perdida. ¿Qué ocurría con ella? No lo sabía, esa pregunta se la hacía cada cinco minutos, pero nunca tenía una respuesta definitiva.

Cerró los ojos al sentir como su pecho se oprimía con fuerza, ese dolor ya había sido asimilado por su cuerpo, prácticamente no sentía la falta de aire que le producía esa molestia y eso era porque estaba completamente centrada en su misión, y esa era proteger la Shikon no Tama además de encontrar a la persona que sabía la existencia de la joya en ese mundo, pero su búsqueda no había tenido resultados hasta ahora. Suspiró. Su cuerpo estaba entumecido y los parpados le pesaban, pero no quería dormir… no podía dormir, tenía miedo de que Inuyasha y Taka volvieran a apoderarse de sus sueños.

Sueños compartidos, esas dos palabras seguían rondando en su cabeza desde el día en que Taka le dijo que soñaban lo mismo, no quería ni pegar un ojo desde entonces, ese día era otoño, esta noche era invierno… había pasado mucho tiempo y el cuerpo ya estaba resentido. Sus ojos siempre estaban cansados y ojerosos, su mirada siempre perdida en cualquier parte… lo único que la mantenía viva era su misión, ya ni le prestaba atención a sus amigos ni a las clases y ni a las provocaciones de Aya. Nada, su mente estaba centrada en un solo punto, pero de cierta forma ni su motivación estaba clara, de hecho ya casi no distinguía la fantasía de la realidad… todo por la estúpida idea que se le vino a la cabeza.

Entonces recordó algunas cosas que definitivamente no tenía nada que ver con sus propósitos.

"_**-¿te sientes bien?-**__preguntó Yuriko al verla con los ojos caídos._

_**-si… si…-**__contestó escuetamente mientras miraba el vaso precipitado sobre la mesa._

_**-estás pálida-**__comentó._

_**-Yuriko, estoy bien ¿de acuerdo?-**__contestó visiblemente molesta. La pelirroja quedó en silencio y no volvió a dirigirle la palabra en el resto del día. Kagome sabía que ella se había sentido, pero no tenía las ganas ni la disposición para disculparse con ella. Así que lo dejó así._

_**-¿Qué hiciste?-**__preguntó casi inexpresiva._

_**-lo que tenía que hacer-**__contestó él, cortante._

_**-puedo defenderme sola, lo que haga Aya Utsukushii me trae sin cuidado-**__contestó de igual forma__**-no te metas en lo que no te incumbe-**__le dijo._

_**-cierto, puedes cuidar de tu cascarón tú sola-**__contestó él._

_**-así es-**__le dirigió una mirada fría y siguió su camino a casa, alejándose de la moto del castaño._

_**-¡Kagome, enserio, no estás bien, mírate!-**__reclamaba Shinju cada dos por tres__**-tienes unas ojeras enormes ¿Qué has estado haciendo, no estás durmiendo bien, verdad?-**_

_**-estoy bien, Shinju, ya cambia de tema-**__le contestó bruscamente._

_**-no dormir provoca irritabilidad ¿sabías?-**__Kagome bufó"_

Eran cosas ya bastantes insignificantes, Kagome se acurrucó un poco más en la manta, y miró el reloj que había puesto cara a ella, no pasaban de las once de la noche, aún era temprano, no sabía porqué pero esa noche se le estaba haciendo más lenta que la anteriores.

Entonces sus pensamientos volvieron a abarcar aquellos insignificantes recuerdos, recordó que Yuriko había sonreído el día siguiente y la había saludado con la misma efusividad que siempre, como si lo del día anterior jamás hubiera pasado. Recordó, también, que Shinju le pellizcó la mejilla y que ella le gritó tan fuerte por eso que quedó casi afónica. Y recordaba que esa leve conversación con Taka fue la última, porque desde entonces no se miraban ni las caras. Entonces dejó sus pensamientos a un lado y dirigió la vista hacía tres paquetes muy bien envueltos.

"_Mañana es Noche Buena"_

Dejó escapar un largo suspiro, su aliento chocó contra el vidrio de la ventana, empañándolo y nuevamente apretó los puños de tal forma que dejó marcas rojas y profundas en el lugar donde sus uñas se habían clavado, ya iban siendo dos o tres meses, quizá menos quizá más, no lo sabía, había perdido la cuenta de los días desde la última vez que habló con ella, y desde entonces se había maldecido y hecho daño al empuñar sus manos como ahora. Estaba frustrado, se sentía extraño y vacio sin escuchar la voz de aquella chica. Todo era irreal y monótono sin las quejas, las peleas o las caricias entre ellos. Hasta llegaba a pensar que extrañaba los gritos que daba ella cuándo se enfurecía.

Pero ahora, solo sentía preocupación y es que Kagome había estado muy decaída, casi podía decir que se podría quedar dormida en cualquier parte. Muchas veces quiso preguntarle si se encontraba bien, pero no se atrevía, no desde aquella tarde después de clases, la última vez que se dijeron algo.

**-Preciosa…-**suspiró inconsciente y se alejó de la ventana para dirigirse a su escritorio, allí junto a su computadora había una pequeña cajita envuelta de color rosa crema y una cinta color roja. Ese regalo especial, una manera de disculparse con ella y volver a tener esa relación extraña y atrayente que sostenían antes de lo ocurrido en el bosque. Quería recuperar lo que tenían, quizá no era una relación formal quizá solo eran amigos con ventaja, pero le gustaba así, ahora… simplemente se sentía incompleto.

Y aunque sentía esa necesidad urgente de tenerla en sus brazos también había otro sentimiento que lo perturbaba y ese era el miedo. Si, lo admitía, aunque solo para él, que tenía miedo de cierto modo, es que las cosas eran tan extrañas y todo iba tan rápido. Primero, Kagome resulta ser parte de una leyenda y la guardiana de la Shikon no Tama. Segundo, un acosador hanyou la molesta en sueños. Tercero, ella se enfrente con verdaderos monstruos y fantasmas. Cuarto, resulta que sigue amando a ese tal Inuyasha. Quinto, tenían sueños compartidos. Cinco cosas… todas habían abordado a su existencia tan rápido que simplemente sintió… ¿pánico? En verdad, ni siquiera lo sabía quizás solo estaba enojado por lo que vio aquella noche dónde Kagome e Inuyasha estaban juntos en aquel árbol y apunto de besarse…

**-¡maldición!-**gruñó entre dientes mientras golpeaba el escritorio con fuerza.

**-¿Taka, hijo, estás bien?-**preguntó su madre al otro lado de la puerta.

**-sí, mamá, solo tropecé con la silla. No te preocupes-**apresuró a decir.

**-de acuerdo, cariño-**y escuchó a su madre alejarse por el pasillo.

Taka dejó escapar otro largo suspiro y tomó el regalo entre sus manos. Mañana arreglaría todo.

**-Kagome, hija… te vez muy cansada-**decía su madre al servir té en la taza de Kagome.

**-no dormí bien anoche, es todo-**contestó al refregar uno de sus ojos con el dorso de su mano.

**-deberías dormir un poco más, cariño-**decía.

**-mamá tiene razón, hermana, tienes unas ojeras que ni tú te las crees-**decía Souta con los palillos a mitad de camino.

**-a mí me da la impresión de que no vienes durmiendo por un muy buen tiempo-**fue el turno del abuelo. Kagome dejó la taza ya vacía, pues se había tragado el té de una, sobre la mesa y se levantó haciendo ruido al correr la silla hacia atrás.

**-saldré a dar una vuelta. Con permiso, gracias-**anunció y se levantó sin esperar ni un solo comentario más de su familia y subió a su habitación para buscar un abrigo.

**-cuídate, hija-**le dijo su madre al salir, ella asintió y le dedicó la mejor sonrisa que pudo hacer y se alejó del templo a paso lento. Vagando por las semivacías calles de Tokio sin saber qué rumbo tomar.

¿Qué haría todo ese día? Obviamente, a la noche celebraría Noche Buena con su familia, pero ¿y el resto del día? No lo sabía.

Hacía frío esa mañana y aún así los adultos se daban un tiempo para sacar la nieve de la acera y vigilar a sus retoños que jugaban delante de sus casas. Los escasos autos que iban y venían por las calles tenían los parachoques cubiertos de una leve capa de nieve e iban lo más lento que podían para no terminar resbalando y chocando al auto que tuvieran al lado o adelante. Ese día era especial, se respiraba la felicidad en el aire.

Kagome soltó un largo suspiro y cruzó la acera hacia el parque mientras frotaba sus manos enguantadas y se abrazaba una y otra vez para darse más calor.

Se sentó en una banca helada y allí se quedó, cerrando los ojos de vez en cuando por el cansancio y agitando su cabeza hacia los lados para quitarse el sueño.

_**-¿así que quieres hablar con ella?-**_

**-supongo… que no podemos estar así toda la vida ¿no?-**comentaba Taka con el celular en la oreja y tirando al aire, con la mano desocupada, una pelota de baloncesto.

_**-supongo que está bien-**_

**-¿Qué quieres decir con eso, idiota?-**preguntó ahora mientras tiraba la pelota hacia un rincón de la habitación y se incorporaba con el ceño fruncido.

_**-no lo sé, Taka-**__respondió__**-Kagome está enamorada de Inuyasha y quizás las cosas no terminen como tú quieres-**__contestó lo más comprensivo posible._

**-si mal no recuerdo tú fuiste el que me dijo que yo era su presente y que si no hacía algo la iba a perder ¿no?-**

_**-sé lo que dije, así que no es necesario que lo repitas-**_

**-ya lo hice, Zen-**

_**-como sea-**__se escuchó un suspiro de frustración__**-eres mi amigo Taka, te conozco desde hace tiempo y te quiero como a un hermano y por eso temo que resultes herido más de la cuenta. Ya sabes, Kagome es algo hiriente a veces y con el humor con el que anda…-**_

**-pero necesito aclarar todo esto-**dijo suavemente.

_**-no, amigo, voy a corregirte-**__le dijo de igual forma__**-la necesitas-**__Taka pareció quedarse sin aliento. La necesitaba, esas dos palabras quedaron dando vuelta por su cabeza y sonrió. Si, la necesitaba y no sabían cuanto._

**-sí, la necesito… mucho-**dijo en un suspiro.

_**-¡por Kami, te perdimos, ya no más fiestas!-**__exclamó Zen, lo que arrancó una pequeña risa de su amigo._

**-así es… ya me perdieron-**contestó y se levantó de la cama para acercarse a la ventana y mirar al exterior**-sabes qué estará haciendo ahora-**

_**-¿Qué voy a saber yo? No soy adivino-**_

**-lo sé, solo decía-**

_**-amigo, ya estás delirando-**_

**-estoy de acuerdo contigo-**contestó.

_**-y te estás suavizando, siempre me gritabas por el celular o me contestabas de mala gana. Ahora no, ahora estas todo risueño. Claro, si sacamos entre estos dos meses que has andado con un humor de perros-**_

**-¡Keh! No voy a ser siempre así ¿escuchaste? Así que no te acostumbres-**contestó bruscamente.

_**-qué bueno que hayas vuelto por un rato-**_

**-chistosito-**contestó él con sorna.

_**-bueno, te dejo, voy a salir con Shinju-**__anunció en tono pícaro. Taka abrió los ojos casi sin creerlo._

**-¿qué dijiste?-**preguntó Taka**-estás bromeando ¿verdad? ¿Qué le hiciste a Shin, la drogaste? No creo que haya estado en todos sus cabales para aceptar salir con un pervertido como tú-**

_**-bueno, voy a salir con ella y te aseguro que estaba con los pies bien puestos en la tierra cuando se lo pedí-**_

**-como sea. Te lo voy a advertir una vez, te propasas aunque sea un poco con Shin y te mato ¿escuchaste?-**advirtió.

_**-te aseguro que quiero una relación seria con ella-**_

**-a otro perro con ese hueso-**contestó él**-te conozco y sé que no te detendrás. Aunque ella te pone muy bien los frenos ¿no es así?-**

_**-claro que si… y eso es lo que me encanta de ella-**__contestó._

**-¿eres masoquista?-**

_**-idiota-**_

Kagome cerró los ojos lentamente mientras se abrazaba con más fuerza. Cometió un error al salir de casa aquella mañana. Estaba tan cansada que temía desmayarse a mitad de la calle. ¿Cómo se le podía haber cruzado por la cabeza salir en ese estado? Su organismo estaba tan debilitado por la ausencia de sueño y por sus entrenamientos que estaba al borde de la locura. Psicológica y físicamente estaba agotada.

**-¿señorita?-**Kagome abrió los ojos rápidamente y buscó con la mirada a aquella persona que la había llamado. Con mucho esfuerzo enfocó la mirada en una niña pequeña de no más de siete años con ropas andrajosas y la cara sucia. Estaba entumecida y tenía los labios medios amoratados. Sostenía una caja llena de pulseras artesanales**-¿quiere una? Es un yen por pulsera-**le ofreció. Kagome la miró ausente**-¿señorita?-**llamó. Kagome despertó de su ensoñación.

**-pequeña… ¿no deberías estar con tu familia?-**comentó suavemente.

**-estoy sola-**contestó suavemente.

**-OH…-**musitó**-¿vives en la calle, cierto?-**la niña asintió. Kagome le sonrió con ternura**-¿tú las haces?-**preguntó. La niña volvió a afirmar con la cabeza**-¿de dónde sacas las cosas para hacerlas?-**preguntó con curiosidad.

**-algunas personas me las dan para hacer pulseritas-**contestó.

**-ya veo… sabes, te quedan muy bonitas-**dijo ella mientras tomaba una pulsera de tonalidades verdes y saco su billetera. De uno de los costados sacó una monedita y se la dio.

**-muchas gracias, señorita-**contestó ella. Mientras guardaba la moneda con recelo y se disponía a partir.

**-Kagome-**le dijo. La niña la miró**-mi nombre es Kagome-**continuó al ver la duda en el rostro de aquella niña**-¿Cómo te llamas?-**

**-Hinata-**contestó ella suavemente**-así me llamaban-**

**-Hinata es un bonito nombre-**le dijo suavemente. Luego tomó la bufanda que se había puesto para cubrirse el cuello y la dejó a un lado. Después se sacó los guantes y los dejó junto a la bufanda**-ven, acércate-**le dijo cariñosamente. La niña la miraba intranquila y extrañada por la acción de la joven. Kagome volvió a tomar la bufanda y la enrolló en el cuello de la niña para cubrirla del frío y tomó sus guantes para colocárselo, aunque le quedaba grandes le servirían para no congelarse más de lo que ya estaba. Kagome tembló junto a la niña inevitablemente cuando sopló una brisa fría.

**-gracias-**dijo casi sin voz mientras asía la caja hacia su pecho.

**-de nada-**contestó. Kagome se levanto del asiento y le miró con un brillo especial**-te invito a mi casa, allá está calientito y estoy segura que mi mamá te recibirá con los brazos abiertos. Nadie tiene porqué pasar una fecha así solita-**le decía. La niña se avergonzó y miró el suelo.

**-¿en serio?-**preguntó cohibida.

**-si-**respondió. Kagome le tomó la mano y le guió hacia afuera del parque**-dime ¿has probado el pavo?-**preguntó sonriente mientras iban por las calles de regreso al templo.

**-nunca-**contestó.

**-bueno, hoy lo probarás, es muy rico. Te va a encantar-**le decía. De repente se detuvo, provocando la extrañeza en la niña.

Kagome soltó la mano con la que sostenía a la pequeña y la llevó directo a su pecho, respiró hondo tratando de calmar el dolor que se ejercía en ese punto, justo donde latía su corazón.

**-¿se encuentra bien?-**preguntó la niña.

**-s-si… solo fue un pequeño malestar-**contestó mientras inhalaba y exhalaba profundamente por última vez**-ya estoy bien-**dijo ya más calmada y volvió a tomar de la mano de la niña.

**-¿segura?-**preguntó ella**-¿se siente realmente bien? Es que parece algo enferma-**comentó. Kagome le miró y sonrió.

**-últimamente no me he sentido bien, pero no es nada de qué preocuparse-**contestó con tranquilidad**-¿vamos?-**la pequeña afirmó con la cabeza.

Hinata exclamó al ver las grandes escaleras del templo y saltó en su puesto visiblemente excitada.

**-¿vive en un templo?-**preguntó al fin. Kagome sonrió mostrando su bien cuidada dentadura.

**-sí, este es el templo de mi familia. El Templo Higurashi-**contestó suavemente y luego jaló levemente a la pequeña, incitándola a subir con ella la escalera**-¡ya estoy en casa!-**anunció sacando voz al entrar y cerrar la puerta.

**-qué bueno que regresaste, cariño-**escuchó los pasos de su madre acercarse**-tardaste mucho, hija, pensé que podía haberte pasado algo-**su madre se asomó por el corredor y se acercó a paso rápido a la entrada**-¿y tu bufanda, dónde están tus guantes?-**preguntó extrañada. Kagome sonrió.

**-se los presté a Hinata-**contestó suavemente.

**-¿Quién es Hinata?-**preguntó la Sra. Higurashi. Kagome miró hacia atrás y se corrió levemente para dejar a la vista a la visitante.

**-ella es Hinata-**contestó. La niña se aferró al abrigo de Kagome y se sonrojó levemente.

**-hola, pequeña-**saludó amablemente la madre de Kagome.

**-hola-**contestó suavemente.

**-tu hermano y tu abuelo están terminando de decorar el árbol… vayan a tomar un baño y luego pondremos la estrella ¿les parece?-**decía ella con una sonrisa.

**-me parece bien-**contestó Kagome y luego miró a la niña**-Hinata, vamos a darnos un largo baño con agua caliente y luego comeremos mucho-**a la niña le brillaron los ojos ante las palabras de la sacerdotisa.

Kagome lavó y desenredó el cabello de la niña con el mayor cuidado posible. Y limpio su cuerpo con esmero para que se sintiera ligera mientras ella se relajaba con el agua de la tina. Al salir, se envolvió en una toalla y luego sacó a Hinata del agua, antes de que se convirtiera en pasa, y la enrolló de igual forma con una toalla más pequeña.

**-deje un poco de ropa para Hinata en tu cuarto, Kagome-**anunció su madre en el primer piso. Kagome sonrió, supuso que había estado buscando su ropa de cuando era pequeña.

**-mira, te queda bien-**comentó al ver a la niña con un chaleco azul cuello de tortuga, una falda a cuadros con pantis y una botas del mismo color que el chaleco**-te vez bonita-**le dijo.

**-gracias, señorita-**dijo roja como un tomate maduro. Kagome rió levemente. Ella llevaba un conjunto bastante parecido al de la niña, solamente que ella llevaba chaleco verde y un par de botas café.

**-Kagome-**dijo**-por algo te dije mi nombre-**la niña pareció captar el sentido de sus palabras. No le gustaba que le llamara señorita.

**-Kagome-**repitió suavemente.

**-bien, Hinata, date vuelta que voy a cercarte el cabello-**le dijo mientras tomaba el secador de pelo y lo conectaba. La niña se dio vuelta sobre sus piernas y esperó. Kagome encendió la maquinita y emprendió su labor.

Y mientras secaba mechón por mechón iba peinando suavemente el cabello de la niña. Kagome parecía una madre arreglando a su hija. Eso si era una locura.

Entonces Kagome se percató de que la niña poseía el mismo brillo azulino en el cabello que ella. Se venía a dar cuenta ahora porque antes la pequeña tenía el cabello tan sucio que el brillo natural se veía opaco y sin vida. Ahora era todo lo contrario.

Hinata era una niña bonita detrás de toda esa capa de sudor y suciedad, era de piel ni tan blanca ni tan tostada, era trigueña pasando a leche, como ella, tenía el cabello negro azabache y largo, los ojos grandes y de color marrón, de cierta manera se parecía a ella, pero tampoco era para tanto.

**-ya está-**dijo antes de ponerle un cintillo del mismo color del chaleco.

**-nunca me había vestido así-**comentó mientras se dirigía al espejo y se miraba como pensando que todo eso era un sueño.

**-siempre hay una primera vez para todo-**le dijo Kagome antes de volver a encender el secador para secar su cabello.

**-su habitación es muy bonita-**comentaba mientras miraba con detenimiento cada objeto dentro de esas cuatro paredes.

**-gracias-**contestó suave.

**-nunca pensé que terminaría bajo un verdadero techo-**comentó mientras con la palma de su mano tocaba el escritorio de la chica.

**-nadie puede saber lo que pasará en el futuro-**le contestó**-es parte del misterio de la vida-**comentó sonriente y luego pasó el dorso de su mano sobre sus parpados al sentir que caían poco a poco para cerrarse nuevamente.

**-sí, tiene razón, Kagome-**dijo la niña mientras volvía sobre sus pasos y se colocaba frente al espejo para mirarse una y otra vez mientras giraba en su puesto.

Kagome rio levemente y dirigió toda su atención a su cabello.

**-¿padre?-**llamó Taka mientras abría la puerta descuidadamente.

**-pasa, hijo-**dijo el hombre sin mirarlo, revisaba unos papeles mientras otro hombre se encontraba frente a él**-¿Qué sucede?-**preguntó ahora alzando la vista.

**-mmm… volveré más tarde cuando estés desocupado-**dijo mientras emprendía la retirada.

**-no te preocupes muchacho, no es para tanto-**habló el otro hombre al que solo podía verle la espalda, tenía el cabello ondulado y negro.

**-él es el nuevo socio de la compañía, Taka-**decía su padre con tranquilidad mientras el chico solo se limitaba a observar. El hombre a espaldas se levantó del asiento**-Señor Tetsu, él es Taka, mi hijo-**decía. Y entonces el susodicho se dio vuelta y lo miró por primera vez, era un hombre de ojos oscuros y sin luz, de tez pálida y de sonrisa algo perturbadora.

**-mucho gusto-**le dijo el hombre mientras le extendía su mano. Taka contuvo el aire y tomó su mano sintiendo una extraña punzada en el corazón.

**-el gusto es mío-**contestó lo más normal posible. Se estrecharon las manos en un saludo breve y, tan pronto separaron, Taka se sintió mucho mejor.

**-bien, hijo, dime ¿a qué venías?-**habló su padre dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro.

**-venía a decirte que dejes de trabajar en navidad-**bufó y luego sonrió y miró hacía otra dirección**-en realidad venía a preguntarte si podía faltar a la cena de navidad-**

**-¿faltar a la cena, por qué?-**dijo él con una ceja alzada.

**-es que…a ver… yo…-**decía mientras miraba a otra dirección y se rascaba la cabeza con nerviosismo.

**-no, no, no. No me digas-**apresuró a decir con tono divertido su padre**-se trata de una chica ¿verdad? Y apuesto a que se trata de Kagome-**agregó mientras el chico se sonrojaba furiosamente**-veo que he dado en el clavo ¿no es así?-**

**-si…-**dijo de mala gana.

**-bien, bien, ya sabía yo que por algún motivo no parabas de hablar de esa chica-**decía**-puedes faltar, no creo que a tu madre le importe mucho que faltes a una sola cena-**comentó.

**-gracias-**dijo mientras trataba de tranquilizarse.

**-solo no te metas en problemas si el sujeto ese…-**

**-padre, no te preocupes por ese sujeto-**se apresuró a decir**-ahora te dejo para que termines. Un gusto conocerle, señor-**dijo y se marchó tan rápido como pudo.

**-Kagome, ese nombre es muy peculiar ¿no cree?-**comentó el hombre mientras volvía a sentarse frente al Señor Mine.

**-yo lo encuentro bastante especial, muy bonito por cierto-**le contestó mientras guardaba los papeles que había estado revisando en una carpeta.

**-si… bonito-**dijo el hombre mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro. Una, que el padre de Taka tuvo la suerte de no ver.

Hinata se adelantó a paso rápido mientras bajaban las escaleras. Riendo como quizá jamás lo había hecho.

**-Hinata, ten cuidado, no te vayas a caer-**le dijo Kagome mientras bajaba con pasos más tranquilos. Hinata le devolvió la mirada antes de saltar de los últimos tres escalones y…

**-¡auch!-**exclamó Souta al levantarse un poco del suelo.

**-lo siento-**dijo la niña arrodillada frente a él. Souta se sobó un poco la zona adolorida antes de levantarse por completo.

**-te dije que tuvieras cuidado, Hinata-**le dijo Kagome al acercarse a ellos**-¿Souta, estás bien?-**le dijo al niño que se levantaba lastimosamente.

**-me ha dolido algo, pero pasará-**le dijo rápidamente. Kagome le sonrió.

**-¿y tú, Hinata?-**preguntó luego. La niña le sonrió y se levantó sin quejas.

**-estoy bien, no me ha dolido-**contestó suavemente**-lo siento por la caída-**le dijo al niño frente a ella.

**-no te preocupes-**contestó Souta.

**-él es mi hermano, Souta-**le dijo Kagome a la niña mientras ponía una mano sobre su hombro**-Souta, ella es Hinata, pasará las fiestas con nosotros-**

**-un gusto-**dijeron al unísono.

**-¡niños, se hace tarde, vamos a poner la estrella!-**anunció su madre desde la sala.

**-¡ya vamos!-**respondió Souta.

Kagome le sonrió a la niña y la guió al salón junto a su hermano donde, en una esquinita, se encontraba el árbol de navidad, bien decorado y con las luces encendidas, emitiendo una canción.

Hinata dejó escapar un gritito de emoción al ver el árbol y corrió hasta él mirándolo embobada. El abuelo se acercó a ella y le mostró una cajita, en ella, una reluciente estrella.

**-¿conoces la leyenda del monstruo de la estrella de navidad?-**le preguntó mientras sacaba la estrella con cuidado y la niña la miraba atónita.

**-abuelo, no empieces, no existe ninguna leyenda del monstruo ese-**apresuró a decir Kagome. El resto rio levemente mientras el abuelo se resignaba.

**-¿Por qué nunca me dejas terminar mis historias, Kagome?-**le preguntó dolido.

**-porque no son reales, abuelo-**contestó ella mientras se acercaba y tomaba la estrella entre sus manos**-bien, Hinata, ¿quieres ponerla?-**preguntó.

**-¿yo? Pero…-**dijo antes de mirar al resto de la familia.

**-todos están de acuerdo ¿verdad?-**dijo Kagome volteándose a ver a la familia que solo asintió**-no hay ningún problema, ahora toma-**decía al ponerle la estrella en sus manos y luego la tomo en brazos con cuidado para que alcanzara la cima del árbol. Hinata tomó con cuidado la estrella y la alzó para ponerla bien en su lugar. Cuando estuvo hecho, Kagome la bajó al suelo con cuidado y la familia entera admiró su obra.

Kagome abrió el horno y sacó levemente la bandeja en donde se encontraba el pavo para comprobar su estado.

**-le falta dorarse un poco más-**anunció Kagome mientras cerraba el horno.

**-de acuerdo, cariño-**contestó su madre mientras ponía las papas en los platos, junto al arroz.

Kagome entonces dirigió su vista al reloj. Casi eran las diez de la noche, luego fue directo hacia el refrigerador y sacó las bebidas para entibiarlas.

**-mamá-**

**-dime, cariño-**

**-¿podría regalarle el kimono rosa que me dio papá a Hinata?-**preguntó mientras se sacaba el delantal de cocina y se giraba para ver a su madre que había dejado de servir los platos.

**-¿es lo que quieres?-**preguntó suavemente. Kagome asintió**-el kimono es tuyo, hija, no debes preguntarme… si quieres dárselo a Hinata, entonces dáselo-**contestó con una sonrisa.

**-gracias, mamá-**dijo suavemente**-entonces… lo voy a envolver-**le dijo y salió rápidamente de la cocina para subir a su habitación.

Y estaba terminando de escribir la tarjetita y pegarla en el regalo cuando escuchó a su madre llamarla desde la planta baja. Rápidamente tomó el presente y bajó a paso lento las escaleras porque el cuerpo le pesaba. Definitivamente, estaba mal.

**-hija, toma-**su madre le ofreció con una enorme sonrisa un abrigo. Kagome alzó una ceja mientras lo tomaba**-ve afuera, cariño-**le dijo sonriente. Kagome parpadeó varias veces y luego se puso el abrigo.

**-¿para qué quieres que salga, mamá?-**preguntó mientras le pasaba con cuidado el regalo a su madre.

**-solo ve-**le dijo ésta antes de alejarse por el pasillo. Kagome dio un largo bostezo antes de dirigirse a la puerta. ¿Por qué todo ese misterio? Se preguntaba mientras abría la puerta corrediza y salía hacía el exterior donde comenzaba a nevar.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí y soltó el aliento que formó una nubecita blanca. Se abrazó a sí misma y miró hacia todas direcciones sin entender nada. Caminó unos metros lejos de la casa y volvió a mirar.

Nada.

Suspiró.

Cerró los ojos por necesidad.

Pensó.

¿Qué demonios hacia afuera con ese frío si podía estar adentro calientita?

Volvió a suspirar.

Y cuando se disponía a voltearse para entrar a la casa alguien la sostuvo de los hombros y ella abrió los ojos al instante, dejando escapar su aliento que se condensó en el ambiente.

**-hola, Kag-**era una voz conocida, Kagome se soltó del agarre al reconocerlo y se giro sobre sus talones con tal rapidez que casi parecía que no tenía sueño.

**-Taka-**pronunció ella. El chico estaba sonriéndole y la miraba fijamente.

**-hola…-**volvió a decir.

**-hola…-**saludó mientras se alejaba un poco de él**-¿a qué has venido?-**preguntó bruscamente.

**-¿quieres ir al grano?-**sonrió más amplío. Kagome frunció el ceño.

**-sí-**contestó ella.

**-solo quería verte-**contestó sin preámbulos**-¿a caso no puedo?-**

**-¿para qué? Me has visto un montón de veces-**le dijo mientras se volvía a abrazar y buscaba algún lugar en el cuál sentirse interesada repentinamente.

**-a eso voy, Kag. A ese punto voy-**dijo tranquilo. Entonces le tomó el rostro con delicadeza para que lo mirase. Luego tomó aire mientras Kagome solo trataba de no encontrarse con su mirada**-primero, debo pedirte perdón por haberte… ignorado… y por ser un idiota posesivo, yo sé que no puedo hacerte olvidar a ese sujeto y que no tengo derecho sobre ti-**Kagome le escuchaba incrédula y sus esfuerzos por evitar la mirada de él fueron inútiles, porque tan pronto comenzó a pedirle perdón lo miró sorprendida**-segundo, me he comportado como un gallina por todo lo que ha pasado… es que yo soy algo escéptico y aunque quería asimilarlo no podía… quiero decir que me costaba. Todo ha ocurrido muy rápido y creo que me vi algo sobrepasado, simplemente, es que no estaba acostumbrado-**lo oía y no lo podía creer.

**-mira, Taka, no me debes ninguna explicación. Tú y yo no somos nada-**dijo recobrando la compostura inesperadamente mientras tomaba la mano de él, que aún sostenía su rostro, y la apartaba.

**-sí, lo sé-**contestó mientras sonreía de medio lado**-lo último que venía a hacer era a… darte esto-**dijo mientras sacaba el regalo que había hecho para ella y se lo extendía. Kagome miró la cajita con la boca levemente abierta y dudó unos segundos antes de tomar el presente con cuidado.

**-no tenías…-**decía sutilmente mientras observaba el regalo con devoción.

**-pero quería-**dijo él**-ábrelo, Kag-**su voz sonó ronca y dulce. Kagome lo miró y respiró hondo antes de jalar el listón que coronaba el paquete. Luego fue sacando con sumo cuidado el envoltorio hasta que quedó al descubierto una cajita de terciopelo negro. Kagome volvió a mirar al chico que solo le sonrió, esperando que siguiera con su tarea. Kagome levantó la tapita y lo primero que vio fue un colgante delicado en forma de corazón color rosa.

**-es precioso-**comentó suave y casi sin aire.

**-¿te gustó?-**preguntó él.

**-me encantó-**dijo antes de tragar duro**-Taka, no tenía que darme ningún regalo-**dijo ella, pero Taka le acarició la mejilla en respuesta e irremediablemente correspondió ese gesto cerrando los ojos, sintiendo la caricia aún más.

**-me gustas, Kag…-**le confesó por segunda vez. Kagome reprimió el aire.

**-es… es todo a lo que has venido ¿verdad?-**dijo ella al sentir como sus mejillas se iban tiñendo de rojo.

**-en parte-**dijo él mientras sonreía. Entonces la tomó de la cintura inesperadamente y, antes de que ella se diera cuenta, ya la estaba besando.

Solo un roce suave, tímido y cariñoso. Ella no reaccionaba. Él dejó escapar un leve gemido antes de lamer un poco su labio inferior. Kagome reaccionó y lo dejó hacer. Abrió sus labios y lo dejó entrar y jugar con ella.

Se separaron con un gemido y respirando pesado. Kagome sonrió embobada, algo que ni ella se dio cuenta mientras lo miraba fijo, él también tenía la misma expresión que ella. Entonces ella se echó a reír a carcajadas. Algo que a él extrañó.

**-¿Por qué te ríes?-**preguntó con media sonrisa al verla reír de esa manera. Kagome negó con la cabeza y se calmó.

**-por la expresión de tu cara-**contestó mientras calmaba su respiración.

**-me importa un comino la expresión de mi cara, solo me importa el haberte besado-**le dijo rápido**-nuestra relación volverá a ser la misma mañana o pasado mañana y este beso será algo que quizá para ti nunca haya pasado, pero para mí si… y lo atesoraré siempre-**decía y luego agregó**-por lo menos hasta que te pueda comer enterita-**Kagome frunció el ceño**-bromeo, Kag-**

**-claro-**dijo en tono molesto. Taka soltó una risa y luego tomó la cajita que aún sostenía Kagome en la mano y sacó el collar, la puso alrededor de su cuello y lo abrochó a ciegas. Luego, simplemente, la abrazó y le susurró**-ahora sí, duerme, Kag-**le susurró. Kagome abrió los ojos de par en par y alzó el rostro para verlo a la cara**-¿crees que no sé que no has dormido durante…? Ya perdí la cuenta. Lo que sea. Dormirás hoy… porque si no vas a terminar enferma, Kag-**

**-no puedo-**

**-si puedes y si quieres-**contestó rápido**-les haces daño a tu cuerpo con todo esto, además… las ojeras no le favorecen a tu rostro-**

**-pero es Noche Buena-**susurró.

**-tu familia entenderá-**le dijo mientras acariciaba su cabello**-duerme, Kag, yo cuidaré de ti y nadie perturbara tus sueños esta noche, te lo prometo-**le susurraba. Entonces Kagome se rindió al sueño que había negado durante todo ese tiempo. Lo admitía, había sido una estúpida al pensar que dejar de dormir sería la solución de su problema, en realidad solo había empeorado las cosas. Su respiración se acompasó. Estaba dormida.

Taka la alzó en brazos dejando caer los papeles al suelo junto a la pequeña capa de nieve que se había acumulado en la cabeza y los hombros de la chica.

Y la llevó a casa.

**-gracias, Taka-**le dijo la madre de Kagome al entrar**-Kagome a veces es muy terca ¿sabes?-**decía mientras la tapaba con la frazada.

**-yo solo quería verla-**contestó él. La señora Higurashi le sonrió y luego dirigió la vista a una personita que asomaba la cabeza por el portal de la puerta.

**-Hinata, cariño…-**

**-¿le sucede algo malo a Kagome?-**preguntó la niña mientras entraba en la habitación.

**-solo está durmiendo, estaba algo agotada-**contestó suavemente.

**-¿entonces no celebrará con nosotros?-**

**-creo que no-**

**-OH-**

**-pero ella quiere que te diviertas así que vuelve a la mesa. Comeremos y luego abriremos los regalos-**la niña asintió levemente y salió de la habitación a paso lento.

**-no la había visto-**habló suavemente, Taka.

**-Hinata, Kagome la trajo hoy en la mañana. A veces mi pequeña tiene corazón de abuelita-**decía sonriente.

**-¿Kagome la trajo de la calle?-**ella asintió.

**-bueno, Taka, creo que deberías volver a casa. Deben estar esperando por ti-**

**-en realidad… ellos no me esperan, le dije a mamá que quizá no volvería hoy-**le dijo algo avergonzado**-si no le molesta… quisiera… quedarme a cuidar el sueño de Kagome… se lo prometí y yo…-**

**-entonces traeré unas mantas y comida-**le dijo igual de sonriente.

**-gracias-**

**-por cierto, Hinata dormirá aquí también… si no te molesta-**

**-no hay problema, solo quiero… estar aquí-**

Se miró en el espejo con asco. Repudiaba esa forma, pero debía tomarla para pasar de ser percibido, sus ojos se fijaron en un hueco en el que debería estar su corazón. Ya casi sanaba, unos meses más y estaría listo. Sus ojos volvieron a subir y miró su reflejo.

**-falta poco… muy poco-**

Sonrió y sus ojos se volvieron de un color carmesí.

**Continuará…**

¡Hola! Valla, me tarde casi dos semanas en publicar el doceavo capitulo, eso es mucho, al menos para mí, porque yo soy especial jajaja. Lo que sea. Debo agradecerles por sus reviews, muchas gracias por su apoyo, de veras que me gusta leer sus reviews.

Bueno, les tengo noticias, pronto prontito pronto, saldrá el capitulo especial dónde se explicará el porqué de que Inuyasha hizo lo que hizo, será un capitulo muy especial, ja eso ya lo dije, porque sabrán porqué Inu está en la época actual y todo el cuento.

Y ya apareció. El malo del cuento ha mostrado sus ojitos carmesí. Adivina adivinador de quién se tratará. Es súper fácil deducir quién es.

Otra cosa, si esto ya parece telenovela ¿no creen? Jajaja, lo que sea. Se preguntarán ¿Por qué Taka es tan… emmm meloso? No sé cómo calificarlo. Verán cuando un hombre y una mujer se enamoran, ay eso me recordó a cuando los papis intentan hablar a sus hijos de cómo vienen los bebés, sigamos. Cuando un hombre y una mujer se enamoran, los niveles de testosterona, si porque las mujeres también tenemos testosterona, suben y la testosterona de los hombres baja por eso se comportan como más afeminados o más románticos. ¿Entienden? Creo que les aburrió la clase de biología.

Bueno, ahora me despido, dejen sus reviews como siempre.

Gracias a todos y muchos besos.

**Aline.**


	13. XIII

**XIII**

Kagome abrió los ojos tarde ese día, al mirar el reloj lo primero que vio fueron las manecillas indicando las cuatro de la tarde, pero no se sobresaltó a pesar de ser día de semana, estaba de vacaciones navideñas así que el levantarse o no tarde no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Se sentía más ligera y renovada, con fuerzas que había olvidado, ese sí había sido un sueño reparador. Sus manos fueron en busca de las bolsas bajo sus ojos pero estás o ya no existían o eran muy poco notorias pues no las sentía. Dio un suspiro. Se sentía tan bien.

**-ya era hora de que despertaras, **_**dormilona**_**-**habló esa voz tan conocida con cierto tono divertido.

**-Taka-**gruñó ella suavemente y se incorporó rápidamente en su mullida cama.

**-¿quieres comer?-**preguntó tranquilo**-tu madre guardó tu porción de cena… ¿la quieres o me la como yo?-**

**-tengo hambre-**musitó antes de que sus mejillas se tiñeran ligeramente de rosa.

**-eso ya lo preveía…-**rió**-le diré a tu familia que has despertado-**dijo antes de salir de la habitación.

Ella volvió a recostarse en la cama lanzando un suspiro, se había quedado después de todo, él estaba ahí y estaba segura de que había velado su sueño todo ese tiempo. Rió suavemente para sí, se sentía algo estúpida porque estaba demasiado risueña.

"_Es el simple hecho de haber dormido, nada más"_

Se repitió una y otra vez mientras se levantaba y caminaba directo al espejo. Su cabello estaba desalineado y su ropa arrugada, seguía usando la ropa de la noche anterior, miró con más detenimiento su antes demacrado rostro, allí observó con cierto grado de satisfacción el hecho de que sus ojeras habían casi desaparecido y que su semblante parecía tan brillante y vivaz como meses antes.

Le sonrió a su imagen y peinó su cabello con sus hábiles dedos. Estaba extrañamente feliz.

Buscó ropa abrigadora para ese día, a pesar de estar soleado aún hacía mucho frío en el ambiente. Tomó un par de toallas y sus zapatillas de levantar y se dirigió con una gran sonrisa, directo al baño.

**-¿Cómo amaneció entonces?-**preguntó la Sra. Higurashi mientras calentaba la porción de pavo y arroz que le pertenecía a su hija.

**-ella está bien, se ve más repuesta-**contestó Taka**-al menos esa impresión tuve, tenía las mejillas rosadas… ayer las tenía pálidas-**

**-al parecer te fijas en cada detalle de mi hija… ¿no, Taka?-**decía ella con una sonrisa.

**-no le ocultaré mis intenciones para con su hija, Sra. Ella me gusta mucho-**decía sin temor.

**-me lo suponía-**respondió ésta**-Kagome era una chica muy especial, sencilla y modesta… aunque con un carácter de temer si se enojaba-**decía con melancolía-**ella era muy feliz, pero una serie de acontecimientos hicieron que cambiara… no sabes cuánto te agradezco que hayas aparecido en la vida de mi hija. Le estas devolviendo su brillo, Taka, y no sé cómo agradecértelo-**

**-yo tampoco sé cómo agradecerle que haya traído al mundo a alguien como ella-**contestó él.

**-¿están hablando de mí?-**Kagome entró en la cocina con sonrisa radiante, vestida con unos pantalones y un sweater de cuello de tortuga color azul.

**-te tardaste mucho en bajar-** comentó Taka.

**-el agua estaba deliciosa y me quedé un rato bajo ella-**contestó con simpleza**-¿Dónde están el abuelo y los niños?-**preguntó.

**-afuera, jugando con la nieve, el abuelo los cuida-**respondió su madre**-siéntate, cariño, te sirvo en un segundo-**dijo, luego, mientras habría el horno y destapaba la olla que contenía el arroz.

**-gracias, mamá-**musitó mientras se sentaba**-¿te quedaste anoche?-**preguntó un segundo después, cuando el castaño se sentaba en la silla junto a ella.

**-¿no es obvio?-**

**-pudiste irte y volver antes de que despertara… además, andas con una ropa distinta a la de ayer-**señaló.

**-te hice una promesa, no me he movido de tu casa-**respondió ofendido**-además, traía ropa en la mochila que llevaba ayer-**agregó.

**-¿Qué mochila? Yo no te vi ninguna mochila- **

**-porque la dejé en la sala antes de que tu madre fuera a buscarte-**

**-es cierto, cariño-**su madre dejó un plato humeante de cena navideña frente a ella. Kagome no pudo evitar relamerse los labios al ver el desayuno, mejor dicho almuerzo. Buscó un tenedor, un cuchillo y comenzó a comer, degustando cada bocado con detenimiento.

**-rico-**dijo ella, como si se tratara de una niñita pequeña. Tomó con la otra mano el vaso de jugo que le había servido y bebió de él.

**-sí que tenías apetito-**comentó su madre mientras retiraba el plato con los servicios y el vaso.

**-eso parece-**sonrió**-muchas gracias, voy a lavarme los dientes y vuelvo enseguida-**anunció mientras se levantaba y caminaba a la salida. Se detuvo y volteó a ver al muchacho que la miraba con una sonrisa**-ve afuera, te alcanzo al tiro-**recomendó mientras daba un par de pasos y besaba su mejilla derecha, dejándolo algo aturdido.

**-¿a qué vino eso?-**atinó a decir con extrañeza.

La azabache no contestó, salió de la cocina a paso rápido y subió de nuevo al baño.

Cayó al suelo de bruces, riendo como nunca y sacudiendo su cabello para quitarse la nieve.

**-¿estás bien?-**preguntó Kagome mientras lanzaba otra bola de nieve y le daba directo a su hermano.

**-estoy bien-**contestó la pequeña Hinata mientras se levantaba con una masa de nieve entre sus manos.

**-creo que te queda algo holgada mi ropa-**comentó Kagome esquivaba otra bola.

**-solo un poquito-**dijo la niña mientras lanzaba.

**-¡dejen de conversar, estamos en guerra!-**gritó Taka mientras lanzaba un proyectil que le dio de lleno en el estómago a Kagome.

**-¡no molestes, Taka!-** exclamó ella.

**-¡ay, no es justo!-**Souta había caído al suelo.

**-¡voy a sepultarlo bajo la nieve!-**exclamó. Hinata corrió a echársele encima al niño, a llenarlo de cosquillas.

**-levántense del suelo, van a terminar mojados-**les dijo el abuelo que se acurrucaba en una banca.

**-lo siento, abuelo-**contestó Souta. Ambos niños se levantaron y corrieron hasta perderse de la vista.

**-de nuevo, deberían quedarse cerca-**bufó el anciano mientras se levantaba y los seguía a paso de tortuga.

**-¡abuelo, tu manta!-**exclamó Kagome, pero el anciano no la escuchó, parecía que cada día estaba más y más sordo. Suspiró**-tendrá que ir con el otorrino-**susurró.

**-y otra vez estamos solos-**comentó Taka, mientras la tomaba por la cintura**-¿'**_**preciosa'**_**, por qué estás tan cariñosa?-**le preguntó mientras la volteaba delicadamente. Ella le miró entre dudosa y tranquila.

**-así soy yo-**musitó suavemente mientras sus mejillas se teñían levemente de rojo**-¿no… no te gusta?-**

**-todo lo contrario… solo que estaba acostumbrado a que me trataras como basura-**dijo tranquilo.

**-ya veo…-**

**-de todas formas, me gusta que me muestres tu otra faceta-**confesó mientras acercaba su rostro al de ella.

**-si… bueno… yo… emmm…-**balbuceaba, nerviosa por la cercanía de ambos. El sonrió con arrogancia, sus frentes se tocaron y ella sonrió.

**-que inocente eres… al fin y al cabo-**Taka la levantó del suelo y tomó con unos de sus brazos las piernas de ella.

**-¡¿Qué haces?!-**exclamó mientras su cara se ponía aún más roja.

**-nada…-**dijo él inocentemente mientras comenzaba a dar vueltas con ella en brazos.

**-¡Taka, bájame!-**exclamó ella**-¡ay, bájame!-**

**-¡no quiero!-**decía él con diversión.

**-¡Taka!-**exclamaba. Ahora sí, comenzó a reír a medida que daba más y más vueltas**-¡me estoy mareando!-**dijo mientras se aferraba más a él.

**-¡yo también!-**dijo él mientras perdía el equilibrio a propósito y caía al suelo de espaldas con ella enzima.

No pudieron evitarlo, reían como un par de condenados sobre la fría nieve, él abrazándola con posesión y ella apoyando su cabeza en su pecho.

**-¡idiota!-**decía entre risas**-¡cómo se te ocurre!-**continuaba mientras alzaba el rostro hacía él.

**-soy un idiota feliz-**contestaba él**-¡eres tan liviana como una pluma, Kag, podría cargarte medio kilómetro y no me cansaría!-**

**-¡no soy anoréxica! –**exclamó.

**-nadie está diciendo eso-**contestó**-me gusta que seas liviana…-**y la risa de él fue apagándose.

**-no sé qué tan bueno sea eso-**la risa de ella también había cesado.

**-creo que es bueno-**le dijo mientras acariciaba el cabello de ella**-Kagome, me encantas-**susurró. Kagome volvió a sonrojarse ante los comentarios del castaño. De acuerdo, ahora ella se autodenominaba, oficialmente, bipolar.

Kagome sonrió con ternura antes de alzarse para alcanzar su rostro y besarlo.

**-feliz navidad-**susurró ella al separarse.

Kagome bajó a saltos la escalera siendo seguida por la pequeña Hinata que, por prohibición expresa de la joven, no la imitaba en bajar a saltos la escalera.

**-¡buenos días!-**exclamaron al unísono cuando entraron a la cocina para desayunar.

**-¿durmieron bien?-**preguntó la madre de Kagome.

**-si-**contestó la niña mientras se sentaba a la mesa.

**-porque te llevaste la mitad de las sábanas para tú lado-**comentó la joven.

**-lo siento-**

**-no importa-**

**-de todas formas, arreglamos la habitación de huéspedes para que puedas utilizarla, Hinata-**anunció el anciano patriarca.

**-siento que me estoy aprovechando-**musitó algo cohibida.

**-para nada, Hinata-chan-**contestó Souta**-es bueno tenerte aquí-**

**-ayer estuvimos conversando, papá, Kagome y yo, y llegamos al acuerdo de hacer trámites para tu adopción… si no tienes problemas-**Hinata se puso pálida, sus ojos se ensancharon por la sorpresa y se volvieron vidriosos.

**-¿adoptarme?-**preguntó suavemente**-¿formar parte de una familia?-**los adultos asintieron ante las preguntas.

**-pero será tú decisión, no te obligaremos-**acotó Kagome mientras pasaba su mano por el cabello de la niña.

**-¿y qué opinas?-**preguntó Souta.

**-s-si… si quiero-**susurró.

**-fantástico… entonces hoy comienzo los trámites de tu adopción-**

Kagome llevaba puestas botas, pantis, un confortable abrigo y una bufanda sobre su uniforme, obviamente toda estos accesorios pertenecían a la institución. Iba a paso rápido, caminando por la acera resbaladiza aunque limpia de la nieve que se amontonaba a los costados. Otra vez iba atrasada, ya aquella rutina la tenía más que asumida y, aunque hacía todos los esfuerzos por evitarlo, siempre terminaba saliendo a la misma hora de la mañana.

Y cuando entró al patio de la preparatoria sonó la campana de inicio de clases. Al menos había llegado, pensaba, y, tomando aire, comenzó a caminar rápido hacía el edificio principal.

**-te vez mejor-**le comentó Yuriko mientras la observaba detenidamente**-¿Cómo te recuperaste así de rápido?-**

**-digamos que tuve una buena semana de vacaciones-**dijo con tono de picardía. Yuriko amplió su sonrisa.

**-¿Qué sucedió?-**preguntó en igual tono que la azabache.

**-no seas metiche, pelirroja-**luego sacó la lengua con diversión.

**-Kagome… Kagome… di…me…-**decía como si de eso dependiera su vida.

**-no, no-**negó riendo. Luego buscó con una mano la pequeña cadena que tenía colgando**-solo te diré que tiene que ver con esto-**le mostró con cuidado.

**-es preciosa…-**dijo fascinada.

**-si…-**se sonrojó levemente.

La puerta corrediza se abrió, el profesor de biología entró con el libro de clases. Yuriko y Kagome se colocaron en sus asientos y se pusieron correctamente para saludar al profesor.

Había comenzado una nueva jornada… de estudios, lamentablemente.

La campana volvió a sonar noventa minutos después, lo que significaba el final de la primera clase. Kagome bostezó levemente por el aburrimiento antes de levantarse para, finalmente, despedir al profesor.

**-¡Higurashi, te busca Mine!-**exclamó un muchacho de cabello castaño y ojos oscuros a un lado de la puerta. Kagome sonrió levemente y agradeció con un gesto afirmativo al muchacho que salió luego del salón junto a muchos otros.

**-disculpa… Yuriko-**se excusó la azabache. Yuriko se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa mientras ella atravesaba el salón para ir junto a él.

**-hola, 'preciosa'-**saludó el castaño con sonrisa arrogante. Estaba entrando, haciéndose paso entre los rezagados.

**-hola, Taka-**saludó cohibida.

**-con su permiso, los espero en el patio con los demás-**anunció Yuriko, escabulléndose por un lado.

**-veo que lo llevas puesto-**le comentó tomando el collar.

**-es que me encanta-**contestó ella mientras entrelazaba sus manos tras su espalda.

**-¿y yo?-**preguntó mimoso.

**-quizá…-**

**-¿quizá?-**

**-creo que sí…-**musitó suavemente. El muchacho puso sus manos a cada lado de su pequeña cintura.

**-y si te encanto… ¿qué soy para ti?-**preguntó como si fuera un inocente corderito.

**-¿Qué crees que eres para mí?-**le siguió el juego.

**-mmm… tu novio-**contestó mientras la acercaba más a él.

**-creo que eso no… ni siquiera me los has pedido-**sonrió pícaramente.

**-bueno… ahora te lo pido-**dijo ronco y bajo, apoyando su frente contra la de ella**-¿Kagome Higurashi, quieres ser mi novia?-**le preguntó formalmente. Ella sonrió y se sonrojó como nunca antes, sabiendo que estaba dando un nuevo y buen paso.

**-si quiero-**contestó ella. Había dado el paso y eso la ponía nerviosa. Sabía que no podría negar el hecho de que jamás dejaría de amar a Inuyasha, por fin lo había asumido, pero también sabía que no podía vivir el pasado, no podía torturarse… debía seguir adelante con su vida y Taka le estaba dando esa oportunidad y no la iba a desaprovechar, era como volver a nacer aunque sin dejar de lado sus más importantes obligaciones. No, porque no iba a vivir en paz sabiendo que había una persona que estaba tras la joya que dormitaba en su interior. Mantenerse firme debía ser una de sus prioridades y luchar para mantener la estabilidad sobre la tierra también pertenecía a éstas**-sabes lo que conlleva ser mi novio ¿verdad?-**preguntó ahora con algo de temor.

**-entiendo a la perfección lo que significa ser tu novio-**contestó**-y te digo algo más… y es que jamás voy a dejarte sola, siempre estaré ahí y lucharé a tu lado. Mi sacerdotisa-**agregó al final con afecto.

Kagome dejó de respirar un instante y es que el tono tan determinado del castaño la había dejado helada, hasta el punto de que se sentía, por así decirlo, conmovida.

Sus ojos se empañaron por la emoción y dejó escapar un par de lágrimas traviesas.

**-¿Kag, por qué lloras?-**preguntó alarmado por la acción de la chica. Ella negó levemente con la cabeza y sonrió.

**-lo siento, no lo pude evitar-**dijo con voz entrecortada mientras intentaba parar el río de lágrimas que caía de sus ojos.

Taka sonrió con dulzura mientras alejaba las manos de ella para que las suyas hicieran el delicado trabajo de limpiar su sonrojado rostro.

**-tranquila…-**le susurró con voz pausada.

**-Taka… no es que llore de tristeza, sabes…-**decía ella suavemente, dejándose hacer**-… es que estoy feliz porque tú, idiota, me has dado la oportunidad de continuar mi vida-**

**-tontita-**contestó él antes de abrazarla**-te amo-**continuó. Ella ocultó su rostro con una sonrisa, que no pudo evitar, en el pecho de él. Por Kami, todavía no se lo podía creer.

Pero la atmósfera mágica y placentera que se cernía entre ellos fue interrumpida por la campana que anunciaba el término del receso y el comienzo de la siguiente clase.

**-parece que se nos acabó el tiempo-**comentó Taka algo frustrado.

**-lamentablemente…-**dijo mientras bajaba el rostro levemente para sonreír.

**-antes de que alguien nos interrumpa-**dijo rápido al sentir pasos de personas**-¿salimos al parque después de clases?-**

**-si… claro-**contestó. Y, tras la afirmación, le besó fugazmente para luego marcharse.

Si tenían algo que decir era que todos encontraban extraño el ambiente algo meloso entre Taka y Kagome. Mientras Yuriko y Shinju reían levemente, Zen suspiraba de vez en cuando por frustración. Y sí, por su mente pasaba: _¿Por qué yo no tengo una novia?_

Tras la intervención de Shinju, ambos se sonrieron y confirmaron lo que se sospechaba. Un grito fuerte por parte de Yuriko y corrió a abrazar a su amiga, seguida por la castaña. Ambas felicitando a la azabache por esta nueva relación. Mientras, por otro lado, Zen le daba palmadas en el hombro, felicitándolo de igual forma.

Terminada la jornada, Kagome guardó sus cosas rápidamente en su maletín y se excusó con la pelirroja, quien le decía que disfrutara de su cita. Kagome se sonrojó y salió del salón casi corriendo hacia la salida para encontrarse con su novio.

Al verla, él avanzó a su encuentro y le tomó de la mano para irse juntos.

Su cabello plateado ondeaba suavemente por la brisa, aunque parecía que en realidad él lo mantenía suspendido a voluntad. Su rostro se contrajo por tristeza, sentía que ya no tenía un propósito claro al verla tomada de la mano con aquel sujeto junto a ella.

Parecían realmente felices, pensó. Cerró los ojos mientras una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla y, luego, desaparecía en un halo de luz.

**Continuará...**

Arreglado, creo XD, Gracias Melcerena por lo de los capis.


	14. XIV

**XIV**

**-Inuyasha, necesitamos hablar-**la anciana Kaede se había acercadom, sin que se diera cuenta, al árbol en el que estaba apoyado.

**-¿Qué sucede, vieja?-**preguntó al fijar su vista en el cuerpo regordete de la anciana.

**-es sobre Kagome-**dijo con voz sumamente seria. Algo no andaba bien.

**-¿le sucedió algo?-**preguntó rápidamente.

**-no… todavía-**agregó al final**-ven adentro de la cabaña, podemos conversar mejor allí-**él la siguió con inseguridad. No le agradaba para nada el tono en el que hablaba.

Inuyasha se sentó frente a ella con esa cara de pocos amigos que era de costumbre.

**-¿me lo vas a decir o no?-**se impacientó al ver que la anciana no emitía ninguna palabra.

**-esto no es fácil, Inuyasha-**dijo, tratando de no perder los estribos con aquel muchacho**-escucha, temo que la estancia de Kagome en este mundo será muy peligrosa-**Inuyasha dejó de respirar por unos segundos.

**-¿a qué te refieres?-**se atrevió a preguntar.

**-temo que, cuando recuperen la perla, Kagome se convierta en un imán para todos los monstruos y bandidos-**iba pausado**-así como mi hermana, Kagome se convertirá en la guardiana de la joya y se verá en medio de una guerra sin tregua, Inuyasha. Será blanco de ataques recurrentes de tanto monstruos como humanos, su vida estará en peligro sin cesar aunque todos demos de nuestra parte para protegerla-**

Inuyasha tragó duro, ya sabía para donde iba todo eso. No quería, tan solo pensarlo le retorcía el corazón.

**-lo que trato de decirte… es que Kagome no puede quedarse en ésta época aunque ambos quieran estar juntos. Es imposible, ella debe volver a su mundo y nunca más regresar-**finalizó con fuerza.

**-no puedo…-**dijo casi inaudible. El gran Inuyasha temía quedarse solo.

**-no te encapriches, Inuyasha, sabes que no pueden estar juntos-**dijo, pero él no cedió-**piensa en ella, ¿quieres que se vea obligada a vivir una vida de esclavitud con la joya en su poder?-**

Sería capaz de dar todo por ella, pero hacerla vivir junto al peligro… ¿podría hacerlo?

Su cuerpo estaba tenso, la miraba prepararse silenciosamente para la batalla. Su rostro, sus ojos emitían aquella chispa de determinación que todos poseían al ver el camino claro. Ella era hermosa, con la piel blanquecina y aterciopelada, su cabello negro azabache y sus ojos café centelleante. Kagome era hermosa, Kagome era su todo y temía perderla.

Su corazón y su mente habían tomado una dolorosa decisión, no importaba que ella no estuviera con él físicamente, le iba a quedar su recuerdo y la satisfacción de saber que por lo menos estaba a salvo en su mundo.

Naraku atacó al atardecer. Había llegado la hora del juicio final contra el maldito. Sacó su espada y se puso enfrente del grupo. Había llegado el momento de acabar con todo esto de una buena vez.

**-cuídate, Kagome, no quiero que te pase nada malo-**ella se puso a su lado y le sonrió.

**-no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien-**le dijo para reconfortarlo. Una punzada en su corazón.

Su mente, aunque su cuerpo luchaba, estaba en las palabras de Kaede y lo que había decidido. No podía creerlo, no quería aceptarlo… pero tenía que hacerlo.

**-¡rápido, Kagome!-**Inuyasha mantenía una ferviente batalla con Naraku mientras los demás cubrían la espalda de ella.

**-¡ya casi!-**le contestó ella.

**-¡ilusos, realmente piensan ganarme!-**decía Naraku en tono de burla. Cosa que a Inuyasha enfureció más.

**-¡cállate, bastardo!-**gritó.

**-¡está lista!-**exclamó Kagome. Sango, Miroku y Shippou se apartaron para darle más libertad de tiro**-¡Inuyasha!-**

**-¡Keh!-**de un salto se apartó de Naraku y alzó a Tessaiga suspendido en el aire. Ella dejó escapar la flecha. Debía funcionar, era la flecha más poderosa que Kagome jamás había hecho**-¡MEIDOU!-**gritó él. Y todo se encegueció. Cuando pudieron abrir los ojos, Naraku ya no estaba y la perla yacía completamente oscura en el suelo árido. Él se acercó rápido y tomo la joya ennegrecida en una de sus manos, al voltearse, pudo ver el júbilo de sus amigos. Shippou y Kirara, en su forma pequeña, saltaban, Sango abrazaba a Miroku y éste revisaba más tranquilo su mano derecha, él era libre de la maldición. Y ahí estaba ella, de rodillas en el suelo, esperando por él. Caminó hacia ellos.

**-lo logramos-**le dijo ella. Él solo sonrió y le entregó la perla, que al tacto de Kagome volvió a la normalidad. Inuyasha no dijo nada más y se acercó a los demás con una sonrisa.

**-¡termino, por fin!-**decía Sango sin poder aguantarse las lágrimas.

**-sí, ya todo acabó-**afirmó Inuyasha y miró de soslayo a la joven que recién se incorporaba, se veía algo confundida. Por su reacción, seguramente.

Inuyasha estaba oculto entre las ramas del árbol en el que Sango y Kagome estaban sentadas. Había tenido la necesidad de estar solo por un rato después de que la vieja Kaede le hubiera recordado su discusión de hace un tiempo. Le había dicho que arreglaría el asunto y que Kagome volvería a su época, pero que le diera tiempo.

Después se había internado en el bosque y se había encaramado sobre aquel árbol para 'meditar' pero, para su mala suerte, no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que ambas mujeres llegaran a sentarse a la sombra del mismo árbol en el que él se encontraba.

**-¿sabes si le pasa algo malo a Inuyasha?-**preguntó Kagome de repente.

**-¿a Inuyasha?-**repitió Sango**-a él no le sucede nada, Kagome, ¿Por qué preguntas?-**

**-es que está actuando raro-**

**-¿a qué te refieres?-**preguntó.

**-no lo sé, es solo que siento que está distante conmigo, como si le molestara mi presencia-**sus manos se hicieron puños, le estaba haciendo daño**-cuando quiero estar a solas con él o conversar… me evita, no lo sé… ¿hice algo que lo molestara o lo insulté sin querer? Es que no recuerdo haber hecho nada que lo hiciera sentir mal y yo…-**

**-seguramente no es nada importante, Kagome-**le reconfortó Sango.

**-eso espero-**susurró ella.

Al día siguiente supo que no podía aplazar más el asunto, era cuestión de tiempo para que los demonios fueran en busca de Kagome y de la joya.

**-Kagome-**la llamó. Ella se levantó de la orilla del riachuelo y buscó su mirada.

**-dime-**le sonrió.

**-ven conmigo-**le indicó con tono normal para que no sospechara. Ella dejó a Shippou seguir jugando en la orilla, junto a Kirara, y lo siguió.

**-¿Qué sucede?-**preguntó al ver que él no se dignaba a mirarla**-¿Inuyasha?-**lo llamó ahora preocupada. El susodicho tomó aire y volteó a verla con ojos serios y la mandíbula apretada.

**-dame la perla-**le exigió con rudeza.

**-¿Qué?-**dijo ella, su rostro mostraba la confusión del momento**-¿Por qué?-**

**-dámela-**volvió a decir. Su corazón se estrujaba.

**-¿es lo único que te interesa?-**le preguntó dolida.

**-así es-**le respondió frío y distante.

**-¡entonces tu avaricia jamás despareció!-**le gritó, recriminándolo.

**-¡eso no te incumbe, niña!-**contestó aún más alto. Maldita sea, debía ser convincente pero se estaba volviendo loco con todo eso.

**-¡nos has utilizado, Inuyasha!-**le gritó**-¡todas tus palabras son mentiras!-**

**-¡ser un youkai es lo que quiero!-**exclamó enojado o aparentemente enojado.

**-¡a costa de tus amigos!-**

**-¡no sabes nada!-**es cierto, ella no sabía y aunque quería no podía decirle nada.

**-¡tú sabes bien que no distinguirás entre amigos y enemigos!-**le contestó. Tan ingenua era, ¿Cómo era posible que no se diera cuenta? Por favor que se diera cuenta, se decía.

**-¡ese será mi problema!-**

**-¡podrías matar a los chicos… matarme!-**

Inuyasha se quedó callado.

**-¿realmente es lo que quieres?-**le preguntó, lagrimas surcaron sus mejillas, la perla estaba en sus manos. No llores, Kagome no llores, decía mentalmente**-¿Qué soy… para ti?-**maldita pregunta.

**-¿a qué te refieres con eso?-**

**-la verdad de las cosas… es que yo no significo nada para ti-**le dijo con una sonrisa mientras daba un paso hacia atrás. No, Kagome, eres lo más importante en mi vida. El dolor crecía, se estaban haciendo daño mutuamente. ¿Por qué las cosas debían ser así?

Él no respondió, sabiendo que con eso acabaría todo.

**-yo no te voy a convertir en una bestia-**negó con la cabeza.

**-¡¿Por qué no?!-**gritó él. Ella se mordió el labio al ver lo fácil que reaccionaba con ese tema. Actuación convincente, se repetía interiormente.

**-¡porque yo no puedo hacer nada!-**gritó**-¡ya no tengo poder y aunque lo tuviera no cumpliría ese estúpido sueño tuyo!-**eso lo sorprendió… ¿Cómo era eso de que ella ya no tenía sus poderes? Era imposible.

**-¡¿Qué quieres decir, niña?!-**quizá fue demasiado bruto.

**-y ahora tampoco te atreves a decir mi nombre-**susurró ella**-¡que te quedarás con las ganas porque yo no pienso darte la perla para eso, no voy a pedir ese deseo porque ya no siento nada!-**exclamó y poniendo la perla sobre su pecho dejó que ésta actuase y se convirtiera en lo que antes era… parte de ella. Maldita sea, no Kagome, eso no debía pasar.

**-¡¿Qué has hecho?!-**se atrevió a decir.

**-¡lo que debí haber hecho en el momento en que la perla salió de mi cuerpo!-**contestó**-¡yo no pienso quedarme… no pienso verte… no quiero estar cerca de ti!-**gritó**-¡ABAJO!-**su cuerpo fue directo al suelo, haciendo un estruendo. La escuchó alejarse corriendo de allí… estaba hecho, ella podría vivir en paz de ahora en adelante.

Cuando pudo moverse, se levantó con el rostro ensombrecido. Sus ojos ardían con fuerza y no era precisamente por la tierra que había entrado en ellos al momento del impacto.

**-¿Qué has hecho?-**Miroku salía de los arbustos acompañado por Sango, Shippou y la gata de dos colas.

**-¿Cómo fuiste capaz de hacer algo así?-**le recriminó Sango con lagrimones en los ojos.

**-así debe ser-**susurró.

**-¡Kagome no volverá, perro tonto!-**lloriqueó Shippou**-¡Kagome!-**rompió a llorar.

**-¡CÁLLATE, ENANO!-**gritó con tanta fuerza que todo quedó en silencio. Se giró a verlos, sus ojos estaban empapados en lágrimas**-¡¿CREES QUE LO HICE POR GUSTO?! ¡NO QUERÍA, PERO DEBÍA HACERLO, KAGOME ESTARÁ A SALVO AHORA, MALDITA SEA!- **

**-Inuyasha… ¿Por qué?-**preguntó Miroku.

**-porque así podrá vivir tranquila… aunque me odie, ella estará a salvo-**dijo con voz baja y quebrada.

**-¿Qué harás tú, que voy a hacer yo?-**preguntó Shippou mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas.

**-aprender a vivir sin ella-**sentenció y luego dio un salto y se perdió entre el follaje del bosque.

Inuyasha tocó el pozo, el aroma de ella aún prevalecía con fuerza en esa zona. Lo aspiró hondo, sabiendo que con el paso del tiempo quizá lo fuera olvidando. No, eso no iba a pasar, debía mantener su presencia viva.

**-Kagome…-**suspiró y dio media vuelta para alejarse de allí.

La anciana Kaede se había acercado a él con la mirada triste.

**-sé que ya lo hiciste-**

**-sí, lo hice-**contestó**-supongo que ya estarás feliz-**

**-no, no lo estoy-**contestó ella**-pero desde un principio Kagome nunca perteneció a este mundo-**y, diciendo eso, se alejó, pero se detuvo**-vive con lo que ella te enseñó, Inuyasha, ahora tienes una familia-**y ahora sí se fue.

Habían pasado meses desde que ella se fue, todavía no lo superaba. Aún estaba vivida su ultima discusión, cada reacción que se reflejó en el rostro de ella… desde la sorpresa a la furia y el odio. Su maldita conciencia lo martirizaba.

Como todos los días, se apresuró a internarse en el bosque. Aún tenía la obsesión de esperarla en el pozo para ayudarla a salir y cargar esa bendita mochila amarilla que llevaba. Se sentó apoyando su espalda contra la madera y suspiró. No podía hacer nada, el pozo estaba sellado, no había podido cruzar a pesar de todos sus intentos. ¿El lazo entre ambos había desaparecido definitivamente? Se preguntó.

Pasadas varias horas, él entró al pozo de un salto para tocar la tierra del fondo. Aún quedaba un resquicio del aroma de ella allí abajo.

**-Kagome…-**suspiró. Desde que ella se fue, lo hacía con frecuencia.

Sus ojos se abrieron con fuerza, sus orejas se movieron. Alerta. Él se levantó del fondo y miró hacia arriba con incredulidad. Una sombra…

No supo exactamente lo que pasó luego.

**-Kagome…-**repitió casi inaudible, luego oscuridad.

Sus ojos dorados se abrieron, el sol comenzaba a ponerse. Kagome salía de clases junto a aquel sujeto y sus otros amigos. Ella sonreía mientras tomaba de la mano a aquel hombre y tironeaba de él para que corriera.

**-¡nos vemos mañana!-**se despidió de los demás riendo.

**-¡nos vemos!-**exclamó por otro lado el castaño y la siguió.

**-par de tortolos-**rió la pelirroja mientras los observaba alejarse.

Ya era común verla siempre acompañada por aquel sujeto llamado Taka. De camino a su casa siempre pasaban o por el parque o el cine… también por esa tienda de comida rara. Siempre juntos. Y cuando llegaban a casa de ella, él se despedía con un beso y, luego de asegurarse de que la chica entrara, se marchaba silbando una canción. Lo odiaba.

Desde que ellos se hicieron novios, como todo el mundo decía, él dejó de entrar en sus sueños. Se veía feliz y, a pesar de todo, no quería interrumpir esa felicidad.

Muy en el fondo sabía que debía hacerlo, no había alternativa porque debía protegerla o por lo menos advertirle del peligro que la acechaba… pero siempre que lo intentaba algo ocurría, el tiempo nunca estaba a su favor.

**-Kagome…-**susurró al viento desde lo alto de un edificio, observando como ella tomaba desprevenido al hombre y lo besaba tímidamente. Él correspondía.

¿Así debía ser, así era como terminaba su historia? ¿Debía resignarse a ver como ella amaba a otro?

No podían verlo si él no quería que lo vieran, no podían sentirlo si no quería que lo sintieran y no podían escucharlo si no quería ser escuchado. No sabía qué era, no sabía siquiera cómo había llegado aquí y tampoco sabía por qué sentía que le faltaba algo de sí mismo. Solo tenía en cuenta una cosa, debía proteger a Kagome con o sin su consentimiento.

**-Taka…-**dijo ella, separándose bruscamente del muchacho.

**-¿Qué pasa?-**preguntó extrañado. Kagome comenzó a mirar a todas direcciones**-¿Kag?-**

**-es que… creí…-**seguía buscando**-…pensé que Inuyasha estaba a mi lado-**decidió decir al final. El castaño frunció el ceño**-no me malinterpretes, por favor-**dijo al ver la reacción de él**-es solo que tuve la sensación de que estaba aquí… sentí su aroma por un momento, el aroma a bosque que siempre llevaba-**dijo algo afligida.

Él tocó su rostro, tan suave… como lo recordaba. Ella no se daba cuenta de su presencia… solo cuando él quería y ahora no quería que se diera cuenta porque deseaba estar a su lado sin esa mirada de dolor que ella le daba cada vez lo miraba.

**-no te preocupes, pequeña-**dijo acariciando su cabello**-quizá te esté cuidando-**Kagome lo miró confundida.

Inuyasha no supo porqué pero sintió cierto grado de _'afinidad'_ con aquel sujeto. De repente los ojos de él se toparon con los suyos, aunque sabía que realmente no lo estaba viendo. Algo en él, como si fuera una ampolleta, se prendió… ahora comprendía, en parte, esa sensación de estar incompleto.

**-bueno… no importa-**evadió el tema ella**-¿me acompañas a practicar mi puntería?-**preguntó. Él le sonrió y asintió.

Inuyasha vio como traspasaban su cuerpo y caminaban como si nada hubiera pasado.

**Continuará...**

Oh, Dios, no debería estar despierta, son las una de la mañana XD. Como sea, aquí queda algo claro lo que sucedió entre Kag e Inu, ahora saben parte de la verdad... pero ahora vienen nuevas preguntas como ¿qué le pasó a Inuyasha? ¿Qué es realmente? ¿Cual es el mal que acecha a la pobre Kagome?

Sigan conmigo y lo averiguarán... pliz reviews!

PD: es el capi más corto que e escrito en esta historia, solo cinco paginas porque no quería terminar sacándo todo lo que tengo planeado para más adelante o entregarles más pistas aunque creo que para muchos habrá quedado claro XD.


	15. XV

**XV**

**-estate quieta, Hinata-**le pegó suavemente en la frente. La niña lanzó una pequeña risa al aire y luego se quedó quieta para que su hermana mayor pudiera terminar de peinarle.

**-¿entonces, comenzaré la escuela el próximo año?-**preguntó la pequeña con emoción.

**-por supuesto, aprenderás a leer y a escribir… y harás millares de amigos-**le dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa, mientras terminaba de hacer la trenza y la sujetaba con una cinta.

**-¿Qué es millares?-**Kagome rió suavemente.

**-muchos, pequeña-**le respondió.

**-¿niñas, están listas?-**Kagome dirigió su vista hacia la puerta donde su madre llamaba.

**-sí, ya estamos listas-**contestó con suavidad antes de darle un golpecito en el hombro a su nueva hermana. Hinata rió ante el contacto y saltó de la cama para dirigirse a la puerta corriendo.

**-¡¿me veo bien?!-**preguntó al abrir la puerta a su madre adoptiva, giró sobre sí misma para lucir su elegante ropa nueva.

**-preciosa, sin duda alguna-**respondió la mujer.

Kagome mordió su labio por nerviosismo mientras bajaba las escaleras, tratando de no olvidar respirar y al mismo tiempo de no tropezar con el vestido de gala que Taka le había regalado para esta ocasión tan importante.

Su respiración se detuvo al verla descender el último escalón, su corazón inquieto aceleró el ritmo de sus latidos al observar la belleza de su novia. La miró minuciosamente, como si se tratase de una obra de arte o de una diosa griega.

Kagome vestía un vestido especial, uno que ella amó al verlo en el escaparate de una tienda y aún y cuando intentó disimular su fascinación por la pieza, él se dio cuenta inmediatamente y qué mejor oportunidad para darle aquel vestido que para su fiesta de cumpleaños, la oportunidad perfecta para anunciarle a la sociedad que aquella chica que le miraba con las mejillas sonrosadas, rodeada por su familia, era la mujer que más amaba en este mundo sin importar los peligros que la acechaban.

Kagome, vestida con ese hermoso vestido color verde esperanza, ajustado a su cuerpo hasta la cadera y luego haciendo una cascada de vaporosa tela, dejando ver su pierna derecha hasta la mitad. Era una imagen sin precio para él… y si lo tuviera, dudaba mucho que alguien lograra alcanzar la suma para poder apreciar toda la belleza en ella.

**-hermosa-**dijo después de sus minutos de embobamiento. Kagome le miró con ojos brillosos y le sonrió alegremente por el cumplido.

**-feliz cumpleaños, Taka-**susurró nerviosa antes de acercarse a él, quien estaba envuelto en un traje de gala.

**-gracias, Kag-**le sonrió algo avergonzado.

**-Souta, cuidado con el traje-**la madre de Kagome, sutilmente ignoraba el ambiente meloso que empezaba a crearse entre su hija mayor y su novio

**-estoy bien, mamá-**musitó Souta sin entender el por qué del interés de su madre en su traje.

El abuelo tosió falsamente para atraer la atención.

**-creo que no llegaremos a tiempo sino salimos ahora-**

Taka asintió.

**-vas a ser la estrella de la fiesta-**le dijo mientras ponía su bazo en jarra para que ella pudiese agarrarse.

**-no me gusta llamar demasiado la atención-**rió nerviosa al tomar el brazo de su novio.

**-¡muack, muack, muack!-**Souta y Hinata hicieron sonidos de besos y extendieron sus labios hacia delante como una trompita al pasar corriendo junto a ellos.

**-¡niños!-**exclamó la señora Higurashi. Pero los niños siguieron riendo a medida que caminaban hacia la salida del templo.

La limosina estaba estacionada justo en frente de las escaleras del templo. El corazón de Kagome latió rápidamente y sintió que la sangre abandonaba sus siempre sonrosadas mejillas. En un acto reflejo miró a su acompañante mientras él la guiaba en el recorrido escalera abajo y susurró.

**-¿una limosina?-**su voz se fue apagando mientras hacía la pregunta. Taka rió suavemente ante el tono de su compañera.

**-por supuesto-**le contestó**-te verás fabulosa bajando de tu carruaje, preciosa-**ella agarró con más fuerza el brazo de él, apretándole hasta enterrar levemente sus uñas.

**-Kag…-**llevó su mano desocupada y acarició la que ella tenía agarrando su brazo.

**-lo siento…-**musitó.

Este era uno de los momentos en que deseaba que se la tragara la tierra, que la abdujeran los OVNIS, que se la llevara un tornado o cualquier desastre natural o sobrenatural que le evitaran toda esa descarga de emociones que la abordaban en ese momento o que le evitara hacer el ridículo frente a la alta sociedad de Tokio.

Por que así era, esta noche Taka no sólo celebraba su cumpleaños número diecisiete sino que también había decidido, por sobre su voluntad, que la presentaría oficialmente como su novia ante personas que ella no conocía ni por asomo. Bueno, tal vez conocía a una o dos personas, pero no personalmente.

**-¿nerviosa?-**le molestó con una sonrisa socarrona en el rostro.

**-**definitivamente era una mala mentirosa, no quería ni pensar cómo sería estar frente a tantas personas, siendo tú y tu novio el centro de atención.

"_Pido a Kami que estos tacones no hagan que me caiga"_

**-no tengas miedo, es sólo una fiesta-**trató de confortarla con una sonrisa**-y si te sientes muy incómoda… nos escaparemos ¿de acuerdo?-**le guiñó un ojos y ella sonrió nerviosa.

**-¡¿a caso escuché bien?!-**saltó el abuelo Higurashi, giró casi todo su cuerpo sobre el asiento en dirección a ellos**-¡¿piensas escaparte con mi nieta?!-**

**-¡abuelo!-**exclamó Kagome con la cara roja como un tomate. Souta y Hinata dejaron de jugar con los botones de mando que controlaban las, el mini bar, etc. Para poner toda su atención en el patriarca de la familia. Por otra parte, la madre de la chica se reía disimuladamente, evitando mirar a su hija quien ya había aceptado que su madre era demasiado risueña.

**-¡no voy a permitir que raptes a mi nieta!-**exclamó. Kagome estaba pensando seriamente en llevarlo al médico. De un escape inocente el tema saltó a un rapto.

**-nada de eso, señor, sólo estábamos diciendo que nos íbamos a escapar de la fiesta si nos aburríamos-**el rostro del abuelo se calmó un poco.

**-abuelo… deja de decir tonterías-**bufó la chica.

**-sólo cuido a mi pequeña nieta-**

**-en realidad, no soy tan pequeña-**

**-papá, deja de hacer eso… la pones nerviosa-**su madre era una salvavidas.

**-pero que no me entere que se han fugado-**bufó el anciano en su puesto.

**-esto es ridículo-**susurró

La limosina se detuvo, el corazón de Kagome se disparó. Su ritmo era tan acelerado que por su cabeza pasó la idea de que este podría estallar, pero eso no pasaría sólo estaba nerviosa. La puerta se abrió dejando ver al chofer de la familia, Taka salió primero para poder ayudarla a bajar mientras el resto de los Higurashi los seguía.

**-que pase una buena noche, señor-**

**-gracias, Enzo-**le contestó Taka.

El exterior de la mansión era completamente diferente a como la recordaba, ahora estaba llena de luces y colgantes, la puerta principal estaba adornada con una figura bañada en oro.

La figura… de un perro demonio.

Algo se contrajo en su interior al ver aquella imagen, su cuerpo se tensó por completo y Taka al sentir aquello agarró con más fuerza su mano para transmitirle fuerza. Sin embargo, ella estaba segura de que él no se había dado cuenta del por qué realmente se había puesto así… en realidad, estaba cien por ciento segura que él pensaba que se había tensado por los nervios.

**-¿lista?-**le preguntó.

**-sí-**

Al abrir la puerta, escuchó un gran barullo en la mansión, era como si todo Japón estuviese en un mismo lugar esa noche.

A paso inseguro, tomada del brazo por Taka y siendo seguida por el resto de su familia, caminaron hacia el salón principal.

"_¡¿En qué estaba pensando cuando aceptó esto?!"_

Le faltaba el aire, necesitaba respirar… o mejor dicho, recordar cómo respirar. Quería que la tierra se la tragara y ni siquiera había hecho el ridículo. Pero esto era demasiado para cualquier persona común y corriente, al menos en este ámbito, en la habitación fácilmente podía haber unas cien personas.

La suave música que sonaba en el fondo se detuvo cuando los padres del cumpleañero se dieron cuenta de su presencia, un centenar de rostros se volteó a verlos, muchos de ellos con la curiosidad plasmada en cada facción.

**-¡te vez preciosa, Kagome!-**la señora Mine la envolvió en un cariñoso abrazo**-es bueno tenerlos aquí esta noche-**se dirigió luego al resto de su familia.

**-para nosotros ha sido un placer que nos hayan invitado-**contestó la señora Higurashi.

**-por un momento pensé que los habían raptado-**comentó el señor Mine con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

**-eso ha sido mi culpa-**musitó Kagome, avergonzada.

**-¿enserio?-**

**-sí…-**se apretó más contra el brazo de su novio**-me he tardado en arreglarme…-**

**-pero valió la pena ¿no es así, hijo?-**

**-valió cada segundo-**respondió el susodicho.

**-¡hermanito!-**Rini apareció entre la multitud junto a Seishi.

**-hola, enana-**contestó con una enorme sonrisa. Ella le hizo un mohín.

**-no soy enana-**dijo inflando las mejillas con expresión enfadada.

**-¿enserio?-**la molestó.

**-Taka, estás molestando a una niñita-**comentó Seishi.

**-lo que tu digas-**ese día no estaba para andar discutiendo con su hermano mayor**-¿Dónde están los demás?-**

**-tus amigos deben estar cerca de la mesa principal, Takara quería probar ponche y ya sabes que Shinju no le guste que tantee tanta cosa-**

**-¿Quién es Takara?-**preguntó Kagome.

**-es el hermano menor de Shinju, él… bueno****, él es un poco enfermizo-**trató de sonar tranquilo. Kagome se preocupó inmediatamente cuando escuchó el tono de voz de su novio, le hizo pensar que aquel niño no sólo era enfermizo.

**-nunca me lo había dicho-**susurró.

**-a ella no le gusta hablar mucho sobre su familia, Kag-**le contestó amablemente.

**-niños, vayan a divertirse, hay muchos muchachitos que les encantaría conocerlos-**la señora Mine desordenó el cabello de Souta antes de que él, Rini y la nueva Higurashi se internaran entre la multitud en busca de algo con lo cual divertirse**-¿quieres hacerlo ahora, cariño?-**le preguntó ahora a Taka.

**-no, dejaré que avance la fiesta. Quiero que Kag se ambiente o creo que se desmayara-**la susodicha abrió los ojos en círculos perfectos y lo miró enojada.

**-no es cierto-**le rebatió con enojo.

**-tranquila, cariño, es sólo que quiero que te calmes un poco-**

**-Oh-**fue lo único que dijo.

**-¡Oh, vengan, vengan, les presentaremos a unos amigos de la familia!-**apresuró a decir el padre de Taka.

**-diviértete, hija-**su madre le sonrió al pasar a su lado, al igual que su abuelo quien sin darse cuenta estaba haciendo de padre esa noche.

La música volvió a sonar y los murmullos y conversaciones plagaron nuevamente el salón.

**-así que… ¿crees que me voy a desmayar?-**le dijo alzando una ceja. Taka le sonrió nervioso.

**-estás algo tensa, no quiero forzarte a nada-**le contestó, pasando una mano por su desordenado cabello.

**-no me estás forzando a nada… sólo son nervios, nada más-**le contestó con una sonrisa.

**- cambias de humor de una manera impresionante, Kag-**musitó él.

**-tú me haces cambiar de humor, a veces quiero comerte a besos-**su rostro se volvió como la nariz de Rodolfo el reno**-y otras muchas lo único que quiero es arrancarte la cabeza-**bufó luego. Él rió, realmente no encontraba nada de gracioso aquello y normalmente una persona que recibe una información así se preocupada.

**-no lo veo lo gracioso… cariño-**y la risa de él se detuvo.

**-¿Cómo me has llamado?-**preguntó.

**-¿cariño?-**contestó inocentemente.

**-eso mismo…-**susurró él.

**-¿realmente tengo que ver esto?-**bufó Seishi mientras desviaba la mirada hacía algún punto en el salón.

**-¡Taka, Kagome!-**Yuriko y compañía aparecieron entre todo el gentío-felicidades por tu cumpleaños-le deseó con una enorme sonrisa.

**-¿así que tienes un hermano, Shinju?-**preguntó Kagome. La susodicha la miró un par de segundos y asintió.

**-está jugando con tus hermanos y Rini-**dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa plasmada en el rostro**-hace mucho que no lo veía divertirse tanto-**murmuró más para sí, pero la azabache logró oír sin mayores problemas.

**-¿Por qué no vas con Suzume?-**Taka parecía entre enojado y feliz cuando le hablaba a su hermano.

**-¿te interesa acaso?-**

**-en realidad, no-**

**-deja de alterar a tu hermano, Taka-**Zen le revolvió el cabello con fuerza. La expresión del castaño fue de horror cuando se dio cuenta de lo que su amigo hacía.

**-gracias, Zen, tardé horas para**** que me quedara presentable-**bufó molesto.

**-ese es mi regalo de cumpleaños-**contestó Zen.

**-lo que tú digas-**gruñó.

**-¿no se supone que deberías estar sonriendo? Es tu cumpleaños-**Kagome tomó la mano de él entre la suya y le dirigió una mirada cargada de sentimientos.

**-sí, tienes razón-**Taka se había sonrojado levemente.

**-Shinju, vamos a bailar-**le susurró al oído. Kagome observó como el rosa pálido de las mejillas de la chica se tornaban de un intenso rojo carmesí en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

**-sí, claro-**contestó la muchacha. Sin decir ni una palabra más, los dos se perdieron en la pista de baile.

**-¿y tú?-**Yuriko miró a su amiga sin entender a qué iba la pregunta.

**-¿Dónde está Kiba?-**

**-Oh, Kiba-**dijo ella mientras se sonrojaba, poniéndose en evidencia.

**-¿te gusta Okami?-**el rosto de Taka era algo que se debía ver, tenía la boca abierta en una perfecta O y los ojos tan abiertos que parecía que sus globos oculares iban a terminar cayéndose.

**-gracias, Kagome…-**murmuró la chica, avergonzada.

**-¿enserio te gusta?-**dijo con horror.

**-bueno, sí, me gusta-**admitió.

**-¿hablas enserio?-**

**-¡por Kami, Taka cierra la boca!-**Kagome le dio un golpecito en la mandíbula para que la cerrara.

**-lo siento-**musitó.

**-tampoco es para que te pongas de esa manera-**bufó la pelirroja.

**-entonces… ¿Dónde está?-**preguntó Kagome con una sonrisa.

**-Oh, pues no me… he atrevido a acercármele-**confesó avergonzada.

**-¿Qué?-**fue la respuesta de la azabache**-Yuriko, haz lo que te dijo Shinju o él se terminará cansando. Va a creer que lo tienes sólo para jugar-**

**-sí, lo sé… pero no sé de qué hablarle-**musitó.

**-Yuriko… te tiene que estar esperando-**insistió**-vamos, es una salida de amigos… es completamente inocente-**las mejillas de Yuriko se volvieron más rojas si eso era posible.

**-de acuerdo-**musitó**-deséame suerte-**

**-suerte-**le sacó la lengua en un gesto infantil. Yuriko le devolvió el gesto y se alejó con aire decidido.

**-¿va enserio?-**

**-¡Taka!-**

**-de acuerdo, entendí-**alzó las manos y las colocó sobre su pecho en un gesto inocente. Kagome rodó los ojos**-ven, vamos a bailar-**

Quería tenerla más cerca, quería que cada resquicio de su piel tocara la de ella en un vaivén desenfrenado que simbolizara todo lo que sentía por ella. No sabía cuando había despertado el deseo de tenerla con él todas las noches, de ver su rostro sudoroso apoyarse sobre su pecho y conciliar el sueño entre sus brazos, pero había surgido… de un día para otro la visión que tenía de ella cambió de una manera en que jamás pensó que ocurriría… tan pronto.

Pero allí estaban los dos, en medio de un salón lleno de gente, mirándolos como si no pudieran creer lo que sus ojos veían, como si fueran un par de extraños mientras otros se perdían en su propio mundo.

**-esta es la mejor fiesta de cumpleaños que jamás he tenido-**le susurró al oído.

**-¿enserio?-**le contestó ella mientras se pegaba más a él.

**-increíblemente, sí-**

**-bueno… lo mismo diría yo si esta fuera mi fiesta-**le contestó Kagome. El rió suavemente en su oído mientras daban un par de vueltas más por la pista.

**-no lo decía por eso-**le contestó.

**-¿a no?-**puso una expresión de incomprensión.

**-no-**contestó él mientras la atraía con más ahínco, estaban tan cerca que casi parecían uno.

**-¿entonces?-**

**-bueno… te tengo a ti a mi lado-**le susurró mientras se separaban.

Kagome se sonrojó visiblemente y bajó la mirada para ocultar su vergüenza.

**-voy… al baño ¿te parece?-**

**-te estaré esperando en la mesa principal-**y besó su mejilla antes de dejarla ir.

Kagome se fue como un tornado, prácticamente corriendo, hacia el baño más cercano en el primer piso.

Lo encontró un poco más lejos de la escalera principal. En la puerta tenía colgado el letrero de baño femenino. La servidumbre debió haberlo puesto para que hombres y mujeres no tuvieran problemas en este punto. Dio un gran suspiro y abrió la puerta.

**-sí, se nota que es de baja clase social-**se envaró en la entrada. Ninguna de las chicas que estaba en el baño se había percatado de que ella había entrado.

**-por supuesto que es de baja clase social-**reconoció la voz de Utsukushii entre todas las que había**-es una compañera de clase, lamentablemente. Vive en un templo de esos, un par de veces la vi vestida de sacerdotisa ¿pueden creerlo?... quizá le echó un hechizo a Taka Mine, se otra manera no se habría fijado en ella-**

**-¿en un templo?-**preguntó una morena**-que horrible-**

**-sí lo sé, pero eso no es lo peor. Ella se da aires de ser muy inocente, pero la verdad es que una bruta y lo peor es que anda levantándole el nivel hormonal a los chicos… seguramente así se ganó a Taka, ya saben, debe estar con él por el dinero-**eso fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso.

Ella jamás le ha levantado el nivel hormonal a los hombres, no era un cualquiera ni estaba necesitada. Y menos iba a soportar que dijeran que era una trepadora. Cerró la puerta tras de sí de un portazo que sacó de la burbuja al grupo de mujeres que cuchicheaban.

**-¿Quién le levanta las hormonas a quién?-**dijo alzando una ceja**-¿te estás describiendo, Utsukushii?-**preguntó ella con una sonrisa malévola en el rostro. No se iba a dejar pisotear**-quizás te faltó decir con cuántos te has metido en una sola noche, seguramente les encantará hablar de ti a tus espaldas. La verdad es que no sé que le ven a este tipo de conversaciones, sólo demuestran la envidia que sienten hacia otras personas o simplemente demuestran que no tienen más cerebro para hablar de temas más importantes-**

**-¿sacas las garras, Higurashi?-**preguntó Aya enfadada.

**-en realidad no-**sonrió. El baño era tan grande que podría caber una piscina de siete por seis metros, de dirigió al lavamanos pasando por alto las miradas de las otras muchachas. Se miró en el espero y se ordenó uno que otro cabello que se había descolocado.

-**¿sabías que Taka tiene una manía de tener chicas para el rato?-**eso la descolocó por completo. Volteó a ver a Utsukushii, quien tenía una sonrisa triunfal en el rostro. Una por una, las demás mujeres fueron dejando el baño.

**-¿Qué has dicho?-**preguntó sin poder salir de su sorpresa.

**-Taka tiene esa manía, duran tres meses… pero no guarda ningún sentimiento por ellas. Las usa y luego las desecha como si fueran trapos sucios. ¿Cuántos meses llevan juntos? ¿Dos meses?... bueno querida, ve preparándote. Búscate un cubo en donde dejar caer tus lágrimas y una escoba para** **que alguien barra tus restos-**hubo un largo silencio después de aquello. Kagome se sostuvo de la encimera pues las rodillas le temblaban**-ha tenido tantas novias que ya perdía la cuenta, tendré que contarlas de nuevo a ver qué puesto ocupas tú-**y con ese comentario salió campante del baño.

**-¿las usa****?-**se preguntó a sí misma, los ojos le picaban, su visión se fue nublando poco a poco antes de que la lágrimas salieran de ellos.

"_¿Me estará usando a mí también?"_

Al salir del baño no se dirigió al salón donde aguarda su novio. Caminó hacia el otro extremo de la casa, hacia el enorme jardín trasero que poseían los Mine.

Caminó sin rumbo fijo entre los rosales, tratando de quitarse aquellas palabras de la cabeza, porque Taka no podía estar usándola, él… él le había dicho que permanecería a su lado, aún sabiendo el peligro que ella representaba. Ninguna persona que no estuviera enamorada haría algo así ¿verdad? Pero y si Taka terminara la relación con ella en un mes más. ¿Cuántas mujeres había tenido él? ¿Cuántas? Y… ¿hasta qué punto habían llegado sus relaciones anteriores?

**-¿Kagome?-**

**-Taka…-s**e dio la vuelta recomponiendo su rostro.

**-¿Qué haces aquí afuera? hace demasiado frío-**su novio se sacó rápidamente la chaqueta y se la puso en los hombros**-te estuve esperando, pero no regresabas… fui a buscarte y Sayo me dijo que te había visto pasear por aquí-**

**-lo siento, quería ver el jardín de tu madre-**susurró avergonzada, mas no por haberlo hecho esperar sino por la mentira.

**-no te preocupes-**le dijo mientras besaba su frente afectuosamente**-venga, quiero presentarte como mi novia-**le susurró al oído, provocándole un leve escalofrío.

**-sí…-**sus ojos se abrieron hasta el tomar el tamaño de dos pelotas de pin pon, ¿Qué había sido eso? Ella no hablaba así. ¡Oh, por Kami, Miroku y Zen la habían pervertido!

La reacción de ella lo hizo estremecer de pies a cabeza, pero debía mantener la compostura. Rápidamente la tomó de la mano y caminó junto a ella hacía el salón. Vamos, Taka, se decía a sí mismo, piensa en cosas horripilantes.

La música se había detenido, Kagome se aferró al brazo de Taka en busca de protección mientras los invitados se acercaban para escuchar lo que el hijo de medio de los Mine tenía que decir. Kagome observó a su familia a un lado de sus nuevos amigos, todos con una sonrisa en el rostro. Pero a pesar de su apoyo, no podía evitar sentirse fuera de lugar, estaba tan insegura…

**-gracias por venir a mi cumpleaños número diecisiete. La verdad es que a mí no me gusta mucho la ostentación, pero la ocasión lo ameritaba-**Kagome en su vida había escuchado habla a Taka tan formalmente**-decidí que esta noche iba a anunciar algo importante-**él apretó la mano de ella**-quiero presentarles a mi hermosa novia, Kagome Higurashi. La chica que me roba el sueño todas las noches y hace que mis días sean una verdadera aventura-**besó el dorso de su mano con cuidado mientras sus mejillas se tornaban de un color rosado.

Hubo un murmullo sostenido, la miraban extrañados, quizás porque ella pintaba como una chica de clase media o clase media baja y pensaban que era extraño ver a un chico de la alcurnia de Taka con alguien como ella.

**-oficialmente, Kagome, te damos la bienvenida a la familia Mine. Aunque no eres parte de nuestra familia por la ley, te queremos como si fueras parte de nosotros-**el Señor Mine también besó su mano.

**-gracias, señor-**susurró avergonzada.

**-ojala te cases pronto con él, querida, a ver si puedes dominar su carácter impulsivo-**su rostro se volvió como el de un tomate.

¿Casarse?, ¿Casarse con Taka?, ¿Ser la señora de Taka Mine? De tan sólo pensarlo su corazón se aceleró a un ritmo preocupante. Necesitaba aire, pero ya.

**-madre…-**

La gente no pudo evitar reír ante el comentario de la señora Mine.

**-¿estás bien?-**le preguntó unos minutos después, cuando la fiesta se había retomado.

**-sí, sólo necesito un poco de aire. Me he mareado con los comentarios de tu madre-**admitió azorada.

**-no eres la única, cariño-**le besó en los labios, un simple e inocente roce que hizo revolotear las mariposas en su estómago.

**-Taka, hijo, tengo que presentarte a unos socios de la compañía-**el padre de Taka tomó el hombro de él**-lamento si los he interrumpido-**alzó las cejas en un gesto sugerente.

**-basta, padre…-**murmuró Taka.

**-lo lamento-**se disculpó con aire entusiasta**-debo secuestrar a mi hijo por unos minutos. ¿No te molesta, Kagome?- **

**-en absoluto-**respondió con una sonrisa.

**-¿estás segura que puedes sobrevivir sin mí unos minutos?-**

**-he sobrevivido mucho tiempo sin ti, un par de minutos son nada-**le dijo mientras le daba un fugaz beso en los labios**-ve tranquilo, estaré en el jardín-**y dicho esto, se alejó de ambos hombres que tomaron su propio rumbo.

Hacia frío, había que admitirlo, pero no le calaba los huesos como en otras ocasiones. Se dirigió nuevamente hacia los rosales, hundiéndose en su mundo.

Por su cabeza pasaban un montón de ideas a la vez. Amaba a Taka, no cabían dudas de eso, pero tenía miedo que la historia se volviera a repetir… no quería ser usada y luego desechada como un trapo viejo como la última vez. No quería sufrir lo mismo de nuevo. Pero no podía dejar a Taka, no quería separarse de él… ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer?, ¿Por qué se había vuelto tan cobarde? Se enfrentaba con seres que podrían hacer que un hombre se hiciera en sus pantalones, pero le temía al amor… era una locura.

**-eso es lo malo de ustedes-**se sobresaltó y se giró rápidamente. Iba la segunda vez que la tomaban desprevenida.

**-Seishi…-**pronunció**-¿Qué haces aquí?-**el hombre desvió la mirada hacia el cielo.

**-luna nueva… noches de cambio-**musitó el mayor de los hermanos Mine.

**-¿Qué?-**alzó la vista sólo para toparse con un cielo oscuro, con pequeños puntos luminosos, pero sin la estrella principal del elenco**-Inuyasha…-**

**-sí, Inuyasha-**repitió Seishi. Kagome bajó la mirada, ¿no le iba a preguntar de quién hablaba?**-si él estuviera vivo seguramente sería un humano por esta noche-**

**-¡¿Qué?!-**

Inuyasha… ¿muerto? Imposible, él podía vivir cuanto quisiera, podían pasar mil años y él seguiría con vida. Él debía estar vivo para atormentarla de la manera en la que lo había hecho durante estos meses. Él, simplemente no estaba muerto… no lo estaba.

Pero en medio de sus atropellados pensamientos, una pequeña bombilla se prendió.

**-¿Cómo sabes el secreto de la luna nueva?-**preguntó consternada.

**-ese es el problema con ustedes los humanos, piensan que lo saben todo, pero en realidad no saben nada-**se quedó callada procesando aquella frase. Una luz de reconocimiento levantó el velo que se había sostenido enfrente de la figura de Seishi. Su mente trazó las facciones del hermano mayor de Taka con avidez y luego las transformó. Cambió el color de su cabello, su largo, el color de sus ojos… su piel…

**-Sesshoumaru…-**

**Continuará...**

¡Perdónenme, perdónenme! Sé que me tardé mucho en actualizar, pero no podía hacerlo porque estaba algo ocupada buff, entre el colegio y algunos problemas personales no había podido escribir mucho y de vez en cuando podía entrar al computador. No les aseguro que pueda subir el capítulo XVI la próxima semana, pero lo único que les voy a a decir es que ya se está acercando el final... por fin XD

A los que leen Vuelve a las raíces, intentaré subir el capítulo tan pronto pueda.


	16. XVI

**XVI**

Él le sonrió apáticamente cuando pronunció el nombre del hermano mayor de Inuyasha. Su corazón latió con desenfreno, Sesshoumaru estaba frente a ella y supuestamente era el hermano mayor de Taka. ¿Qué significaba esto? ¿A caso él había hecho algo para colarse en la familia Mine?

**-¿no vas a preguntar nada?-**dijo él sin inmutarse**-¿no vas a cuestionarme por el simple hecho de estar aquí?-**

**-yo… ¿Cómo?-**musitó sin poder salir del shock del momento**-por Kami, ¿eres realmente Sesshoumaru?-**él esbozó una sonrisa burlesca.

**-no, no lo soy-**contestó.

**-¿entonces, quién eres?-**

**-nací como Seishi, así como tu naciste como Kagome. Simplemente soy la reencarnación de Sesshoumaru-**

**-su reencarnación-**repitió**-pero… las reencarnaciones no recuerdan su vida pasada-**acotó en un tono bajo.

**-yo no soy como el resto de las reencarnaciones, no fui un simple humano-**recalcó.

Kagome guardó silencio por unos minutos.

**-yo… pensaba que tú, bueno, tu vida pasada estaba vivo-**su voz se quebró**-Shippou… Kouga, ¿Qué pasó con ellos?-**

**-todos tienen su ciclo de vida, Kagome-**contestó.

**-dímelo, Seishi-**le miró firmemente**-¿Quién más a reencarnado?-**

**-no lo sé. Kanna y Kagura lo han hecho, pero del resto no estoy seguro-**contestó**-Yuriko fácilmente podría ser un descendiente del clan extinto de los hombres lobo-**

**-Sango y Miroku-**pronunció.

**-ellos murieron en paz, cumplieron su deber sobre la tierra. Para ellos no era necesario reencarnar, lo mismo para Kohaku y Rin, es muy probable que no hayan vuelto a la tierra- **

Kagome frotó sus brazos por el frío, intentando ahuyentar la sensación de vacío que la comenzaba a consumir en ese minuto. Sus pensamientos viajaron lejos, quinientos años en el pasado. El rostro sonriente de Inuyasha le dio la bienvenida a un mundo al que ya no podía volver. Las lágrimas traicioneras surcaron sus mejillas hasta impactar contra el suelo, su corazón se despedazó por completo.

**-Inuyasha… ¿Cómo?-**articuló dificultosamente.

Seishi esperaba que le preguntara aquello. Muy en el fondo, aquella humana seguía perdidamente enamorada del que fue su estúpido hermano hace quinientos años, así que respiró hondo pues sabía que lo que le contaría sólo agrandaría la herida en el pecho de ella.

**-¿realmente quieres saber?-**ella le miró incrédula.

**-¡claro que quiero saber!-**le reprochó antes de morder su labio inferior**-necesito saberlo-**

**-Inuyasha murió poco tiempo después de que tú dejaras Sengoku. Durante dos meses él no fue el mismo, no se acercaba a nadie, volvió a ser el solitario hanyou que siempre había sido, nadie podía sacarlo de su mundo. Aunque yo no estuve allí en todo ese tiempo, fue el monje quien me contó que; a pesar de la decisión que él había tomado por ti, él seguía obsesionado con ir a buscarte al pozo que conectaba ambas épocas. Era como un ritual que repetía día tras día-**

**-¿Por qué?-**musitó ella.

**-no interrumpas-**gruñó y ella cerró la boca**-a Inuyasha dejó de importarle el mundo cuando te fuiste, era como un cuerpo sin alma. Seguía viviendo en el pasado, con tu rostro en cada parte, llamándolo, tu recuerdo lo atormentaba en cierta medida y lo condenó a la muerte-**Kagome sintió que los pedazos de su corazón se volvían polvo**-fue en una de sus idas al pozo donde terminó su vida, Inuyasha estaba demasiado ensimismado en su mundo que obvió todas las alertas de peligro que le llegaban. Cuando se dio cuenta ya era demasiado tarde, atravesaron su corazón con una certera estocada. Tus amigos lo encontraron muerto después de que el niño zorro olió su sangre. Y yo me enteré de su muerte aproximadamente un año después de eso-**

Las rodillas le temblaban, sentía que las piernas le fallarían en cualquier momento y terminaría en el suelo.

**-¡No entiendo!-**exclamó**-¡no entiendo! ¡¿Dime por qué, por qué se dejó matar, por qué no siguió con su vida y me dejó a mí tranquila?! ¡Él dijo que yo no le importaba, él mismo dijo que me utilizó para sus propósitos! ¡¿Por qué habría entonces de ir a buscarme al maldito pozo?!-**decía todo aquello hipando y apenas consciente de que estaba a punto de desfallecer, era como si el oxígeno no llegara a su cerebro. Se estaba asfixiando.

**-gozas de una vista de halcón y hubo un tiempo en que podías ver en lo más profundo de un ser. ¿A caso se te ha cegado aquella vista?-**preguntó en son de burla**-mi estúpido hermano te amaba más de lo que podía expresar con palabras. Encontró a la mujer que debía ser su pareja, encontró a su alma gemela. A ti, Kagome. Su destino era estar juntos, pero a él no le importó su felicidad, no le importaba si lo odiabas en ese momento, sólo quería que tú estuvieras a salvo. Fue por eso, por el temor de que algo malo pudiera ocurrirte, que él dijo lo que dijo. Fue por eso que murió, porque te necesitaba a su lado, eras su otra mitad-**Seishi vio como ella caía al suelo y lloraba con fuerza, tapando sus oídos y negando con la cabeza sucesivamente**-sé que aún lo sigues amando aunque estés con Taka-**

**-¡ya basta!-**exclamó ella con furia**-¡es suficiente, no quiero saber más!-**

**-¿estás segura?-**preguntó él.

**-sí, por ahora…-**

**-como quieras-**contestó y se marchó, dejándola sola.

Kagome lloró por unos minutos más, ahogándose de vez en cuando. ¿A caso lo que decía Sesshoumaru o Seishi era cierto? ¿Inuyasha estaba muerto, había sido asesinado? Y la escueta respuesta que venía a su mente era: Sí. ¿Por qué él tendría que mentirle, qué sacaría con eso si él nunca se llevó de las mil maravillas con su medio hermano?

Ella caminó con rumbo desconocido esquivando cualquier posible encuentro con quien fuese mientras vagaba por la mansión, no sabía que estaba haciendo ni le importaba. Iba como fantasma, arrastrando sus pies y desarmada por completo, sólo se detuvo cuando estuvo frente a una puerta doble de color blanco. No le importó si estaba invadiendo la intimidad de alguno de los dueños, lo único que le importaba era entrar y aovillarse en algún rincón de aquella habitación. Así que abrió las puertas en un solo movimiento y las empujó suavemente hacia atrás para que se cerrasen solas cuando entró.

**-no…-**musitó, su corazón se contrajo en un doloroso movimiento. Frente a ella y sobre una chimenea, sujetada por unos ganchos, estirada horizontalmente estaba nada más ni nada menos que Tessaiga. La espada de su hanyou.

Kagome avanzó dando traspiés hasta estar lo suficientemente cerca como para tocarla. Su respiración era dolorosamente pesada mientras miraba horrorizada el arma. Los Mine eran, sin duda alguna, descendientes de Sesshoumaru, sangre de Inu no Taisho, parientes de Inuyasha.

**-¿Por qué?-**se preguntó sin entender lo que pasaba, duda tras duda comenzaron a aflorar en su interior. Empezó a preguntarse si los sentimientos que sentía por Taka habían nacido porque sí o porque se había visto atraída irremediablemente por el resquicio de sangre youkai del hanyou.

**-interesante, ¿no es así?-**esa voz se le hacía escalofriantemente familiar, el hombre la había tomado de los hombros y apoyaba su rostro contra su mejilla derecha**-dicen que esa espada fue utilizada para derrotar a un gran youkai-**algo en ella se estremeció, miedo y repulsión afloraron en su interior aún y cuando no había siquiera mirado al hombre.

**-¿Quién es usted?-**articuló.

**-****¡Oh, no me recuerdas!-**se lamentó**-no puedo creer que en menos de un año mi rostro haya sido borrado por completo de tu memoria-**

**-¿Qué?-**

**-Kagome, Kagome, tú realmente eres un problema para mí-**ella pudo imaginarse como él sonreía con malicia. ¿A caso iba a asesinarla**?-no puedo permitir que sigas con vida, pero sería poco conveniente salir a la luz todavía. Quiero hacer esto con mucha calma y disfrutar mi venganza. Jugar un poco, tú me entiendes ¿verdad, Kagome?-**

**-no, tú no…-**no alcanzó a decir la frase por completo, sintió un golpe seco en su nuca y todo se volvió negro.

_Estaba otra vez bajo el Goshimboku, llorando a mares. Se sentía cruel, había juzgado mal a una persona inocente, ella jamás había hecho esto y ahora lo hacía. Que ciega, que cruel se había vuelto._

_**-sabes que no me gusta verte llorar-**__Kagome alzó el rostro empapado._

_**-Inuyasha…-**__pronunció al verlo con el rostro contraído por un dolor ajeno. El dolor de ella__**-Inuyasha…-**__repitió__**-¡Oh, Kami, perdóname!-**__se lanzó a sus brazos arrepentida por todo lo que le había dicho__**-¡yo no sabía, creí que tú…!-**_

_**-shhh…-**__él acarició su cabello cariñosamente__**-no digas eso, fue mi culpa. Debí haberte dicho mis intenciones desde un principio-**_

_**-¡pero por mi culpa estás muerto!-**__exclamó._

_**-eso fue culpa mía, por haber bajado la guardia-**_

_**-pero…-**__trató de protestar._

_**-no digas nada-**__la acalló y separó un poco para verle el rostro__**-no importa eso ya-**__ella negó con la cabeza__**-lamento no haberte dicho la verdad y haberte hecho sufrir de esa manera, pero no sabía cómo llegar a ti. Te amo, Kagome-**__ella respiró hondo e intentó hacerle saber que aún le correspondía, pero de su boca no salió sonido alguno__**-ahora despierta, estás preocupando a tus amigos… y a ese sujeto-**__bufó como en los viejos tiempos._

_**-Taka-**__pronunció e Inuyasha asintió lentamente y sin mirarle a la cara. _

_Inuyasha subió el rostro para ver como una luz comenzaba a crearse sobre aquella oscuridad. Kagome sentía el calor, el calor de Taka confortando su cuerpo._

_**-él es luz y yo pasé hacer oscuridad en tu vida-**__susurró el hanyou._

_**-¿Qué?-**__pronunció. El bajó el rostro y le miró con una sonrisa._

_**-ve, mi amor, y ten cuidado-**__le susurró. _

_Inuyasha soltó su agarre lentamente y dejó que ella se elevara y fuera hacía la cálida luz que la llevaría devuelta a la complicada realidad._

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, había demasiada luz para su gusto, pero lentamente sus ojos fueron acostumbrándose sólo para darse cuenta que a su alrededor estaba su familia y amigos.

**-Kagome-**Taka tocó su rostro, su expresión era de total preocupación.

**-Taka…**-susurró e intentó levantarse.

**-¡no!-**exclamaron él y algunos otros en la habitación.

**-el médico dijo que no debías levantarte, el golpe fue muy fuerte-**siguió Taka.

**-¿Quién te hizo esto, hija?-**preguntó su madre**-¿Quién fue?-**con el rostro compungido.

**-no vi su rostro, pero era hombre-**comentó y no pudo contenerse más. Lágrimas salieron a borbotones de sus ojos**-¡Tessaiga, mamá, su espada está colgada en ese cuarto! ¡Inuyasha está muerto y es mi culpa, debí saberlo, debí darme cuenta de que él volvería a quitarnos todo!-**sollozó.

**-¿Inu no niichan**** está muerto?-**preguntó Souta, no se había dado cuenta de que él estaba a su lado.

**-asesinado, debí**** darme cuenta de sus intenciones. Él sólo quería protegerme y yo… ¡le hecho tanto daño!-**se lamentó una y otra vez.

**-¿De qué está hablando, Taka?-**escuchó la voz de la señora Mine que venía desde algún lugar de la habitación.

**-Kagome, hija, cálmate-**

**-Kag, amor, cálmate, te harás daño-**Taka acarició su mejilla izquierda suavemente, su rostro era una maraña de emociones. Kagome no supo interpretarlas y simplemente se negó a mirarle a la cara, sintiéndose la peor mujer del mundo al hacer sufrir de esta manera a dos personas que ella amaba.

**-¿Quién fue, cariño?-**preguntó su madre.

**-Naraku…-**susurró con dificultad.

**-tranquila, mi amor, descansa. No es necesario que nos cuentes todo ahora-**le susurró su novio.

Taka levantó su rostro y miró hacia atrás y pidió con un movimiento de cabeza que salieran de la habitación. El resto salió con pasos silenciosos junto a la familia de su novia.

**-lo siento-**le susurró cuando estuvieron solos.

**-no te preocupes, no es tu culpa-**

**-¡¿Por qué todos se empeñan en decir lo mismo?!-**exclamó furiosa consigo misma**-¡mira lo que te estoy haciendo, estás sufriendo por mi culpa y él también!-**le apuntó con un dedo**-¡¿Por qué no te enojas, por qué no me reclamas, Taka?!-**

**-yo te acepto con todo tu pasado incluido, Kagome, porque te amo y estaré ahí para cuando quieras llorar o reír. Siempre ¿de acuerdo?-**ella sollozó nuevamente ante sus palabras.

**-soy la peor novia del mundo-**susurró.

**-todo lo contrario-**le respondió mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de ella con sus manos.

Taka se acercó y la besó lentamente.

**-te amo, Kag, nunca voy a dejarte-**le susurró cuando ella empezó a quedarse dormida nuevamente.

**-yo también…-**respondió ella antes de cerrar los ojos nuevamente.

Taka salió de la habitación con gesto decidido, la familia de Kagome; excepto Hinata, estaban nerviosos, sus amigos estaban temerosos de lo que pudiera ocurrir y su familia; más bien, sus padres estaban completamente extrañados.

**-supongo que debemos contarles-**se dirigió hacia la familia de su novia. La señora Higurashi asintió.

**-¿De qué hablas, hijo?-**preguntó su padre.

**-del don y la maldición de mi hija. La historia de la joven que cruzaba las barreras del tiempo. Kagome-**

Un silencio sepulcral se estableció en la mansión de los Mine. Cuando estaba medianamente recuperada, bajó al encuentro de su familia y la familia de su novio con las esperanzas de que ellos la encontraran loca o algo por el estilo, algo que los salvara de la batalla que tarde o temprano iba a establecer con el maldito de Naraku. Quería que la echaran, que se quitaran aquella idea de que ella era perfecta para su hijo. Era lo que más deseaba, pero el escenario que encontró fue todo lo contrario, para su maldita mala suerte, Taka y su propia familia le habían contado al resto la historia de aquella niña ingenua; ella, que había logrado ser un ser, válgale la redundancia, superior al mismo tiempo.

Estaba en completo desacuerdo en que la familia de su novio se enterara de su turbio y doloroso pasado, lo que menos deseaba era que ellos se vieran involucrados más de la cuenta en esta historia, pero ahora lo sabían todo.

Las horas pasaron, sus amigos se fueron por respeto al momento y por no hacerla sentir más incómoda. Los padres de Taka parecían desconcertados, perturbados por toda la historia y ella, ridículamente, esperaba que la consideraran loca a ella y a su familia. Pero no hubo mención ni de sus aventuras ni del incidente en la sala donde yacía Tessaiga. Como hubiera deseado que la insultaran, pero no ocurrió.

Taka le había pedido que se quedara, pero ella negó rápidamente argumentando que había causado demasiado daño por una noche. Y sin mediar ninguna otra palabra se fue de aquel cálido lugar junto a su familia.

**-no puedes seguir practicando de esa manera, hija-**le dijo su madre.

Hace un par de semanas que no iba a la preparatoria, se había centrado específicamente en mejorar sus ataques y habilidades purificadoras. Ya no le importaba si reprobaba el año, ahora tenía algo más importante que hacer y eso era proteger a los suyos de la amenaza creciente que representaba Naraku.

**-lo siento, mamá-**le respondió, haciéndole entender que ella no dejaría de entrenar aunque ella se lo rogase. Exigirse al máximo era la única manera de volverse más fuerte, ahora estaba sola. Nadie vendría ayudarla, ya no estaba Inuyasha para defenderla ni sus amigos para apoyarla. Esto debía hacerlo sola.

**-¡Kagome, haz estado así desde el alba y no pienso dejar que te enfermes por el entrenamiento!-**el tono que usó su madre la sorprendió. Nunca la había oído hablarle con ese tono tan fuerte**-¡quiero que dejes ese arco y todo lo demás ahora mismo y te entres a la casa, pero ya!-**exigió. Kagome frunció el ceño y le miró como reprochándole.

**-¡¿se va a desatar la carnicería y me pides que entre a la casa a descansar?!-**

**-¡AHORA!-**rugió su madre. Kagome tiró el arco al suelo como si fuera una adolescente encaprichada a la que no se le da el gusto y marchó directo a la casa.

Naomi Higurashi suspiró, se sentía como si fuera una tirana, nunca había castigado a su hija mayor, pero el caso lo ameritaba. Si no le detenía, era muy probable que terminara desgarrándose algún músculo o tendón.

Kagome arrojó su cuerpo agotado sobre su cama, su madre tenía razón: Estaba en el límite. Si seguía entrenando de esa manera sin tomarse un tiempo para relajarse iba a terminar lastimándose y eso no le convenía. Su madre la había regañado porque le estaba haciendo daño a su cuerpo, quién sabe desde cuando su progenitora había estado guardando las ansías de darle un coscorrón por su irresponsable comportamiento. Definitivamente se estaba comportando como una adolescente cegada por un capricho.

Fue cerrando poco a poco los ojos, dormir por un rato le ayudaría a reponer energías.

Una mano áspera recorrió su mejilla con delicadeza. Kagome abrió sus ojos para buscar a aquel que le acariciaba el rostro gentilmente.

**-Taka…-**susurró al ver a su novio inclinado hacia adelante vistiendo el uniforme de la preparatoria.

**-Hola…-**le contestó en el mismo tono**-¿Cómo estás, preciosa?-**ella sonrió.

**-con el cuerpo un poco agarrotado-**contestó, sin embargo, en vez de seguirle el juego, él hizo desaparecer la sonrisa de su rostro.

**-tu madre me ha dicho que has estado entrenando demasiado-**comentó serio.

**-tú también-**reclamó.

**-¡Ay, Kag!-**suspiró él**-estás sobre exigiendo a tu cuerpo y eso no te traerá nada bueno, amor-**

Pero ella pasó por alto su comentario y se sentó, haciendo que él tuviese que echarse hacia atrás para darle espacio. Luego de un corto silencio, ella optó por levantarse, se destapó y escapó de las manos de Taka que amenazaban con devolverla a la cama para que siguiera descansando. Pero ella, ágilmente, escapó de la habitación.

Entró en la cocina en busca de un vaso de agua, se llevó una sorpresa al darse cuenta de que ni su madre, ni el abuelo y tampoco sus hermanos se encontraban en casa.

**-¿Dónde se han ido todos?-**se preguntó mientras llenaba un vaso con agua de la llave.

**-han ido a Kioto a visitar a tu tío-**respondió Taka. Ella bebió el contenido del vaso de un solo trago.

**-el tío Genzo-**musitó Kagome.

**-me han dejado como niñero tuyo-**sonrió Taka.

**-nadie te ha pedido que seas mi niñero-**bufó la chica antes de dejar el vaso en el lavaplatos y salir de la cocina sin mirar a su compañero.

**-¡Hey, Kag!-**exclamó Taka tras ella, pero le ignoró magistralmente mientras entraba al baño. Hizo correr el agua de la bañera cuando estuvo el grifo a su alcance**-¡Kag!-**volvió a llamar Taka. Lo oía acercarse.

Y no tardó muncho en entrar al baño, ella se volteó a verlo, insegura.

**-¿Qué es lo que te sucede?-**preguntó extrañado por el comportamiento de su novia.

**-nada-**respondió inmediatamente sin atreverse a mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

**-Kagome Higurashi, te conozco y algo te pasa-**contestó él cruzándose de brazos a tan sólo unos pasos de ella**- dime ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?-**

**-¿Qué es lo que no debería preocuparme?-**le contestó sin más.

**-Oh, ya veo-**sonrió al ver el gran problema**-te ha dado **_**'mieditis aguda'**_** de nuevo-**comentó. Kagome frunció el ceño.

**-eso no es cierto-**le respondió lo más controlada posible.

**-¡Ay, Kag!-**suspiró**-no tienes que sobre exigirte por nosotros ¿de acuerdo?-**avanzó hacia ella**-estaremos bien pase lo que pase. Quiero que estés bien, Kag, no es bueno para tu salud extremarte tanto-**

**-no me estoy extremando. Tengo claro que tengo que hacerme más fuerte para vencerle-**miró la bañera, que estaba casi lista, el vapor del agua ya estaba empañado el espejo del baño.

**-mi preciosa novia****…-**musitó. Kagome giró el rostro por inercia, no se había percatado de cuan cerca estaba él de ella.

Él rostro de él a sólo centímetros del suyo, sus cuerpos prácticamente chocaban. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de ello? Pero lo que más llamó su atención, fue el hormigueo que se produjo en su bajo vientre, una sensación que no había sentido antes en su vida.

No supo cómo, pero Taka supo que su reacción no había sido la de siempre. Él se paralizó de inmediato, su cuerpo inesperadamente había reaccionado de manera parecida a la de ella.

**-Kag…-**susurró y acarició la mejilla de ella con cuidado**-Kag…-**

Ella avanzó unos centímetros y terminó por unir sus labios con los de él en el preciso instante en que el agua de la bañera se desbordaba. Kagome sabía que ese pequeño beso iba a terminar en algo más concreto y fuerte que cualquier otra caricia y no le importó. Ese era su momento.

**-se está helando-**susurró Kagome, su cabeza estaba apoyada en el pecho desnudo de Taka.

**-¿segura de que quieres salir ya?-**preguntó él, acariciando el mojado cabello de la chica**-creo que tus músculos deben estar más tensos que antes-**bromeó.

**-chistoso-**susurró ella con sorna**-¿y qué hay de ti? ¿Estás cansado?-**preguntó haciendo círculos en el pecho de él con su dedo índice.

**- no creo que llegue a superarte-**musitó y ella rió.

**-salgamos ya, me estoy comenzando a congelar-**dijo avergonzada mientras desviaba la mirada.

**-¿Por qué te has puesto roja?-**

**-por nada-**dijo ella mientras salía de la bañera como podía.

**-adorable-**musitó él cuando se levantó.

Kagome le tendió una toalla intentando no mirarle y con la mejillas rojas como un tomate.

**-tampoco soy un monstruo de dos cabezas-**bromeó.

**-ya sé que no eres un monstruo de dos cabezas, es sólo que yo… bueno…-**Taka dio dos pasos para alcanzarla y abrasar su cuerpo desnudo contra el de él.

**-te amo-**le susurró. Ella gritó de júbilo en su interior.

**-yo también-**susurró.

Taka comenzó a secarla como si se tratara del mayor de los tesoros y ella se dejó hacer entre avergonzada y feliz. La sensación de plenitud en su cuerpo era algo que nunca había experimentado antes, finalmente era una mujer.

**-¿te duele?-**le preguntó Taka cuando la envolvió con la toalla.

**-¿Qué?-**preguntó al no entender a lo que se refería.

**-e… que si te duele, mujer-**contestó avergonzado.

Kagome parpadeó un par de veces y luego contestó.

**-sólo un poco, pero se supone que es normal-**susurró avergonzada.

**-de acuerdo, es sólo que… ¡rayos!-**y se pasó la mano por el alborotado y mojado cabello**-es que no sé si fui muy bruto, realmente fue poco convencional…-**decía para sí.

**-estoy bien, Taka-**reiteró antes de comenzar a secarlo con la otra toalla.

**-Kag-**llamó él. Ella desvió la atención de su tarea**-Kag, gracias…-**

Kagome le miró con expresión dudosa y a su mente vinieron las palabras de Utsukushii: **Taka sólo las usa, las deja como si fueran cualquier cosa.**

¿Había hecho bien al entregarse a su novio? tan sólo llevaban… ¡Oh, Kami, ni siquiera habían cumplido los tres meses!

**Continuará...**

Uff este capítulo, a pesar de ser corto, me dio un dolor de cabeza que ni imaginan. No sabía exactamente cómo habría de reaccionar Kagome ante las declaraciones de Seishi así que sólo me deje llevar por instinto, creo que esa parte quedó como novelita de cuarta categoría (ahí juzguen ustedes)

Otra cosa que hize fue poner por fin un unión esencial entre los Mine y los hermanos Inu, decidí que era bueno que ellos fueran descendientes de Sesshoumaru, pero este mismo nos da la intriga de que puede haber varias otras reencarnaciones además de Kanna, Kagura y él. Haber quién adivina quienes son.

¡Y también se nombró al malito! Sí, es Naraku ¿quién más si no? ahora la pregunta es ¿Cómo si ella e Inuyasha acabaron con él? eso lo sabrán más adelante.

Y por ultimo: ¡Chan! Taka y Kagome **lo hicieron**, me refiero a hacer el amor o como les plazca decirlo. Hubo un momento en que quise hacer un lemmon de ellos dos, pero me retracté por:

1)Iba a ser la primera vez que escribiera uno y no sabía cómo empezarlo.  
2)No sabía cómo expresar sus emociones en ese momento.  
3)Me dio flojera y como no quería mover el fic a ranking M no lo hize. Así que el lemmon lo dejo a sus sucias imaginaciones.

Ahora comienza la parte oscura, creo yo porque el fic se está escribiendo solo, Kagome ahora teme que la predicción de Aya sea verdadera y duda de su amor por él a pesar de que se haya entregado fisicamente a Taka, también siente el remordimiento y el peso de la culpa de haber tratado mal al hanyou, y estará por sobre todo estrezada por el enemigo.

Bueno, creo que eso es todo. Una vez más, perdonen por tardarme tanto, si le saqué canas verdes a alguien... mil disculpas.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	17. XVII

**XVII**

Regresó a casa después de que los familiares de su novia llegaran entrada la noche, había disimulado perfectamente que entre ambos no había ocurrido nada para no terminar siendo objeto de interrogatorios y de la ira de una madre y del patriarca de la familia, además de no poner en una situación incómoda su mujer.

A ella la había dejado durmiendo en su cuarto luego de que ella se declarase completamente rendida e incapaz de sostenerse en pie un solo minuto más, además de prometerle medio adormilada que regresaría a clases el día siguiente. Era estupendo, ya no tendría que estar añorándola por horas, la tendría cerca a cada minuto, relativamente.

Al entrar a su casa, su madre lo recibió con un preocupado semblante y se lanzó a abrazarlo, sorprendiéndolo por completo.

**-¿estás bien?-**le preguntó su madre, pasando las manos por el rostro de él con urgencia.

**-¿a qué viene eso?-**preguntó por inercia.

**-pensé que había podido ocurrir algo-**musitó. Su madre parecía algo avergonzada por la confesión y algo dentro de él gruñó furioso.

**-¿pensaste que Kagome podía hacerme daño?-**gruñó mientras se apartaba bruscamente de su progenitora.

**-Taka, cariño, entiende-**musitó su madre algo dolorida por la actitud de su hijo-**ella no parece estar…-**

**-¡no te atrevas a decirlo, madre!-**gruñó antes de apartarse y caminar hacia las escaleras.

**-¡Taka, no reacciones así por favor!-**le rogó.

**-¡¿Y cómo quieres que reaccione?!-**se dio media vuelta para mirarla**-¡le estás diciendo loca a mi novia!-**

**-¡¿Y qué quieres que piense?!-**reclamó su madre de vuelta**-¡una niña que cree que viaja en el tiempo, que conoce a un hanyou que la persigue como un fantasma es simplemente una locura! ¡Y más aún que su propia familia la aliente a creer algo así! ¡Kagome no está sana!-**

**-hace unas semanas estabas más que encantada con el hecho de saber que por fin había encontrado a alguien con quien ser feliz-**comentó**-¿Por qué quieres que me separe de ella, porque es diferente?-**

**-lo siento, hijo, pero no puedo dejar que estás con una chica que no está en su sano juicio-**espetó**-es peligrosa, podría hacerte daño en un arrebato de locura y…-**

**-Kagome está bien cuerda, madre. Ella ha visto cosas que tú ni te imaginas, yo mismo he visto como ha logrado guiar a un espíritu hacia el cielo. Yo mismo he visto a Inuyasha más de una vez-**el rostro de su madre palideció, pero el de él se mantuvo imperturbable, nadie iba a quitarle a su mujer**-nadie hará que me separe de ella, ni siquiera tú-**y subió las escaleras dando salto de dos en dos.

Escuchó a su padre abrir la puerta de su despacho y sus pasos rápidos, los murmullos entre él y su madre… sabía que ella estaba llorando. Él estaba siendo egoísta y le había dolido haber tenido que decirle a su madre todo aquello, pero era necesario. Él necesitaba que ella comprendiese que todo era real, no era falta de cordura ni una niñería, todo era real.

Entró a la habitación donde había encontrado a Kagome inconsciente y donde la desesperación se apoderó de él de tal manera que soltó lágrimas de impotencia al ver que su novia no reaccionaba. El miedo lo había invadido por completo en ese instante.

Era increíble, pensar que él era descendiente del hermano de aquel hanyou que atormentaba con tanta fuerza los sueños de su mujer. Le resultaba extraño pensar, además, que aquella espada colgada en la pared era el arma que Inuyasha había blandido para proteger a su novia. Sí, extraño, sin embargo, eso explicaba muchas cosas, como el hecho de estar involucrado en los sueños de Kagome, había un nexo de sangre que le permitía estar allí cuando ella le necesitaba. Era la razón por la que se había sentido atraído por ella desde el primer momento. Formaba parte de él, el protegerla y amarla era su destino, era la razón por la que había nacido. Para encontrarla y protegerla de sí misma y del mal que la estaba acechando, para cumplir lo que su antepasado no había logrado hacer y por lo que él vagaba aún en la tierra, intentando salvarla.

Él la amaba por sobre todas las cosas, ningún condicionante le haría cambiar de opinión, ese sentimiento que crecía en su pecho cada día, no era sólo destino sino amor puro, verdadero, no había dudas para él.

Quiso tocar la espada, sin embargo, se retractó de inmediato. Recordó que cuando era niño solía esconderse en aquella habitación para que Seishi no lo encontrara y lo obligara hacer los deberes, recordaba que en vez de buscar un lugar perfecto en el que meterse y mantenerse a salvo de su hermano, se quedaba admirando la espada con una mezcla de admiración y miedo. Se preguntó si la razón por la que él siempre venía a esta habitación era un simbolismo, quizá la sangre estaba actuando y le pedía a gritos tomar el arma de su antepasado y blandirla en el momento adecuado. ¿Sería eso? No tenía la más mínima idea.

**-Taka-**no se había percatado que su hermano había entrado a la habitación, ni siquiera oyó la puerta abrirse**-¿otra vez aquí?-**

**-sí-**contestó en tono bajo.

**-cuando eras un niño también solías venir aquí ¿recuerdas?-**le comentó mientras se acercaba a él.

**-sí-**parecía que sólo podía soltar monosílabos.

**-madre está llorando ¿lo sabías?-**dijo él de repente. El corazón de Taka se estrujó.

**-la he escuchado…-**musitó.

**-no voy a pedirte que dejes a Kagome, tú eres su mayor fortaleza. Tú eres su Sol, si eso se puede decir, y ella es tu Tierra-comentó-madre cree que ella podría hacerte daño y es lógico pensarlo. Todo lo que ella ha vivido no es, precisamente, algo normal. Aún así, no dejes que nadie se imponga en su relación, una Tierra sin su Sol no puede sobrevivir-**

Taka le miró atentamente y por primera vez no vio a su hermano de toda la vida, más bien parecía un ser centenario. Alguien que había vivido y visto demasiado.

**-no dejaré que nadie se interponga, no te preocupes por eso-**contestó sin preámbulos. Nadie lograría que se alejara de su Kagome.

La vio llegar con la cabeza gacha, aún con el semblante algo cansado, pero más recompuesto que el día anterior. Ella le miró y le sonrió con nerviosismo antes de recibir a Yuriko y Shinju que estaban contestas de tenerla de regreso en la preparatoria. Zen le saludó con un abrazo amistoso y él la estrecho para darle fuerzas. Se sentía tan bien tenerla de nuevo entre sus brazos.

**-¿descansaste lo suficiente?-**le preguntó. Ella se sonrojó al acto y, sin poder evitarlo, el rió abiertamente.

**-ya cállate-**le dijo en tono bajo ante la mirada expectante de sus amigos.

**-tengo que pasarte todo los apuntes de estas dos semanas o terminarás liada para el periodo de pruebas-**le comentó Yuriko para distender el ambiente.

**-¿Cuándo empiezan los exámenes?-**preguntó hecha un manojo de nervios.

**-el miércoles de la próxima semana-**respondió la pelirroja.

**-maldición-**masculló su novia.

**-cálmate, Kag. Te irá bien-** frotó su espalda cariñosamente a lo que ella respondió con un pequeño temblor.

**-como si eso fuera posible-**y se separó bruscamente de él en el mismo instante en que la campana anunciaba el inicio de las clases.

Quizás era su imaginación. Sí, debía ser eso. Kagome estaba actuando demasiado extraño, parecía que no quería estar a su lado. La reacción que tuvo antes con él cuando frotó su espalda, parecía como si la hubiese quemado.

¿Qué se supone que significaba aquello?

**-Taka, levántate-**Zen le dio un pequeño manotazo en el hombro. No se había dado cuenta, pero todos estaban listos para despedirse de su profesor. Taka se levantó rápidamente para formar parte del coro de despedida del maestro.

**-¿estás bien?-**le preguntó Shinju al salir del salón.

**-sí-**contestó **él-sólo tengo la cabeza en la luna, nada más-**

Shinju alzó una ceja al mismo tiempo que Zen hacia lo mismo.

**-olvídenlo-**suspiró frustrado.

Entonces la vio, Yuriko y ella venían a su encuentro. Mientras Kagome iba a paso calmo y hasta cansado, Yuriko parecía daba saltitos a medida que avanzaba, con aire risueño.

**-ven, Kag-**le dijo al tenerla a su alcance. Le extrañó ver miedo reflejado en sus ojos cuando la tomo de la mano y se alejaron sin mediar palabra con sus amigos.

Ella se mantuvo en silencio mientras se dirigían a la azotea del edificio. Parecía abstraída, asustada de algo que no entendía. De vez en cuando le lanzaba miradas que él interceptaba, podía percibir el miedo que ella sentía ¿acaso le temía a él? ¿Por qué?

Cuando cerró la puerta tras de sí, ella se separó velozmente de él y se acercó rápidamente hacia la rejilla que impedía que un accidente sucediera.

**-¿Qué ocurre, Kag?-**le preguntó afligido.

**-nada-**respondió ella con nerviosismo**-¿acaso no querías hablar conmigo? tú eres el que me ha traído aquí-**ella intentaba sonar fuerte, pero se le quebraba la voz en el intento.

**-¿Por qué estás actuando tan raro?-**le preguntó suavemente.

**-¿actuando raro?-**se hizo la desentendida**-te equivocas, yo estoy actuando normalmente-**

**-no me gusta que me mientas, Kag-**frunció el ceño, pensaba que esta etapa estaba superada**-sé perfectamente que algo no anda bien contigo. Algo te pasa-**

**-no me conoces-**contestó ella con frialdad.

**-¡te conozco al revés y al derecho, Kagome Higurashi!-**exclamó bruscamente.

**-¡oh, cierto, me conoces!-**musitó mordazmente. Él supo que ella se refería a lo pasado el día anterior.

**-¿a qué viene esto, Kag? ¿A lo que sucedió ayer?-**preguntó alterado**-¿Por qué te estás comportando así? Ayer… ayer parecías tan feliz-**comentó él.

**-exactamente-**musitó ella. Taka se acercó a ella rápidamente y la volteó, su sorpresa fue indescriptible cuando vio que de los ojos chocolates de su mujer salían lágrimas.

**-Kagome…-**musitó.

**-he sido tan tonta, me lo advirtieron y yo, tan ilusa, me dejé llevar por el momento-**

**-¿Qué?-**

**-vamos, Taka, termínalo ya ¿quieres?-**invitó ella con una sonrisa falsa**-ya obtuviste lo que buscabas, ahora déjame tranquila. Quiero concentrarme en mi misión y olvidar todo esto-**

**-¿de qué demonios estás hablando?-**le preguntó desesperado.

**-¡ya basta!-**exclamó ella**-ya no lo soporto ni un minuto más, hasta aquí llegamos-**Taka procesó lentamente aquella información.

**-¿Qué?-**preguntó aturdido.

**-no quiero que finjas cosas que no sientes por mí, no quiero tu lástima y menos quiero que me utilices como un juguete sexual, no pienso pasar por eso-**argumentó ella con enojo**-no quiero nada de ti, así que déjame tranquila-**dicho y hecho, ella se marchó sin mirarlo y lo dejó hecho una estatua de hielo en la azotea.

¿Qué se suponía que significaba aquello? ¡¿Pero que demonios?! Lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, cual niñita. ¿Cómo debía actuar? Kagome había terminado con él y no entendía por qué.

**-¿Taka?-**la suerte le había dado la espalda.

**-¿Qué haces aquí, Utsukushii?-**preguntó tratando de sonar fuerte.

**-lo mismo podría preguntarte-**respondió ella a su espalda.

**-no seas cínica, has estado aquí todo el tiempo-**comentó. Podía imaginarse el rostro sonriente de aquella chica ante el fin de su relación.

**-no era mi intención oír-**eso sonó sincero.

**-claro-**musitó.

**-ella no te merece si es capaz de dejarte de esa manera-**comentó ella. La oyó acercarse a paso lento hasta su lado y detenerse sólo para oírla jadear. Él no la miraba, pero estaba seguro que ella estaba atenta a las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos.

**-no sabes de lo que estás hablando-**

**-si lo sé-**dijo ella con decisión**-hace unas semanas oí a una chica comentarle sobre tus relaciones express-**

Sin poder evitarlo, se giró bruscamente y la tomó de los brazos zarandeándola con furia y diciendo:

**-¡¿Qué demonios le has dicho?!-**

**-¡Taka, cálmate, yo no le he dicho nada!-**pero él sabía que mentía, sus ojos lo decían todo.

**-¡víbora!-**le gritó furioso. La campana de fin del receso sonó en ese instante.

**-¡no me llames así!-**exclamó ella enojada, entonces él la soltó y ella dio un traspié antes de caer al suelo.

**-¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste?-**masculló.

**-sólo le dije que no se dejara llevar por las hormonas, que debía ser cuidadosa. Nada más-**ella volteó el rostro mientras se levantaba.

**-eres una mentirosa-**gruñó.

**-¡sólo he dicho la verdad!-**refutó**-¡tú has utilizado una gran cantidad de chicas para calentar tu cama, Taka! Ella tarde o temprano se iba a enterar de ese detallito-**dijo en son de burla.

**-¡eso se lo pude haber dicho yo, tú no tenías por qué meterte en mí relación!-**exclamó**-nadie te ha dado ese derecho-**

**-tú cometiste el error de ser un mujeriego, nos has utilizado como un juguete ¿Qué me haría pensar que no harías lo mismo con esa niña?-**

_Touché._

**-tienes razón, daba para pensar, pero eso no te da el derecho de entrometerte-**gruñó.

**-claro, evita que la salve de sentirse despechada-**contestó ella.

**-tú no la has salvado, lo único que quieres es que nadie esté conmigo-**

**-qué narcisista-**se burló.

**-tú y yo terminamos hace tres años, no tienes ningún derecho a intervenir en mi vida privada. Y más aún, no tienes el derecho de sabotear mi relación con mi mujer-**

**-¡tú no entiendes!-**exclamó ella con los puños apretados**-¡yo te quiero, Taka, con toda mi alma! ¡¿Por qué no lo vez, por qué no puedes sentir lo mismo?!-**

**-no, Aya, escúchate. Tú no sientes amor por mí, yo soy sólo un capricho para ti-**

**-¡no es cierto!-**negó con la cabeza con fuerza.

**-eres una niña mimada que siempre quiere obtener todo lo que desea, pero te diré algo: Yo no soy un objeto, no soy algo que puedas tener-**dijo con furia.

**-¡es que ella no te merece! ¡¿No ves cómo te trata?!-**le reclamaba**-¡ella es una chica autodestructiva, te llevará a la ruina!-**

**-y seré feliz de irme al infierno con ella si es necesario. No me importa arder en la llamas si estoy a su lado-**

**-¡no puedes decir eso!-**

**-ya lo he dicho, ella es lo que he buscado durante tanto tiempo. Nadie puede quitarme a la mujer que amo-**secó sus lágrimas con el dorso de la mano**-verás que ni siquiera tus tretas podrán separarnos-**dijo antes de abrir la puerta, entrar al pasillo que conducía a las escaleras y azotar la puerta tras de sí. No importaba cómo, pero iba a hacerle entender a Kagome que ella era la única para toda su vida.

Aya se dejó caer al suelo nuevamente, llorando a lágrima suelta, sintiéndose estúpida. Estaba completamente destruida, no podía entender como aquella chica podía haber cambiado la visión que Taka tenía del mundo. Antes, el saber que él se mentía con chica y chica, siendo muy cauteloso, no le importaba porque sabía que sólo eran juegos y que nunca lo llevaría a algo más serio.

Ella ni siquiera se sintió sucia cuando él la utilizó a ella, se convirtió en una pequeña perra, pero estaba feliz de saber que era él quien le había quitado su pureza. Antes, ella sabía que tenía una oportunidad para conquistarlo, para tenerlo junto a ella, era mínima, pero estaba segura de que tarde o temprano estarían juntos. Pero entonces llegó ella, los ojos de Taka… los arrogantes ojos de su querido Taka se volvieron tiernos, llenos de un amor que ella jamás había visto en ellos. Kagome había revolucionado el mundo de su chico a tal manera, que todo lo que ella conoció de él parecía sólo la punta del iceberg. Kagome había descubierto facetas en él que ninguna mujer había conocido antes.

Kagome, siempre, Kagome…

**-¿el Templo Higurashi?-**preguntó la anciana, cuando ella tomó la soda que recién había comprado**-oh, sí, los dueños son muy amables-**comentaba la mujer**-la heredera es muy hermosa, a mi nieto le encanta ir los fines de semana para verla practicar con el arco. Y tan sólo tiene once años, esto chiquillos de ahora son tan enamoradizos ¿no le parece, jovencita?-**Aya le miró abstraída y asintió quedamente.

**-¿esa chica, podría contarme cómo es?-**

**-¿Higurashi ****Kagome?-**sonrió la anciana**-esa niña venía cuando era pequeña a mi tienda a comprar dulces para su hermano. Siempre fue una chiquilla atenta y de cálida sonrisa. No sé qué le habrá pasado…-**

**-¿a qué se refiere?-**preguntó con curiosidad.

**-de repente, ella dejó de venir a la tienda. Se enfermaba con mucha facilidad, recuerdo que su madre me contaba que a ella le costaba mantener el paso de sus demás compañeros por esas enfermedades que le daban. Fue una grata sorpresa el saber que había logrado ingresar a la preparatoria-**comentaba la anciana**-hace unos cuantos meses, la vi de nuevo, venía a comprar unos víveres que su madre le había encargado, no sé que le habrá pasado exactamente, pero parecía devastada, como si le hubieran quitado el alma-**

Aya escuchó atentamente a la mujer hasta que ésta le comentó que había otros clientes en la fila esperando por ser atendidos.

Su corazón se estrujó cuando vio la moto de Taka estacionada frente a las escaleras del templo de la familia Higurashi. Sabía que si subía al encuentro de aquella chica, lo más probable era que se encontraría cara a cara con él. Lo que menos quería era verlo, sin embargo… ya había llegado hasta allí ¿no? Ella no era una cobarde. Así que subió las escaleras rápidamente.

**-¡Kagome, ya basta!-**escuchó gritar a Taka. Aya se detuvo unos pasos antes de tragar duro y caminar silenciosamente hasta donde se escuchaban las voces**-¡bájala ya, Kagome!-**seguía gritando Taka.

Contuvo la respiración al ver lo que tenía enfrente, para su gran sorpresa, Kagome estaba siendo rodeada por lo que parecía ser un campo de energía que impedía que Taka se acercara a ella. El viento alrededor de ellos creaba pequeños remolinos y hacía que los cabellos de ambos bailaran.

Taka luchaba por atravesar la barrera que la chica imponía frente a él sin inmutarse en lo más mínimo por la presencia de ella.

**-¡vamos, preciosa!-**él bajó las manos, quizás se había rendido. Ella reaccionó en ese instante, Kagome abrió los ojos y lo miró.

**-vete-**la escuchó decir, sin embargo, Taka negó con la cabeza una y otra vez.

**-no me iré hasta que me escuches-**contestó**-quiero que sepas que todo lo que dijo Utsukushii es cierto-**las facciones de Kagome al escuchar aquello la hicieron sentir miserable**-es cierto que era un mujeriego, es cierto que antes jugaba con la chicas, pero ahora es diferente. Tú eres diferente, quiero estar a tu lado sin importar qué. Ayer, cuando fuimos uno, no sabes lo feliz que me sentí al saber que era el primer hombre que te tocaba de esa manera. No sabes la dicha que sentí cuando supe que no podía dejar de amarte-**

**-mentiroso…-**pronunció Kagome.

Fue en ese preciso instante, cuando Kagome se desconcentró, esos escasos segundos bastaron para que Taka pudiera traspasar el campo de energía. Kagome retrocedió y cruzó la cerca hacia el árbol sagrado seguida por el muchacho, quien la acorraló rápidamente contra el tronco y la apretó contra él antes de plantar un furioso beso en los labios de aquella chica.

Los puños de Aya se cerraron automáticamente y se mordió el labio inferior para evitar gritar al ver aquella escena. Sus ojos picaban, iba a llorar en cualquier momento. Fue testigo, además, de cómo Kagome correspondía a la caricia con la misma furia.

**-eres mía, Kagome, sólo mía ¿escuchaste?-**la reclamó él, mientras acariciaba la cintura de ella y luego besaba el cuello de la chica.

**-para ya…-**le susurró**-mi familia está en casa…-**articulaba ella pesadamente.

**-te amo, Kagome-**le susurró mientras la elevaba unos centímetros del suelo y volvía a buscar su boca.

Aya buscó un escondite, una banca de piedra cerca del árbol le proporcionó el resguardo perfecto. Se agachó y se quedó observando.

**-dilo, Kag… por favor-**le rogó él antes de atacar de nuevo su cuello**-quiero que te olvides de tus miedos, amor, quiero que sepas que soy sólo tuyo-**

**-te amo…-**jadeó Kagome. Aya pudo distinguir lágrimas surcando el rostro de la chica. Aunque la veía de soslayo, parecía estar feliz.

Los vio besarse por última vez antes de que bajaran las revoluciones de sus caricias y sólo se abrazaran, estaban tan cerca que parecían una sola persona.

Aya sollozó en silencio mientras caminaba lejos de aquel templo. Él tenía razón, ella no podría separarlos aunque quisiera, qué ilusa era. No era más que una chica cuyo mayor capricho era el de tener al chico más guapo de la escuela. Era una niña mimada, criada en la alta sociedad con todos los lujos y las cosas que había querido tener, sin embargo, ella no podía comprar el cariño de una persona y menos forzar un sentimiento tan delicado como el amor.

Qué ser tan miserable…

No se había dado cuenta de que las calles se encontraban casi desiertas, para ella era extraño no ver ni siquiera un alma transitar por la vereda o un carro ir a toda velocidad, se encontraba sola mientras el sol de un color anaranjado bajaba lentamente haciendo tonar el cielo de matices dorados. Sola.

Cuando era niña había conocido a Taka, él era un niño hiperactivo y que más de una vez sacó de quicio a su madre, pues no se quedaba quieto mientras que ella parecía ser perfecta, siempre calma; pero por sobre todo, mimada. Mimada porque era hija única, mimada porque su madre sólo había podido tenerla a ella, porque no había más posibilidades de que su progenitora volviera a dar a luz. Por eso, sin proponérselo, se volvió dependiente de su vecino.

Taka era el hijo medio, él era su amigo de la infancia junto a Shinju, Yuriko, Zen y Seishi ¿Cuándo se había terminado aquella amistad? ¿En qué momento su obsesión por Taka había cegado sus pensamientos a tal punto de lastimar a los otros? Y, por sobre todo, ¿Qué le había hecho pensar a ella que Taka era de su propiedad?

Qué estúpida había sido.

Cuando él la buscó, ella no se negó a brindarle su compañía. Ella era petulante y elegante al mismo tiempo, pensó que quizás sus encantos habían llegado a apoderarse del corazón de aquel muchacho. La idea de pasar esa tarde con él era una maravilla, nunca pensó que las cosas se saldrían de control para ambos, nunca pensó que entregaría su cuerpo aquel día. Él era su primero y, para él, ella era su primera, qué locura… ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que había cometido un error, que habían cometido un error, hasta que él mismo se lo dijo.

_**-no era mi intención hacerte para por esto, Aya-**__le había dicho con el rostro contraído en una mueca de desprecio hacia sí mismo__**-esto no debió pasar, no sabes cuanto lamento haberte arrebatado algo tan importante-**_

Él no la había escogido, había sido un momento de calentura fuera de control que había terminado por condenarla. Ese día desencadenó una serie de cosas: La primera era que había terminado por encapricharse por completo de Taka. Segundo, por este mismo encaprichamiento había terminado por convertirse en un monstruo asfixiante que apartó a los que alguna vez la quisieron como una hermana, y terminó por apartar a Taka de su lado. Tercero, ese día fue el primero de muchos otros que aquel muchacho habría de pasar, muchas otras se rindieron a sus pies sin ningún problema y eso le enfurecía.

Por eso le llamó la atención que, de un momento a otro, él dejó de buscar el cariño entre las mujeres, cada día parecía alejarse del mundo en que todos ellos vivían para convertirse en un ermitaño, quizás él se arrepentía de haber hecho todo lo que hizo durante aproximadamente tres años. Esa era su oportunidad, el hacerlo sentir cómodo y querido… era su momento y entonces Kagome apareció en la vida de Taka.

Esa chica, con el rostro enmarcado en un sufrimiento que parecía nunca poder quitarse, aquella muchacha que, aún sabiendo su edad, parecía tener centenares de años acumulados. Nadie podía ponerse a su nivel, era como si ella estuviera en lo alto de un pilar y ella, Aya, en lo profundo de un abismo oscuro. No podría compararse con ella, era absurdo. Kagome era diferente a cualquier otra chica que ella hubiese conocido, y es precisamente el misticismos que la rodea el que ha doblegado a tantos chicos en la preparatoria, pero era muy probable que ella no lo supiera. Kagome era ajena a todo lo mundano, de eso se había dado cuenta, por eso Taka se había sentido irremediablemente atraído a ella.

Kagome: sus facciones duras la mayoría del tiempo que suavizaban de vez en cuando mostrando en sus ojos la candidez de una estrella, la que buscaba ocultar una sonrisa que se escapaba de todos modos y se plasmaba en su rostro como el más fino lucero. La chica de aspecto maduro y fuerte, la que tenía en su rostro el rastro de un sufrimiento mudo que se veía opacado por el cariño de un hombre que alguna remota vez, le perteneció sólo a ella. Ella, la que parecía ser un ser de aires centenarios…

¿Quién era Kagome Higurashi?

Aya nunca se había detenido a pensar en aquella chica, sólo en su objetivo final, y ahora que lo hacía parecía haberse dado cuenta de trillares de detalles.

Y en ese momento se dio cuanta que aquella muchacha de templo escondía algo más, no sabía qué con exactitud, pero parecía que ese secreto; aquello que Kagome ocultaba con recelo hacia tanta gente, era el secreto que la unía profundamente a Taka.

Se detuvo a unos pasos del semáforo rememorando el momento exacto en que los labios de Taka reclamaron con furia desmedida los de Kagome. El recuerdo fugaz terminó por herirla.

Las lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos de nuevo, esta vez incontrolables mientras intentaba mantener los sollozos en su garganta. ¿De qué valía llorar? Pensaba.

**-no llore, señorita Utsukushii-**el aire no llegó a sus pulmones con la rapidez necesario cuando oyó el tono sepulcral de un hombre. Rápidamente alzó su rostro entre avergonzada, por el hecho de que alguien la viera llorando en la calle, y asustada, pues no reconocía la voz.

**-¿me conoce?-**trató de sonar normal.

El hombre frente a ella era alto y de tez pálida y de penetrantes ojos oscuros que la hacían estremecer de puro miedo, a él pareció hacerle gracia y arqueó sus labios en una sonrisa burlona.

**-no creo que usted me conozca, pero yo a usted sí-**respondió. Aya retrocedió instintivamente.

**-debo irme-**articuló rápidamente antes de intentar volver hacia el templo que era su más cercano resguardo. Sin embargo, aquel sujeto la tomó por la muñeca con fuerza.

**-temo que no se irá, señorita Aya-**contestó hipócritamente**-usted me será de mucha utilidad, matar a Kagome no es una tarea muy fácil-**los ojos de la muchacha se abrieron al tope al escuchar las ultimas palabras.

**-¡Auxilio!-**gritó, pero no había nadie alrededor, maldita la hora en que vino a este lugar.

El sujeto rió maquiavélicamente.

**-es una pena que todos estén durmiendo-**se burló**-ahora, ¿por dónde íbamos?-**la chica lo miró con horror mientras intentaba zafarse del agarre del hombre-**la venganza es muy dulce, Aya Utsukushii, deberías entregarte al lado oscuro de tu corazón, sé que; muy en el fondo, deseas matarla. Aniquílala entonces, aniquílala por haberte arrebatado todo lo que querías, hazla sufrir hasta que ya no tenga fuerzas para continuar peleando-**

Las palabras de él se fueron calando hondo en su cerebro, no pudo evitar mirarlo a los ojos cuando él decía estas palabras. Y aunque era algo anormal que los ojos de aquel hombre brillaran en un tono carmesí, no se inmutó por aquel aspecto y se abandonó al insaciable deseo de descuartizar a la mujer que se había atrevido a arrebatarle a la persona que más ha querido en toda su existencia.

Kagome Higurashi iba a sufrir como nunca.

**Continuará...**

Bien ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Algo precipitado, verdad? Muchas de ustedes odian a Aya Utsukushii, sin embargo, y aunque no es mi OC preferido, quise darle una oportunidad para mostrarse con una faceta más humana.

Ahora bien, la razón por la que tomé la idea de que Aya fuera poseía fue por el simple hecho de que ella estaría con la guardia baja y con el corazón herido, debil como se encuentra; emocionalmente hablando, era la presa más fácil para Naraku. Muchas pensarán, quizás, ¿Por qué no atacó a Kagome directamente? si ella no está tan emocionalmente estable, la razón es bastante obvia: Kagome tiene el poder y la fuerza suficiente como para contrarrestar un ataque de esa índole, exponerse de esa manera cuando aún no está perfectamente estable para una batalla entre los dos sería condenarse a muerte y, como todos sabemos que a Naraku le encanta jugar con los sentimientos de las personas, ¿Por qué no hacer que él haga sufrir indirectamente a Kagome? Desmoronarla emocionalmente, la debilitará por completo, atacar a sus seres queridos es la única manera de desarticularla, de hacerla sentir culpable de todas las cosas que pasan a su alrededor. Así, en el momento de la confrontación, ella no estará completamente preparada y la oportunidad de vencerla y obtener la joya serán elevadas.

¿Entienden mi lógica? XD

En todo caso, muchas gracias por leer hasta ahora. Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado.

Y agradezcan a la 'Pachamama' ¡no me tardé tanto!

¡Hasta el capítulo número dieciocho!

(Nunca había hecho un fic tan largo, bueno si había hecho uno, pero era un asco ¬¬)


	18. XVIII

**XVIII**

**-¡Taka!-**él acalló el resonante gemido de su mujer con un beso.

**-¡Kag!-**exclamó él, tras el beso, en un sonido gutural mientras daba una última estocada y todo el mundo parecía volverse una nebulosa de luces y sombras.

Jadeó en el oído de ella y la abrazó con fuerza esperando a que aquella satisfactoria sensación lo dejara pensar y su cuerpo se calmara. Ella hundía sus uñas en la piel desnuda de su espalda y respiraba agitadamente, su cuerpo perlado por el sudor aún vibraba por la arrebatadora sensación, era perfecto.

**-Taka…-**gimió ella suavemente. El susodicho dejó de recargarse en el cuerpo de la chica y se dio vuelta en la cama para que ella quedara sobre él, apoyada en su pecho.

**-te amo-**le contestó mientras acariciaba la espalda descubierta de Kagome.

**-yo también-**respondió ella antes de moverse inocentemente, provocando fricción entre ellos. Besó suavemente los labios de él y volvió a recostarse sobre su pecho**-Taka…-**

**-mmm…-**respondió él adormilado.

**-¿de dónde sacaste este departamento?-**Taka se despertó por completo y rió sonoramente ante la pregunta de la chica**-¿Qué te parece tan gracioso?-**gruñó molesta.

**-nada, cariño, es sólo que a veces conviene ser rico-**comentó más controlado. Ella alzó una ceja**-preciosa, este es mi departamento-**Kagome parpadeó varias veces.

**-¿bromeas?-**preguntó.

**-¿crees que te traería a un motel o un departamento ajeno?-**preguntó irónicamente**-nunca te llevaría a un lugar así. Este departamento es mío y tuyo, lo compré hace poco-**le comentó.

Kagome se incorporó rápidamente, escapándosele un gemido en el proceso a ambos.

**-calma, Kag-**rió él ante el sonrojado rostro de su mujer.

**-lo siento-**jadeó ella antes de mirar la habitación, sus paredes eran de un suave color amarillo cálido, había un par de muebles, un armario que se veía nuevo, un escritorio, además de un par de mesitas de noche con sendas lámparas sobre ellas. En el piso había una alfombra de terciopelo rojo y sobre ésta había un reguero de ropa, siendo más exacta, sobre ella estaban los zapatos y el uniforme de la preparatoria de ambos.

**-¿te gusta? Es bastante amplio y todavía no lo termino, pero cuando lo haga será nuestro pequeño paraíso-**sonrió al ver la cara de incredulidad de Kagome.

**-¿te compraste un departamento?-**preguntó más para sí misma**-¿Por qué?-**

Taka se incorporó, quedando a la altura del cuello de su chica, pues esta estaba sentada sobre él. Acarició su rostro con ternura a lo que ella cerró los ojos.

**-después del incidente en mi cumpleaños, quise independizarme-**susurró**-quería un lugar propio, así que compré el departamento y he estado trabajando en él desde entonces… pensando en los dos-**

**-en los dos…-**jadeó ella**-¿y tus padres lo saben?-**trató de mantenerse en calma.

**-papá lo sabe ya, seguramente, después de todo él maneja mis cuentas hasta que cumpla los dieciocho-**comentó.

**-¿y no te ha dicho nada?-**

**-en algún momento el ave debe volar del nido-**

**-¿pero no crees que es muy pronto para que te independices? Quiero decir, ni siquiera eres mayor de edad-**comentó ella, estaba extrañada por la abrupta decisión que él había tomado.

De repente, él se dio vuelta con rapidez, dejándola tumbada sobre la cama y a su merced. Kagome lo miró sorprendida y extrañada por la repentina acción antes de que él plantara un feroz beso en sus labios.

**-Taka… ¿Qué haces?-**le preguntó cuando él se alejó de su rostro.

**-este departamento no es sólo mío, también es tuyo. Quiero que este lugar sea nuestro hogar, quiero que vivamos juntos…-**comentó él con determinación. Kagome comenzó a hiperventilar por aquella confesión.

**-¡¿Pero en qué estás pensando, Taka Mine?!-**exclamó ella escandalizada**-¡yo sólo tengo dieciséis años!-**

**-lo sé, cariño-**rió él**-nunca dije que quería que vinieras a vivir conmigo **_**ahora**_**, al departamento le faltan muchas cosas y tanto tú como yo tenemos que hacer esto bien, quiero que el día en que vivamos juntos tengamos la independencia necesaria… ya sabes, la **_**gran**_** mayoría de edad, antes no te expondré a que la gente hable de ti-**Kagome emitió un suspiro de alivio ante las palabras de su novio.

**-eres tan precipitado-**comentó ella**-¿qué tenías en la cabeza cuando te compraste el departamento?-**

**-Oh, muchas cosas, cariño-**una sonrisa pícara se formó en su rostro y buscó en la mesita de noche un nuevo preservativo.

Kagome sintió el vacío que dejó él al separarse, pero aquella sensación no duró mucho. Taka volvió a hundirse en su cuerpo rápidamente provocándole un placentero estremecimiento.

**-¡Oh, Taka!-**gimió con fuerza ante el vaivén de las caderas de él.

**-¿sí, mi amor?-**respondió él guturalmente. Él amaba la expresión en el rostro de ella cuando hacían el amor, era la expresión más hermosa, con las mejillas sonrosadas y los ojos brillantes de placer.

**-¡Taka!-**pero más amaba cuando ella gritaba su nombre.

**-te diré…-**jadeó**-lo que pensaba cuando lo compré-**

**-¡Oh!-**gimió cuando sintió que él aumentaba el ritmo de las embestidas.

**-pensaba en el paraíso-**

Se suponía que irían al cine, esa era la excusa que Taka había utilizado para separarse de sus amigos, pero; increíblemente, habían terminado en el departamento nuevo de su novio, un departamento que él había comprado pensando en los dos y en una vida futura. El sólo hecho de pensar que Taka comenzaba a dibujar una vida con ella a su lado le daba más seguridad, esas acciones le decían que él iba enserio y poco a poco comenzaban a disipar la sombra que Utsukushii había creado en ella. Pero, al mismo tiempo, la ponían nerviosa y ansiosa, por un parte estaba nerviosa porque su relación avanzaba rápidamente; y por otra, ansiosa porque en su interior deseaba pronto cumplir los dieciocho.

De acuerdo, pensó; concéntrate, deja de pensar en eso. Se supone que debería tener la mente en blanco y no estar pensando en _eso_.

Suspiró y deshizo la pose de sus manos.

**-no hay modo-**dijo ella mientras se estiraba**-no habrá más sexo hasta que termine mi entrenamiento-**se sentenció mientras volvía a su antigua posición, hincada y las manos en la típica posición de rezo.

Su mente se vació de todos los pensamientos mundanos, a cambio su cuerpo comenzó a emitir su aura, extendiéndola. Las velas que había prendido a su alrededor se apagaban cuando su energía las alcanzaba, pronto, la habitación quedó sin ninguna luz más que la que el cuerpo de Kagome expulsaba, una luz que terminó por inundar toda la habitación y cuyo resplandor podía verse fuera de aquella pequeña habitación en el templo.

**-¿Kagome, hija?-**llamó su madre desde afuera de la habitación. Kagome abrió los ojos inmediatamente y su aura dejó de ser visible, por lo que quedó a oscuras.

**-dime, mamá-**contestó antes de suspirar. Luego se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta siendo sólo guiada por la sombra de su madre afuera.

**-ya es muy tarde, debes descansar-**dijo ésta.

Kagome abrió la puerta corrediza y asintió con suavidad a su progenitora.

**-te he dejado unas galletas para que recuperes fuerzas sobre tu escritorio-**le sonrió.

**-gracias, mamá-**contestó antes de salir de la habitación**-ve a casa, mamá, iré en un segundo, sólo deja que ordene un poco-**

**-¿sin luz?-**preguntó su madre mirando hacia dentro donde se podían ver las velas apagadas.

**-sólo recogeré algunas cosas-**respondió.

**-de acuerdo, pero no tardes demasiado. Mañana debes ir a clases-**Kagome asintió rápidamente antes de que su madre diera media vuelta y se fuera en dirección a la casa.

Kagome dio media vuelta y caminó por la oscura habitación sólo iluminada por la luz de luna, cuidando de no tropezar mientras recogía las velas desperdigadas por toda la habitación.

De pronto, la habitación quedó completamente oscura. Kagome se incorporó rápidamente con temor al escuchar pasos dentro del cuarto, buscó en la manga izquierda de su traje de sacerdotisa su encendedor y con suma rapidez encendió una de las velas que sostenía. Iluminando tenuemente el lugar y dejando al descubierto al intruso.

**-¡demonios, Taka!-**exclamó más calmada al ver a su novio con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja frente a ella**-¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde?-**preguntó.

**-lo siento, no pude evitarlo-**contestó él**-necesitaba verte-**

**-estuvimos toda la tarde juntos ¿recuerdas?-**colocó la vela en un rincón y prendió otra para ver mejor.

**-sí, lo sé-**respondió él**-pero quería verte de nuevo, así que me escapé un rato de casa y… te encontré así-**señaló la ropa que llevaba puesta.

**-¿Qué pasa con ella?-**preguntó Kagome mientras se observaba.

**-nada-**contestó él mientras tomaba de las manos de ella el encendedor y comenzaba a prender las demás velas de la habitación**-dime, Kag, aquella luz… ¿eras tú?-**

**-¿desde hace cuánto estás por aquí?-**le preguntó alzando una ceja y poniendo sus manos en sus caderas.

**-desde hace bastante, pero no quería interrumpirte-**contestó**-entonces ¿eras tú?-**

**-sí, era mi aura-**contestó**-estoy extendiéndola para poder purificar más rápido-**contestó.

**-parecía como si hubieras prendido una ampolleta con demasiada potencia, el brillo se veía desde afuera-**

**-entonces voy por buen camino-**contestó orgullosa de sí misma.

**-eso parece-**dijo él mientras le tomaba la cintura y la apegaba a su cuerpo. Taka movió su cabeza hasta su cuello y comenzó a besarla con ímpetu.

**-Taka ¿Qué haces?-**le respondió, los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron y su respiración se hizo más pesada.

**-¿no lo sientes?-**preguntó en tono travieso mientras la apegaba mucho más a él.

**-Oh-**fue lo que respondió su chica**-Taka… ¿Acaso no tienes respeto? Estamos en un templo-**le dijo entrecortado.

**-el respeto se puede ir al diablo en este momento-**Kagome rió suavemente.

**-pero yo ya lo decidí, hasta que termine el entrenamiento: No más sexo-**contestó separándolo delicadamente de ella.

**-¿tomaste esa decisión sin consultármelo?-**preguntó alzando una ceja**-está bien, pero que esta sea nuestra última vez hasta que termine tu entrenamiento-**dijo él mientras deshacía el moño del pantalón rojo de ella.

**-la ultima-**contestó ella mientras hacía que la parte de debajo de su traje se deslizara por sus piernas hasta tocar el suelo.

**-te has vuelto muy pervertida, Kagome-**bromeó Taka mientras la recostaba sobre la madera del suelo.

**-¿pervertida, yo?-**contestó ella mientras desabrochaba la camisa del chico**-creo que tú eres el pervertido, sino mal no recuerdo, has sido tú el que ha empezado con todo esto-**

**-y me alegro por eso-**contestó antes de besarla.

Se preguntó si su madre vendría a buscarla o se habría ido a dormir ya, porque le preocupaba que ella regresara y los encontrara en pleno acto de entrega, el tan sólo hecho de pensar en que su madre la viera en aquella situación la avergonzaba y le hacía perder la concentración de vez en cuando provocando que Taka se detuviera, aunque ella no quisiera, para traerla de vuelta junto a él.

**-esto va a ser largo sino estás aquí, Kag-**le cantó al oído.

**-idiota-**le respondió antes de entregarse por completo a la sensación de ser una con él.

Gimió el nombre de él cuando llegó a la cima y juró que tocaba el cielo. Él se movió un par de veces más antes de dejar caer su cabeza sobre el pecho de ella.

**-te dije que iría para largo-**bromeó él mientras acariciaba el vientre plano de ella.

**-me declaro culpable-**contestó Kagome.

**-bien, porque después de que termines con tu entrenamiento recibirás un duro y largo castigo-**contestó él con una sonrisa torcida en su rostro.

**-¿me estás hablando sucio, Taka Mine?-**preguntó ella mientras se sentaba y se colocaba bien las mangas de su traje, cubriendo a medias su pecho y quedando como una bata corta.

**-¿te molesta?-**preguntó él, preocupado de que el comentario que había hecho la hubiera indignado.

**-sólo me has sorprendido, nunca me habías hablado sucio-**contestó**-¿vez? Tu eres el pervertido-**Taka sonrió abiertamente y volvió a besarla.

**-me declaro culpable-**citó él a lo que ella rió.

**-de acuerdo, intruso-**le llamó con diversión**-ésta noche me has tomado desprevenida, no sé cuantas veces llevamos haciéndolo hoy, pero no creo que sea sano, mañana voy a amanecer como una gelatina-**bromeó.

**-y me sentiré orgulloso de que yo haya sido el que te convirtió en gelatina-**respondió.

**-gracias por venir, Taka-**besó sus labios con dulzura.

**-vendré todas las noches tan sólo para verte, preciosa-**

**-estás hablando como un personaje de un libro romántico-**

**-raro ¿verdad?-**contestó él mientras acariciaba con dulzura la curva de su cadera.

**-sí-**suspiró mientras apartaba delicadamente la mano de él**-mi cuerpo no resistirá ninguna ronda más, así que ni lo intentes-**le regañó.

**-sólo estaba admirándote-**contestó él como si de un santo se tratase.

**-devorándome, mejor dicho-**bufó ella mientras se levantaba.

**-no me importaría que fueras mi presa, porque te devoraría siempre y nunca me cansaría-**

**-¡Taka!-**exclamó avergonzada. Un viento helado inundó la habitación, Kagome se puso en guardia rápidamente cuando las velas se apagaron por la ráfaga de viento.

Una luz en el extremo opuesto de la habitación llamó su atención. Kagome cubrió su desnudes cerrando la parte de arriba de su traje y Taka volvió a colocarse correctamente los pantalones.

**-quédate detrás de mí-**dijo la chica mientras se colocaba frente a su novio y comenzaba a emanar su energía purificadora.

**-baja tus defensas, Kagome, soy yo-**Kagome hizo retroceder sus poderes cuando reconoció aquella voz. Una de sus manos viajó a su pecho para posicionarse sobre su corazón.

**-Inuyasha…-**pronunció. Taka dejó de mirarla a ella para fijar una mirada seria sobre la luz que comenzaba a tomar forma.

Inuyasha apareció frente a ellos, ver su cuerpo brillante y semitransparente provocó una oleada de dolor en el corazón de la chica que no pudo contenerse y las lágrimas resbalaron de sus ojos, atrayendo la atención de Taka, quien se levantó bruscamente para consolarla, pero se detuvo al escuchar la voz del hanyou.

**-no llores, Kagome-**contestó el hanyou duramente**-no tienes por qué llorar por mí-**

**-lo siento… no puedo evitarlo-**respondió ella entrecortada.

**-sabes que no me agrada que sientan compasión por mí-**el hanyou frunció el ceño mientras observaba atentamente el lugar, parte de él quería hacer picadillo al hombre que estaba junto a su Kagome, verla en esas condiciones, saber que ellos dos habían estado… el tan sólo recordar el rostro de satisfacción de Kagome le dolía más de lo que podía expresar por lo que no iba a demostrar nada, ningún sentimiento frente a ella.

**-perdón, Inuyasha-**contestó mientras se tranquilizaba y limpiaba sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano**-¿Desde hace cuánto estás aquí?-**preguntó temerosa.

**-eso no importa-**contestó él.

**-ya veo…-**se sintió culpable, cuando Inuyasha evitaba una pregunta era por algo. Inuyasha había visto todo.

**-vine a advertirte-**dijo él**-quería que supieras que Naraku está más cerca de lo que debería estar, ten cuidado-**

**-¿Qué tan cerca?-**preguntó Kagome.

**-mucho, es lo único que sé-**contestó**-debes estar preparada para todo, sabes muy bien de lo que es capaz ese maldito-**

**-no te preocupes por mí, estaré bien-**contestó Kagome**-ya he luchado contra él antes-**

**-nunca has estado sola antes, Kagome-**contestó Inuyasha evitando mirarla**-él se ha vuelto más fuerte, tú eres lo único que se interpone entre sus deseos y él, Naraku no dudará en despedazarte si tiene la** **oportunidad. Recuérdalo, Kagome, tú eres luz y él quiere acabar con todo aquello que traiga esperanza. Eres su peor amenaza, ni siquiera tu corazón puede ser corrompido por él, por eso él tratará de debilitar tu resplandor por todos los medios, así que no te descuides-**le advirtió. Kagome asintió con fuerza.

**-no dejaré que gane, voy a vengar tu muerte-**Inuyasha le miró con sorpresa y luego con amor. Taka se estremeció ante el poder que la mirada del hanyou ejercía, miraba a su mujer como si fuera de él y eso le molestaba, hacía que su sangre hirviera de celos.

**-no está bien que digas esas cosas, no frente a tu hombre-**contestó él luego de unos minutos en los que su rostro volvió a ser imperturbable.

**-se me había olvidado, tú dijiste que siempre estabas conmigo, eso quiere decir que estuviste a mi lado todas esas veces que yo…-**

**-cállate, Kagome-**ordenó. La chica cerró la boca al instante**-tu vida no me pertenece, puedes hacer con ella lo que a ti te plazca. Sólo vine a advertirte y ya lo he hecho-**

**-¡espera!-**exclamó Kagome al darse cuenta de que se estaba despidiendo para volverse invisible ante sus ojos.

**-¿Qué pasa, mujer?-**contestó.

**-finges frente a mí una tranquilidad que no tienes, sigues siendo el hanyou que conocí. Perdóname por haberte hecho daño-**Inuyasha la vio por última vez antes de desaparecer. Kagome derramó lágrimas silenciosas nuevamente.

**-preciosa, vístete-**le susurró Taka con una tranquilidad que no sentía, pero que debía fingir para no preocuparla a ella.

**-tú tampoco finjas conmigo, Taka, porque eso me duele mucho más que cuando demuestran lo que sienten-**ella arrebató la parte de abajo de su traje de las manos de su novio y se vistió correctamente antes de marcharse sin decir ninguna otra palabra.

Taka tomó su camisa y se la puso rápidamente mirando la salida, esperando que ella volviera y le abrazara para despedirse, pero él sabía que ella no regresaría.

**-ella no regresará…-**suspiró.

**-si lo sabes ¿Por qué estás esperando como un idiota?-**Taka volteó rápidamente sólo para ver al hanyou tras él. Se sorprendió al ver que éste parecía ser de carne y hueso y no un simple espíritu como hace unos minutos.

**-¿Cómo?-**preguntó al verlo. Inuyasha parecía mucho más imponente de lo que parecía, ni en los sueños de Kagome ni como espíritu su presencia era tan solemne como en ese momento.

**-sólo puedo ser corpóreo por unos minutos así que no perderé el tiempo-**Taka no alcanzó a reaccionar cuando un certero puñetazo le llegó a su mejilla derecha, votándolo.

**-¡¿Qué demonios…?!-**exclamó Taka.

**-no me importa si eres algo mío Taka Mine, Kagome era mi mujer antes de ser tuya-**contestó con tono perturbador.

**-Kagome nunca fue tu mujer, ella era…-**

**-sí, ella era virgen cuando la tomaste, pero antes de que tú llegaras, Kagome era mi prometida-**contestó en igual tono.

**-Kagome nunca mencionó que ustedes estaban comprometidos-**comentó con sorpresa mientras se levantaba del suelo.

**-en ley youkai, ella era la mujer que escogí para que fuera mi compañera por la eternidad. Su alma y la mía están unidas para siempre, Taka Mine, por eso yo no he partido hacia el otro mundo. Porque vivo por ella y para ella, no importa si mi cuerpo ya no existe-**avanzó hasta él y lo tomó del cuello de su camisa**-pero no puedo protegerla de él, lo que soy ahora no me lo permite, pero a cambio tu sí. Tú puedes protegerla, por eso yo, Inuyasha; hijo del comandante del oeste, Inu no Taisho y de la princesa Izayoi, te doy a ti, Taka Mine, el poder y el deber de proteger a la mujer que amo y el derecho de blandir mi espada-**

Taka sintió electricidad correr por su cuerpo mientras Inuyasha decía aquella palabras, su cuerpo ardía en llamas, pero no emitió sonido mientras la sensación se expandía y se intensificaba en su pecho y en sus manos. Él no sabía exactamente qué estaba pasando, pero algo dentro de él le decía que Inuyasha no le haría daño.

**-ahora Tessaiga te reconocerá como dueño legítimo-**comentó el hanyou al bajarlo.

**-Tessaiga, tu espada…-**contestó Taka.

**-Tessaiga es una espada que protege a los humanos, en especial a aquella persona que has elegido como tu compañera. Por eso, si fallas en protegerla, me encargaré de destruirte-**le gruñó.

**-eres bastante bruto ¿no?-**contestó con sorna.

**-no juegues conmigo, niño-**volvió a gruñirle**-si Kagome muere, voy a despedazarte- **

**-no dejaré que muera, pasarán sobre mi cadáver antes de tocarle un solo cabello a mi mujer-**Inuyasha gruñó ante las dos últimas palabas.

**-bien, eso era todo-**contestó el hanyou antes de dar media vuelta.

**-espera…-**pronunció Taka.

**-¿Qué quieres?-**se detuvo.

**-¿Qué tan importante es Kagome para ti?-**preguntó.

**-¿Acaso no es obvio, humano?-**dijo con sorna**-Kagome es la razón de mi existencia, es la razón por la que nací-**

**-si ella estaba destinada para ti ¿Por qué moriste, porqué no se quedaron juntos, uh?-**preguntó él mientras tensaba sus músculos.

**-¿Por qué no?-**respondió Inuyasha**-si ella y yo no hubiéramos estado destinados, yo no estaría aquí a su lado, velando sus sueños y haciendo de todo para protegerla, porque aunque mi cuerpo ya no exista sobre la tierra, los sentimientos que siento por Kagome no se extinguirán nunca y la han alcanzado hasta esta época y después de cientos de años siguen intactos. Así que no intentes apocar nuestros sentimientos porque no lo lograrás, Taka Mine. Que no se te olvide, yo siempre seré el primero-**y avanzó un par de pasos antes de desaparecer frente a los ojos del muchacho.

Taka cerró la puerta corrediza de la habitación y salió del templo pensando en las palabras que Inuyasha le había dicho. Era cierto, él no podía competir con el amor que Kagome profesaba por Inuyasha, después de todo, ellos habían atravesado muchas más dificultades y sus sentimientos habían sobrevivido al pasar de los siglos. Pero aún a pesar de eso, un amor no será nunca igual al anterior, Inuyasha era el primero, no había duda; pero él era el hombre con el que Kagome pasaría el resto de su vida, estaba seguro de ello.

Kagome lloró en silencio por un largo rato, jamás se imaginó que Inuyasha viera tal espectáculo, se preguntó qué otras cosas él habría visto y si estaría decepcionado de ella. ¿La odiaría, estaría maldiciendo el hecho de que ella se había entregado a otro hombre o, tal vez, sentía repugnancia hacia ella? Kami… estaba hiriéndolos, sí, a Inuyasha y a Taka con su actitud. Recordó el dolor que sentía cuando Inuyasha iba a ver a Kikyou, los celos y el rencor que sentía por el hanyou cuando se marchaba de su lado por ver a una mujer que estaba muerta y que, por azares del destino, era nada más ni nada menos que su encarnación, ¿acaso Taka también sentía lo mismo cuando la veía añorar a Inuyasha? Él estaba actuando igual que ella cuando Inuyasha regresaba de su visita: _**Se hacía el fuerte**__._

Taka sabía que a ella le dolía recordar a Inuyasha, él sabía que ella seguía amándolo; él sabía... y eso le dolía, porque él intentaba ser bueno con ella ocultando su frustración y sonando comprensivo, pero ella lo veía en sus ojos, por dentro, Taka ardía en una furia muda. Ella no deseaba eso, no deseaba que él sufriera como ella lo hizo en su tiempo.

Ella no podía comparar el amor que sentía por Inuyasha y el amor que sentía por Taka, porque eran completamente diferentes. Inuyasha siempre sería el primero, el primer hombre; hanyou en este caso, que había conquistado su corazón. Inuyasha siempre sería el primero y ni Taka, ni nadie, podría nunca borrar esa parte de su historia. ¿Y Taka?, Taka era el segundo hombre en su vida, pero no por eso era menos importante, él le devolvió la luz que había perdido por la indecisión y el dolor, por el rencor que la había consumido, él la revivió y le dio fe, le devolvió la capacidad de confiar en los demás y le dio su amor. Él la había escogido a ella, sabiendo que era un peligro, él la había escogido a ella sin importar qué. Pero, por todos los dioses, era tan difícil tener a ambos cerca, porque si hacía algo sabía que uno iba a salir herido y eso era lo que menos quería. ¿Acaso ese era el sentimiento que invadía a Inuyasha cada vez que la veía después de un encuentro con Kikyou, tenía miedo de herirla, tenía miedo de saber que le había hecho daño?

**-Inuyasha…-**suspiró en la oscura habitación.

**-dime, Kagome-**su cuerpo se enderezó en la cama sólo para encontrarse con el hanyou en forma corpórea frente a ella.

**-¿Cómo has hecho eso?-**apuntó al cuerpo de carne y hueso frente a ella, que le devolvió el gesto con su típica sonrisa de suficiencia.

**-tengo este don, por unos minutos puedo ser un ser como cualquiera, pero sin latidos. En este momento, estoy muerto, pero también vivo-**contestó, desviando la mirada.

Kagome dejó escapar un sollozo antes de abalanzarse contra él. Inuyasha la recibió sin chistar, la envolvió en sus poderosos brazos y no la apartó como ella imaginó que haría.

**-¡perdóname por hacerte tanto daño, perdóname!-**le rogó mientras hundía su rostro empapado en el pecho de él.

**-es cierto que me duele, Kagome-**contestó sobándole la espalda suavemente**-pero tampoco puedo privarte de que vivas. Tu sabes que soy egoísta, Kagome, tú me conoces y sabes que lo único que quiero en este momento es hacer pedazos a ese sujeto, pero él te hace feliz, Kagome. Él te devolvió la sonrisa que yo te quité-**ella quiso protestar ante lo último, pero él no la dejó**-no soy tan egoísta como para evitar que vivas, que tengas hijos y envejezcas junto al hombre que amas-**le susurró con la voz ronca.

**-lo sabes ¿verdad? Yo no podré olvidarte nunca. Yo te sigo amando, Inuyasha… no puedo evitarlo-**le comentó.

**-yo también te sigo amando, Kagome, eso no ha cambiado-**contestó alzando el rostro de ella con delicadeza**-y no cambiará nunca-**

**-¿Cuántas veces me has visto, Inuyasha? ¿Cuántas veces te he roto el corazón por entregarme a otro hombre?-**le preguntó con el dolor plasmado en la voz y temerosa de la respuesta.

**-hay veces en que evité verlos, pero hay veces en que no logro escapar. Como hoy o tu primera vez en el baño-**comentó**-hubiera deseado ser tu primer hombre, Kagome, aún sigo queriendo pasar la eternidad a tu lado-**besó sus mejillas con una delicadeza que no era propia de él.

**-Inuyasha-**murmuró ella, cerrando los ojos**-¿Qué estás haciendo, Inuyasha?-**preguntó al sentir como los labios de Inuyasha bajaban a su cuello.

**-ésta noche, mujer, será nuestra primera y única vez-**le comentó al oído antes de recostarla sobre su mullida cama**-te amo, Kagome-**ella le sonrió abiertamente ante lo dicho por el hanyou. Ese era el momento perdido, el momento de ambos.

Kagome despertó cuando los rayos del sol atravesaron su ventana, cubrió su desnudes con una bata rápidamente y caminó hasta estar frente a su espejo. Le sonrió a su reflejo que le devolvió el gesto, de cierta forma, toda ella era un montón de nudos musculares, le dolía todo el cuerpo por la cantidad de ejercicio que había tenido, pero estaba feliz. Se sentía completa.

**-Kagome, hija, se te hará tarde-**su madre llamó desde el otro lado de la puerta.

**-¡ya voy!-**exclamó la chica mientras corría por la habitación buscando su ropa y corrió fuera de la habitación en dirección al baño.

Yuriko fue a su encuentro y le dio un enorme abrazo cuando estuvo a su alcance, cuestión que dejó a la chica sorprendida.

**-¿a qué se debe esto?-**preguntó Kagome a la pelirroja.

**-sólo quería abrazarte-**contestó Yuriko. Zen y Taka fueron a su encuentro rápidamente.

**-eres rara, Yuriko, muy rara-**le comentó al separarla.

**-¡hola, Kagome!-**exclamó Zen con tranquilidad.

Kagome le sonrió y posó sus ojos en su novio quien evitaba verla por todos los medios.

**-Taka-**le llamó. Él la miró por el rabillo del ojo**-te amo-**él terminó por voltear su rostro completamente después de decir esas palabras.

**-e… bueno, e…-**musitó Yuriko, avergonzada por la situación.

**-ok, esto no tenemos por qué oírlo. No quiero estar presente cuando se forme su ambiente meloso-**comentó Zen mientras retrocedía un par de pasos como si fuera a correr en cualquier momento.

**-no seas idiota-**gruñó Taka.

Kagome entonces se dio cuenta que en su grupo falta alguien indispensable.

**-¿Dónde está Shinju?-**preguntó la chica. Hubo un silencio largo entre los presentes que llamó la atención de Kagome.

**-ella no se sentía muy bien hoy, creo que pescó una gripe-**dijo Zen después de unos momentos de vacilación.

**-Oh-**Kagome sintió que el ambiente comenzaba a tensarse. ¿Qué era lo que sucedía? Podía ver en los ojos de todos sus amigos que le estaban ocultando algo. Iba a preguntar qué les pasaba cuando la campana de inicio de clases sonó.

**-¡vamos, llegaremos tarde!-**Yuriko tomó de su mano derecha y la jaloneó para que la siguiera hacia el edificio de la preparatoria.

No le gustaba que sus amigos le ocultaran cosas, había algo que no andaba bien y no se lo querían decir. ¿Sería que Shinju estaba grave o tal vez se había enojado con ella por una razón desconocida? No tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando, pero prefería no tocar el tema, si ellos deseaban decírselo… se lo dirían ¿no?

Kagome alzó la vista cuando Aya Utsukushii fue reprendida por el profesor de matemáticas por haber llegado tarde a clases. Ella le devolvió una mirada siniestra.

Kagome jadeó al sentir una energía maligna que se desvaneció rápidamente ¿Acaso lo había imaginado? Imposible, lo sintió claramente, el ambiente pesado que se formaba, ajeno a los demás, la falta de aire que había en el ambiente, la carga negativa… todo eso y, sin embargo, el ambiente volvió a la normalidad en un parpadeo, justo cuando Aya se dirigía a sentarse en su puesto.

**-¿pasa algo?-**le preguntó Yuriko tras ella.

**-no, nada-**contestó suavemente**-sólo creí… olvídalo, no es nada-**

**-¿señorita Higurashi, tiene algo que decir?-**le reprendió el profesor.

**-¡no, nada!-**exclamó la chica avergonzada.

**-entonces guarde silencio sino quiere que le mande tarea extra, cuestión que le haría bastante bien dado que sus notas no son las mejores en mi asignatura-**gruñó el profesor.

**-perdón-**volvió a decir.

El profesor se dio vuelta para continuar con la lección, el resto de sus compañeros que habían estado escuchando atentamente el intercambio de palabras entre ambos volvió a sumirse en sus propios cuadernos.

**-es un gruñón-**bufó Shinju tras ella.

Kagome abrazó a Taka por la espalda cuando lo vio, quería demostrárselo, demostrarle lo mucho que lo amaba y además debía contarle lo que ocurrió entre ella e Inuyasha anoche. Debía ser sincera, por ambos.

**-¿Qué pasa, Kag?-**le preguntó, poniendo una mano sobre las de ella que se mantenían juntas sobre su torso.

**-necesito hablar contigo en la azotea-**le susurró lo suficientemente bajo para que sólo él la escuchara.

**-regresamos en un momento-**anunció el chico a sus amigos mientras deshacía el brazo de su novia y la tomaba de la mano.

**-no tarden, tocarán pronto para volver a clases-**comentó Zen mientras sacaba su celular.

Taka y Kagome caminaron en silencio por los pasillos hasta llegar a la azotea del edificio donde Kagome corrió hasta la malla que impedía que alguien cayera.

**-¿Qué pasa, Kag?-**preguntó Taka, caminando hasta detenerse junto a ella.

**-Inuyasha y yo nos amamos, eso lo sabes-**comentó ella.

**-sí, lo sé-**musitó.

**-eso no cambiará nunca-**apretó la malla con sus dedos**-Inuyasha siempre será el primero, el primero al que le di mi corazón, pero eso no implica que te quiera menos, Taka. Escucha, sino te amara no te hubiera entregado mi cuerpo, tú eres la razón por la que he vuelto a sonreír. Te amo, Taka Mine-**le declaró con una sonrisa, pero sin mirarlo a la cara.

**-tú sabes lo que siento por ti, Kagome, yo también te amo-**le contestó Taka.

**-pero por ese sentimiento es por lo que me siento tan mal, siento que los he traicionado a ambos- **ella se volteó para verlo directamente. Taka también volteó, extrañado por lo que ella decía**-quiero que me grites, quiero que te enojes conmigo por lo que voy a decirte. Quiero que te enfurezcas y no me dirijas la palabra hasta que sientas que me has torturado lo suficiente-**

**-¿de qué estás hablando, Kagome?-**le preguntó**-yo no haría eso, no bromees-**le dijo formando una sonrisa nerviosa.

**-anoche me acosté con Inuyasha-**declaró.

Silencio.

Taka sintió la sangre abandonar su cabeza, sabía que se estaba poniendo pálido y es que si él no hubiera visto antes que Inuyasha podía volverse corpóreo no le hubiera creído. Pero él sabía que el hanyou podía pasearse como una criatura normal sobre la tierra. Se abrió un agujero en su pecho.

**-quería que lo supieras, no quería guardar ningún secreto contigo-**musitó ella**-puedes decirme lo que quieras, Taka, puedes insultarme porque me lo merezco, pero debes saber que no me arrepiento de lo que hice-**Taka apretó los puños**-ese fue nuestro único momento, nuestra única vez porque el destino se encargó de separarnos y no me arrepentiré nunca de haber estado una noche con él-**

**-entiendo-**fue lo que dijo él**-¿sabes que estoy furioso, verdad?-**le preguntó con una sonrisa irónica**-pero no puedo odiarte y mucho menos recriminarte, Inuyasha habló conmigo también anoche y sé que él no ha partido porque desea estar a tu lado para protegerte, él te ama con una devoción que no había visto nunca, Kagome. Tú y él estaban destinados, pero él se interpuso en el camino, por eso no voy a gritarte, por eso no voy a recriminarte, pero si me enojaré-**contestó**-me molesta el hecho de que estuvieras con otro hombre, Kagome, pero no me siento engañado, desde un principio sabía que tu seguías amándolo. Así que voy a estar bien-**le sonrió ampliamente para sorpresa de la chica.

**-estás completamente loco, Taka Mine, ¿Cómo puedes actuar así?-**preguntó ella consternada.

**-porque te amo y tú me amas y no dudo de ese amor-**le contestó antes de abrazarla con fuerza**-no dudo, Kagome, yo no dudo-**le susurró.

Kagome sonrió abiertamente al escucharlo y le devolvió el abrazo. Taka era inusual, muy inusual.

**-¡se me ha olvidado mi libreta!-**exclamó Yuriko de repente. Sus amigos se detuvieron para mirarla**-¡regreso en un minuto, espérenme!-**exclamó antes de correr hacia el edificio.

**-¡no tardes!-**exclamó Kagome.

**-¡sólo un minuto!-**gritó Yuriko devuelta mientras entraba en el edificio.

Yuriko entró en el salón vacio y corrió hasta su puesto junto a la ventana para tomar la libreta bajo su escritorio. Rápidamente la guardó para no hacer esperar tanto a sus amigos y se disponías a volver a ponerse la mochila al hombro cuando escuchó algo junto a ella.

Alzó el rostro para encontrarse con una inexpresiva Aya Utsukushii.

**-¿Qué quieres, Utsukushii?-**le preguntó extrañada, pero la chica no le respondió**-mira, Aya, no tengo tiempo ahora así que por favor hazte a un lado-**e intentó rodearla, pero la chica le cerró el paso**-¿Qué haces?-**volvió a preguntar, pero no obtuvo respuesta**-¡ya basta, Aya!-**exclamó mientras se movía hacia un lado y la chica volvía a cerrarle el paso**-¿Qué pasa contigo?-**Utsukushii le sonrió de una manera perturbadora, tan así que se le erizó la piel.

Un grito desgarrador se abrió paso en el silencio de la tarde junto al ruido del cristal romperse. Kagome y los demás corrieron hacia donde provenía el sonido, detrás de ellos venían otros alumnos que también habían escuchado el grito.

**-¡Yuriko!-**exclamó Kagome al ver a su amiga en el suelo, rodeada por un montón de cristales rotos. Se agachó junto a ella y buscó nerviosamente su pulso.

**-¡llama a una ambulancia, Zen!-**gritó Taka mientras se agachaba también para intentar que reaccionara.

**-¡ahí viene un profesor!-**exclamó alguien.

**-¡no la muevas, Taka, podría ser peor!-**le ordenó mientras comprobaba que todavía seguía respirando**-gracias a Kami, aún respira-**musitó.

**-¡a un lado, dejen pasar!-**el profesor de educación física se hizo paso entre los alumnos**-¡Higurashi, apártate!-**ordenó.

Kagome se apartó rápidamente. Los profesores llegaban corriendo hacia el lugar mientras un pequeño charco de sangre iba expandiéndose bajo la cabeza de su amiga.

**-¡la ambulancia viene en camino!-**exclamó Zen.

**-¡retrocedan, dejen espacio!-**exclamaban los profesores mientras trataban de hacer hacia atrás a la multitud.

**-¡Yuriko!-**escuchó gritar a la madre de Taka.

Kagome la vio agacharse junto a la pelirroja y examinarla en cámara lenta. Todo parecía ir más lento, Kagome alzó la cabeza para ver el lugar de donde había caído.

**-¡esto fue intencional!-**exclamó la profesora de historia.

Kagome vio a Aya sonreír desde la ventana rota y luego echarse hacia atrás para que no la viera nadie más que ella. Kagome apretó los puños y pronunció.

**-sí, fue intencional-**murmuró antes de correr rumbo a la entrada para ir en busca de la chica que había lanzado a su amiga desde el tercer piso.

**-¡Kagome!-**exclamó Taka, pero ella no lo escuchó.

**-¡¿A dónde vas?!-**exclamó la madre del chico. Éste la miró.

**-a hacer justicia-**musitó él antes de echarse a correr.

La mujer se levantó rápidamente y le siguió a duras penas con los tacos.

**-¡Taka, espera!-**exclamó ella mientras subía las escaleras tras él.

Ella le sonreía, una sonrisa maquiavélica impropia de un humano común y corriente. Debió haber hecho caso a sus instintos, no debió dejarla ir sola, debió darse cuenta que Utsukushii estaba siendo poseída por una entidad maligna. No había duda, esa energía maligna era de Naraku.

**-¡¿Cómo has podido dejarte engañar?!-**le gritó ante la mirada sin sentimientos de la chica**-¡Aya!-**gritó.

**-¡¿Utsukushii?!-**Kagome volteó para encontrarse con Taka y su madre a unos pasos de ella.

**-mataré a todos los que te importan-**musitó la chica.

Kagome volteó a verla para descubrir que comenzaba a irradiar más energía maligna, de la espalda de Aya surgió hecha de pura energía negra una lanceta enorme que se abalanzó contra ellos.

**-¡CUIDADO!-**

Continuará...

¡Hola, chicas y chicos! Les traigo buenas noticias: Por fin salí de vacaciones de invierno (dos semanas libres), ya era hora, no soportaba más. Hoy día les he traido un nuevo capítulo que espero les haya gustado, es bastante melodramático ¿no les parece? Algunas querrán matarme por lo que le hice a Yuriko, pero esa parte de la historia la tenía en mi mente desde hace bastante tiempo.

¿Recuerdan el capítulo anterior? Naraku iba a hacer que Kagome sufriera y ustedes saben cómo le gusta a él jugar con sus presas, qué mejor manera de hacerlos sufrir que lastimándo a sus seres queridos, en este caso, la victima fue la primera persona que le tendió la mano a Kagome, su primera amiga después de mucho tiempo: Yuriko Tani.

¡Uf! Bueno, estamos entrando a los capítulos finales de la historia, pronto les traeré el capítulo diecinueve.

Gracias a todos los que han seguido la historia, les agradezco un montón el que hayan apoyado este proyecto.

¡Hasta la próxima!


	19. XIX

**XIX**

Pudo verlo claramente, un hilo de sangre caía por la pequeña herida que tenía en la mejilla izquierda, esta había sido provocada cuando Kagome, rápidamente, se interpuso entre ellos y Utsukushii. La cuestión fue así: Cuando Kagome gritó, Taka la tomó por lo hombros con la intención de protegerla del impacto de la masa negra. Lo siguiente que logró ver por sobre el hombro de su hijo, fue a la novia de este extender las manos hacia adelante y parar el ataque con lo que pareció ser un choque de electricidad, pero a pesar de que la muchacha logró evitar que la lanceta se incrustara contra alguno de ellos, una pequeña parte logró herir la mejilla de Kagome. Luego, la lanceta se alejó hacia Aya Utsukushii, donde se mantuvo en alto, listo para un nuevo ataque.

**-Kagome…-**llamó Taka.

**-lleva a tu madre a un lugar seguro. Esto podría ponerse peor-**contestó suavemente, pero sin voltearse a verlo.

**-¡no te voy a dejar aquí sola!-**afirmó con vehemencia.

**-ya me he enfrentado a cosas como esta antes-**aseguró**-además, ésta no es tu pelea. Es mía-**gruñó y sonrió irónicamente. Muchas veces Inuyasha le había dicho lo mismo: _**No te metas, esto es cosa mía**_. Siempre lo decía con diferentes palabras, pero siempre quería decir lo mismo. Eso la frustraba. Seguramente Taka sentía lo mismo que ella en ese tiempo.

Ahora entendía la necesidad de Inuyasha de que ella no se metiera en sus batallas, aunque la mayoría de las veces terminaba inmiscuyéndose, era ese deseo de proteger a la persona que quería. El mismo deseo de proteger a Taka y a su madre en ese momento.

**-¡Esto también me incumbe!-**exclamó el muchacho tras ella.

**-¡Por el amor a todo lo sagrado, lleva a tu madre a un lugar seguro!-**gritó antes de volver a extender su brazo para formar una barrera de energía espiritual para contener el ataque que se precipitó sin previo aviso**-¡haz lo que te digo!-**

Taka la miró unos segundos y luego fijó su vista en su madre, el cuerpo de ella temblaba de pies a cabeza. Parecía en estado de shock. Maldijo internamente, era su madre, no podía permitir que algo malo le pasara. Rápidamente, la sacudió con suavidad para despertarla de su estado de shock.

**-¿Qué es esto?-**preguntó horrorizada.

**-¡no hay tiempo!-**exclamó él. Tomó una de las manos pálidas de su progenitora y emprendió la marcha hacia la escalera más próxima, deseando que nada malo le pasara a su novia y maldiciéndose por no poder hacer nada.

Necesitaba la Tessaiga, debía llevarla consigo siempre.

Kagome bajó las manos suavemente, había algo raro en la posesión de Aya Utsukushii. La muchacha debería estar atacándola con más fuerza, ese era el estilo de Naraku, hacer que alguien más haga el trabajo sucio. Destruir a su enemigo. Se preguntó por qué, por qué la poseída no atacaba con más fuerza, apenas sentía el cosquilleo que el impacto de la lanceta producía cuando chocaba con su barrera. ¿Acaso ella todavía tenía algo de conciencia?

No, no era eso.

Kagome estaba dispuesta a ir al fondo del asunto, comenzó a escudriñas con sus ojos dotados de un visión más aguda que la de cualquiera, en busca de alguna señal. Algo que le diera una pista de lo que la criatura estaba planeando. Al mismo tiempo, se reprochaba no tener el arco del Monte Azusa consigo. Debía encontrar la forma de entrar en el corazón oscurecido y dominado por la maldad de Aya Utsukushii antes de que fuera demasiado tarde y Naraku la destruyera a ella también.

**-no es el momento para nuestro encuentro-**comentó de repente, descolocándola.

No era la voz de Aya, no totalmente, parecía que mientras hablaba estaba gruñendo.

**-¿Eres consciente de lo que haces?-**preguntó, levantando sus manos en caso de que decidiera atacarla una vez más.

Aya, o la malvada Aya, meneó su cabeza hacia un lado y le sonrió siniestramente. Como dándole la afirmación de que estaba consciente de sus actos.

**-es lo que yo he deseado-**contestó.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, no quería creer que Aya realmente deseaba matar alguien. Podía ser una egoísta y a veces hipócrita, pero la creía incapaz de tirar a Yuriko por la ventana. Es que no podía ser cierto.

**-no te sorprendas-**rió la criatura**-después de todo, soy quién soy-**dicho esto, la lanceta tomó una nueva forma y se transformó en unas enormes alas negras y semi transparentes que, de vez en cuando, dejaban escapar chispas. Aya sonrió de un forma desquiciada y sus ojos se desorbitaron antes de que las alas se extendieran por toda el pasillo y un grito desgarrador, salido de su boca, hizo que todas las ventanas, inclusive la de las puertas, se rompieran en miles de pedazos que se desperdigaron por todos lados y hacia el exterior.

De repente, parte del techo del pasillo se derrumbó y Kagome alzó la mano en un acto reflejo para protegerse de los escombros de cemento que caían. Hubo una humareda, gritos que venían desde el patio, alarmados por los estallidos de las ventanas y el derrumbe que habían oído.

Kagome bajó la mano con la que había creado el campo de fuerza para evitar morir aplastada, por lo cual este desapareció. Rápidamente buscó una señal de Utsukushii, pero ésta ya había desaparecido y no había rastro de ella, entonces se dispuso a marchar entre los escombros que impedían su paso hacia la escalera.

**-¡Higurashi!-**Kagome alzó la cabeza para ver quién la llamaba. Era su profesor de matemáticas, estaba completamente agitado, con unas gotas de sudor surcando por su piel arrugada y la respiración entrecortada, debió haber subido cuando escuchó el derrumbe**-¡¿Te encuentras bien?!-**preguntó alarmado mientras avanzaba hacia ella con rapidez.

**-me encuentro bien-**suspiró.

**-se ha hecho un corte en la mejilla-**comentó mientras la ayudaba a pasar sobre los escombros hacia una superficie lisa.

Kagome, inmediatamente, palpó sus mejillas. Cuando se miró las manos se dio cuenta que era cierto, los dedos de su mano izquierda estaban cubierto por sangre.

**-no me di cuenta. Debió ser cuando explotaron las ventanas-**comentó.

**-vamos, salgamos de aquí, es peligroso-**apremió el profesor. Ella asintió quedamente y lo siguió hacia las escaleras a paso rápido.

Mientras bajaban, se encontraron con otros dos profesores que venían a investigar qué es lo que había ocurrido, pero el profesor de matemáticas les impidió subir pues él consideraba peligroso el lugar, por lo que se dieron vuelta para regresar y de paso comenzaron a cuestionar a la chica del por qué estaba allá arriba, sospechando tal vez que ella era la culpable del incidente de Tani.

**-fui a ver por qué Yuriko había caído por la ventana, pero no alcancé a entrar al salón cuando todo ocurrió. Fue demasiado rápido- **mintió con una avidez que no conocía**-hubo un grito, las ventanas se rompieron y el techo se me vino encima, creo que fue suerte que no me hubiera pasado nada más que el corte en la mejilla-**

Los adultos la miraron y asintieron. Le creían, ellos también habían escuchado ese grito, la chiquilla no podría destruir todas las ventanas del tercer piso al mismo tiempo y destruir medio techo. Era una chiquilla.

Cuando salieron, Kagome pudo ver que la ambulancia había llegado y subían a Yuriko en una camilla. Okami le estaba diciendo algo Zen antes de que se subiera a la ambulancia también, era cierto, una persona podía acompañar al herido en el trayecto hacia el hospital.

Zen gritó el nombre del hospital al que la ambulancia iría, los profesores comenzaron a dispersar a los niños, mientras uno de ellos llamaba a los padres de la joven. Kagome sólo era consciente de que había cometido un error al intentar volver a formar amistades, aún y cuando estuviera rodeada de gente, ella seguiría sintiéndose sola y, más aún, un peligro para el resto de las personas que la rodeaban.

**-¡Kagome!-**Taka se acercó a ella y la atrajo hacia sí en un solo impulso**-¿estás bien?-**

**-sí-**contestó escuetamente, separándose sutilmente de su novio**-¿a dónde la han llevado?-**preguntó.

**-al Hospital Izanami-**contestó.

Kagome asintió con la cabeza.

**-¿segura qué estás bien?-**volvió a insistir.

**-ella no se pudo haber tirado, alguien la tiró y no encontré rastros de esa persona-**dijo lastimosamente, para que los profesores que estaban cerca la oyeran. Taka entendió la indirecta.

**-¿estás segura de que alguien la lanzó, cariño?-**

**-sí, estoy segura, vi la silueta de una persona tras la ventana, por eso subí. Pero ya no estaba, lo que pasó después fue demasiado rápido-**

Los tres profesores que la habían acompañado y que no estaban muy lejos de la pareja, oyeron perfectamente la conversación. Murmuraron rápidamente y llegaron a la conclusión de que debían llamar a la policía, si alguien había sido capaz de lanzar a una alumna desde el tercer piso, no podían permitir que ocurriera otra vez.

Se alejaron rápidamente, en dirección dónde el director parecía estar en estado de shock, sentado en una banca y con las manos en la cara. Parecía un completo inútil.

**-¿Qué pasó con Utsukushii?-**preguntó Taka cuando los tres profesores se alejaron lo suficiente.

**-no logré detener la posesión-**contestó ofuscada.

**-ya veo. Pareces algo perturbada-**

**-simplemente hay cosas que desearía que no pasaran-**suspiró**-¿Cómo está tu madre?-**

**-choqueada, pero nada grave. Sólo no puede creer lo que vio-**Kagome volvió a asentir.

**-es por estas razones que no quería involucrar a más personas-**comentó**-dime, Taka, ¿ahora entiendes por qué me negaba a que ustedes se inmiscuyeran en los asuntos espirituales y demoniacos? Esto no es un juego. Hace un año mi vida estaba en constante peligro-**Kagome recordó las tantas veces que estuvo a punto de morir**-gente a la que nosotros quisimos o llegamos a estimar, murió tristemente…- **recordó a Kagura, a Kanna… a la misma Kikyou**-por favor, si lo que quieres es tratar de consolarme o de hacerme sentir mejor, no lo hagas. Yo lo supe desde el principio, así como Kikyou también lo supo a su tiempo, una sacerdotisa no puede sentir como una humana normal. Hacerlo es una sentencia de muerte-**

**-no digas eso, Kagome-**le reprochó Taka, intentando tomar su mano. Cuestión que ella evadió.

**-no, Taka, hay que ser realista. Quizá yo no soy una sacerdotisa en todas sus reglas, pero técnicamente lo soy. Nací con una misión. Nací marcada. No lo hice para formar una familia ni tener amigos y ahora lo entiendo-**Taka negó fervientemente, frunciendo el cejo visiblemente molesto.

**-ni se te ocurra decirlo-l**e advirtió suavemente. Escuchó la voz de Zen, él se estaba acercando.

**-los quiero fuera de mi vida. No vuelvas al templo, no te dejaré pasar. No vuelvas a buscarme, porque no dejaré que me encuentres. Yo no existo-**

**-¡no digas estupideces, no vamos a dejarte!-**exclamó, atrayendo la atención de los que aún quedaban en el lugar.

**-¿Qué sucede?-**preguntó Zen a un lado de ellos.

Kagome y Taka voltearon a su derecha, donde se encontraba el muchacho, la chica le sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

**-cuídate, Zen-**pronunció suavemente, el muchacho la miró sin comprender lo que ocurría**-y tú-**se dirigió a Taka**-cuida a tu madre, creo que no está bien-**dicho esto, levantó una mano haciendo un gesto de despedida y se alejó rápidamente, sin que ninguno de los dos chicos pudiera decir algo.

Taka quiso ir tras ella, impedirle que se marchara. Lo había sentido en su tono de voz, algo le decía que ella no iba a volver más. ¡No podía permitirlo! Él debía permanecer a su lado, no; más bien, quería seguir a su lado. Ella lo necesitaba, los necesitaba a todos.

**-espera, hermano-**Zen tomó su hombro, impidiéndole seguirla.

**-¡no puedo dejar que se vaya!-**exclamó, pensando que él intentaría impedirle que fuera tras ella.

**-tu madre no está bien, Taka-**comentó, señalando a la mujer sentada en la banca, pálida como un muerto y que miraba fijamente hacia la misma nada**-creo que es mejor que la lleves a casa, después puedes ir por ella-**

Taka asintió, muy dentro de él sabía que para cuando llegara al templo Higurashi, Kagome ya no estaría allí y su familia no tendría idea de adonde habría ido.

Cuando salió de la preparatoria, oyó los sonidos de las sirenas acercarse. Eran las sirenas de los bomberos y de la policía, iban camino hacia la institución para ver los daños y los testigos. Suponía que los profesores hablarían de ella a la policía, la única testigo del extraño suceso en el tercer piso. Pero no se detuvo, llegó al paradero de autobús lo más rápido que pudo y, para su buena suerte, sólo debió esperar unos cinco minutos antes de que el autobús que pasaba por el templo parara frente a ella.

Su padre y su hermano los esperaban en casa, tan pronto había llamado para avisar del incidente; omitiendo algunas situaciones, ellos dos se habían desocupado de lo que fuere que estuviese haciendo y se dirigieron a casa lo más rápido posible. Cuando estacionó el auto frente a la puerta principal, su padre corrió hacia la puerta del copiloto y la abrió de un tirón para luego sacar a su esposa en brazos. Su madre estaba consciente, pero no parecía reaccionar ante nada, ni cuando Zen la cargó y la sentó en el asiento del auto ni cuando él le pasó las llaves de su moto al chico, ni cuando este se despidió avisando que iría directamente al hospital.

Él no se paró cuando su padre le habló, ni siquiera entendió lo que dijo. Entró en la casa y sus pasos lo guiaron directamente a la sala en dónde estaba la Tessaiga, la espada legendaria que el mismísimo dueño le había heredado.

Abrió las puertas de par en par y entró en la habitación, dando zancadas hasta llegar frente a la espada que reposaba intacta unos centímetros por sobre él. No hubo temor, ni ansiedad, sólo quería la espada para proteger a la mujer que quería, su único objetivo era acabar con todo lo que la atormentaba y le hacía daño a ella y a sus amigos, la tomó sintiendo un cosquilleo en su palma y un palpitar incesante, el palpitar del reconocimiento tal vez.

Kagome sacó una maleta lo suficientemente grande para hacer un largo viaje, puso la clave en el seguro y corrió el cierre. La acostó sobre el suelo y comenzó. Abrió su armario y sacó toda la ropa que tenía colgada y unos cuantos zapatos y un par de zapatillas, de la cajonera sacó la ropa interior y algunas camisetas y camisas. Todo sobre su cama. Rápidamente, comenzó a seleccionar lo que llevaría, la mayoría eran pantalones cortos y largos, pues eran mejores si tenía que pelear, unas cuantas faldas y vestidos, camisetas y camisas, abrigos y un par de bufandas por si llegaba el invierno antes de terminar con todo. Escogido eso, dobló la ropa y la acomodó de tal forma en la maleta para que no ocuparan mucho espacio. El mismo proceso hizo con la ropa interior y los calcetines. Dejó los zapatos y zapatillas dentro de una bolsa y también las metió en la maleta, ella pensaba que ya estaría llena teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de ropa que había puesto, pero aún quedaba el suficiente espacio para meter sus útiles de aseo. Rápidamente corrió a la puerta y fue en busca de su cepillo de dientes, de la pasta dentífrica y un par de útiles de baño de los que su mamá de seguro tendría reservas. Los tomó rápidos, sin querer recordar lo que había ocurrido en ese baño, y volvió a su cuarto.

Cogió un estuche dónde guardaba los útiles de aseo durante sus viajes a Sengoku y colocó en ella los implementos. Hecho eso, los acomodó en el bolsillo de la tapa de la maleta y volvió a la carga por un par de cosas más, entre ella el arco y el carcaj mas el brazalete que le había dado Inuyasha, el cual dejó en un cofrecito, y guardó con cuidado en la maleta también, y luego se sacó la cadena que Taka le había dado y la dejó en el escritorio con la clara intención de dejar el regalo atrás.

Se cambió rápidamente de ropa y luego trató de calmarse. Era lo mejor, pensaba, él la perseguiría y dejaría en paz a los demás, estarían a salvo, ningún otro tendría por qué pasar por lo que estaba pasando Yuriko. Sí, era lo mejor.

**-¿Kagome?-**al pie de la escalera estaba su madre, en su rostro tenía una expresión de confusión y al mismo tiempo de preocupación, los ojos de ella iban de la maleta al rostro de Kagome en forma alternada**-¿Adónde vas, hija?-**preguntó inquieta.

Kagome negó con la cabeza, ni siquiera ella sabía adónde iba. Bajó las escaleras, arrastrando la maleta que daba golpes estruendosos al chocar contra los escalones.

**-por favor, hija…-**insistió.

**-ni siquiera yo lo sé-**le contestó al estar a su lado.

**-¿Por qué te vas? No entiendo, cariño-**luego su madre negó con la cabeza**-eres muy joven, cómo te vas allá afuera sin saber a lo que enfrentarse-**

**-uno aprende tarde o temprano. Y yo hace mucho ****que sé a lo que me estoy enfrentando-**

**-no, hija-**insistió.

Kagome la abrazó y comenzó a llorar en su hombro cuando era una niña de cinco años, su madre compartió su llanto y se abrazaron con más fuerza. Sabía que ella no lo tomaría bien, por eso cuando llegó a la casa y no vio a nadie se sintió aliviada. Souta y Hinata estaban en la escuela y el abuelo aún debía estar en el chequeo médico, había sido una gran suerte hasta el último momento.

Y se repitió, una y otra vez, que era lo mejor. Y se lo hizo saber a su madre.

**-es lo mejor, por un tiempo-**contestó Kagome mientras calmaba sus sollozos.

**-¿estás segura?-**le preguntó su madre. Kagome asintió contra su hombro**-entiendo, entonces… espera un minuto, te daré algo-**

Kagome se separó de su madre, consternada. Su madre se dirigió escaleras arriba y se perdió por el pasillo. Unos cortos minutos, su progenitora volvió a bajar las escaleras, llevaba consigo una caja y una tarjeta.

**-esta es tu tarjeta de cuenta bancaria, pensaba dártela en tu cumpleaños. Pero creo que ahora la necesitas más, pero modérate, tampoco es un ahorro increíble-**Kagome dejó escapar un par de lágrimas y asintió**-la clave es: dos-cuatro-seis-ocho-**memorizó rápidamente la clave**-y esto-**señaló la otra caja**-es un celular, era para tu cumpleaños. Actívalo aquí, es menos peligroso-**Kagome volvió a asentir. Guardó la tarjeta bancaria en su pequeña billetera que estaba en el bolsito de mano que llevaba y luego recibió la caja de manos de su madre.

**-ahora, no tengo mucho tiempo-**comentó suavemente mientras abría la caja y comenzaba, rápidamente, a activar el aparato.

Hubo un momento en que pensó que los ojos de su hermano se habían vuelto oro líquido, dorados como los de sus antepasados, pero eso sólo lo pensó una fracción de segundo, porque luego fijó su vista en la espada que sostenía entre sus manos, parecía decidido a usarla.

**-¿Qué ha pasado realmente?-**preguntó.

**-¿Qué?-**preguntó.

**-sabes a lo que me refiero, Taka. Naraku ha atacado ¿no es así?, ¿Qué ocurrió?-**

**-¿Cómo sabes de Naraku?-**

**-sé muchas cosas que tú ni te imaginas-**contestó sin dar mucha información, cuestión que frustró a su hermano**-lo principal, ¿Kagome está bien?-**

Taka sintió a su corazón dejar de palpitar por una fracción de segundo antes de que sus manos temblaran, había olvidado por unos minutos a su novia o ex-novia, ya ni siquiera sabía lo que eran. Hizo ademán de pasar por el lado de su hermano, pero este lo detuvo con más fuerza de lo habitual.

**-¿Qué haces?-**le preguntó enojado mientras intentaba zafarse del agarre.

**-¿te has dado cuenta que estás temblando?-**y era cierto, Taka se miró y se sorprendió al ver que su cuerpo parecía moverse sin que él quisiera. ¿Cuándo había comenzado?**-puedes estar todo lo determinado que quieras, pero si te va a venir un ataque epiléptico, mejor manejo yo-**Taka asintió levemente y el agarre de su hermano se hizo menos fuerte**-vamos-**

Pasaron por la sala dónde su madre intentaba tomar una taza de té mientras su padre sobaba su espalda cariñosamente y le preguntaba con sutileza qué había ocurrido para que quedara en ese estado. Estaban tan metidos en lo suyo que ni siquiera se dieron cuenta cuando los hermanos prendieron el auto y salieron de la mansión.

**-¿sabes adónde voy?-**le preguntó.

**-eres tan obvio, no tengo que pensar demasiado para saber que deseas ir al templo Higurashi-**respondió sin mirarlo.

**-¡entonces aprieta el acelerador!-**

Aún y cuánto ella había insistido en que no tenía celular, sus amigos se habían empeñado en darles sus números de móvil y ella los llevaba siempre consigo por si acaso debía llamarlos y no estaban en casa. Y ahora aquí estaba, en la estación de tren; aferrando la agarradera de la maleta y presionando la tecla de llamada mientras esperaba al tren que la llevaría fuera de la ciudad, fuera de sus dominios.

_**-¿bueno?-**_contestaron.

**-¿ella está bien?-**iría al grano.

_**-¿Kagome?-**_

**-sí, soy yo-**dijo después de un largo silencio.

_**-¿Dónde estás?-**_ella sonrió y negó como si el muchacho estuviese frente a ella y pudiera verla.

**-eso no importa-**contestó. Hubo otro silencio**-¿Yuriko está bien?-**

_**-aún no sale de cirugía, pero creo que estará bien. Okami dijo que los paramédicos creían que podría salvarse-**_

**-que bueno…-**

_**-sí…-**_

**-Zen, escucha, cuando ella despierte quiero que le pidas perdón de mi parte por haberme ido de esa manera-**el suelo comenzó a temblar bajo sus pies, no lo suficiente como para asustar. El tren venía.

_**-¿no vas a volver?-**_

**-por un tiempo, así es-**suspiró**- por eso, por favor apoya a Taka, que él entienda que lo hago para apartarlos de ese maldito-**

_**-lo sé, Kag. Sé que lo haces para protegernos-**_

**-sé que lo sabes, eres muy comprensivo-**sonrió con nostalgia**-ya los echo de menos-**comentó.

_**-yo también te estoy comenzando extrañar, amiga, y eso que ni siquiera has cortado-**_lo escuchó reír sin ánimos.

**-cuídate y mándale mis disculpas a todos. Prometo llamarte en unas horas para saber cómo esta Yuriko, de ahí en adelante… será un adiós- **

_**-entonces este es un hasta luego-**_

**-sí, un hasta luego-**

_**-cuídate, Kag-**_lo escuchó pronunciar.

**-lo haré-**

Kagome colgó el teléfono en el justo instante en que el tren se detenía y la gente comenzaba a acercarse a las puertas con sus maletas y bolsos. Kagome se les unió rápidamente y abordó el tren sin mirar atrás.

¡Lo sabía, él lo sabía! No iba a llegar a tiempo para evitar que se marchara. Su Kagome se había ido sin decir ni siquiera hacia dónde iba, su madre estaba destrozada, llorando a viva voz sentada en una de las sillas de la cocina. Y él no pudo notar que comenzaba a temblar de impotencia. ¡Maldición! ¡¿Por qué siempre actuaba así, sin pensar?! ¡Se había marchado sin siquiera despedirse de su familia!

**-Taka, cálmate-**comentó su hermano, que se mantenía sereno como siempre.

**-¡para ti es fácil!-**le gritó.

**-confía en ella, tu chica no es ninguna debilucha. Si tu no le tienes fe, entonces no la mereces-**le respondió**-¿usted confía en ella, señora?-**

La madre de Kagome trató de controlarse como pudo y cuando estuvo en condiciones para responder, alzó el rostro. Sus ojos estaban hinchados y rojos por el llanto, pero se veía en ella que su dolor no era comparable a la confianza que sentía en su primogénita.

**-si no confiara en ella, jamás la hubiera dejado marchar a Sengoku la primera vez-**fue así de simple y así de segura su respuesta**-hay que confiar… y esperar a que todo salga bien-**

**-sé que saldrá bien-**aseguró Seishi.

**-¿puedo subir a su habitación?-**preguntó sin ánimos, a lo que la mujer respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza.

La habitación de Kagome estaba hecho un revoltijo, había ropa tirada en la cama y el suelo, el armario y los cajones vacíos, algunos peluches y libros ya no estaban. Ella había sido bastante rápida, seguramente ella debería haber parecido un huracán moviéndose de un lado a otro. La simple visión le hizo sonreír por unos instantes.

Se dirigió al uniforme tirado en el suelo, levantó la camisa abierta y que aún desprendía el aroma a flores de la chica y la apretó contra su pecho antes de dejarse caer en la cama y cerrar los ojos por unos minutos. Tan sólo para recordar mientras se escuchaba risas de niños acercándose a la puerta y la voz de un anciano que se quejaba por la presurosa marcha de sus nietos.

**-Taka-**abrió los ojos adormilado. Seishi y la madre de Kagome le miraban atentamente con una expresión de comprensión en sus rostros.

**-¿me he quedado dormido?-**

**-no quisimos despertarte, era mejor que descansaras un rato-**contestó Seishi.

**-de acuerdo-**susurró y se incorporó. La camisa blanca de Kagome se deslizó de su pecho hasta tocar las sábanas.

**-vamos al hospital. Zen acaba de llamar-**

**-¿Zen?-**se levantó de un salto, pisando un poco de la ropa en el suelo**-¿Yuriko está bien?-**

**-los médicos evitaron que se desangrara. Tiene unas costillas rotas, un esguince en el cuello y le dieron puntos en la cabeza, pero aparte de eso… ella está bien-**Taka soltó aire, aliviado por la noticia.

**-gracias…-**suspiró.

**-pero Takara no está bien-**soltó su hermano.

**-¿el hermano de Shinju? ¿Qué pasa con él?-**

**-es mejor ir ¿no les parecer?-**interrumpió la señora Higurashi. Los hermanos asintieron.

El auto era lo suficientemente espacioso para llevar a toda la familia de Kagome en los asientos traseros. Taka los miraba por el espejo retrovisor y no pudo creer que esa era la familia que alguna vez lo había acogido con una sonrisa, parecían tan apagados, parecía como si estuvieran muertos en vida. Así mismo se miró y se dio cuenta de que él no estaba tan lejos de ellos. Muerto en vida… sí, muerto en vida.

Al llegar, los padres de Yuriko hablaban con los médicos y se abrazaban, agradeciendo que su hija estuviera fuera de riesgo vital. Taka estaba aliviado, al menos ella estaba a salvo.

Zen había colgado y borrado el número del que Kagome llamaba, con el fin de jamás memorizárselo, justo antes de que Taka entrara por la puerta principal del hospital juntos a su hermano y los familiares de la chica desaparecida. Sin embargo, él no fue hacia ellos sino que fue directo hacia el asiento junto al de una chica de cabellos castaños que se tapaba la cara y se convulsionaba de manera casi imperceptible. Lloraba.

**-Shinju…-**la llamó mientras la rodeaba por los hombros para abrazarla**-cariño, cálmate-**la chica negó con la cabeza.

Zen se apartó un poco y le quitó las manos de la cara para poder verla, sus ojos estaban hinchados y su mirada apagada, sin esperanza, la muchacha intentó varias veces volver a taparse la cara, pero él no la dejó.

**-¿Por qué?-**pronunció ella**-es que no es justo, mi hermano tiene toda una vida por delante. ¡Por qué tiene que llevárselo!-**y se lanzó a sus brazos para ocultar su rostro.

**-¿no has pensado que es lo mejor?-**le susurró.

La chica, instantáneamente, se quedó de piedra y se alejó de él de un solo golpe.

**-¿Cómo dices eso?-**pronunció**-¡es mi hermano!-**

**-cálmate, Shinju-**se mantuvo sereno**-desde un principio sabías que ocurriría, a tu hermano le detectaron la leucemia en la etapa terminal-**

**-lo sé, pero…-**

**-a veces, los seres humanos somos demasiado egoístas y deseamos tener por siempre a nuestros seres queridos al lado, sea como sea y esa no es la respuesta. En vez de aliviarlos a ellos, nos aliviamos a nosotros mismos. A veces tenemos que dejar de ser egoístas, dejar de pensar en nosotros mismos y dejarlos marchar. Tú hermano ha intentado transmitirles eso todo este tiempo ¿no lo vez?-**Shinju negó con la cabeza nuevamente mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas**-él nunca ha llorado por lo que le sucedió, siempre sonríe, siempre te alegra, él quiere marcharse y quiere irse dejándolos bien. Quizás se adelantó el momento, quizá no debería ser ahora, pero el hecho es que está ocurriendo y lo mejor sería que tú le sonrieras por última vez para que se pueda ir en paz-**

Shinju volvió a taparse la cara con las manos, reprimiendo los sollozos a duras penas mientras Zen la abrazaba para consolarla una vez más. Él sabía que era difícil, pero sabía que era lo mejor.

**-hija-**

Ambos se separaron y Zen secó las lágrimas de la chica para que estuviera mejor. Ella le sonrió y susurró unas gracias antes de alzar la vista hacia su padre. El hombre la miraba resignado, había llegado la hora.

**-despídeme de él-**le susurró Zen. La muchacha asintió quedamente y se levantó para seguir a su padre hacia la habitación donde residía su hermano.

**-¿llegó el momento?-**preguntó Okami, el muchacho parecía más recompuesto después de la noticia de que Yuriko iba a salvarse.

**-sí-**contestó**-ellos han estado todo el día aquí-**comentó.

**-Zen-**llamó Taka mientras se acercaba.

¡Todos parecían unos zombies!

**-Takara está en las últimas-**soltó de una. El muchacho palideció más de lo que ya estaba.

**-¡¿es que este día no puede ser peor?!-**sonrió amargamente.

**-¿hay algo más de lo que deba enterarme?-**preguntó Okami.

**-Kagome se ha marchado no sé adónde, supone que así podrá evitar que alguno de nosotros salga herido como Yuriko-**comentó frustrado.

**-¿en qué está pensando Kag-chan? Eso no resolverá nada-**comentó.

**-ella tiene complejo de heroína-**gruñó Taka.

Zen sonrió levemente.

**-supongo que sí-**concordó. No podía decirle que él había mantenido contacto con la muchacha, por lo menos no por ahora.

**-¡SU HIJA ES UNA ASESINA!-**

Todas las miradas se dirigieron directo al grupo de personas que acaba de entrar por la puerta principal del hospital. Taka se horrorizó al ver a su madre tratar de arañar el rostro de la señora Higurashi en un ataque de ira mientras su padre y hermano la sostenían para evitar que cometiera una locura.

**-mi hija no es una asesina, señora-**contestó con calma la madre de Kagome.

**-¡UNA ASESINA, ESO ES LO QUE ES! ¡QUE USTED NO QUIERA VERLO ES CUESTIÓN SUYA!-**gritaba**-¡SU HIJA ES LA CULPABLE DE QUE YURIKO ESTE AQUÍ AHORA Y NO PIENSO PERMITIR QUE MI HIJO TERMINE IGUAL!-**

Taka gruñó y se dirigió a zancadas hasta el grupo. Zen y Okami le siguieron, preocupados, él no estaba bien emocionalmente en esos momentos como para una pelea con su progenitora.

**-¡NO ME PIENSO DETENER HASTA QUE ESA LOCA ESTÉ TRAS LAS REJAS, SE LO ASEGURO!-**la amenazó.

**-¡basta, madre!-**le gritó Seishi.

**-¡NO! ¡ESA NIÑA Y SU COMPLEJO DE DIOSA ENCARNADA NO PUEDE ESTAR SUELTA POR AHÍ! ¡MATARÁ A MÁS GENTE!-**

**-¡nadie ha muerto, Natsumi!-**exclamó su padre.

**-mi hija no es una desquiciada ni mucho menos una asesina-**la madre de Kagome tampoco estaba para enfrentamientos.

**-¡ENTONCES QUE DÉ LA CARA! ¡TRAIGA ESA MOCOSA QUE TODOS CONSIDERAN SANTA!-**

**-ella no tiene que rendirle cuentas a nadie-**

**-¡CLARO QUE LAS TIENE, LAS TENDRÁ SIEMPRE POR SER UNA BRUJA!-**

**-¡CÁLLATE, NATSUMI!-**rugió Taka, su progenitora lo miró con ojos desorbitados, él nunca la había llamado por su nombre antes**- en primer lugar estamos en un hospital, si quieres armar escándalo toma el auto y vete a un bar-**su padre lo miró advirtiéndole con la mirada**- el accidente de Yuriko no es culpa de Kagome, ella estaba conmigo cuando ocurrió el incidente, no trates de culparla por un crimen que no ha cometido porque no voy a perdonártelo-**

**-bajo un hechizo, estás bajo un hechizo mi niño… ella te hizo esto-**sollozó la mujer**-¿cómo estás tan ciego para no ver la maldad en ella?-**

**-no digas estupideces-**

**-cariño, cariño… todo saldrá bien, tu madre buscará la manera de que ese hechizo se vaya-**decía.

Hubo un silencio mientras algunos guardias habían cerrado fila alrededor de ellos y un par de enfermeras pasaban entre ellos con una jeringa y el rostro enmarcado en una expresión de compasión hacia la mujer que susurraba cosas inentendibles.

**-disculpe…-**habló una de las enfermeras al señor Mine**-creo que lo mejor será aplicarle un calmante, para que vuelva en sí-**el señor Mine asintió y la enfermera clavó la aguja en el brazo, con suavidad, mientras la mujer seguía susurrando cosas antes de caer dormida.

Hace mucho tiempo que ellas habían dejado de sentir la presencia de Kagome en la ciudad, la muchacha debía estar muy lejos, pues ni siquiera ellas podían sentirla. Suzume y Yukiko se miraron una eternidad, Kagome iba a necesitar ayuda adonde fuera que hubiese ido.

Al menos Yuriko estaba bien, se recuperaría y eso la aliviaba, pero le dolía saber que Shinju estaba en ese preciso instante perdiendo a un hermano para siempre, sólo esperaba que su pequeña alma llegara al otro mundo y pudiera reencarnar. Estaba segura que lo haría, era muy joven para haber cumplido su misión en ese mundo. Sólo esperaba que su nueva vida fuera más bella y que pudiera volver a ver a su hermana.

Sus ojos se dirigieron al paisaje que pasaba rápidamente junto a ella y se apretó contra el ventanal, habían pasado un par de estaciones ya, el cielo estaba oscuro.

Llevó su mano hacia el collar que Taka le había regalado y que había desistido de dejar y lo apretó con fuerza. Ojalá todo saliera bien.

**Continuará...**

¡Buff! Este capítulo me quedó más corto que el anterior, la historia está comenzando a avanzar muy rápido, me parece. Kagome ha dejado Tokio con rumbo desconocido, esperando que con eso sus seres queridos esten a salvo, me recuerda a Inuyasha y no sé por qué. Ahora está sola, justamente lo que Naraku ha querido que pasara, Kagome ha caído en su trampa. Parte de ella se siente culpable y ante la probabilidad de que ocurra algo más siniestro ha preferido marcharse.

Si se han dado cuenta, he aplicado uno de los pensamiento de Kikyou. Una sacerdotisa se dedica plenamente a su función, los sentimientos mundanos no pueden interferir por lo que Kagome, a pesar de no ser sacerdotisa en toda su ley, se aplica a si misma esa regla. Hasta que no acabe con Naraku ella no podrá hacer una vida como una mujer normal, lo que quería su encarnación y ahora lo que ella más anhela. Entonces ¿Qué pasará?

Takara tiene leucemia y se está muriendo, a que nadie se esperaba que el hermano menor de Shinju tuviera esa enfermedad. En capítulos anteriores, como en el cumpleaños de Taka y el décimo octavo, Kagome sospechaba que algo no iba bien con Shinju. La mirada que su amiga le lanzó a su hermanito menor fue la primera pista de su preocupación y la segunda es la del capi anterior, cuando todos le dicen que Shinju no se sentía bien ese día y ella se percata de que es una mentira y que algo no anda bien. Sin embargo, ella no indagó por respeto y porque esperaba que el resto se lo dijeran cuando estuvieran listos. Así de simple.

Este capítulo sí que fue trágico, quería cortarme las venas y ni hablar de la reacción de la madre de Taka, creo que he exagerado un poco y la he deado como loca. Bueno, ustedes juzguen.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


End file.
